C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!
by silk345
Summary: Ayant obtenu un jutsu pour voyager dans le temps en guise de paiement, les membres de l'équipe 7 décident de l'utiliser pour revivre un moment marquant de leur vie. Utiliseront-ils ce pouvoir extraordinaire de façon… responsable? N'y comptez pas! TRAD
1. Kakashi

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

_..._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 1 - **Kakashi

...

Kakashi regarda le rouleau qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec grand intérêt. L'homme qui les avait embauchés pour une mission extrêmement dangereuse, mais plutôt ennuyeuse de Rang A, n'avait pas eu suffisamment d'argent pour payer leurs honoraires et leur avait promis quelques rouleaux de valeur pour payer la différence. La plupart avaient été donnés à la Godaime, pour son usage personnel, mais ceci… et bien, c'était un peu trop intéressant pour qu'ils ratent une occasion pareille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda impatiemment Naruto. « Ça fait une heure que vous fixez cette chose! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », mentit Kakashi.

« Kakashi-sensei a raison », déclara Sakura en prenant le parti de son professeur.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais elle n'avait pas fini.

« Ça fait une heure et trois minutes qu'il regarde le rouleau », termina-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Est-ce que c'est un jutsu puissant? » demanda Sasuke. « Parce que si ce ne l'est pas, je connais des meilleures façons de perdre mon temps. »

« Au moins, ce n'est pas de la pornographie cette fois », dit Sakura en essayant de rester optimiste.

Sasuke ricana.

« Je n'en serais pas si certain… »

Kakashi ignora ses trois étudiants. Devait-il, oui ou non, partager sa trouvaille avec eux? C'était une technique extrêmement irresponsable, bien sûr, et très illégale dans l'optique où quelqu'un se risquerait de l'utiliser. Leur employeur n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce dont il se séparait.

« Ce rouleau contient un jutsu pour voyager dans le temps », dit gravement Kakashi en décidant que, puisque Naruto avait finalement rempli sa vieille promesse de botter le derrière de Sasuke et de le ramener au village – tuant Madara et sauvant le monde par la même occasion – et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait réellement conquérir le monde vu que Naruto était antivengeance, Sasuke avait déjà eu la sienne et que rien de _trop_ horrible n'était arrivé à Sakura selon des standards ninjas, c'était raisonnablement sécuritaire de le partager.

« Un jutsu pour voyager dans le temps? » répéta sceptiquement Sakura. « Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Même si c'était possible, l'énergie demandée lors de son utilisation serait tout simplement… » hésita-t-elle, incapable de trouver une façon de l'expliquer.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je vous en parle. Si nous l'exécutons les quatre ensemble, nous devrions être assez puissants pour faire fonctionner la technique. En supposant, bien entendu, que Naruto utilise le pouvoir du Kyuubi. »

« À quel moment de notre vie est-ce qu'on retournerait? » demanda Naruto.

« N'importe quand », répliqua Kakashi. « Nous choisissons chacun un moment dans nos vies que nous aimerions revivre et l'on continue à partir de là. Cependant, je devrais vous avertir de ne pas TROP retourner en arrière, parce que vous seriez obligés de revivre toute votre enfance en tant qu'adultes et que ça deviendrait lassant très rapidement. Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir à notre vie présente, alors réfléchissez prudemment avant de décider : est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez? »

« Absolument! » cria Naruto en lançant un poing dans les airs avec enthousiasme. « Pensez à tous les gens que je pourrais aider! Je pourrais sauver Haku, le vieil Hokage et Asuma! Et je pourrais aider Gaara, et Neji, et… presque tous mes autres amis avec leurs problèmes tellement plus tôt! Et je pourrais tuer Orochimaru! »

« … Et bien, c'est intéressant de savoir que tu as un plan », dit Kakashi avec le sentiment que Naruto était peut-être un peu trop emballé par l'idée. Qui était Haku, déjà?

« Je _suppose_ que ça serait bien de voir si je pourrais faire une différence en n'étant pas inutile au début quand tout a commencé à aller mal », rêvassa Sakura.

« Sasuke? » Kakashi questionna le dernier membre de son équipe initiale.

Sasuke fit un de ses demi-sourires.

« Je suis certain que je trouverai un moyen de m'occuper. »

Choisissant de ne pas insister au cas où il entendrait quelque chose qui le ferait reconsidérer, Kakashi sourit génialement – bien sûr, personne ne pouvait le voir sous son masque, mais c'était vraiment la pensée derrière l'acte qui importait – et dit avec joie :

« Faisons-le alors! »

SSSSS

Kakashi savait EXACTEMENT quel moment il voulait revivre. Il l'avait su la minute où il avait lu les mots « voyage dans le temps ». Il avait tant repensé à cette journée pendant les années qui avaient suivies, qu'il était certain qu'il pourrait réussi à l'arranger à son avantage. Sinon… et bien, il avait vingt bonnes années de plus et avait amassé beaucoup d'expérience depuis lors. N'avait-il pas toujours été d'accord avec Rin sur le fait que, si Minato-sensei avait été présent, les choses n'auraient pas fini aussi tragiquement? Oui, il s'ennuierait de son œil Sharingan, mais la vie d'Obito vaudrait l'inconvénient. Aussi, s'il était désespéré, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y aurait pas plein de Sharingans inutilisés dans quelques années.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? » demanda Obito avec colère.

« Pas le moindrement du monde », confessa Kakashi, souriant malgré lui en se relevant. Obito l'avait apparemment frappé assez fort pour qu'il se retrouve au sol. Pas étonnant, c'était la célèbre conversation sur le sauvetage de Rin.

« Je ne peux pas te supporter! » hurla Obito, furieux que ses arguments ne méritassent même pas l'attention du « capitaine ».

« Vraiment, tu me blesses », dit Kakashi à moitié sérieux.

« Et tu sais ce qui _me_ blesse? » rétorqua Obito. « C'est l'idée que nous abandonnions Rin à son triste sort! »

« Bien sûr que nous n'abandonnerons pas Rin! » dit Kakashi, choqué.

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que les gardes trouvent une explication logique de la garder en vie! » lui dit Obito. « Ils pourraient la tuer d'un instant à l'autre! Nous n'avons pas le _temps_ de terminer la mission, de revenir et d'espérer qu'elle soit encore là! »

« Je suis totalement d'accord », dit solennellement Kakashi.

Le pauvre Obito était tellement surpris qu'il tomba pratiquement à la renverse.

« Tu es d'accord? » demanda-t-il finalement en cherchant l'attrape.

Kakashi hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oh, certainement. »

« Que fais-tu de ton : _dans le monde ninja, ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux lois et aux règlements sont des ordures_? » demanda Obito avec méfiance.

« C'est vrai », avoua Kakashi. « Mais d'un autre côté... ceux qui ne se soucient pas de leurs compagnons sont pires que des ordures. »

Son sourire s'agrandit en pensant qu'il venait juste de citer les mots qu'Obito n'avait pas encore dits, mais qui avaient complètement changé sa vie. Si Obito était surpris par le commentaire précédent, ce n'était rien comparer à celui-ci.

« D'accord, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Kakashi? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit Kakashi avec légèreté.

« Tu venais tout juste de dire que nous devrions abandonner Rin. Il n'y a même pas deux minutes », argumenta Obito. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai frappé. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit », déclara Kakashi. « J'ai changé d'idée. »

« Je vois ça », murmura Obito. « POURQUOI? Pas que je n'aime pas ton changement d'opinion, parce que c'est tout à fait ce que je souhaite… mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Je viens tout juste de réaliser que mon père était, en fait, un héros après tout », expliqua Kakashi. « Je ne devais surtout pas salir sa mémoire en laissant Rin mourir, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tu… viens juste de décider ça? Dans l'espace de temps que ça t'a pris pour te relever après que je t'ai frappé? »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Oui. Peut-être que tu possèdes aussi un jutsu thérapeutique. En fait, je suis presque certain que c'est avec cette technique que tu m'as frappé. »

« Un jutsu thérapeutique? » répéta Obito, encore un peu déséquilibré par le changement de situation.

« Un jutsu thérapeutique », confirma Kakashi. « Quand tu te bats contre quelqu'un et qu'il se souvient soudainement de son enfance tragique, qui réalise qu'il agissait stupidement et pourquoi, et que ça change le cours de sa vie; c'est que tu viens de les frapper avec un jutsu thérapeutique. »

« Ça me semble un peu... improbable », confessa Obito.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà vu ça arriver. »

Pratiquement à chaque fois que Naruto se trouvait à moins de deux pieds d'un combat, vraiment.

« Et bien… d'accord. C'était un peu inattendu. Merveilleux, mais inattendu. Allons sauver Rin, alors! » déclara Obito.

SSSSS

« J'avais tout un discours de préparé, tu sais », se plaignit Obito, alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. « C'était un super discours en plus! Mais c'est comme si tu m'avais volé les mots de la bouche! »

« Tu t'imagines des choses », mentit Kakashi, en se demandant vaguement s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui se passait.

Il n'était pas **si** obsédé que ça, non? Oh, qui essayait-il de tromper? Il avait revécu ce jour à chaque fois qu'il allait au monument commémoratif, ce qui était… à chaque jour. En fait, cela aurait été plutôt bizarre s'il ne se souvenait pas, exactement, de tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je les ai trouvés », respira Obito, en repérant la caverne où Rin était prisonnière. « C'est quoi le plan? »

Kakashi réfléchit pendant un moment, puis en vint à la conclusion que si ça avait fonctionné la dernière fois, pourquoi ne pas le refaire? Moins il y avait de variables incertaines, plus il aurait des chances de contrôler le résultat final.

« Prends un peu d'avance. Agis comme si tu essayais d'avoir l'air furtif, mais que tu échouais lamentablement. Ils sont deux et, puisqu'ils pensent que ne nous sommes que des gamins inoffensifs, il n'y en a seulement un des deux qui sortira et l'autre restera avec Rin. Je peux tuer tous ceux qui s'approcheront par-derrière. »

« D'accord… Capitaine », convenu Obito.

C'était bête, bien sûr, son autorité avait été reconnue beaucoup, beaucoup de fois dans le passé, mais de l'entendre de la bouche d'Obito était... plaisant. Il espérait qu'il gagnerait son respect dans les prochaines minutes, parce que Kakashi n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter la perte Obito une deuxième fois. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment proches lorsqu'Obito avait été en vie – quelque chose que Kakashi avait la ferme intention de remédier aussitôt que la guerre serait terminée –, mais il avait eu un immense impact sur sa vie à titre posthume. Sans mentionner que, s'il se sentait coupable de la mort d'Obito maintenant, cela serait insignifiant comparé à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il SAVAIT que ça s'en venait et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'en empêcher.

« Bon, allons-y… », dit Obito en s'approchant de la cible.

« Et où allez-vous? » demanda Taiseki en se matérialisant derrière Obito, exactement comme Kakashi s'y attendait.

Rapidement le « nouveau jounin » se téléporta à côté d'eux et accota la lame de son kunai sur la gorge de Taiseki.

« Nous allons sauver notre coéquipière », répondit-il en tranchant la gorge de son adversaire et en se sentant plutôt réconforté d'avoir pu venger son œil après tant d'années. Cependant, il ferait mieux de faire attention à ses idées de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Sasuke, après tout.

« Wow », dit Obito avec un regard stupéfait. « Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de réagir! »

« C'était le plan », dit sèchement Kakashi. « Maintenant, quand nous allons entrer dans la grotte, je veux que tu libères Rin et que tu sortes. Fais attention aux roches qui tombent du plafond et laisse-moi m'occuper de Kakko. »

« Qui? » demanda Obito, un peu confus.

« Le ninja ennemi », expliqua Kakashi.

« … Et tu connais son nom? Pourquoi? » Obito ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Parce que je suis manifestement extraordinaire », répondit fraîchement Kakashi.

Ou plutôt, c'est parce qu'il avait reconstitué de façon obsessive tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les semaines qui avaient suivi la tragédie. Sauf que ça sonnait nettement moins cool. Wow, il avait vraiment passé trop de temps avec Gai, n'est-ce pas? Et en parlant de Gai, puisqu'il ne planifiait pas recevoir de Sharingan cette fois-ci... il faudrait peut-être qu'il commence à s'entraîner avec lui. Pas de manière aussi compulsive, évidemment, mais il devait garder un avantage d'une façon ou d'une autre, non?

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je te décrierai, mais… allons-y », dit Obito en courant vers l'entrée de la grotte et en commençant à combattre Kakko.

Kakashi gémit.

« Que lui ai-je dit, déjà? Je le jure, il est pire que Naruto! »

Comme Obito était apparemment occupé, Kakashi se hâta aux côtés de Rin, dissipa rapidement l'illusion qui avait été placée sur elle et la détacha.

Rin cligna lentement les yeux.

« Kakashi? Je – quoi? Oh! »

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle repéra leur autre coéquipier.

« Obito! Ses yeux! »

Un regard rapide lui confirma qu'Obito venait tout juste d'activer son Sharingan. Bien. Il était un peu trop occupé à tuer Taiseki rapidement et à tenter de ne pas perdre son œil pour se souvenir du Sharingan. Quand même, il devrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main.

« Peux-tu marcher? » demanda Kakashi à Rin.

Rin hocha la tête et se releva avec un peu de difficulté.

« Oui. »

« Attends-nous à la sortie », ordonna Kakashi. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. »

Sans attendre pour voir si elle lui obéissait – il savait qu'elle le ferait de toute façon – il se dirigea vers le combat et lança un shuriken sur Kakko. Celui-ci l'évita facilement, mais donna l'opportunité à Obito de le rendre KO.

« Nous avons réussi! » rayonna Obito quand il se rendit compte que leur adversaire ne bougeait plus.

Sachant que Kakko ne faisait probablement que semblant, ou qu'il se réveillerait d'un instant à l'autre, Kakashi secoua gravement la tête.

« Non, pas encore. Chidori! (technique des mille oiseaux) », cria-t-il en tuant l'ancien meurtrier d'Obito.

« Minato-sensei t'avait dit de ne pas utiliser cette technique », remarqua Obito.

« Je l'ai maîtrisée », répliqua Kakashi.

« … En _une_ journée? »

Obito avait de la difficulté à le croire.

« Est-ce que c'est plus difficile à croire que le fait que j'aille complètement changer de système de pensée en l'espace d'un coup de poing? », demanda Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la sortie encore intacte de la caverne, avec un Uchiha extrêmement vivant.

« Hé, ne te moque pas de mon jutsu thérapeutique! » ria Obito.

« Je n'oserais jamais », promit Kakashi.

« Euh, les gars? » demanda Rin. « Je suis désolée d'interrompre une de vos premières conversations civilisées… mais leurs renforcements sont arrivés. »

« Doton Retsudo Tenshou! » entonnèrent plusieurs ninjas de renfort en plaçant leurs mains au sol.

Reconnaissant le jutsu comme celui qui était responsable de la mort d'Obito, Kakashi agrippa rapidement ses DEUX coéquipiers et se précipita hors de la grotte qui s'écroulait derrière lui. Une fois en sécurité, il attrapa le kunai spécial de Minato-sensei et le lança. Avec un peu de chance, leur professeur apparaîtrait bientôt et… le voilà! Il avait été nettement plus rapide cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas? Mais bon, puisque Kakashi n'était pas censé savoir à quoi servait le kunai et qu'il avait une forme bizarre, Minato s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il ne l'utilise qu'en dernier ressort.

« Wow, notre prof est génial », dit Rin en regardant Minato tuer adversaire après adversaire et en leur montrant exactement pourquoi il était surnommé le Flash Jaune de Konoha.

« Tu penses que c'est génial? » demanda Obito. « Tu devrais voir ça avec le Sharingan. ÇA, c'est génial! »

« Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire », avoua Kakashi en se rappelant les nombreuses fois où il avait fait de même.

« Quoi? » demanda Obito.

« J'ai dit : j'attends toujours ton cadeau pour ma promotion de jounin… »

SSSSS

« Je suis très fier de vous », leur dit Minato, autour de leur feu de camp. « Rin, même si tu as été capturée et torturée avec un genjutsu, tu n'as rien révélé à l'ennemi. Obito, tu as retrouvé tout ton courage, as activé ton Sharingan et as prouvé que tu es bel et bien un ninja de Konoha. Et Kakashi… je ne pensais honnêtement jamais être capable de te dire ça, mais tu as réellement appris la signification des mots _travail d'équipe_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de notre mission? » demanda Rin. « Nous l'avons complètement oubliée… »

Minato leur sourit chaudement.

« Il y a toujours des délais inattendus pendant les missions. J'ai abattu les shinobis de ma mission, alors je vais pouvoir vous aider avec votre partie demain. »

« Le pont Kanabi va TOTALEMENT être détruit », déclara hardiment Obito.

« Je pari que je serai le premier à le démolir », défia impulsivement Kakashi.

« Oh, c'est ce qu'on verra », dit Obito avec enthousiasme.

« Oh, ça me fait penser », dit soudainement Kakashi en se tournant vers la seule fille de l'équipe. « Rin, Obito est complètement amoureux de toi. »

Il n'aurait jamais pu laisser Obito mourir une SECONDE fois sans que celui-ci ait avoué ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas? Vraiment, il lui rendait service.

« Quoi? » demanda Rin, prise au dépourvu.

« KAKASHI! » hurla Obito en fonçant sur son ami.

Kakashi sourit secrètement sous son masque en s'enfuyant de l'Uchiha enragé. Tout s'était bien passé. Même que ça s'était déroulé mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Non seulement Obito était toujours en vie, mais il était aussi en bonne voie de devenir son ami et leur relation lui faisait tellement penser à la rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke que c'en était ridicule. Puisqu'Obito n'était pas mort pour sauver Rin, elle ne déprimerait pas et n'irait pas se faire tuer en mission. Il pourrait persuader Obito de sortir du quartier Uchiha avant le massacre – il connaissait la date, ayant été l'enseignant de Sasuke pendant des années – et il n'était pas trop opposé à l'idée d'avoir recours à l'enlèvement si ça devenait nécessaire. Même qu'Obito pourrait adopter Sasuke, qui arrêterait peut-être de déprimer parce qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Il n'était pas trop certain de ce qu'il allait faire pour Minato, mais puisqu'il était au courant pour Madara et que celui-ci était la seule raison que le Kyuubi avait attaqué Konoha… et bien, il lui restait encore quelques années pour y penser. Il pourrait toujours adopter Naruto s'il n'était pas capable de sauver Minato et Kushina. Hm, en parlant de ses anciens/futurs étudiants (parce qu'il allait être obligé d'être leur professeur, si ce n'est que par nostalgie), il se demanda comment ils allaient utiliser leur chance de voyage dans le temps.

Ils l'utiliseraient pour une noble cause, comme lui, assurément… n'est-ce pas?

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il était mieux de ne pas chercher à savoir.


	2. Naruto

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

_..._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 2 – **Naruto

...

Lorsque Naruto entendit parler de l'idée de voyager dans le temps, sa première réaction fut de penser : « Et bien, mon enfance était vraiment nulle, donc je vais remonter directement à l'époque où je suis devenu genin ».

Il prit toutefois certaines choses en considération : bien que l'obsession de Sakura pour Sasuke ait été gênante (d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus aveuglement amoureux d'elle et qu'il l'aimait comme une amie maintenant), ce n'était _rien_ à comparer à un Sasuke déprimé qui demandait sa vengeance tout le temps.

De plus, devoir traquer Sasuke pendant quatre années de sa vie n'avait pas été très plaisant et il ne tenait pas à le refaire. À QUOI est-ce que Sasuke avait pensé en allant rejoindre _Orochimaru_? De toutes les personnes répugnantes, c'était lui qui remportait le premier prix! Pour l'amour de Dieu, aux yeux de Naruto, le sanin des serpents était plus pervers que Jiraiya. D'accord, il n'espionnait pas les complexes de spa et de détente – si c'était le cas, Naruto n'était pas au courant – et il n'était pas surnommé le Super Pervers, mais au moins Jiraiya n'embrassait pas régulièrement le cou de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes prépubères avant de les convaincre de venir vivre avec lui.

Alors, au lieu de commencer à douze ans, Naruto choisit de retourner à l'époque où il en avait huit. Il serait assurément capable d'endurer quatre minuscules années de solitude totale, n'est-ce pas? Bien, non, s'il jouait correctement ses cartes avec Sasuke il n'aurait pas à vivre avec cela. Sauf que le massacre aurait tout de même lieu. Si le troisième Hokage — un homme ridiculement diplomatique — avait été incapable de l'arrêter, un orphelin de huit ans n'y arriverait certainement pas.

Donc, que faire? Que pouvait-il faire par lui-même… pas beaucoup de choses. Il pourrait toujours suivre Sasuke jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon accepte son amitié. Dans ce cas-là, Sasuke risquerait de ne pas être aussi amer en grandissant et un peu moins enclin à déserter Konoha. La dernière fois, Sasuke ne l'avait accepté en tant qu'ami que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il obtiendrait son Mangekyou Sharingan si Naruto – son meilleur ami – l'empêchait de partir du village.

Naruto erra dans la ville en réfléchissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine finalement son chemin au restaurant Ichiraku. Il sourit, heureux de voir son restaurant préféré dans l'état où il était avant qu'Ayame ne devienne folle et ne le transforme en bar de Tsukement. Oui, il aurait pu – à l'aide de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de ninja — le retransformer en restaurant de ramen, mais c'était, oserait-il le dire, _difficile_ et Ayame lui criait toujours après quand il s'essayait.

Entrant dans l'espace de restauration, Naruto jeta un léger coup d'œil autour de lui et se figea sur place.

« Oh mon dieu… Kakashi sort avec une fille? Avec _Anko_? Et... hé, je vous reconnais vous deux. Vous n'étiez pas mort? » dit-il sans réfléchir.

Oups. Pour être subtil, c'était réussi.

« Que veux-tu dire "**Avec Anko**"? » demanda soupçonneusement Anko. « Avec qui d'autre est-ce qu'il pourrait bien sortir? Parce que je te le jure, Hatake, si tu me trompes je vais te **castrer** avec un cure-dent. »

Kakashi déglutit difficilement.

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! J'ai déjà la petite amie la plus extraordinaire de Konoha. »

« Tu es mieux », menaça Anko avec un air satisfait.

« La deuxième meilleure, en fait », dit un homme qui ressemblait vaguement à Sasuke.

Et Naruto était pas mal certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais pas en personne. Il était aussi pas mal certain que cette personne était morte… oh, ou c'était possible qu'il meure dans les quatre prochaines années.

« Après tout, elle n'est pas Rin. »

L'œil tiquant, Anko prit un de ses kunais.

« Ne l'écoute pas. » La femme aux cheveux bruns – Rin – intervint avec douceur. « Il est manifestement biaisé. »

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, il y a quelque chose dont je dois absolument discuter avec Naruto. Ça ne devrait pas être long », promit Kakashi en se levant et en traînant littéralement Naruto jusqu'à un coin isolé. « Et bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Naruto, simulant l'ignorance.

« Tu semble surpris de me voir avec Anko, alors que tu devrais être au courant que nous sortons ensemble depuis au moins six mois. Et quand tu as vu Obito et Rin, tu as dit qu'ils étaient censés être morts », dit Kakashi. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement sérieux.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous le coup de la réalisation.

« Vos yeux… »

« Mes yeux? » répéta Kakashi sur un ton neutre.

« Vous n'avez pas le Sharingan », murmura Naruto en essayant de s'habituer à voir son ex-professeur sans le hitai-ite qui couvrait son œil Sharingan. C'était bizarre.

Kakashi cligna des yeux, surprit.

« … Naruto? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Je pensais que l'on avait déjà établi que vous saviez qui j'étais », dit Naruto en se demandant s'il aurait à prouver son identité.

Et bien, ce serait assez facile puisque Kakashi était au courant pour le Kuuybi. Sauf qu'à huit ans, Naruto n'était pas censé connaître l'existence du démon...

« Non, je veux dire… », Kakashi secoua la tête en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Tu es revenu toi aussi? Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrives dans une dimension différente. »

Réalisant que son professeur était resté suffisamment vague pour, quant tant qu'enfant de huit ans, Naruto ne puisse pas réaliser de quoi il parlait à moins de savoir _exactement de quoi il était question, _le jeune jinchuriki souri légèrement.

« Moi aussi. Je crois que nous nous sommes retrouvés au même endroit parce que nous avons fait le jutsu ensemble. Savez-vous si Sasuke et Sakura sont arrivés? »

Kakashi secoua la tête.

« Non, pas aux dernières nouvelles, et crois-moi, je vous ai observés tous les trois. Sakura ne reviendra probablement pas avant de devenir au moins genin, parce que la pire chose qu'il lui ait arrivé avant ça fut de se faire harceler à cause de son front et elle ne souhaitera pas revivre son enfance pour une raison aussi insignifiante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait assez folle pour tenter de changer quoi que ce soit pour toi et Sasuke, puisqu'elle pourrait toujours se rattraper quand vous allez être choisis dans mon équipe. Quant à Sasuke…, je ne sais pas où il est. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne aujourd'hui, mais peut-être qu'il ne pense pas, lui aussi, être en mesure de le changer et je ne peux pas le blâmer de vouloir éviter de vivre avec le reste des événements. C'est pour ça que tu es ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Pour le massacre? »

Naruto rit timidement.

« Et bien… oui. Mais nous y reviendrons dans une minute. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez changé jusqu'à maintenant. Ce sont vos coéquipiers, là-bas, non? Vous avez réussi à les sauver? »

Kakashi acquiesça.

« J'ai sauvé Obito. À cause de ça, Rin n'est pas morte en fin de compte. »

« Et ils sont tombés amoureux? Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que votre ancienne équipe était comme la nôtre au début : le garçon extraverti qui aime la fille qui aime le garçon emo », souligna Naruto.

Kakashi acquiesça de nouveau.

« C'est vrai. Cependant, après la mort d'Obito j'ai fait la promesse de prendre soin de Rin et, par la suite, je l'ai toujours considéré comme la fille qu'Obito aimait. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer ça après toutes ces années. À la longue, Rin a réalisé que je n'allais jamais m'intéresser à elle et elle est progressivement tombée amoureuse d'Obito. »

« Et vous avez choisi _Anko_ à sa place? » Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas le croire. « Vous êtes complètement malade! »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Nous sommes tous fous, Naruto, ça fait partie de notre contrat de travail. La plus 'normale' d'entre nous était Sakura, et regarde à quel point elle était inutile avant que Tsunade arrive et ne commence à la corrompre. En fait, j'ai une théorie : plus le ninja est fou, plus il est puissant. »

« C'est vrai », avoua Naruto. « Mais je répète : Anko? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour vous? »

« Je ne suis pas si vieux que **ça**, tu sais », répliqua Kakashi, ayant l'air moyennement insulté. « Anko n'a que deux ans de moins que moi et il n'a rien de mal à ce que quelqu'un de 22 ans sorte avec quelqu'un de 20 ans. »

« C'est votre opinion… », Naruto n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il laissa tomber le sujet. Il ne voulait **pas** connaître trop de détails. « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres changements majeurs que je devrais connaître? »

« Hm… »

Kakashi réfléchit à la question.

Ça faisait déjà plus que dix ans qu'il était revenu dans le passé et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. Pourtant, Naruto avait précisé 'changements majeurs' alors…

« Et bien, d'une part, tu n'es plus orphelin. »

« Quoi? » Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. « J'ai une mère? »

« Tout le monde à une mère, Naruto », dit Kakashi avec condescendance. « Honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si personne n'avait eu _La Discussion_ avec toi… »

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

« À ce sujet : ne croyez pas que je vais vous pardonner d'avoir laissé JIRAIYA me parler de** ça**. Sérieusement, si je n'avais pas promis de ne jamais me venger, je vous aurais totalement botté le cul. »

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu as promis de ne pas le faire, n'est-ce pas? » demanda joyeusement Kakashi. « Mais pour répondre à ta vraie question, non, ta mère est toujours morte. Elle est décédée exactement comme avant, c'est-à-dire, à ta naissance. Ils ont dû provoquer l'accouchement à cause de l'attaque du Kyuubi. Et ne t'avise _surtout_ pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute et Dieu seul sait que tu as eu plus de problèmes liés au Kyuubi que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Donc… » hésita Naruto. « Est-ce que cela veut dire… mais comment? »

« Ton père est encore vivant, Naruto », dit Kakashi en souriant fièrement au petit garçon.

« Mais les Shinigamis? N'ont-ils pas eu besoin d'un sacrifice pour sceller le Kyuubi? » Naruto était confus.

« Oui », admit Kakashi, son sourire s'évanouissant. « Mais le Troisième s'est sacrifié pour le quatrième Hokage. »

« Vous avez tué le troisième Hokage? » demanda Naruto, incrédule.

« Je ne l'ai _pas_ tué », grogna Kakashi.

« Il ne s'est pas sacrifié dans la ligne du temps initiale, alors vous devez y être pour quelque chose », souligna rationnellement Naruto.

Kakashi soupira profondément.

« Il faut que tu comprennes : la dernière fois, personne ne savait ce que ton père allait faire, seulement qu'il avait un plan. Minato savait que si quelqu'un était au courant de ce qu'il planifiait faire, il l'en empêcherait. Presque immédiatement après ta naissance, il s'est précipité pour arrêter le Kyuubi et il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des provisions pour toi. Il a dit à Gamabunta de dire à Jiraiya d'avertir tout le monde qu'il souhaitait que tu sois considéré comme un héros, mais le Troisième a modifié ce plan en passant sous silence les détails de ton sceau et de ta parenté. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors? » insista Naruto.

« J'ai laissé entendre que Minato allait se suicider et le Troisième a décidé qu'il préférerait être sacrifié plutôt que de sortir de sa retraite », expliqua Kakashi.

Naruto le fixa intensément.

« Vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Et bien… c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça », admit Kakashi. « Il a dit que Konoha avait besoin de ton père, qu'il était trop vieux pour retourner travailler, que tu allais avoir la vie suffisamment difficile en tant que Jinchuriki sans être orphelin et que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi… Minato n'était pas d'accord, mais en fin de compte il a accepté. »

« Donc mon père est le Hokage, eh? » réfléchi Naruto.

Il était triste de la mort du troisième, bien entendu, mais il avait apprit à vivre avec durant les cinq dernières années, alors la nouvelle lui faisait moins mal que si cela avait été, disons, la-très-vivante Tsunade.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que les gens sont plus gentils avec moi? »

Kakashi ricana.

« Quand ton père disait qu'il voulait que tu sois un héros, il y tenait _vraiment_. Il était déterminé à ce que ton sacrifice soit honoré et le fait que tout le monde savait que tu étais son fils, doublé de son statut de héros qui a décuplé suite à son combat avec le Kyuubi… Et bien, disons seulement que tu n'as pas eu besoin de ramener la moitié du village à la vie pour que les gens t'apprécient cette fois-ci. »

« Ça va certainement rendre les quatre prochaines années plus agréables », décida Naruto. « Par contre, vous allez devoir me donner les détails de la vie de mon père. Il s'attendra probablement à ce que j'en connaisse un peu plus sur lui que les maigres morceaux d'information que j'ai réussi à vous soutirer, à vous et Jiraiya. Merde, même Garnabunta était plus bavard que vous! »

« Bien entendu, je t'aiderais avec toutes les questions que tu auras », promit Kakashi. « Sauf que j'ai une petite amie qui m'attend impatiemment, donc… quels sont tes plans pour cette nuit? »

« Quels sont les vôtres? » rétorqua Naruto. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait tous ces efforts pour qu'Obito meure aujourd'hui. »

Une pensée lui vint soudainement.

« Attendez, tellement de choses ont changé, est-ce que le massacre va quand même avoir lieu? »

Kakashi acquiesça solennellement.

« Ton père est un héros sur beaucoup de points, Naruto, mais il ne fait pas des miracles. Les graines de la rébellion des Uchiha ont été semées avant même que Madara quitte Konoha. Et, bien sûr, ça n'a pas aidé que ton père ait vu Madara flâner dans les environs le jour de l'attaque du Kyuubi. Il ne l'a pas reconnu, mais il a tout de suite su que c'était un Uchiha et comme Madara était censé être mort… les gens ont eu beaucoup de raisons de soupçonner le reste des Uchiha. Contrairement au Troisième, Minato refuse de laisser le conseil l'influencer, mais Danzo a ordonné à ses sbires de suivre les Uchiha et devant le scepticisme évident de Koharu et Homura, les Uchiha ont planifié leur coup d'État à un moment ou un autre de la semaine. Minato a retardé le massacre aussi longtemps que possible, mais en fin de compte, la menace d'une autre grande guerre entre Shinobi était plus importante que la survie d'un clan. Itachi est censé les tuer cette nuit. »

« Et Sasuke? Je veux dire, nous savons tous les deux qu'Itachi ne le tuera pas, mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul, pas après ce qui est arrivé l'autre fois. Et qu'allez-vous faire au sujet d'Obito? » s'inquiéta Naruto.

« La loyauté d'Obito envers Minato n'a jamais été mise en question, alors son clan ne lui a jamais fait part de leur plan par peur qu'il n'en parle au Hokage. Il ne sait pas qu'il va y avoir un massacre cette nuit et il n'est définitivement pas au courant de la mission d'Itachi. Pour ces raisons, Minato a ordonné qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait », dit Kakashi. « Je vais garder Obito loin de ce quartier cette nuit afin qu'il ne soit pas dans les jambes. Il s'est trouvé un appartement et est en train de déménager, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Pour ce qui est de Sasuke… et bien, Obito finira probablement par l'adopter en tant que la seule famille qu'il lui reste et comme ça nous pourrons garder un œil sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons l'empêcher de devenir un obsédé de vengeance. »

« Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici? » demanda Naruto, frustré. « Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour servir de 'support moral' à Sasuke, qui n'en aura même pas besoin de toute façon quand il reviendra! »

Une idée lui vint soudainement et il sourit.

« Hé, qu'est-il arrivé à Orochimaru? Je sais que mon… _père_ ne l'aurait pas épargné par sentiment, comme l'a fait le Troisième. Alors, est-ce qu'il est mort, resté à Konoha, ou est-ce qu'il est devenu membre de l'Akatsuki à nouveau? Racontez! »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, incertain devant ce soudain changement de sujet.

« Quand la trahison d'Orochimaru fut découverte, ton père s'est battu contre lui et a réussi à le chasser de Konoha. Il l'aurait tué, mais Orochimaru a utilisé son contrat avec les serpents et ils ont commencé à attaquer Konoha. Le temps que ton père utilise son propre contrat et retourne son attention vers le combat, Orochimaru s'était enfuît. »

« Je vois. »

Le sourire de Naruto était carrément diabolique.

« Que planifies-tu? » demanda Kakashi à contrecœur, complètement convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas, en fait, le savoir.

« Je ne connais pas Itachi personnellement, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé qu'il ait dû volontairement consacrer du temps avec Madara, » Naruto frissonnât. « Un vrai salaud. Et fou à lier, en plus. D'ailleurs, Itachi ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé et Sasuke aurait probablement été moins traumatisé par le massacre si ça n'avait pas été l'œuvre de son grand frère. Et s'il avait eu une bonne raison de haïr Orochimaru, il ne serait pas allé s'entraîner avec lui avant de tomber dans la déchéance et de travailler pour l'Akatsuki. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire? » demanda Kakashi.

« Nous allons blâmer Orochimaru pour tout! » suggéra Naruto avec enthousiasme.

SSSSS

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, Naruto commença à regretter son plan. Bien sûr, c'était toujours sa meilleure opportunité de changer quelque chose, mais puisque le Sharingan venait avec le pouvoir de voir à travers les illusions et qu'il devait réussir à berner Itachi, quitte à devoir répondre à des questions très embarrassantes, il avait réellement dû se transformer. La seule technique qu'il avait pour accomplir une telle chose était son Oiroke no Jutsu et ses variations. Il avait donc dû se transformer en Orochimaru… en tant que fille. D'accord, Orochimaru avait déjà été une fille auparavant – en fait, il était relativement certain qu'Orochimaru avait été de genre féminin lorsqu'il avait tué le Troisième –, mais c'était quand même bizarre.

De toute façon, il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser. Par exemple, c'était mieux de se rappeler, encore une fois, que même s'il brûlait d'envie de le faire, il ne pouvait PAS aider les personnes qui criaient à l'aide pendant qu'Itachi les tuait méthodiquement.

Finalement, Itachi termina sa besogne. Juste à temps, en plus, parce que Naruto entendait le bruit distinct d'une foule en colère qui approchait rapidement. Il se demanda brièvement comment Kakashi avait fait pour amasser autant de témoins à 2 h du matin au quartier des Uchiha, mais il estima qu'il finirait bien par le savoir d'ici peu.

Surpris, Itachi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le quartier Uchiha était plutôt isolé du reste de Konoha – la moitié du problème, vraiment – et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un, ou même plusieurs quelques-uns, soient dans les parages.

C'était son signal. Naruto sauta devant Itachi au moment même où la foule tourna le coin de la rue. Kakashi était effectivement poursuivi par une foule de personnes en colère, composée surtout de femmes.

« Qu'est-ce que — ? » commença Itachi.

« Tu as osé entrer par infraction chez moi pour te rincer l'œil, voyeur! » hurla une des femmes de la foule.

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours me mêler à ce genre de situation? » se lamenta Obito.

« Je vais te tuer, espèce de sal – Orochimaru! » s'exclama Anko, stupéfiée. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? »

« Ah, Anko, ma chère. Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu », salua amicalement Naruto, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas Itachi. « Comment va ton sceau? Aucun problème? »

« Vous avez du culot de revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait », grogna-t-elle.

« Oui, oui, je comprends que tu es fâchée. Nous en parlerons une autre fois. Pour l'instant, je suis ici pour une raison, et une raison seulement! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda doucement Itachi en laissant tomber sa posture défensive pour une position beaucoup plus agressive.

Naruto s'émerveilla devant le fait qu'Itachi était si prompt à défendre un village qui venait de lui demander de tuer les 318 membres de sa famille — et, avant ça, son meilleur ami afin de gagner suffisamment de pouvoir pour le faire.

« Je veux le Sharingan, bien entendu », expliqua patiemment Naruto. « Avec lui, je pourrai apprendre n'importe quel jutsu… à n'importe quel moment… avec peu d'effort de ma part. Bien sûr, ces pauvres imprudents se sont précipités sur moi en tentant de m'arrêter pour 'trahison' ou pour une autre stupidité du genre, alors je les ai tous tués. Cependant, ce n'est d'aucune importance. Je suis persuadé que tes yeux vont me suffire. »

« Vous avez tué les Uchiha? » demanda Kakashi, d'une voix horrifiée. « Vous êtes un monstre! »

« Je suis au-dessus de catégories aussi ordinaires », renifla Naruto.

Il fallait qu'il donne le mérite à Itachi : à part le léger agrandissement d'yeux, l'Uchiha ne laissait aucune indication qu'il était aussi confus que les autres — sinon plus, parce qu'il savait ce qui était véritablement arrivé à son clan et que Kakashi était également au courant. Bon, Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir des attaques qu'Orochimaru utilisait pour combattre, mis à part les serpents et les zombies, mais puisque le rêve d'Orochimaru était de maîtriser tous les jutsus, il supposa que cela lui laissait une certaine marge de manœuvre. Aussi bien commencer avec la technique des clones de terre, une technique qu'il était pratiquement certain d'avoir déjà vu utilisée par Orochimaru, et de continuer à partir de là.

Après avoir combattu Itachi pendant quelques minutes – treize ans ou pas, ce garçon était _doué _–, la foule sortit de sa stupeur et, se rappelant que la plupart d'entre eux étaient ninjas, commença à l'attaquer.

« Désolé je suis en retard, j'ai – »

Naruto entendu la voix légèrement essoufflée de Sasuke de l'autre côté de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Un AUTRE Uchiha? » demanda Naruto positivement ravi. « J'avais si peur d'avoir réussi à tous les tuer et que ce garçon soit ma seule option, mais je vois que j'ai maintenant un corps de rechange pour mon jutsu d'immortalité! Comme c'est merveilleux. Bon, ça commence à être un peu achalandé par ici, alors je vais vous quitter. Mais n'oubliez jamais…Orochimaru le Sanin reviendra voler vos corps. Gardez cela en tête! » déclara-t-il avant d'utiliser sa technique de téléportation pour faire une sortie remarquée.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin, il reprit sa forme normale et rebroussa chemin.

« Hé, vous faites la fête sans moi? » demanda joyeusement Naruto.

« Non. Ma famille, au grand complet, vient d'être _assassinée _», répliqua Sasuke.

Il avait l'air malade.

« Et là, tout tourne… »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke perdit connaissance et tomba au sol.

« Je devrais probablement allez faire mon rapport au Hokage », dit finalement Itachi, se demandant sans doute si ce nouveau développement étrange changerait quoi que ce soit.

« Bonne idée, je vais t'accompagner », dit Kakashi. « Obito, voudrais-tu emmener Sasuke à ton nouvel appartement? Il ne peut pas vraiment rester ici, si on considère que… »

« Bien entendu », acquiesça Obito en ramassant le jeune garçon avant de partir.

« Naruto, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es debout à cette heure, mais tu vas te coucher AUSSITÔT que l'on arrive chez toi, comprit? » dit Kakashi avec un air sévère.

« Oh, absolument », répliqua Naruto.

Et il le ferait. Juste après avoir vu le résultat final de ses machinations.

SSSSS

« Itachi, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Est-ce fait? » demanda Minato lorsqu'Itachi se présenta à la tour du Hokage. Il semblait triste. « Kakashi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je ne fais que l'accompagner », dit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

« Oui », répondit Itachi. « Ils sont tous morts sauf Obito, moi-même…et Sasuke. »

« Ton frère? » demanda Minato.

« Il n'a que huit ans. Il n'est pas au courant », expliqua Itachi.

« Je vois. Bien, je suppose qu'il ne représente pas une menace alors », décida Minato. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu des problèmes? »

« Je… n'en suis pas sûr », confessa Itachi.

Le regard de Minato devint perçant.

« Que veux-tu dire par _'je n'en suis pas sûr_'? Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Lorsque j'ai terminé ma mission, Kakashi est apparu, chassé par une grosse foule de femmes en colère », expliqua Itachi.

Kakashi leva les mains comme pour se défendre.

« J'avais complètement oublié que c'était sensé se produire cette nuit », mentit-il.

Minato avait l'air sceptique.

« Et puis, que s'est-il passé? »

« Après, Orochimaru est arrivé en affirmant qu'il avait tué tout le monde et qu'il planifiait voler mon corps. Nous nous sommes battus, puis il est parti après l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il a dit qu'il avait maintenant une option de 'rechange' au cas où il ne pourrait pas me posséder pour son jutsu d'immortalité », expliqua Itachi ayant l'air moyennement outragé par l'idée qu'Orochimaru puisse s'en prendre à son petit frère.

« Orochimaru? » Minato haussa les sourcils. « Il a pris le mérite d'avoir tué tout le monde devant une grande foule de témoins? Êtes-vous sûr que c'était bien lui? »

Itachi toussa.

« Et bien, en fait, c'était une femme, mais il n'y avait pas d'illusion et Anko l'a bien identifié comme son ancien mentor. »

« Je vois… »

Minato réfléchit.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Orochimaru voudrait être blâmé pour ce crime? »

« La personne accusée d'avoir massacré tout le clan des Uchiha est sûre de gagner une réputation redoutable », suggéra Kakashi. « C'est peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir. »

« Peut-être », acquiesça Minato. « Mais, quand même, je suppose que nous pouvons nous occuper de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, Orochimaru s'est oh-si-généreusement proposé comme bouc émissaire et tu es, bien entendu, libre de rester à Konoha. »

« Je suis persuadé qu'Obito serait content de t'avoir avec lui », offrit Kakashi. « Après tout, tu n'as que 13 ans et il souhaitera probablement vous adopter, toi et Sasuke. »

« D'accord », dit lentement Itachi, réalisant pleinement à quel point il avait eu de la chance.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon que j'avais imaginé ma fin de soirée », confessa Minato en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. « Mais… peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. »


	3. Sasuke

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 3 – **Sasuke

…

Bien entendu, Sasuke voulait sa vengeance. Naruto avait finalement réussi à le convaincre que c'était injuste de blâmer tous les habitants de Konoha et que, s'il les tuait, ça rendait le massacre des Uchiha complètement inutile. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder une certaine rancune envers les trois individus responsables.

Koharu, Homura et Danzo devaient mourir.

Le Troisième avait, lui aussi, été impliqué dans l'affaire. C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre en fin de compte. Cependant, c'était aussi celui qui avait été le plus réticent à l'idée de tuer toute la famille de Sasuke et il avait fini par protéger le jeune garçon à travers les années. Sasuke décida donc qu'il pouvait le lui pardonner. Le fait que le Troisième était l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du village (alors que Sasuke n'était lui-même qu'un enfant) et que la mort mystérieuse du Hokage entraînerait une enquête approfondie influença un peu sa décision.

Même si Sasuke brûlait d'envie de revoir ses parents et les divers autres membres de sa famille, il avait réalisé depuis un bon moment que son clan continuerait à avoir des problèmes avec le gouvernement tant et aussi longtemps que les partis respectant les enseignements du Senju seraient au pouvoir. Avec Madara, qui avait obligé le Kyuubi à attaquer Konoha – un évènement que Sasuke ne pouvait certainement pas changer, puisqu'il n'avait que trois mois à l'époque –, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Si _Itachi_ ne pouvait pas empêcher le Massacre, alors il n'en serait assurément pas capable. Cela ne valait pas la peine de courir le risque de voir son clan pour, par la suite, regarder Itachi les massacrer et l'abandonner à son triste sort à nouveau.

Ainsi, Sasuke décida de revenir au moment où il avait onze ans. Sa vie après le massacre ne valait vraiment pas la peine, mais il tenait à revenir un peu avant l'obtention de son diplôme pour se familiariser avec le passé et changer quelques petites choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Sans oublier qu'il devait revoir son taijutsu et s'entraîner; histoire d'acclimater son corps pour ses jutsus intéressants.

En mettant la touche finale à la lettre de suicide de Danzo (J'ai réalisé que Homura et Koharu étaient un peu trop ancrés dans leurs vieilles traditions et ne pourraient pas conduire Konoha vers le futur. Je ne souhaite pas être jugé et exécuté pour trahison, alors je vais mourir avec eux. Signé : Danzo) et en désactivant son Sharingan, Sasuke songea que cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile d'empoisonner le Conseil et le futur Rokudaime.

Eh bien, il rendait service à Konoha, en fin de compte. Non seulement il éliminait des dirigeants extrêmement influents et dangereusement vieux jeu, mais il avertissait aussi le village que sa sécurité était nulle. Avec chance, cela les inspirerait suffisamment pour qu'ils corrigent cette lacune.

Sur le chemin de son appartement, il croisa la personne la plus énervante au monde qui soit encore en vie.

« Salut Sasuke! » salua gaiement Naruto. « Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure? »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais? » répliqua Sasuke.

« Je voulais du ramen », expliqua Naruto. « J'oublie toujours d'y aller durant la journée. »

« Je vois », dit Sasuke.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cette excuse aurait été ridicule et évidemment fausse, mais venant de Naruto c'était sans doute l'explication la plus plausible.

« Je retournais chez moi. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Tu te diriges dans la mauvaise direction pour ça, non? À moins que tu veuilles prendre la route _vraiment_ scénique... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, mon appartement est par là », argumenta Sasuke.

Et, de toute façon, comment est-ce que Naruto le saurait? Et pourquoi était-il aussi amical? Parce qu'il répondait aux questions du blond lorsqu'il avait vraiment onze ans, peut-être? En temps normal, il aurait tout simplement grogné ou dit quelque chose de mordant avant de partir.

« Pas à moins qu'Obito ne t'ait mis dehors », répliqua Naruto. « Et, si c'était le cas, je serais probablement au courant. »

« Qui est Obito? » demanda automatiquement Sasuke.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

« Qui est Obito...? Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Orochimaru? »

« Qui a dit que je détestais Orochimaru? » demanda Sasuke sur un ton neutre. « À ce sujet, qui a dit que je l'ai déjà rencontré? »

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira.

« Sasuke, tu es de retour! »

« Je suis de retour? » répéta Sasuke, un peu déstabilisé.

« Ouais, tu as finalement décidé de te pointer. Il y a treize ans que Kakashi est revenu et ça fait trois ans pour moi », expliqua Naruto. « Sakura n'est toujours pas là, mais Kakashi et moi parions qu'elle reviendra l'année prochaine quand nous serons genins. »

« Je vois », dit Sasuke. « Nous sommes tous dans la même ligne du temps, alors? »

« Ouais, Kakashi et moi étions pas mal surpris. Heureusement que mes souvenirs de cette dimension ont commencé à revenir après quelques semaines parce que j'étais très désorienté. Et puisque Kakashi est ici depuis une décennie, les choses ont commencé à changer à droite et à gauche. Par exemple, savais-tu que, lorsque l'ambassadeur de Kumo a tenté de kidnapper Hinata, Kakashi était là pour l'arrêter sans le tuer, de façon à ce que le père de Neji n'ait pas à mourir? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait une chose pareille? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Je présume que c'est parce qu'il savait que ça s'en venait. Aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il était, en quelque sorte, fatigué d'entendre Gai se plaindre des tendances fatalistes de Neji avant que j'utilise mon jutsu thérapeutique sur lui. Avec le changement d'attitude qui a suivi lorsque le père d'Hinata lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, Kakashi s'est dit que c'était cet incident qui était à la racine du complexe de Neji. »

« Donc, il l'a fait parce que la douleur de Neji lui tombait sur les nerfs? » résuma Sasuke.

« Fondamentalement oui », acquiesça Naruto. « Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Pas pour Neji, mais parce que j'étais écœuré de te voir bouder et que je n'avais pas réalisé que tu me suivrais dans cette dimension. »

« Je ne boude PAS », lui dit Sasuke.

Naruto ricana. « Continue à te dire ça, Sasuke. »

« Et il n'existe pas de "jutsu thérapeutique" », lui rappela Sasuke.

« Il existe bel et bien », corrigea Naruto. « Apparemment, Obito est bon pour ce genre de jutsu, lui aussi, et Kakashi a suggéré le nom de "jutsu thérapeutique" en mon honneur. En treize ans, il est devenu plutôt connu. D'accord, je n'en suis plus l'auteur original, mais puisqu'il est officialisé, je me sens tout de même revalorisé. »

« Je te crois. Bon, à part ça, qu'est-ce qui a changé? Qui est Obito? Pourquoi suis-je censé détester Orochimaru? Et qu'as-tu changé? »

« Obito est ton cousin », commença Naruto.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

« J'ai de la parenté? Mais le Massacre… »

« Dans la ligne du temps précédente, Obito est mort plus ou moins deux ans avant ta naissance. Il était dans l'équipe de Kakashi et, donc, dans la même équipe que mon père », continua Naruto. « Quand il est mort, il a donné son Sharingan à Kakashi. Kakashi est devenu quelque peu… obsédé, comme tu l'as probablement déjà remarqué, et il est revenu dans le passé pour le sauver. Puisqu'il était dans l'équipe de mon père, ta famille a présumé qu'il était loyal à Konoha et ne lui a pas fait confiance pour le coup d'État. Kakashi était censé le garder hors du quartier des Uchiha cette nuit-là. »

« J'ai de la famille », répéta Sasuke en tentant de saisir ce fait fondamental. « Ou plutôt, une famille… »

« Pour ce qui est d'Orochimaru… et bien, je t'ai dit que j'étais écœuré de te voir bouder, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Naruto. « Donc, je suis revenu le jour du Massacre pour pouvoir te tenir compagnie par la suite, dans l'espoir que tu deviennes moins emo en grandissant. J'ai croisé Kakashi qui m'a mis au courant des changements qu'il avait effectués à ce jour. Comme Obito allait probablement t'adopter, puisque tu étais pas mal seul au monde – ce qu'il a fait, en fin de compte – j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas que mon voyage dans le temps soit inutile et j'ai fini par trouver le moyen de blâmer Orochimaru. »

« De blâmer Orochimaru pour quoi? » demanda Sasuke, perplexe.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

« Pour le Massacre. »

« Tu… » Sasuke hésita. « Tu as blâmé Orochimaru pour le massacre des Uchiha? Comment? Pourquoi? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Itachi, alors? »

« J'ai utilisé mon Oiroke no Jutsu pour me transformer en la version féminine d'Orochimaru », commença Naruto. « Je sais, je sais, dégoutant, n'est-ce pas? Sauf que ça devait être fait. Tenter d'expliquer pourquoi je faisais un coup monté contre Orochimaru aurait pu conduire à certaines questions embarrassantes et le Sharingan peut voir à travers les illusions, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi de la chose… et bien, s'il n'avait pas été question de son sceau stupide, tu aurais été pas mal moins grincheux et fatigant que ce à quoi je suis habitué. Aussi, si Orochimaru n'avait pas tué le Troisième, alors ton frère ne serait pas revenu pour te protéger et n'aurait pas fini par te rendre catatonique. De la façon dont je vois les choses, tu es parti à cause de lui. »

« C'était quand même mon choix » se sentit obligé de faire remarquer Sasuke.

Naruto roula les yeux.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami et c'était un pédophile fou. À part ça, est-ce que ça aurait été mieux que je te blâme pour ce qui est arrivé? »

« Je suppose que non », concéda Sasuke. « Aussi difficile que cela puisse être de croire qu'un prodige de treize ans ait réussi à anéantir son clan, il aurait été encore plus difficile de croire qu'un étudiant de huit ans légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne en aurait été capable. Sans mentionner qu'Itachi aurait trouvé un moyen d'assumer le blâme. Et parlant de lui, que s'est-il passé? Si les gens croient qu'Orochimaru est responsable, que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Après qu'Itachi eut tué ton clan, Kakashi a réussi à réunir une grande foule composée majoritairement de femmes – j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait quelque chose de pervers, mais il ne veut rien me dire – et elles l'ont suivi jusqu'au quartier Uchiha où j'ai prétendu avoir assassiné tout le monde, attaqué ton frère, mentionné à quel point je voulais le Sharingan et déclarer que je reviendrais dans quelques années pour tes yeux ou ceux d'Itachi », résuma Naruto. « Puisque tout le monde a cru qu'Orochimaru était responsable et que ton frère avait héroïquement réussi à le retenir, Itachi n'a pas eu besoin de partir. Il vit avec toi, Obito et Rin. Il est encore vraiment stoïque quand tu n'es pas dans la même pièce que lui et il n'aime pas parler du Massacre des Uchiha, mais il n'est pas aussi pire qu'avant. »

Sasuke fixa Naruto.

« Ne prends pas ça littéralement, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Je ne le ferai pas, t'inquiètes, mais Kiba pourrait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais si déterminé à te ramener durant la période où tu étais un imbécile accompli, et il en est finalement venu à la conclusion que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

Sasuke tiqua.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Kiba. Quand vous vous mettez ensemble, vous devenez cinq fois plus énervants. »

« Je suis désolé de l'entendre », dit Naruto n'ayant aucunement l'air navré. « Parce que tu risques de le voir pas mal plus souvent maintenant que ton frère sort avec sa sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? » demanda Sasuke, persuadé qu'il avait mal compris.

« Ton frère sort avec la sœur de Kiba : Hana », dit Naruto pour une seconde fois.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait comment fonctionne l'amour? Obito a marié son autre coéquipière, Rin, et Kakashi sort avec Anko. »

« Anko? » Sasuke plissa les yeux en se concentrant. « Attends, ce n'était pas l'examinatrice folle de la deuxième étape de l'examen des chuunins? »

« Ouaip! » Naruto sourit. « Il ne voulait pas lui demander sa main avant votre retour, à toi et Sakura. Il dit qu'il le fera lorsque toute équipe sera à nouveau réunie. Anko me fait plutôt peur, mais elle est vraiment géniale. Elle peut transformer n'_importe_ quoi en arme. Vous vous entendez très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien avoir en commun? » Sasuke ne pouvait honnêtement pas penser à quoi que ce soit. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on se connaît? »

« Et bien, elle est la petite amie du meilleur ami de ton tuteur et ils sortent souvent ensemble. Anko était aussi l'apprentie d'Orochimaru, à qui il a donné le sceau maudit avant de l'abandonner. Vous avez souvent des conversations approfondies sur le niveau de haine que vous lui portez et sur divers scénarios de vengeances potentielles », offrit Naruto. « Et crois-moi quand je te dis que ces conversations perturbent grandement tout le monde. »

« Hm », réfléchit Sasuke. « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pardonné à Orochimaru d'avoir non seulement présumé être en mesure de voler mon corps, mais aussi d'avoir interrompu ma bataille contre Itachi en l'épuisant à mort beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, alors je suppose que je n'aurai pas de problèmes à jouer le rôle. »

Naruto grogna, exaspéré.

« BIEN SÛR que tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Sérieusement, est-ce que c'est **possible** pour toi d'être heureux sans avoir quelqu'un sur qui te venger? »

« Je n'en sais rien », confessa Sasuke. « Mais pourquoi changer quand c'est une recette gagnante? »

« Parce que c'est chiant pour les autres », se plaignit Naruto. « En parlant de ça, pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir? Ça a un rapport avec ton obsession pour la vengeance, non? »

Sasuke eut l'air surpris que Naruto prenne la peine de le demander.

« Mais bien sûr. Même si j'admets avec réticence que les citoyens de Konoha méritent, peut-être, la paix – malgré le Massacre –, ce n'est pas le cas pour Danzo et le Conseil. »

« Tu… les as tués? » demanda Naruto, surprit.

« Ils étaient en réunion pour discuter de l'avenir de Konoha, j'ai empoisonné leur thé et puis j'ai utilisé le Sharingan pour simuler la lettre de suicide de Danzo », expliqua Sasuke.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sasuke, sais-tu comment les gens vont réagir? Tu ne peux pas tuer les aînés du village comme ça, pour aucune raison! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Je viens de le faire », souligna Sasuke. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la justice a été servie en ce qui a trait au Massacre, alors je ne vois aucune raison de tuer d'autres vieux, ou de m'en prendre au Hokage. Madara, cependant… »

« C'est bon », coupa Naruto. « Parce que si tu veux attaquer mon père, je vais être obligé de revoir ma promesse de "non-vengeance". »

« Ton père? » Sasuke était surpris. « Il n'est pas mort? »

« Kakashi s'en est mêlé, et donc c'est le Troisième qui a scellé le Kyuubi », expliqua Naruto.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Kakashi a tué le Troisième? »

Naruto sourit.

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit en l'apprenant. Kakashi prétend que le Sandaime a fait son propre choix. Et, parlant des gens qui font leur propre choix, que tu le veuilles ou non, ton frère a aussi fait les siens. Es-tu certain que tu vas pouvoir lui faire face? Parce que, rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas censé savoir qu'il a tué ton clan. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Puisque tu as assassiné l'alliance machiavélique, seuls mon père, Kakashi et Jiraiya sont sensés être au courant. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

« La quoi? »

« C'est notre nom de code pour Danzo et le Conseil », expliqua Naruto. « Vu qu'ils sont toujours en désaccord avec mon père et qu'ils complotent tout le temps ensemble. »

« Je pense que ça va aller », décida Sasuke. « J'ai pardonné le Massacre à Itachi lorsque Madara m'a expliqué que Konoha lui avait ordonné de le faire, alors si je joue bien mon rôle et que je ne mentionne pas que je sais que c'est lui le vrai coupable, je n'aurai pas de problèmes. Même s'il savait que je connais la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parlerait du Massacre. J'ai toujours le sentiment que mon clan ne méritait pas de mourir, alors la discussion finirait par être gênante. »

« C'est probablement une bonne chose », convenu Naruto. « Madara est vraiment bon lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre ses explications assez crédibles pour immédiatement changer les croyances de quelqu'un dans l'espace d'une conversation, n'est-ce pas? C'est un peu comme mon jutsu thérapeutique, sauf que c'est le contraire. Jutsu-Qui-Donne-Des-Complexes-Aux-Gens? C'est loin d'être aussi accrocheur… »

« Ouais, Madara était plutôt convaincant », admit Sasuke. « Sauf qu'il était fou à lier. Sérieusement, la lune? »

« Je sais », dit Naruto. « C'est à se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi malade a pu réussir à le cacher assez longtemps pour recruter autant de personnes. »

« Une bonne partie des gens qui le suivaient étaient également fous à lier », souligna Sasuke.

« Vrai », concéda Naruto. « Alors, as-tu d'autres questions pour moi ou est-ce que tu veux renter chez toi? »

« Notre relation est censée ressembler à quoi? » demanda Sasuke, honnêtement curieux.

Il était sûr que Naruto avait essayé de devenir son « ami », mais il était également certain que son jeune alter ego ne lui aurait pas été très réceptif.

« Comme avant, je suppose », décida Naruto. « Dans cette "dimension", j'ai toujours connu Kakashi, puisqu'il était l'étudiant de mon père et un profond nostalgique. Après mon arrivée, je me suis incrusté lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à Obito et, donc, tu as éventuellement été obligé d'admettre que nous étions amis. Nous n'agirons probablement jamais comme des amis normaux, mais Ino et Sakura ne le font pas non plus, et elles réussissent à fonctionner quand même. »

« Ça dépend de ta définition du verbe "fonctionner" », répliqua sèchement Sasuke. « Alors… que planifies-tu faire à propos de la mort du Conseil? »

Naruto soupira.

« Je n'approuve pas tes actions, évidemment, puisqu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Il n'y a aucune autre façon de voir les choses. Nous allons devoir le dire à Kakashi, bien entendu, mais à part ça… et bien, je suppose que je suis simplement content de voir que notre accord a été respecté et que Konoha est toujours intact. »

« Merci », dit sincèrement Sasuke.

Puis une pensée lui vint.

« Hé, puisque je n'aurai pas mes souvenirs avant quelques semaines, comment est mon cousin? »

« Et bien, il me ressemble beaucoup », répondit Naruto.

« D'un autre côté, je devrais peut-être me livrer à la police. Il ne faudrait pas laisser les gens paniquer inutilement… »

SSSSS

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'étrange maison dans laquelle Naruto jurait qu'il vivait, Sasuke trouva Kakashi assis à la table avec son frère et un Uchiha plus vieux qu'il identifia comme étant Obito.

« Où étiez-vous passé? » demanda Obito sans prendre la peine de s'étonner de la présence de Naruto. Apparemment, ils étaient vraiment amis.

« J'étais parti me chercher du ramen lorsque j'ai croisé Sasuke qui s'entraînait », mentit Naruto. « Je l'ai obligé de venir avec moi, mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu lorsque Sasuke s'est brûlé la langue et s'est mis à jurer qu'il se vengerait. »

« Je vois », dit Obito.

C'était probablement un scénario assez fréquent.

« Oh, Kakashi? » demanda Naruto. « Sasuke a finalement décidé de se pointer. »

« Oh, vraiment? »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as certainement pris ton temps, pas vrai? »

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas te marier », souligna Naruto.

« Je vais le faire bientôt », insista Kakashi.

« Salut, Nii-san », dit Sasuke, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait été en bons termes avec son frère était la journée précédant le Massacre et, encore là, Itachi était si stressé à ce moment-là. Probablement parce qu'il devait décider s'il pourrait, oui ou non, se résoudre à tuer son petit frère.

Itachi lui sourit.

« Tu prêtais encore serment de te venger, hein Sasuke? Ça va te causer des ennuis, un de ces jours. »

« Ouais, je sais », marmonna Sasuke. « Quand même, je suis sûr que je pourrais me débrouiller. Sinon, tu es là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas? »

« Toujours », promit Itachi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? » demanda discrètement Kakashi à Naruto.

« Il a anéanti l'alliance machiavélique », répliqua Naruto.

Kakashi cligna des yeux.

« C'est tout? »

« Je sais, moi aussi j'étais surpris », confia Naruto.

« Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose, vu que l'on sait ce dont Danzo est capable et à quel point le Conseil a toujours été inutile », admis Kakashi. « Je me demande qui Minato va nommer pour les remplacer. »

« Et bien, il a dit qu'il cherchait une façon de faire revenir baa-chan pour autre chose que son inspection semestrielle de l'hôpital », fit remarquer Naruto. « Je ne sais pas pour ce qui est des autres. Jiraiya me semble un choix évident, mais son réseau d'espions est en quelque sorte maintenu personnellement par lui, alors… »

« Nara Shikaku serait un bon choix », songea Kakashi à haute voix. « Considérant qu'il est probablement la personne la plus intelligente de tout le village et qu'il est un dieu de la stratégie. »

« On dirait que le côté vengeur de Sasuke a eu des résultats positifs pour une fois », dit Naruto ayant l'air presque qu'émerveillé.

« Oui, mais nous ne devons jamais, jamais, le lui dire. Jamais. S'il a de la difficulté à contrôler sa soif de vengeance maintenant, alors imagine si, en plus, il avait de l'ENCOURAGEMENT… »


	4. Sakura

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 4 – **Sakura

…

Sakura n'était même pas vraiment certaine de vouloir retourner dans le passé. Oui, elle avait vécu des moments difficiles – notamment, pendant la période où Sasuke se trouvait à Oto, Naruto voyageait avec Jiraiya et Kakashi était tout simplement absent –, mais en général les choses s'étaient bien terminées. Les chances que Sasuke revienne après _tout ce qui s'était passé_ étaient déjà suffisamment minimes, mais combinées avec le prompt rétablissement de Tsunade, la résistance de Konoha et la survie de Naruto… C'était un miracle, pur et simple, qu'elle ne désirait pas retourner dans le passé pour essayer de « réparer » certaines choses – et finir par tout foutre en l'air. Tout de même, Kakashi, Naruto et – à un moindre niveau – Sasuke semblaient si déterminés à faire le jutsu qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les suivre. Après tout, ils auraient disparu de sa vie et elle n'allait pas accepter qu'ils l'abandonnent une **seconde** fois.

Sa vie avant l'obtention de son diplôme de l'Académie avait été remarquable par sa simplicité. Dans un groupe où la norme était, d'avoir des déformations de chakra, d'être possédé par des démons, d'être esclave d'un sceau maudit, d'avoir un clan ou des massacres familiaux et d'être obsédés par la vengeance, sa vie ordinaire avec sa famille et ses amis la mettaient un peu à part. Après tout, elle avait déjà été prête à abandonner sa meilleure amie à cause d'un petit béguin ridicule sur un garçon à peine prépubère. Heureusement qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point c'était stupide et… bien, elle allait devoir régler ça immédiatement. Si elle devait retourner dans le passé, revivre les jours où elle avait été victime d'intimidation à cause de son front était plutôt inutile. Elle aurait peu de chakra si elle revenait avant de devenir l'apprentie de Tsunade et elle aurait besoin de s'entraîner sérieusement pour remonter son taijutsu à son niveau normal. Sauf que Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi étaient tous passés à autre chose lorsqu'elle avait cherché à devenir l'étudiante de la Godaime, alors si elle revenait à ce moment-là, ça ne vaudrait même pas la peine de retourner dans le passé.

En ce qui avait trait au Massacre, Sakura ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Elle avait renoncé à tout espoir de connaître un jour la _vraie _histoire, vu qu'Itachi était mort, que Danzo et le Conseil revendiquaient l'ignorance et que Madara était pratiquement un menteur pathologique. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cet évènement particulier. Sinon, les problèmes de Kakashi semblaient remontés à bien avant sa naissance et il n'aurait aucune raison de s'intéresser à elle de toute façon, même si elle changeait quelque chose. Naruto… Naruto avait été négligé toute sa vie, mais il s'était suffisamment bien débrouillé pour que ça ne lui fasse aucun tort, alors elle pouvait se permettre de revenir au moment où elle avait eu son diplôme de l'Académie.

Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure le matin de son examen final et, en passant distraitement les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle fut surprise de constater à quel point ils étaient longs. Elle laissa un sourire illuminer son visage en se rappelant la fois où Ino avait dit à tout le monde que « Sasuke-kun » aimait seulement les filles aux cheveux longs. Sakura l'avait cru, comme toutes les autres. C'était drôle – avec un peu de recul – parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les deux plus grands critères que Sasuke utilisait pour déterminer si une fille l'intéressait ou non étaient qu'elle doive être utile et ne pas être une « Fangirl ». Ce qui, à l'époque, voulait pratiquement dire… Tenten. Bien entendu, Sasuke la connaissait à peine et elle allait évidemment finir avec Neji, alors ce n'est pas comme si ça aurait pu fonctionner entre eux, et cela, même si Sasuke n'avait pas abandonné Konoha.

Sakura fouilla dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un kunai à moitié caché sous son lit. Elle était, en quelque sorte, la réincarnation d'une kunoichi et voulait avoir l'apparence qui venait avec. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et, tenant ses cheveux au dessus de la poubelle, elle imita le changement initial qui avait transformé la petite fille gâtée qu'elle était, en ninja déterminée. Après avoir un peu égalisé les pointes, elle évalua sa réflexion dans le miroir. Pas trop pire. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à ce dont elle avait l'air dans ses souvenirs, même si elle était plus jeune. Les cheveux longs avaient toujours représenté ses jours en tant que « Fangirl » et elle était heureuse de s'en débarrasser. Malheureusement, sa garde-robe laissait à désirer, puisque les longues robes qu'elle portait durant la majorité du temps où elle avait été genin n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour une shinobi. C'était quand même la journée de la première rencontre officielle de l'équipe 7 et, puisque l'« entraînement de survie » ne viendrait que le lendemain, elle estima qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes si elle allait acheter des shorts par la suite.

La mère de Sasuka lui jeta un regard perplexe, lorsque celle-ci entra dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner? » demanda Sakura avec enthousiasme. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Je pensais que tu étais au régime? » demanda son père sans quitter son déjeuner des yeux.

« Je l'étais », admit Sakura en se sentant un peu embarrassée par la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve durant son enfance. « Mais, j'ai réalisé que je vais avoir besoin d'énergie si je veux devenir une kunoichi et que tout l'exercice que je vais faire va sûrement brûler le reste des calories non désirées. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux, Sakura? » demanda sa mère en plaçant une assiette de déjeuné devant elle.

« Je les ai coupés », répondit simplement Sakura.

Ça lui semblait plutôt évident.

« Je peux voir ça. Mais pourquoi? » insista sa mère.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, aujourd'hui je rencontre mon équipe de genin et je commence ma vie de kunoichi. Donc, je pense que le moins que je puisse faire serait de jouer le rôle. Laisser mes cheveux libres serait comme d'inviter quelqu'un à tenter de m'immobiliser en les attrapant. Alors, soit je les coupais, soit j'avais l'air de copier Ino en me faisant une queue de cheval. Ce qui ne se produira _**absolument**_ jamais. »

Le père de Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil approbateur.

« Ça te va bien », lui dit-il. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu as décidé de prendre la vie de ninja plus au sérieux. C'est une profession très dangereuse, après tout. Et nous ne voulons pas que tu te blesses. »

Comme les parents de Sasuka étaient des civils, ils n'avaient _**vraiment**_ aucune idée à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux et, si les choses se passaient bien pour Sakura, ils n'en sauraient jamais rien. La dernière fois, il avait fallu l'annihilation totale de Konoha par Pein pour qu'ils aient une idée du genre de chose qu'elle affrontait sur une base régulière.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », leur assura-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que notre instructeur est très compétent. »

Même s'il était paresseux. Et pervers. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il gardait son masque tout le temps. Certes, elle était tellement habituée de le voir avec son masque, qu'elle avait paniqué lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu sans. Elle avait vu sa photo de genin et il utilisait déjà son masque à l'époque, alors quand avait-il commencé à le porter? Et pourquoi?

« Je vais devoir aller magasiner en finissant. J'ai besoin de shorts et de vêtements qui ne seront pas dans les jambes. »

« Mais tu as l'air si mignonne dans cette robe! » protesta sa mère.

Sakura roula les yeux.

« Je suis persuadée que je peux avoir l'air mignonne dans des vêtements plus pratiques, maman, et même si ce n'est pas le cas ; je ne suis pas là pour faire jolie. »

Pas cette fois.

SSSSS

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sakura se hâtait vers l'Académie lorsqu'elle percuta accidentellement quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle automatiquement.

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui assura Itachi avec un sourire. « C'était un accident. »

Attendez… quoi?

« I-I-Itachi? »

Sakura poussa un cri.

« Oui, est-ce qu'on se connaît? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je… quoi… comment… pourquoi êtes-vous ici? » demanda Sakura, sans répondre à sa question.

Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas sa cape habituelle de l'Akatsuki, sinon elle aurait probablement perdu connaissance sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était proche, toutefois.

« J'escorte Kakashi jusqu'à l'Académie, puisqu'Anko et Obito sont tous les deux en mission et que, laisser sans surveillance, Kakashi arriverait probablement là-bas en après-midi », expliqua Itachi.

Sakura réussit à lâcher Itachi des yeux – ils étaient noirs, pas rouge Sharingan, ce qui était plutôt curieux – et se rendit compte que Kakashi se tenait derrière Itachi, et que Sasuke et Naruto étaient là eux aussi. Les trois membres de sa future équipe la regardaient avec curiosité.

« Anko? »

« Ma fiancée », expliqua Kakashi.

« Vous allez vous MARIER? »

D'accord, _ça_, c'était presque aussi étrange que la présence d'Itachi.

« Juste après l'Examen des chuunins », confirma Kakashi.

« Hé, Sakura-chan », dit soudainement Naruto. « De qui est-ce que Shikamaru a le plus de chances de tomber amoureux : Temari ou Ino? »

« Temari, bien sûr », répliqua automatiquement Sakura. « Elle vient à Konoha trop souvent pour que ça soit seulement à cause de raisons _diplomatiques_ et, de toute façon, je pense qu'Ino ressent quelque chose pour Sai. »

Réalisant soudainement où, ou plutôt, quand elle était, elle bredouilla :

« Je-je veux dire... »

« Bienvenue dans le club », lui lança Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque. « Sasuke tu nous dois 1500 Ryo, chacun. »

« Je sais », grommela Sasuke en plongeant la main dans sa poche et en sortant la somme indiquée précédemment avant de la donner aux vainqueurs de leur petit pari. « Merde, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si prévisible? »

« Tu es celui qui a parié contre », souligna Kakashi.

« Et bien, je pensais que "n'importe quel jour sauf aujourd'hui" avait de bonnes chances », répliqua défensivement Sasuke.

« Peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas enfui avec le moron, tu connaîtrais Sakura-chan un peu mieux », lui dit Naruto.

« … Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Sakura, dont la confusion augmentait avec chaque seconde.

« Ne t'en fais pas », la rassura Itachi.

Ou, du moins, il essaya de le faire. Mais, vu qu'il était CENSÉ être un nukenin, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Certes, il n'avait apparemment jamais été assoiffé de sang, mais c'était quand même déstabilisant.

« Ils font ça souvent; c'est comme s'ils étaient dans leur propre petit monde. »

« Nous t'expliquerons tout ça bientôt, Sakura-chan », promit Naruto.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais sachant qu'elle aurait la chance de les interroger dans peu de temps, Sakura les suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

SSSSS

Iruka se tenait devant ses étudiants et essayait de les faire taire – ce qui n'était pas chose facile, considérant qu'ils étaient tous excités d'avoir réussi à passer leur examen. Et bien, presque réussi.

« Ok, alors tout le monde est là sauf… Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kakashi? » demanda-t-il.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils. Et, attendez… est-ce qu'il avait bel et bien DEUX yeux? Qu'était-il arrivé au Sharingan? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici, pour l'amour de Dieu? Depuis quand est-ce que Naruto et Sasuke agissaient comme s'ils étaient amis? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils connaissaient Kakashi? Était-elle accidentellement tombée dans une autre dimension?

« Je suis censée évaluer une équipe aujourd'hui. Tu devrais probablement le savoir, Iruka, puisque tu fais partie de ceux qui m'y ont obligé. »

« _Obligé? _» grogna Iruka. « Tu as DEMANDÉ d'avoir cette équipe et tu ne voulais rien savoir d'autre. »

« Ne nous arrêtons pas sur les détails sémantiques », dit Kakashi avec désinvolture.

« Et je faisais référence au fait que tu es en retard de seulement cinq minutes », dit Iruka.

Il avait encore l'air émerveillé devant cet exploit.

Sakura jeta un regard rapide à l'horloge. C'était vrai. Wow. Considérant que Kakashi leur avait toujours dit que la seule raison qui expliquait son étonnante longévité était qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous avec la Mort et que celle-ci s'était frustrée et était partie. C'était plutôt remarquable.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », mentit Kakashi.

« J'ai confisqué ses… livres et j'ai menacé de les donner à Anko s'il ne venait pas », expliqua Itachi.

« Tu fais des miracles, Itachi », dit Iruka en secouant la tête avec étonnement.

Sasuka était, elle aussi, étonnée. Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne paniquaient pas ou, du moins, n'agissaient pas le moindrement surpris qu'Itachi soit là?

« Je dois y aller », dit Itachi en tapant le front de son frère. « Sois gentil et passe ton examen. »

« Ouais, ouais… » grommela Sasuke en frottant son front.

Sakura regarda les équipes un à six partir. Les jounins, remarqua-t-elle, semblaient tout simplement faire partie d'une même routine. Aucun des étudiants ne venait d'un clan de ninjas et elle ne se souvenait pas de les avoir déjà vus dans les rangs shinobis de Konoha. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas censés faire partie d'une des trois équipes qui allaient passer. D'un autre côté, les équipes dix et huit étaient entièrement composées de représentants des plus forts clans de ninjas et la reconstitution de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho était un peu louche. Si Sasuke et Sakura représentaient respectivement le meilleur étudiant de la classe et la meilleure kunoichi, alors ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence. Wow, c'était plutôt brutal, hein? Tous ces enfants qui gaspillaient des années de leur vie à l'Académie et qui n'auraient la chance d'obtenir leur diplôme que s'il y avait une pénurie de représentants de clans ninjas dans leur classe…

« L'équipe sept sera constituée de Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura. Elle sera dirigée par Hatake Kakashi », annonça Iruka.

Perplexe, Sakura plissa les yeux à nouveau. NAMIKAZE Naruto? Oui, la vérité sur la parenté de Naruto avait fini par sortir, mais c'était des années dans le futur. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était maintenant une connaissance générale? Si jamais elle revoyait Kakashi, elle allait le tuer pour lui avoir donné un jutsu fautif. Certes, elle s'était ramassée dans le passé, mais son but était de retourner dans SON passé, et non pas dans celui d'une autre dimension.

SSSSS

« Et bien, commençons par une introduction », suggéra Kakashi une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur point de rencontre. « Nous savons tous déjà qui nous sommes, mais il ne faudrait pas commencer notre vie d'équipe sur le mauvais pied cette fois-ci, non? Alors, allons-y avec ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos rêves et ce que vous avez changé dans le passé. »

« Ce que vous avez changé dans le passé? » répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

Puis ça a cliqué.

« Nous sommes tous retournés dans la même ligne du temps? Et je suis la dernière à revenir? Et c'est pourquoi je ne comprends plus rien? »

« C'est de ta propre faute. Tu n'avais qu'à revenir plus tôt, à la place d'attendre le dernier moment possible », lui dit sèchement Sasuke.

« Aujourd'hui aurait été la meilleure journée pour revenir si cela n'avait été que du fait que vous vous êtes apparemment amusés à changer les évènements à droite et à gauche », se défendit Sakura.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan. » Naruto lui lança un sourire éblouissant. « Dans quelques semaines, tes souvenirs de cette ligne du temps vont commencer à revenir. Je ne pense pas que les choses soient vraiment différentes pour toi, puisque les changements que nous avons effectués ne t'ont affecté que superficiellement. Oh, je me suis arrangé pour que Sasuke déclare qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un qui serait prêt à abandonner ses amis pour lui, alors tu parles toujours à Ino, mais c'est probablement le changement le plus majeur en ce qui te concerne… »

« Tu as fait quoi? » Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Merci. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour arranger ça. »

« Et bien, ça et le fait que – puisque je connaissais déjà toute la matière et que Sasuke est aussi compétitif que moi – nous sommes les deux meilleurs de la classe et la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons réussi à éviter l'obtention de nos diplômes est que nous avons fait l'école buissonnière plusieurs fois durant les journées d'examens », dit Naruto comme si c'était une arrière-pensée. C'est pourquoi Kakashi a dû se battre aussi fort pour nous avoir tous les trois : vu que je n'étais pas le bouffon de la classe, les gens disaient que notre équipe était trop puissante. Heureusement qu'il est en bons termes avec l'Hokage. »

« Puisque je suis arrivé en premier, je vais commencer », annonça Kakashi. « Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi. J'aime les masques, les livres de Jiraiya et être en retard. Je déteste quand les gens utilisent ces deux premières choses contre moi, particulièrement lorsque c'est pour m'empêcher d'être en retard. Mon plus grand rêve est de vous voir passer l'Examen chuunin du premier coup – ce qui n'est jamais arrivé depuis l'époque des Sannins. Lorsque je suis revenu, il y a quatorze ans, j'ai sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami, Uchiha Obito, et je n'ai pas reçu le Sharingan. Par la suite, mon autre coéquipière, Rin, a aussi survécu. Aussi, j'ai laissé entendre au Sandaime que Minato-Sensei planifiait se sacrifier pour sceller le Kyuubi, et il a donc décidé de se sacrifier à la place. »

« Vous avez tué le Troisième? » demanda Sakura, horrifiée.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard complice et tendirent leur main à Kakashi. Grommelant, le jounin leur remit un peu d'argent.

« Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas tué le Troisième! Il a fait ses propres choix. Il devrait être considéré comme un héros, et **non **comme ma victime. »

« Et bien, Kakashi », commença Naruto. « Je comprends votre point de vue, vraiment, mais considérant que Sakura, Sasuke et moi avons tous eu l'EXACTE même réaction, je dirais que vous êtes en minorité : vous avez tué le Troisième. »

Kakashi eut l'air de vouloir étrangler le blond, mais il réussit quand même à se maîtriser.

« Puisque tu es arrivé en deuxième, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne serais pas le prochain à te présenter, Naruto? »

« D'accord », dit amiablement Naruto. « Mon nom est Namikaze Naruto. Mon père est toujours en vie et c'est le Hokage. J'aime le ramen et j'aime que mon Jutsu thérapeutique soit considéré comme un outil officiel par les shinobis. Je déteste toute idée de vengeance et les idiots qui sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir. Mon plus grand rêve est, évidemment, de devenir Hokage et, aussi, d'aider mes nouveaux et anciens amis. Quand je suis arrivé dans le passé, j'ai emprunté l'identité d'Orochimaru et j'ai pris le crédit pour le Massacre des Uchiha devant la grande foule de témoins que Kakashi avait réussi à réunir. À cause de ça, Sasuke est devenu obsédé par l'idée de se venger sur ce serpent pédophile jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans le passé. »

« Donc, c'est pour ça qu'Itachi est ici? » demanda Sakura. « Et que personne ne part en courant? »

« Ouaip », confirma Naruto. « Sasuke et lui vivent avec Obito et sa femme, Rin. Kakashi et Minato les ont gardés hors du secret pour tout ce qui a trait au Massacre. »

Sasuke était le prochain.

« Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke. J'aime me venger, devenir plus fort et j'ai un faible pour les tomates. Je n'aime pas les aliments sucrés, les « fangirls », et les gens qui ont oublié de me dire que Tsunade avait réussi à renverser le pouvoir corrosif du Mangekyou avec un jutsu relativement simple qui prend quelques secondes à exécuter. Mon rêve est de me venger de tout les gens qui m'ont fait du tort d'une quelconque façon, y compris – mais sans s'y limiter – Orochimaru, Kabuto et Madara. »

« Pour être honnêtes, nous étions inquiets que tu l'utilises devant quelqu'un, alors que tu n'es pas encore censé l'avoir. Nous ne voulions pas non plus que tu partes te venger sur des shinobis incroyablement puissants avant d'avoir eu ton diplôme de l'Académie », dit Kakashi.

« Hn. Naruto est mieux de _presque mourir_ durant notre première mission à l'extérieur de Konoha. Je ne veux pas devoir cacher le Mangekyou maintenant qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de côtés négatifs à son utilisation », dit Sasuke sur un ton catégorique.

« Pourvu que ça soit héroïque », acquiesça Naruto. « Je pourrais peut-être me sacrifier pour te sauver. Ça nous mettrait tous les deux sous un beau jour. »

« Aucune mention de Danzo, ou du Conseil? » demanda Sakura, intriguée. « La moitié de la raison pour laquelle tu voulais détruire Konoha était parce que tu voulais les tuer. As-tu réussi à leur pardonner le Massacre? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton sceptique.

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Sasuke? Pardonner quelque chose à quelqu'un? C'est trop drôle. Il n'avait pas terminé, tu sais. »

Sasuke lança un regard assassin à Naruto.

« Lorsque je suis revenu, l'année passée, j'ai empoisonné le thé de Danzo et du Conseil avant de falsifier la lettre de suicide de Danzo, qui expliquait qu'il avait tué le Conseil pour le bien du village. Comme le nouveau Conseil, Nara Shikaku et Tsunade, n'est pas diabolique et qu'être membre du Conseil a obligé Tsunade à rester à Konoha, ainsi qu'à découvrir comment soigner le Mangekyou Sharingan, je supporte pleinement la déclaration de Danzo et vous ne serez jamais capable de me convaincre du contraire. »

« La déclaration de Danzo? » répéta Naruto. « C'est toi qui as écrit cette note! »

« Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi je suis d'accord avec lui », souligna Sasuke.

« Je vois », dit Sakura en essayant d'assimiler l'information.

Ces coéquipiers n'avaient pas chômé. Elle avait hâte que ses souvenirs reviennent pour pouvoir comprendre tout ça.

« Mon nom est Haruno Sakura. J'aime les personnes qui croient en l'humanité et qui inspirent les gens. De plus, je déteste AUSSI les idiots obsédés de vengeance qui abandonnent tout pour l'obtenir. Mon rêve est de devenir la meilleure ninja-médicale que Konoha n'ait jamais connu et de ne plus jamais me faire sous-estimer. Depuis que je suis arrivée ce matin, j'ai… euh, coupé mes cheveux et je planifie aller me chercher des vêtements plus appropriés demain.

« C'est tout? » demanda Sasuke, incrédule.

Devant l'air penaud de Sakura, il éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Alors, même si tu es revenue dans le passé dans le seul but de ne _pas_ être inutile, quand il s'agit de faire des changements, tu es pas mal nulle. »

« Ça ne fait que quelques heures que je suis arrivée; laisse-moi une chance! » dit Sakura sur un ton mordant.

« J'ai sauvé la vie d'Obito une heure après être revenu », lui dit Kakashi.

"Ça m'a pris quelques heures pour faire un coup monté contre Orochimaru", ajouta Naruto.

« J'ai anéanti les trois vénérables aînés du village en vingt minutes », fit remarquer Sasuke.

Sakura croisa les bras, agacée.

« Il y a des fois où je vous déteste vraiment. »

SSSSS

Le lendemain, lorsque Sakura sortit de sa maison pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement où le test des clochettes devait avoir lieu, elle aperçut Naruto appuyé contre un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le suis pas », répondit Naruto.

« Pardon? » demanda Sakura.

« Je ne suis pas ici. Je suis au kiosque de ramen d'Ichiraku. »

« En es-tu certain? » demanda Sakura. « Parce que tu as l'air d'être _ici_. »

« Je suis un clone », expliqua Naruto.

Ou plutôt, son clone le fit.

« J'ai présumé que Kakashi ne se pointerait pas bientôt, alors Sasuke et moi avons décidé d'espionner sa maison. Comme nous l'avions prévu, il planifie arrivé six heures en retard. Donc, on a décidé d'aller à Ichiraku. Je suis venu te chercher parce que je me suis dit que, si on te laissait poiroter là pendant six heures, tu nous tuerais probablement. »

« Tu as bien fait », acquiesça Sakura. « Je m'en viens. »

SSSSS

Six heures plus tard, l'équipe 7 – finalement réunie – arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement pour leur « examen final ». Bien sûr, ils savaient tous que Kakashi les ferait passer, peu importe la situation (et que le père de Naruto, qui était apparemment le Hokage, serait absolument _hors de lui _si son ancien étudiant coulait son fils), mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'espérer obtenir les clochettes pour une fois, d'autant plus que Sakura savait que Kakashi avait pris la peine d'être complètement informé des derniers développements de la série de Jiraiya et que Naruto ne pourrait pas le menacer de dévoiler la fin de son livre comme l'autre fois pour obtenir les clochettes.

« Vous connaissez le refrain », dit Kakashi sur un ton ennuyé. « J'ai deux clochettes et vous devez les obtenir avant midi ou vous êtes pathétiques. »

Il se pencha pour tapoter les clochettes accrochées après sa ceinture, mais réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas là.

« Qu'est-ce…? Où sont-elles? »

« Vous voulez parler de CES clochettes », demanda innocemment Sakura en levant les deux cloches.

« Comment les as-tu eues? » demanda Kakashi.

« Je les ai volées durant le petit déjeuner », expliqua Sakura.

« Le test n'était même pas encore commencé, Sakura », lui rappela Kakashi.

« Dans le monde des shinobis, jouer selon les règles ne nous mènera jamais bien loin », argumenta Sakura. « Et je les ai eues AVANT midi. En plus, je vais les donner à mes coéquipiers parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils échouent à leur examen. »

Ceci étant dit, elle plaça une clochette dans la main de Naruto et l'autre dans celle de Sasuke.

Kakashi gémit.

« Tu sais, si tu nous avais dit que tu les avais lorsque nous étions au restaurant, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici… bon, peu importe, vous passez. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous surpris. »

« HAHA! J'ai fait quelque chose d'utile! » s'exclama triomphalement Sakura.


	5. Les Rangs C

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 5 – **Échouer les Rangs D est plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire

…

« Équipe 7. »

Minato les accueillit alors qu'ils se tenaient devant lui pour recevoir leur prochaine mission.

« Vous avez réussi à échouer toutes les missions de Rang D que nous avions. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? »

« Ça prend du talent? » suggéra Naruto.

« Naruto », dit sévèrement Minato.

« Quoi? As-tu déjà essayé d'en échouer une? » répliqua Naruto.

« Comment avons-nous réussi à échouer la mission où il fallait trouver Tora? » demanda Sakura. « Vu que nous l'avons, en fait, trouvé. »

« Ce chat n'a pas été le même depuis que vous l'avez ramené et, à ce que j'ai entendu, il a pratiquement une attaque de panique chaque fois qu'il vous aperçoit », souligna Minato.

« C'est curieux », dit Sasuke sur un ton neutre.

« En effet. Vous ne pouvez pas garder d'enfants, puisque vous insistez invariablement pour qu'ils 'pratiquent' leur tir de 'kunai' sur les gens qui les entourent. Vous ne pouvez pas magasiner, puisque vous faites des compétitions pour voir lequel d'entre vous trouvera les meilleures aubaines et vous finissez par marchander toute la journée. Vous ne pouvez pas travailler sur une ferme parce que les clones de Naruto mangent tous les légumes. Vous ne pouvez pas aider à peinturer des clôtures ou des bâtiments parce que vous commenceriez une autre guerre de peinture, récita Minato. Kakashi, ne devrais-tu pas, _je ne sais pas_, _**essayer**_ de les faire réussir? Ils ont actuellement le record du plus grand nombre de missions de Rang D échouées de toute l'histoire de Konoha. »

Kakashi sourit génialement.

« Je savais qu'ils en étaient capables! D'ailleurs, si tu y penses un peu, ça prend beaucoup d'effort et de créativité pour réussir à échouer consécutivement autant de missions de Rang D. »

Minato soupira.

« Mais, en ce moment, vous n'êtes plus admissibles aux missions de Rang D. »

« Alors, je suppose qu'il est temps de passer aux missions de Rang C », dit jovialement Kakashi.

« Échouer une mission de Rang C est un peu plus sérieux qu'échouer une Rang D », lui dit Minato sur un ton sévère. « En tant que leur instructeur, tu as le droit de demander à ce qu'ils obtiennent une Rang C, mais je dois m'assurer que vous allez la prendre au sérieux. »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Absolument. »

« Hn », grogna Sasuke en signe d'accord.

« On veut la priorité pour toute mission d'escorte au Pays de l'Eau. »

Minato cligna des yeux.

« Il se trouve **qu'il y a** une mission d'escorte au Pays de l'Eau. Naruto, est-ce que tu as encore fouillé dans mes rouleaux de missions? »

« … Non », nia Naruto sur un ton trop innocent pour être crédible.

« Kakashi? » demanda Minato.

« Nous allons la prendre », répliqua Kakashi.

« D'accord, je vais avertir Tazuna », dit Minato en inscrivant leur numéro d'équipe sur liste des missions et en appelant le bâtisseur de ponts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » demanda Tazuna en prenant une gorgée de saké. « Ce n'est qu'un groupe de morveux. Particulièrement le petit avec la face stupide. »

« C'est mon fils, vous savez », informa Minato avec un l'air amusé.

« Je veux dire… je suis sûr que Konoha sera en mesure de me protéger adéquatement lors de mon retour à la maison », se rattrapa immédiatement Tazuna.

Naruto lui sourit malicieusement.

« Oh, nous serons indéniablement en mesure de vous protéger de tous les bandits ordinaires que vous rencontrerez puisque c'est **tout à fait** dans nos compétences. »

« Merveilleux… », dit Tazuna, qui avait l'air un peu nerveux.

« D'accord les jeunes, on se revoit à neuf heures demain matin devant les portes du village », ordonna Kakashi.

« Je vais avertir Anko », rassura Minato en s'adressant aux trois genins.

SSSSS

« Alors, demain c'est ta première journée hors de Konoha avec tes morveux », pensa à haute voix Anko lorsque Kakashi arriva à leur appartement plus tard cette journée-là.

« Comment l'as-tu su? » demanda Kakashi, un peu surpris.

« Minato m'a appelé et m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu serais là à l'heure », expliqua-t-elle. « Honnêtement, c'est comme s'ils nous tenaient personnellement responsables, Obito et moi, chaque fois que tu arrives en retard. Si j'avais su que je serais ton réveil-matin personnel, je n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec toi... »

« Mais maintenant, tu es coincée avec moi », dit Kakashi.

« C'est le masque », insista Anko. « J'adore être la seule qui sait de quoi tu as l'air en dessous. »

« Encore plus depuis que tu as commencé à donner des descriptions différentes à tout le monde », ajouta Kakashi. « Je pense que la théorie la plus populaire du moment est que je cache un horrible coup de soleil qui m'a brûlé au troisième degré, ce qui est complètement ridicule, puisque c'est très difficile d'attraper un coup de soleil quand ton visage est toujours couvert par un masque, mais… »

« S'ils arrêtaient de me le demander, j'arrêterais de leur donner de la fausse information », dit Anko en se croisant les bras. « Tu dois être content, hein? L'équipe de tes rêves a finalement l'opportunité de prouver sa vraie valeur. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas », répliqua Kakashi. « Les regarder comploter différentes façons d'échouer toutes les missions de Rang D qu'on leur donne est étrangement divertissant. »

« Je parie. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que ça te tenait si à cœur d'avoir ces trois-là dans ton équipe? » demanda Anko. « Je veux dire, Naruto et Sasuke, je peux comprendre. Tes liens avec Minato et Obito rendent le choix assez évident. Mais pourquoi la fille? C'est quoi déjà son nom? »

« Sakura », fourni Kakashi.

Anko hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Je l'ai aperçu dans les parages à quelques reprises, mais à ce que j'ai vu, c'est une fangirl zélée et, même si je suis persuadée qu'elle va s'en remettre en grandissant, tu as spécifiquement demandé à ce qu'elle soit dans ton équipe. »

« Beaucoup de filles de son âge le sont », souligna Kakashi. « Même Hyuuga Hinata, la seule diplômée qui ne soit pas une admiratrice de Sasuke, est complètement éprise de Naruto. Donc, je ne pouvais pas choisir une kunoichi en me fiant à ce critère. Et Sakura me rappelle Rin, en fait. »

« Tu es mieux de ne pas lui dire ça avant que Sakura sorte de sa phase fangirl », l'averti Anko. « Ou elle va te faire très mal. »

« C'est dument noté », dit Kakashi. « Mais Sakura s'est grandement améliorée ce dernier mois. C'est comme si elle avait mûri de plusieurs années en un seul coup et elle n'est pas retombée en mode fangirl une seule fois. Elle semble vraiment prendre le mode de vie des ninjas au sérieux. »

« Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à tes extraordinaires compétences d'enseignant », dit sarcastiquement Anko.

« Je sais quand je ne suis pas voulu quelque part », renifla Kakashi. « Je suppose que mes compétences d'enseignant sous-appréciées et moi-même allons tout simplement devoir aller voir ailleurs... »

« Oh, tu sais que tu serais perdu sans moi », le taquina Anko. « Après tout, Obito a trop de problèmes avec ses propres retards pour être en mesure de s'assurer que tu te pointes à l'heure. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas », dit Kakashi sur un ton pensif. « Le mois dernier, lorsque vous étiez tous les deux en mission, Itachi a fait un travail formidable en me forçant à aller où je devais aller, bien avant que je ressente le besoin d'y être. »

« Vrai », concéda Anko. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu aimerais mieux avoir? La menace de perdre toute ta précieuse – mais remplaçable – collection de pornographie, ou une fiancée heureuse? »

Regardant le haut moulant d'Anko et appréciant le fait qu'elle ait retiré son trench, la décision de Kakashi fut facile :

« Une fiancée heureuse. »

SSSSS

« Alors, c'est la première fois que tu quittes le village et c'est pendant ta première mission de Rang C à vie », dit Minato cette nuit-là pendant le souper.

Naruto roula les yeux.

« Papa! Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire le coup de la mère poule! »

« Je n'oserai jamais », promit Minato. « Quand même, ce n'est pas qu'une étape que tu viens de surmonter, mais _deux_. Et en un mois, seulement! Tu sais, Jiraiya-sensei ne nous a pas laissé quitter le village pour un bon trois mois après l'obtention de notre diplôme. »

Naruto ricana.

« Se pourrait-il que ce soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le confort de l'onsen de Konoha et – plus spécifiquement – la section des femmes? »

« En partie », admit Minato. « Mais, contrairement à toi, nous sommes passés aux missions de Rang C lorsque nous étions prêts, pas parce que c'était nécessaire. »

« Si Kakashi pensait que nous n'étions pas prêts, il nous aurait arrêtés avant que nous soyons bannis de toutes les missions de Rang D », prétendit Naruto.

Minato lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Probablement », ajouta Naruto.

« Alors, pourquoi le Pays de l'Eau? » demanda Minato avec curiosité.

« Huh? »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais une mission d'escorte et puis tu as précisé que tu préférerais qu'elle vienne du Pays de l'Eau », lui rappela Minato.

« Oh, oui », dit Naruto.

D'accord. Peut-être qu'il vérifiait périodiquement les nouvelles missions pour voir quand celle de Tazuna arriverait, afin que Sakura, Sasuke et lui puissent échouer leurs missions à un rythme qui leur permettrait de demander une mission de Rang C au moment opportun. Et puis alors?

« Et bien, j'ai entendu que la situation politique au Pays de l'Eau était plutôt mauvaise ces temps-ci et, si ce type a besoin d'une escorte, c'est qu'il est assez important, non? »

« Possiblement », acquiesça Minato.

« Et s'il est important, alors il est probablement capable d'aider le Pays de l'Eau et, en l'aidant, nous pourrons améliorer les choses là-bas. D'ailleurs », dit Naruto en lançant un sourire éclatant à son père, « c'est un bâtisseur de ponts, pas vrai? Donc, si nous réussissons à sauver sa vie durant notre mission, il sera reconnaissant et il **devra** nommer son pont en mon honneur. Je peux déjà l'imaginer : le magnifique pont Naruto! »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais décidé, à huit ans, que ça serait un de tes buts dans la vie », remarqua Minato.

« Parce que je me suis rendu compte, à huit ans, que ça serait génial », répliqua Naruto.

« Ah, j'avais oublié le 'facteur génial' », dit Minato avec une ironie désabusée. « C'était autour de ces temps-là que tu as décidé que tu voulais devenir Hokage, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, au début tu ne voyais que la quantité de paperasserie que je devais faire et les longues heures que je passais au bureau et tu as déclaré que tu allais t'arranger pour être, au minimum, à cinq rangs de la position. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? »

Le fait qu'il avait toujours voulu être Hokage après que le Troisième lui ait expliqué son travail et qu'il avait réalisé que, s'il était Hokage, il serait respecté de tous. Il avait mélangé la cause et l'effet, mais bon… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner ça comme explication. Son père avait été suffisamment méfiant durant ces premiers quelques jours où il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de sa vie dans cette dimension. Heureusement qu'il avait pu mettre le blâme sur le 'traumatisme' d'avoir vu le résultat final du Massacre. Et sur le Massacre lui-même, sauf que c'était une autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. En particulier, parce que son père savait qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais laissé Naruto être témoin de toutes ces morts à un âge aussi 'jeune'.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'idée », dit Naruto en trouvant finalement une raison valide pour expliquer son choix. « Mais Orochimaru a tué tous les Uchiha et a détruit l'innocence de Sasuke. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre que je connais. Je veux avoir la capacité de protéger Konoha et toutes mes personnes précieuses. Devenir Hokage semble être la meilleure façon d'y arriver. »

Minato lui sourit et Naruto pouvait voir qu'il était satisfait par sa réponse.

« De toute manière », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Naruto. « La paperasse n'aura aucune chance face à mon armée de Kage Buushin! »

SSSSS

« Alors, demain c'est ta première mission à l'extérieur du village, hein? » demanda Itachi.

Ils étaient seuls cette nuit puisqu'Obito et Rin étaient sortis souper.

Surpris, Sasuke leva ses yeux de sa nourriture :

« Comment l'as-tu su? »

« Je sais tout », dit Itachi sur un ton mystérieux.

Devant le regard sceptique de Sasuke, il laissa tomber la façade.

« L'Hokage a contacté Obito au cas où Anko n'arriverait pas à convaincre Kakashi d'arriver à l'heure demain. »

« Avec tous les gens qui se tuent pour que Kakashi arrive à l'heure, c'est un miracle qu'il réussisse encore à arriver en retard à la plupart de ses rendez-vous », nota Sasuke.

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. Beaucoup de gens voient ses retards chroniques comme un signe de paresse, mais, ces jours-ci, tout l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour y arriver est simplement ridicule. »

« Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as eu ta première mission hors du village? » demanda Sasuke.

« Sept », répliqua Itachi. « C'était deux mois après avoir terminé l'Académie et un des villages près d'ici avait des problèmes avec des animaux sauvages. »

« Tu as tué durant ta première mission? » dit Sasuke avec dégoût.

Là encore, il n'avait jamais réussi à se convaincre de tuer quelqu'un avant l'âge de seize ans. Étant Capitaine ANBU à treize ans et auteur d'un massacre dans la même année, les choses étaient évidemment différentes pour Itachi. Mais, quand même, sept ans c'était un peu jeune.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« C'est mieux tuer des animaux sauvages que des humains lors de sa première fois. Ta mission n'impliquera probablement ni l'un ni l'autre, puisque c'est une simple mission d'escorte, mais on ne sait jamais quand une mission va prendre une tournure inattendue. On ne peut pas tout prévoir et les clients ne seront pas toujours honnêtes avec vous. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait appris cette leçon à ses dépens quand il avait cru que Kakashi s'était fait tuer lors de leur mission initiale.

« J'espère que la mission va bien se passer, mais, selon Naruto, la situation au Pays de l'Eau est plutôt terrible, donc qui sait? »

« Tu es satisfait de ton équipe, alors? »

« Je connais Kakashi et Naruto depuis des années », répliqua Sasuke. « Ils m'énervent au plus haut point, mais je suppose que je me suis habitué à eux. Sakura s'est débarrassée de ses tendances de fangirl remarquablement vite et, donc, travailler avec elle n'est pas vraiment un problème. Sauf que s'ils ne laissent pas tomber leur obsession pour mon obsession de vengeance, je ne pourrai pas être tenu responsable de mes actes. »

Itachi lui lança un regard sérieux.

« Tu hais encore Orochimaru et tu veux toujours te venger pour le Massacre? »

Sasuke grimaça intérieurement. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas parler du Massacre et particulièrement pas avec la personne qui l'avait réellement commis, peu importe ce que la grande majorité des gens de cette ligne du temps pouvait bien penser. De toute façon, comment pourrait-il convaincre son frère qu'il ne haïssait pas Orochimaru quand, en vérité, il le détestait pour mourir? De plus, il n'était même pas censé savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là, alors comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça?

« Je tiens Orochimaru responsable de la destruction de ma famille », dit-il lentement.

Le sanin des serpents l'avait, non seulement, encourager à abandonner Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto au moment même où ils commençaient à être une vraie équipe – il n'était pas encore sûr s'il le regrettait ou non –, mais s'était aussi manifesté durant son combat contre Itachi et l'avait épuisé à mort plus rapidement. D'accord, avec sa maladie, Itachi serait quand même mort peu de temps après, mais était-ce vraiment important de le mentionner?

Sasuke choisi ses prochains mots soigneusement.

« Et oui, j'ai la ferme intention de le voir payer pour ça. Le Massacre… je ne l'ai jamais vu venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est produit et ça me tue intérieurement de ne pas le savoir, de ne pas comprendre. C'est tellement insensé. Mais… ce n'est pas seulement ça. Orochimaru est dérangé. D'après ce que je peux en dire, il est brillant, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il est fou. Les expériences qu'il mène sur les gens, qu'il mènera sur les gens… il change de corps comme le serpent qu'il aime tant et s'il n'est pas arrêté, il continuera à faire des ravages partout dans le monde. »

Et est-ce qu'il avait déjà mentionné à quel point il voulait se venger? Quand même, compte tenu de la situation, minimiser son objectif et se concentrer sur les choses qu'il avait vues à Oto, ainsi que lors de l'invasion de Konoha, était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

SSSSS

« Je pars en mission demain », annonça Sakura à ses parents.

« C'est bien », dit sa mère distraitement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci? Du jardinage? Remplir le bain public? Du gardiennage? Les ninjas ont des talents si diversifiés. »

« Non », dit joyeusement Sakura. « Nous en avons terminé avec celles-là, alors nous partons pour une mission d'escorte! »

« Une mission d'escorte? » demanda son père. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas quitter Konoha?

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Nous allons escorter un bâtisseur de pont jusqu'à sa maison dans le Pays de l'Eau. C'est seulement une Rang C, alors ça _devrait _être plutôt facile. Nous aurons simplement à monter la garde contre les bandits et les animaux sauvages. Ce genre de choses, quoi. »

« _Devrait_ être facile? » répéta son père. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne le sera pas? »

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas », mentit-elle. « Ça ne devrait pas l'être. Cependant, ça ne fait jamais de mal d'être préparée, mais on pourrait mourir si l'on ne l'est pas, alors… »

« Mourir? »

La mère de Sakura sursauta, alarmée.

« Je ne vais pas mourir à ma première mission de Rang C, maman », assura Sakura. « Ou à n'importe quelle mission de Rang C. Kakashi, Naruto et Ino en mourraient de rire. Même Sasuke se moquerait de moi. »

« Sakura… » hésita la mère de Sakura. « Tu es certaine de vraiment vouloir être ninja dans la vie? »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour me poser la question, maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme et que je suis une kunoichi enregistrée? » souligna Sakura.

« Je sais », reconnu sa mère. « Mais, savoir que ton unique enfant fera 'un jour' face à des situations dangereuses et que ce 'un jour' est, en fait, aujourd'hui, sont deux choses complètement différentes. »

« Je sais que tu es inquiète, maman, mais Kakashi est très compétent et j'ai confiance en lui et en mes coéquipiers. Je vais affronter des défis plus difficiles que de ramener un vieil homme chez lui en un morceau et je reviendrai, moi-même, en un morceau. Je te le promets. D'ailleurs, je serais désespérément en retard si je changeais de carrière maintenant », dit Sakura sur un ton léger.

« Nous ne comprenons peut-être pas bien la vie des ninjas », lui dit son père sur un ton sérieux. « Mais n'oublie jamais que nous sommes fiers de toi, mon amour. »

SSSSS

Le lendemain, à leur grande surprise et horreur, Kakashi les attendait déjà aux portes de Konoha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Au nom du ciel, comment ai-je fait pour être en retard? » demanda Sakura. « Ma maison est à vingt minutes d'ici et je suis partie trois quarts d'heure à l'avance! »

« Tu n'es pas en retard », dit Sasuke qui avait, lui aussi, l'air en état de choc. « Kakashi est… à l'heure. »

« Vous savez, c'est un jour bien triste pour l'humanité : arriver quelque part après Kakashi, honnêtement… », dit Naruto en secouant la tête tristement.

« Riez autant que vous le voulez », leur dit Kakashi. « Anko voulait que je sois là à l'heure et elle peut être très… convaincante. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

Kakashi hocha joyeusement la tête.

« Oui, mais tu es trop jeune pour en entendre plus. »

« Comme si ça nous intéressait », dit Sakura en faisant une grimace.

« Vous nous accusez honnêtement d'être trop jeunes? » demanda Naruto. « Sérieusement? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu? C'est un peu fort. »

« Il a un point », renchérit Tazuna. « Vous avez à peine l'air assez vieux pour avoir commencé votre puberté. Elle, en particulier. »

Sakura leva automatiquement son poing, mais Naruto la retint.

« Tut, tut, Sakura-chan », murmura-t-il. « Si je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer, tu ne l'as pas non plus. D'ailleurs, le Pays de l'Eau à besoin de lui. »

À contrecœur, Sakura abaissa son poing. Elle savait que Naruto avait raison, mais… honnêtement, considérant que cet homme mentait sur le niveau de difficulté de la mission et que ça pourrait bien mener à la mort de trois genins-fraichement-diplômés (elle en particulier, puisqu'elle était totalement inutile à l'époque et Naruto, puisqu'il lui avait confié que ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra correctement avant d'avoir utilisé celui du Kyuubi. C'était ironique que Sasuke ait été le seul à presque mourir), est-ce que ça l'aurait tué d'être un peu plus poli? Ça aurait rendu la décision de continuer leur mission, après qu'ils aient réalisé la vérité, beaucoup plus simple.

Avec ça, ils étaient partis.


	6. Il pourrait être un zombie

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 6 – **Peut-être que c'est un zombie?

…

« Ok », dit Kakashi, après avoir monté le campement pour la nuit. « Est-ce que Tazuna dort? »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Il devrait dormir pendant un bon moment et, demain, il aura probablement une gueule de bois impressionnante; ce qui le rendra plus irritable. »

« S'il m'insulte, je vais quand même lui crier après », insista Naruto.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement.

« Retiens-toi, s'il te plaît. Et de toute façon, tu as vu comment il a réagi quand ton père a mentionné que tu étais son fils. S'il s'en prend à quelqu'un, ce sera à Sakura, comme l'autre fois. »

« S'il l'insulte, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne le tue pas », jura Naruto.

« Voilà l'attitude à prendre! » dit Kakashi. « Bien… je ne peux pas croire qu'on a oublié de le faire avant de partir, mais il faut faire une liste. »

« Une liste? » répéta Sakura.

« En effet. Cela ne fait que six semaines pour toi, Sakura, et quelques années pour les garçons, mais pour moi ça fait près d'une décennie et demie. Et donc, il est improbable que nous puissions utiliser nos connaissances du futur à notre avantage si l'on ne rassemble pas nos souvenirs dès maintenant », conclut Kakashi. « Alors… de quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez? »

« Je me souviens que Sasuke a essayé de se tuer quand on a rencontré Zabuza », répliqua immédiatement Naruto.

« Eh bien, _moi_, je me souviens que Naruto est resté figé comme un idiot et qu'il s'est fait empoisonné quand on s'est battu pour la première fois », rétorqua Sasuke.

« Un poison que j'ai héroïquement neutralisé en proclamant vaillamment que je souhaitais continuer la mission », répliqua Naruto.

« Si tu avais été n'importe qui d'autre, tu serais mort en quelques minutes! » souligna Sasuke.

« Mais je n'étais pas **n'importe qui** et je ne suis **pas** mort », répliqua Naruto en tirant la langue.

« Alors, nous rencontrons Zabuza une fois avant le combat où il meure », résuma Kakashi. « Je pense que je m'en rappelle… j'ai sur-utilisé le Sharingan et j'ai perdu connaissance parce que j'avais épuisé mon chakra. Très embarrassant. »

« On a essayé de voir ce qui se cachait sous votre masque, mais vous en aviez, genre, plus que cinq », ajouta Sakura.

« Ça vous apprendra à abuser de ma confiance », renifla Kakashi.

« Confiance? » répéta Sasuke. « Vous ne nous faisiez pas _confiance_ : vous aviez perdu connaissance! »

« Je me suis senti à l'aise de m'évanouir en votre présence parce que j'avais confiance en vous », répliqua Kakashi. « Je me souviens aussi d'une autre bagarre… parce que j'avais réalisé qu'il y avait une flaque d'eau malgré le beau temps. Y avait-il autre chose? »

« Je me rappelle que Naruto a paniqué et qu'il a effrayé un pauvre petit lapin », dit Sakura en fusillant son coéquipier blond du regard.

« Hé, pour être plus précis, c'était une diversion de Zabuza et la seule indication qu'il était là », l'implora Naruto en levant les mains comme pour se défendre.

« J'ai acquis le Sharingan et je me suis héroïquement, mais stupidement, sacrifié pour Naruto », offrit Sasuke.

« Heureusement, aussi, parce que c'est une des seules choses qui ont réussi à me convaincre que tu n'étais pas un parfait salaud quand tu es parti avec le pédophile », lui dit Naruto.

Sasuke fit une grimace.

« Mon Dieu, tu dis ça comme si nous avions une affaire! »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu faisais de ton temps libre à Oto, Sasuke », dit vertueusement Naruto avant de se cacher derrière Sakura pour se protéger de l'attaque de Sasuke. « C'est aussi durant cette période que j'ai eu accès au chakra du Kyuubi pour la première fois et que j'ai appris comment utiliser le mien correctement. Oh, et j'ai rencontré Haku dans la forêt; je l'ai pris pour une fille. »

« Qui est Haku? » demanda Kakashi sans comprendre.

« L'enfant avec le masque qui prétendait être un ninja-chasseur pour vous empêcher de tuer Zabuza », répliqua Sasuke. « Il nous a piégés avec ses miroirs de glace. »

« Son histoire est tellement triste », dit Naruto avec sympathie. « Je suis content que Zabuza ait réalisé qu'il était plus qu'un outil pour lui, avant de mourir… »

« L'histoire d'Inari était triste, elle aussi », souligna Sakura. « Je ne me souviens pas des détails, mais il était question de son père adopté qui s'était fait tuer par Gatou, afin de terroriser les villageois. Inari avait été traumatisé à vie et était devenu le sosie de Sasuke. »

« Sauf que, **contrairement** à Sasuke, Naruto n'a eu qu'à lui crier après et à lui sauvé la vie avant qu'il ne se reprenne en main et qu'il recrute les villageois pour combattre les hommes de Gatou. Les mêmes hommes qui, par la suite, ont pris la fuite devant un petit groupe de civils armés d'outils de jardin », se souvint Kakashi. « Quand on les embauche à un prix dérisoire, il faut s'attendre à une baisse de qualité. Alors… c'est tout? »

« Je pense que oui », dit Sasuke. « Oh, il ne faut pas oublier de rester à l'écart de l'eau quand Zabuza est dans les parages, parce qu'il peut nous y piéger avec aisance, comme il l'a fait avec Kakashi. »

« Tu sais », dit Kakashi en le regardant avec un air sérieux. « Tu es chanceux que ce ne soit pas mon genre, parce que j'aurais totalement juré de me venger pour cette réplique insolente. »

« Oh, fermez-la. »

SSSSS

« Alors, êtes-vous sûr d'être en mesure de me protéger? » demanda nerveusement Tazuna quelques jours plus tard.

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes », répondit calmement Kakashi. « Konoha ne nous aurait pas attribué une mission de Rang C pleine de périls, tels que des embuscades de bandits ou des attaques d'écureuils, si nous n'étions pas en mesure d'y faire face. »

« Des attaques d'écureuils? » répéta sceptiquement Tazuna.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà vu ça arriver. »

« D'accord… », dit Tazuna en décidant de laisser faire. « Ce n'est pas que je doute des capacités de Konoha… mais j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas réussi une seule mission à ce jour. »

« Qui vous a dit ça? » demanda Sakura.

« Plusieurs personnes, en fait », répliqua Tazuna. « Ils semblaient voir ça comme un accomplissement. »

« Ça l'est », insista Naruto. « Bien entendu, j'ai fait foirer plus de missions que Sasuke… »

« Ce qui est typique et, dans la majorité des cas, vu comme une mauvaise chose », interrompit Sasuke. « Ce n'est pas que nous les avons exactement _échouées_. Disons, simplement, que nous utilisons… des méthodes un peu différentes et qu'elles n'ont pas toutes fonctionnées dans le passé. »

« Comme quoi? »

Tazuna n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

« Comme la fois où nous avons essayé de combattre le feu par le feu et que la maison a fini par bruler deux fois plus vite », dit Sakura en secouant tristement la tête.

« Pour notre défense, C'ÉTAIT la maison de Kabuto », ajouta Kakashi, bien que Tazuna n'ait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. « Ou la fois avec Tora… Sasuke, était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'utiliser ton Tsukuyomi et de lui laisser voir ce à quoi ressemblerait une armée d'épouses du Daimyo en train de l'étreindre? »

« Oui. Oui, ce l'était », dit Sasuke en croissant les bras. « Il devait comprendre que sa situation pourrait être pire et que griffer mon bras n'était pas acceptable. Je ne regrette rien. »

« Tu ne regrettes jamais rien », soupira Naruto. « Hé, tout le monde, faites gaffe à la flaque d'eau. Elles sont toujours faciles à manquer quand on sait qu'il n'a pas plu de la semaine. »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des flaques d'eau, s'il n'a pas plu depuis une semaine? » demanda Tazuna.

« C'est de la magie? » suggéra Naruto.

« Un Genjutsu? » proposa Sasuke.

« Un Ninjutsu? » essaya Sakura.

« Hélas! Je suis mort! » dit Kakashi, alors qu'une chaine de shuriken le coupait en deux.

« Bien essayé, mais la branche d'arbre était déjà morte », dit Sasuke sur un ton monotone.

Naruto créa rapidement quatre clones pour qu'ils retiennent leurs assaillants. Alors que les soi-disant frères « démons » tentaient de se libérer, Sakura rendit l'un des deux inconscient en le frappant au visage, et Sasuke brûla l'autre en utilisant un Katon.

« Je dirais que tu en as mis un peu trop, Sasuke », dit Kakashi, qui venait de réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était. « Mais je sais que tu essayais seulement de venger la blessure de Naruto. »

« La blessure? » demanda Tazuna. « Il ne s'est même pas fait toucher. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait quelque temps que c'est arrivé. »

L'œil de Sasuke tiqua, mais il ne dit rien.

« Même si ces deux-là étaient presque ridiculement hors de notre ligue, ce sont quand même plus que de simples bandits et j'ai l'étrange impression que ce ne sont pas des écureuils. Toutefois, ils pourraient travailler pour des écureuils. Y aurait-il une raison pour laquelle les écureuils voudraient s'en prendre à vous? » demanda Kakashi sur un ton grave.

« … Non. Mais Gatou pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à moi », confessa Tazuna.

« Gatou? » demanda Naruto. « Vous voulez parler de l'homme qui est lentement en train d'écraser le Pays de l'Eau? »

« Oui », dit Tazuna, surprit. « Tu as entendu parler de nos problèmes? »

« Je suis le fils de l'Hokage », répliqua facilement Naruto. « J'entends beaucoup de choses. »

« Alors, tu devrais savoir à quel point mon pont représente une menace pour Gatou. Si nous pouvons le finir; s'il existe une autre façon de commercer et de voyager hors du Pays de l'Eau, mes concitoyens n'auront plus besoin de passer par Gatou et il risque de perdre beaucoup d'argent. »

Tazuna soupira lourdement.

« Je comprends que vous soyez tentés de m'abandonner… Bien entendu, ma pauvre fille adorée sera alors seule au monde… »

« Bien essayé », lui dit Sakura. « Mais Kakashi est déjà en couple et sa fiancée est une des personnes les plus effrayantes que j'ai connues dans ma vie. »

« Et mon pauvre petit-fils jurera de se venger… » réessaya Tazuna.

« Nous allons le faire », dit Naruto, pratiquement avant que le vieil homme ait terminé sa phrase.

« La DERNIÈRE chose dont ce monde ait besoin est d'une personne de plus en quête de vengeance », acquiesça Kakashi.

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Je suis toute à fait d'accord. »

« Sérieusement. Allez tous mourir », dit Sasuke sur un ton plat.

« Sasuke, je croyais que tout ça était derrière toi », dit Kakashi, ayant l'air déçu.

« Si vous voulez, je peux toujours réessayer mon Jutsu thérapeutique », suggéra Naruto en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste.

L'œil de Sasuke se remit à tiquer.

SSSSS

« Hé, Sasuke, pense vite! » dit Naruto avant de lancer un kunai dans sa direction.

Ils venaient d'arriver au Pays de l'Eau. Après une longue et pénible promenade en bateau, Naruto venait, apparemment, de décider que de lancer des armes mortelles en direction de son meilleur ami en l'avertissant à peine était une excellente façon de tromper l'ennui.

Sasuke l'esquiva rapidement.

« C'est quoi ton problème? »

« Beau tir », dit Kakashi en inspectant le lapin, blanc comme neige, que le kunai de Naruto avait épinglé sur l'arbre. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que Zabuza est dans les parages? »

Roulant les yeux, Sakura libéra rapidement la créature terrorisée.

« Il est mieux de l'être parce que, sinon, je vais me défouler sur Naruto pour avoir inutilement traumatisé ce pauvre animal. »

Naruto avala difficilement puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Là-bas! » dit-il en pointant un arbre.

Comme de fait, Zabuza était perché dessus.

« Kakashi, le _Terrasseur_ », dit Zabuza. « Ça explique la défaite des frères démons. Ils disent que tu connais au-dessus de mille jutsus et que tu ne laisses jamais personne en vie. »

« J'aimais mieux mon ancien surnom », dit Kakashi paresseusement.

Sasuke ricana.

« En fait, Kakashi n'a rien fait contre les frères démons. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai simulé ma propre mort », corrigea Kakashi.

« Ce n'était pas très convaincant », dit Sakura.

« Vous y aviez cru la dernière fois », souligna Kakashi.

« La dernière fois, nous étions des idiots », répliqua Sakura.

« Je ne vais pas vous contredire là-dessus », murmura Kakashi. « Alors… Momochi Zabuza, le démon… »

« Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de moi », dit Zabuza d'un ton satisfait.

« Démon? » demanda sceptiquement Naruto. « Il n'a pas L'AIR d'un démon. »

« Il a assassiné l'entièreté de sa classe lors de l'Examen de genin. »

« Et alors? » demanda Naruto en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce qu'il a les yeux rouges? Est-ce qu'il a des griffes ou des canines rétractables? Qu'en est-il du sceau pour empêcher le démon de s'échapper? Ou est-ce qu'il est surnommé comme ça parce que Kirigakure est jaloux de ne pas avoir de Jinchuriki? »

« Le dernier Jinchuriki du Sanbi n'était-il pas le Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura? » demanda Sakura.

Zabuza grogna en entendant le nom. Et, aussi, parce qu'ils étaient en train de l'ignorer.

« Vous avez essayé de le tuer? » demanda Naruto avec sympathie. « Dans ce cas, ne soyez pas déçu d'avoir échoué : il était possédé. Littéralement. »

« Je vais vous tuer lentement et je vais adorer ça », annonça Zabuza en dégainant son épée gigantesque.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto entama son Rasengan, Kakashi créa un Chidori, Sasuke activa son Mangekyou Sharingan et Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses poings.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Kakashi était sur le point d'achever « le démon », lorsqu'un senbon le devança en se logea dans le cou de Zabuza.

« J'allais le faire… » marmonna Kakashi.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir distrait ma victime », dit Haku du haut d'un arbre. « Ça faisait un bon moment que je tentais de le tuer. »

« Vous vouliez tuer Zabuza? » demanda Sasuke.

« En effet. Il est plutôt important pour mon village », répondit Haku.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu deux secondes que Kakashi en finisse avec lui? » argumenta Sasuke.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la chance de s'échapper », mentit Haku.

« Et bien », dit Kakashi en examinant le "corps". « Il ne bouge plus, et ne respire apparemment plus; alors, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il soit mort. »

« Seulement "de bonnes chances qu'il soit mort"? » demanda Sakura. « Ce n'est pas, oh, _je ne sais pas_, la définition même d'être mort? Les gens ne peuvent pas vivre sans respirer, vous savez. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà vu ça arriver. »

« Kakashi à raison! » dit soudainement Naruto. « Il pourrait se transformer en zombie. Vite, coupons sa tête! »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire », dit Haku en se déplaçant rapidement aux côtés de son mentor. « Toutefois, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je m'assurerai de le faire lorsque je disposerai de son corps. Merci encore pour le coup de main. »

Puis, il était parti.

« Alors, votre maison est dans quelle direction? » demanda Kakashi à Tazuna, qui était complètement stupéfié.

« Vous êtes… vous êtes incroyables », réussi-t-il finalement à dire.

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes », dit Kakashi comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Ce sont mes étudiants, après tout. »

« Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez aussi bons », dit Tazuna complètement ébahi.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été dans l'ANBU, pendant quelque temps. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas particulièrement fait pour ça, mais… »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Sakura.

« Et bien, je venais avec mon propre masque, ce qui est un plus, sauf que tout le monde l'associait déjà avec moi et, donc, il ne cachait pas vraiment mon identité », expliqua Kakashi. « Alors… par où allons-nous? »

SSSSS

« Inari, viens dire bonjour à ces gens. Ce sont les ninjas qui ont protégé ton grand-père », lui dit Tsunami, la mère d'Inari, lorsqu'il rentra à la maison.

L'équipe 7 était déjà arrivée depuis environ une heure.

« Mais, maman, ces personnes vont mourir », protesta Inari en faisant la moue.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour être impoli », lui dit Sakura sur un ton sévère. « Tout le monde meurt. Nous avons connu beaucoup de gens qui sont morts. En fait, un de nos très bons amis est mort, une fois. Bien entendu, il s'en est remis, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent… »

« Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas gagner contre Gatou », insista Inari.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que _vous_, en tant que civils, puissiez gagner contre Gatou », corrigea Sasuke. « Nous sommes entrainés pour être des ninjas et nous pouvons affronter n'importe quel mercenaire de seconde classe qu'il pourrait embaucher pour nous tuer, s'il est assez stupide pour le faire. »

« Zabuza et Haku sont un peu plus forts », ajouta Kakashi. « Mais nous avons déjà vu pire. »

« Sérieusement, nous sommes des ninjas professionnels », souligna Naruto. « Nous allons sauver le Pays de l'Eau, c'est promis! »

Inari ricana sarcastiquement.

« Es-tu stupide? »

« Oui », répliqua automatiquement Sasuke à la place de Naruto.

Naruto le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien.

« Les héros, ça n'existe pas », insista Inari. « Vous êtes mieux de partir si vous ne voulez pas mourir », dit-il sur un ton impassible avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Je l'aime bien », décida Sasuke.

Sakura éclata de rire.

« Ouais, parce qu'il est le portrait tout craché de ce que tu avais l'air à son âge. »

« Et alors? Je n'ai pas mal tourné », prétendit Sasuke.

Il eut un silence gênant.

Kakashi toussa.

« Quoi? C'est vrai! »

SSSSS

« Vous vous moquez de nous. »

« Si nous voulons être en forme pour battre Zabuza et Haku la semaine prochaine, il faut être en forme! » dit Kakashi sur un ton enjoué.

« Mais… grimper des arbres? Ça fait des années, que j'ai maîtrisé ça! » souligna Naruto.

« Je n'étais pas au courant, et quel genre de Jounin Sensei serais-je si je ne vous faisais pas faire les exercices de base du contrôle de chakra? » demanda Kakashi de façon rhétorique.

« Un sensei sain d'esprit? » suggéra Sasuke.

« Et, par conséquent, un sensei inutile », convenu Kakashi. « Je vais y aller en premier pour vous montrer comment faire. »

Kakashi marcha lentement jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre.

« Maintenant, essayez-le. »

Roulant les yeux, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto grimpèrent, eux aussi, jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre.

« Très bien! » encouragea Kakashi. « Vous avez bien compris les rudiments de la technique. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par _les rudiments _», demanda Sakura avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas raisonnablement prétendre maîtriser une technique après l'avoir utilisé qu'une seule fois, et sans vraiment comprendre son fonctionnement. Et cela, peu importe à quel point vos yeux peuvent vous donner un air possédé, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke? »

Sasuke ne daigna pas répondre.

« Alors, on fait ça pendant combien de temps? » demanda Naruto avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Les deux prochains jours! » dit joyeusement Kakashi. « Après ça, vous pourrez venir au pont avec Tazuna et l'aider avec la construction, puisque tous les employés démissionnent. N'oublie pas, Naruto, nous comptons sur toi. Sur plusieurs dizaines de toi. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Oui, chef. »

« Allez, au boulot! » ordonna gaiment Kakashi.


	7. Zabuza, l'héritier de Gatou

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! »__. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 7 – **Zabuza, l'héritier de Gatou

…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici? » demanda Inari, agacé, quelques jours plus tard pendant le déjeuner. « Vous avez escorté mon grand-papa jusqu'à chez lui; vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Nous pourrions », acquiesça Naruto. « Mais, si on le fait, ton grand-père se fera tuer et ça rendrait notre mission de _l'escorter sain et sauf jusqu'à chez lui_ plutôt inutile. »

« Votre mission est _plutôt inutile _», dit Inari sur un ton acide, avant de se lever et de remonter dans sa chambre.

« Tu as de la difficulté à le convaincre que nous n'allons pas mourir? » demanda Sakura, avec sympathie.

« Ouais », grogna Naruto. « Il est tellement têtu! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas simplement ton "Jutsu thérapeutique"? » demanda Sakura, en faisant des signes de guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Je le ferais », dit Naruto. « Sauf qu'il perd toute son efficacité s'il n'est pas accompagné d'une forme physique de violence et je ne pense pas que je suis autorisé à frapper le client… »

« Particulièrement pas si le client est un enfant de huit ans », ajouta Kakashi.

Soudainement, les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Un de mes clones s'est dissipé. »

Naruto avait créé deux clones lorsqu'il était arrivé au Pays de l'Eau. Le premier devait prétendre être lui, s'entrainant si fort qu'il en perdrait connaissance, et le second devait se cacher et se dissiper si Haku était dans les parages.

« Va voir ce qui se passe », ordonna Kakashi. « Et, Sasuke, pourquoi ne l'accompagnerais-tu pas? Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de te venger de quelque chose de toute la semaine… »

« Et si je n'y vais pas? » demanda Sasuke par habitude, en se levant.

« Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait commencer la technique pour marcher sur l'eau », répliqua Kakashi.

Sasuke et Naruto se précipitèrent pratiquement hors de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire pendant qu'ils sont partis? » demanda Sakura.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne voulez pas VRAIMENT dire que nous allons pratiquer la technique pour marcher sur l'eau, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, ça fait presque qu'une semaine. Zabuza pourrait attaquer n'importe quand. Nous devons protéger Tazuna! »

« Je suis d'accord », dit innocemment Kakashi.

« Vous… êtes d'accord? » demanda Sakura, incrédule.

« Absolument », dit-il avec désinvolture. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes chanceux que le pont, comme tous les autres ponts, soit construit au-dessus d'une grande étendue d'eau. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez? » demanda Sakura avec désespoir. « Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça? »

« Et bien, d'une part, tu m'as gâché la fin d'un des livres de Jiraiya », lui dit Kakashi.

« C'était Naruto, pas moi! » souligna-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu essayer de l'arrêter. Et puis, tu as ruiné mon test des clochettes. Et finalement, qui te dit que je te hais? Peut-être que je suis simplement en train d'essayer de te préparer pour l'Examen des chuunins », dit Kakashi.

« … Ne pas ruiner les tests des clochettes, j'ai compris. »

SSSSS

Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent sur les lieux, le clone et Haku étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

« Est-ce que c'est la plante que tu cherches? » demanda le clone de Naruto à Haku.

Haku hocha la tête.

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Dit donc, tu commences à travailler très tôt, euh… », Naruto hésita. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas toujours bon à déterminer le sexe des gens. Mon premier instinct me dit que tu es une fille, mais au cours des dernières années j'ai passé trop de temps avec Neji et Itachi pour tenir ça pour acquis. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce type, Deidara, était vraiment un homme… »

Haku lui sourit gentiment.

« Je suis bel et bien un mâle. »

« Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour que j'aille l'air stupide en utilisant des pronoms masculins, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Naruto. « Parce que j'ai connu des gens androgynes qui l'on fait, tu sais? »

« On pourrait bien ne jamais plus se revoir, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille? » demanda Haku.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Pour le plaisir? »

« Je ne peux que te donner ma parole que je suis, vraiment, un garçon », dit Haku. « Mais, considérant que tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas certain que c'est très convaincant. »

Naruto observa attentivement Haku.

« Je te crois », dit-il finalement.

« J'en suis heureux. Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici à cette heure? » demanda poliment Haku.

« Je me suis endormi dehors », expliqua Naruto. « Mon professeur nous fait grimper des arbres jusqu'à ce que nous nous évanouissions. Il est plutôt cruel. Il appelle ça _s'entrainer_ ».

« Tu t'entraînes? Et tu as un bandeau protecteur… serais-tu un ninja? » demanda Haku en ayant l'air vaguement intéressé.

« Ouais, si tu veux faire quelque chose d'excitant dans la vie, il faut que tu sois un ninja », expliqua Naruto. « N'empêche, je suppose que travailler chez Ichiraku ne serait pas trop mal… »

« Où habites-tu? » demanda Haku.

« Konoha, le meilleur endroit au monde », dit fièrement Naruto.

« Vraiment? » demanda Haku en souriant un peu.

« Oh, oui. En fait, nous n'avons pas eu de massacre en… mon Dieu! Ça doit faire au moins quatre ans », dit joyeusement Naruto.

« Il y a des massacres à Konoha? » demanda Haku, alarmé. « Je croyais que Konoha était un endroit paisible. »

« Oh, ça l'est », rassura Naruto. « Le Massacre est… compliqué et c'est l'œuvre d'un ninja-déserteur. »

Juste pas dans cette ligne du temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes? » demanda Haku en changeant le sujet.

« Parce que Kakashi a menacé de me faire passer trois jours à regarder tout le monde que je connais manger du ramen, et ce, sans me laisser en avoir », expliqua Naruto. « Et puis, il a dit quelque chose à propos des écureuils, mais j'étais trop terrifié pour écouter. »

« Je vois… », dit Haku.

« Oh, et aussi parce que je veux protéger les gens que j'aime », dit Naruto. « Mais ma raison immédiate est, sans contredit, l'interdiction de ramen. »

« Alors, tu as quelqu'un d'important à tes côtés? » demanda Haku en choisissant de ne pas se concentrer sur l'obsession de ramen de son nouvel ami.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. En fait, j'ai beaucoup de personnes précieuses », dit Naruto. « Les perdre serait terrible et je ne peux pas imaginer survivre sans elles. »

« Quand quelqu'un à quelque chose d'important à protéger… c'est à ce moment-là qu'il devient vraiment fort », déclara Haku.

« Je suis d'accord », dit solennellement Naruto.

« Nous devrions nous revoir un de ces jours », dit Haku en se levant pour partir. « Je sais que tu deviendras fort. »

« C'était trop gai comme discours », murmura Sasuke au vrai Naruto.

« Oh, ferme là. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire? » répliqua Naruto. « Et, à part ça, j'aime bien Haku. »

« Dieu seul sait pourquoi : il a essayé de te tuer », marmonna Sasuke.

« Il n'essayait pas très fort », argumenta Naruto. « Et tu ne devrais pas parler, Sasuke, puisque TU as essayé de me tuer avant d'aller retrouver Orochimaru. »

« Quand vas-tu laisser ça tomber? » demanda Sasuke.

« La minute où tu vas arrêter de me traiter d'idiot parce que j'ai été le dernier à réussir l'examen de l'Académie », promis Naruto.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tu n'as pas réussi l'examen de l'Académie : c'était un acte de Dieu. »

« J'avais le pressentiment que tu dirais ça… »

Avec cela, Sasuke et Naruto décidèrent qu'Haku avait suffisamment d'avance sur eux et le suivirent jusqu'au repaire de Zabuza. Ils durent marcher lentement, puisqu'Haku était très prudent, mais ils y arrivèrent.

« Je sens trois autres chakras à part Haku et Zabuza », dit doucement Naruto. « C'est Gatou, tu penses? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ignore ce à quoi ressemble son chakra, mais qui d'autre que lui pourrait bien être là? » demanda Sasuke. « C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je m'ennui de Karin… »

« Karin? » répéta Naruto. « Ce n'est pas elle qui a essayé de te droguer? »

« Ok, peut-être que je ne m'ennui pas vraiment d'elle… C'est lui », dit Sasuke, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui venait tout juste de sortir du refuge de Zabuza.

Ils le suivirent silencieusement pendant environ un kilomètre, puis ils attaquèrent.

Naruto égorgea les deux gardes avec un kunai et Sasuke brisa le cou de Gatou avec coup bien placé en arrière de la tête.

« Wow, Sasuke, je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais te battre sans ton Sharingan », dit Naruto sur un ton émerveillé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Et je ne savais pas que tu pouvais combattre quelqu'un sans essayer de les sauver avant. »

« Ça ne s'applique qu'aux ninjas et aux quelques civils auxquels je me suis attaché », expliqua Naruto. « Les mercenaires ne comptent pas. »

Sasuke s'accroupit à côté de Gatou.

« Voyons voir s'il a un échantillon d'écriture sur lui… »

Après avoir fouillé dans les poches de l'homme mort pendant un moment, il trouva une lettre à moitié terminée.

« Parfait. »

Sasuke s'assit par terre et activa son Sharingan. Il sortit une autre feuille de papier et commença à écrire.

SSSSS

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Naruto à Sasuke, vingt minutes plus tard.

« Je forge un testament », répondit Sasuke, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Oh? Et qui hérite des choses de Gatou? » demanda Naruto, curieux.

« Il laisse l'entièreté de sa fortune à Momochi Zabuza », dit Sasuke. « Et ce, dans le but unique de restaurer le Pays de l'Eau à sa gloire d'antan. »

Naruto lui lança un regard ébahi.

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« S'il est content au Pays de l'Eau, il n'essayera plus de nous tuer. »

« Oh. Et comme ça il sera plus près de son objectif de transformer Kiri en ville paisible, parce qu'il aura de l'expérience avec le Pays de l'Eau. Et avec le pouvoir que la fortune de Gatou va lui donner, le Mizukage n'osera pas l'affronter! » s'exclama Naruto. « En espérant que le pouvoir ne lui montera pas à la tête… »

Sasuke haussa les épaules à nouveau.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas notre problème. »

Naruto lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Nous ne vivons pas sur une île déserte, Sasuke. Ce qui se passe dans une nation risque d'influencer toutes les autres. »

« Garde ton discours politique pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse », dit Sasuke en signant le nom de Gatou et de deux autres personnes qu'il connaissait, comme témoin. « Maintenant, ramasse le corps, et allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la cachette de Zabuza. Juste avant qu'ils puissent cogner à la porte, Haku l'ouvrit et les observa, surpris.

« Est-ce que je peux vous être utile? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant facilement Naruto, puisqu'ils s'étaient vus une heure auparavant.

« Ouais, on a pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être voir ça », dit Naruto en laissant tomber le corps de Gatou à ses pieds. « Sauf que le contenu de son testament nous a un peu surpris… »

« Testament? » demanda Haku, sans comprendre.

« Voilà », dit Sasuke en fourrant le papier dans les mains d'Haku. « Va commencer une révolution, ou quelque chose. »

« C'était plaisant de te revoir », lança Naruto. « Et ça serait merveilleux si vous pouviez, juste, ne PAS attaquer Tazuna à nouveau. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas ruiner l'économie de votre nouveau pays! »

SSSSS

« Gatou est mort », annonça Sasuke lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Tazuna pour souper.

« Et ça vous a pris dix heures? » demanda Kakashi sur un ton surpris.

« Non. On s'est entrainés pendant le reste du temps », expliqua Naruto. « Nous n'avons jamais la chance de nous battre convenablement, alors on ne pouvait pas gâcher une occasion pareille, n'est-ce pas? »

« Gatou… est mort? » répéta Inari. « C'est impossible. Des idiots comme vous n'auraient jamais pu le tuer. »

« Nous avons réussi », confirma Naruto. « Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, vraiment. Le fait que nous l'ayons pris par surprise a sans doute aidé. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que la mission est terminée? » demanda Sakura. « Ou est-ce qu'on devrait rester jusqu'à ce que le pont soit complété? »

« Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques jours », offrit Tazuna.

« Faisons un vote », dit Kakashi. « Qui veut partir tout de suite? »

Sasuke leva la main.

« Qui veut rester et aider à terminer le pont? »

Naruto et Sakura levèrent la main.

« Puisque je m'abstiens de participer pour demeurer impartial, la majorité gagne. Désolé Sasuke », dit Kakashi.

Sasuke soupira.

« Je m'en fiche. Pourvu que l'on puisse dire à tout le monde que j'ai désormais le Mangekyou lorsqu'on rentrera à Konoha. Ça serait probablement moins compliqué si l'on se fiait à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois avec Haku. Sauf que Naruto aura pris le senbon à ma place, et non vice versa. C'est mignon, simple et ça pourrait facilement se produire. »

« D'accord », acquiesça Naruto. « Quand même, le fait que je meure est plutôt pathétique… mais, au moins, j'aurai héroïquement pris le senbon, qui aurait facilement pu me tuer, à ta place. »

« Vous n'avez pas tué Gatou », insista Inari. « Arrêtez de mentir! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire? » demanda gentiment Sakura. « Je n'étais pas avec eux quand c'est arrivé, mais je sais que Sasuke et Naruto ne mentiraient pas sur quelque chose comme ça. S'ils disent qu'il est parti, c'est qu'il est parti. »

« Personne ne peut le tuer, il est trop fort », insista Inari.

Naruto lança un regard à ses coéquipiers qui voulait clairement dire : « Allez! Raconter une histoire triste! Je ne peux pas la faire parce que, techniquement, rien de triste ne m'est vraiment arrivé à part la mort de ma mère, mais je ne l'ai jamais connue, alors ce n'est pas vraiment triste ».

Les regards de Naruto pouvaient être très expressifs.

Sasuke ne réagit pas et continua à le regarder passivement. Sakura, de son côté, n'avait techniquement jamais perdu d'être cher. Kakashi soupira, sachant que c'était à lui de sauver la mise. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce qui était arrivé, mais s'était devenu plus facile après avoir rencontré son père dans l'au-delà durant l'heure où il avait été mort.

« Mon père aussi est mort, tu sais », dit Kakashi avec empathie. « Il n'a pas été mis à mort comme ton père, mais il aurait aussi bien pu l'être. C'était un héros et une source d'inspiration pour tout le monde jusqu'au jour où il participa à une mission qui l'obligea à choisir entre sauver ses coéquipiers et compléter ce pour quoi ils avaient été engagés. »

Inari ne dit rien, mais c'était clair qu'il écoutait.

« Tout le monde s'est retourné contre lui », continua Kakashi. « Ses amis, les villageois, même les personnes à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Ils ont dit que la mission était plus importante que de sauver des vies et qu'il était une ordure pour avoir choisi de secourir ses amis. En fin de compte, il s'est suicidé. Ça m'a vraiment affecté et, pendant de longues années, j'étais obsédé par les règles et les règlements. Je ne voulais pas que les gens pensent que j'étais comme lui. »

Inari eut l'air sceptique.

« Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? »

« Mon meilleur ami m'a dit que mon père était un héros », dit simplement Kakashi. « Sauf que ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami à l'époque. Ce n'était qu'un gamin agaçant qu'on avait mis dans la même équipe que moi. Par la suite, il a failli mourir pour sauver notre autre coéquipière et m'a forcé de choisir entre complété la mission ou aller à sa rescousse. En fin de compte, nous avons été capables de la sauver et de compléter la mission, mais nous avons réussi de justesse et, même si on avait échoué, je n'aurais pas regretté mon choix. Ton père a tenu tête à Gatou parce qu'il croyait que ce que Gatou faisait était mal et que quelqu'un devait le dénoncer. Comme il inspirait les gens autour de lui, Gatou a décidé de le tuer afin d'écraser toute forme de courage. Et tu sais quoi? Ça a marché. Ça serait dommage que ton père soit mort pour rien. Si les choses reviennent à ce qu'elles étaient avec Gatou – ou si elles empirent – alors, il sera mort inutilement. Et il n'y a pas de pire mort qu'une mort inutile. Il y a des héros dans ce monde, Inari, et ton père en était un. Les choses vont s'améliorer. »

Inari ne dit rien pour le restant du repas, mais il avait l'air étrangement pensif.

SSSSS

« Alors, ça y est », dit Tazuna en admirant fièrement le pont qu'il venait de terminer. « Maintenant, tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de lui donner un nom… »

« Vous savez, puisque nous avons dû affronter un ninja-déserteur et que nous avons fini par sauver tout le pays, vous nous devez une paie beaucoup plus grosse que celle d'une mission de Rang C », dit Naruto sur un ton sérieux. « Sans mentionner les honoraires que vous nous devez pour la construction du pont. »

Tazuna eut l'air nerveux.

« Mais le pont vient tout juste d'être construit! Ça va prendre plus de temps avant que nous puissions commencer à pouvoir se permettre –»

« MAIS », l'interrompit Naruto. « Je pense que nous pouvons oublier la paie supplémentaire si vous nommez votre pont en mon honneur. »

Tazuna réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Et bien, tu as fait accélérer la construction du pont, m'as protégé même si j'ai menti sur le niveau de dangerosité de la mission, tué Gatou et inspiré Inari… pourquoi pas? Est-ce que **Le grand pont Naruto** te va? »

« C'est un excellent nom », lui dit Naruto sur un ton sérieux. « Vous saviez que donner mon nom à un pont était l'un de mes objectifs de vie? »

« Vraiment? » demanda Tazuna. « C'est un rêve étrange. »

« Depuis que j'ai huit ans », confirma Naruto. « Et qu'y a-t-il à dire? Je suis un enfant étrange. »

« Trop vrai », marmonna Sasuke.

« C'est **plutôt** étrange que le ninja qui a essayé de me tuer hérite soudainement d'une fortune et décide de jouer aux commanditaires », pensa à haute voix Tazuna.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était qu'un boulot pour lui et, maintenant qu'il a plein d'argent, c'est du passé. »

Naruto fixa Sasuke, en état de choc.

« Sasuke… qui dit à quelqu'un de ne pas garder de rancune? D'accord, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami obsédé de vengeance? »

Inari s'approcha de Kakashi d'un pas hésitant.

« J'ai pensé à ce que vous avez dit. »

« Oh? » encouragea Kakashi.

Inari hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Et j'ai décidé que vous aviez raison. Papa ne voudrait pas que nous vivions dans la peur et, puisqu'il est mort pour nous protéger, la moindre des choses serait du lui rendre hommage. J'ai souvent peur, mais ça ne va plus me retenir. »

Kakashi sourit affectueusement au garçon, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment le voir à cause de son masque. Toutefois, ses yeux donnaient une indication assez claire de sa bonne humeur.

« J'en suis très heureux. »

SSSSS

« C'est étrange, vous savez », dit Sakura lorsque tout le monde eut terminé de faire ses adieux. « C'est comme si nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose ici. »

Sasuke ricana.

« Peut-être que, _toi_, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose. Kakashi a utilisé une forme non violente du jutsu thérapeutique sur Inari. Naruto et moi avons tué Gatou en sauvant Zabuza et Haku, par la même occasion. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan », dit Naruto de manière encourageante. « Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose à faire, éventuellement! »

Sakura tiqua.


	8. Marionnettes diaboliques sans âmes

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

...

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 8 – **Marionnettes diaboliques sans d'âmes

…

Lorsque l'équipe 7 revint de sa première mission de Rang C officielle, Minato et son équipe insistèrent pour les inviter à souper afin de savoir comment ça s'était passé. Itachi, Haruno Keisuke et Haruno Momoko furent également invités, mais les parents de Sakura déclinèrent l'invitation sous prétexte qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux s'ils n'étaient pas au courant des différents dangers qu'affrontait leur petite fille maintenant qu'elle était assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Alors, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes? » demanda Minato.

Sakura toussa.

« Kakashi ne vous a pas donné notre rapport, Hokage-sama? »

Minato éclata de rire.

« Non. Kakashi devrait procrastiner pendant encore, à mon avis… au moins deux semaines. Pourquoi? »

« En fin de compte, Tazuna a menti en disant que c'était une mission de Rang C et nous avons dû combattre trois ninjas-déserteurs », expliqua-t-elle.

Minato lança un regard meurtrier à son étudiant.

Kakashi eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Je ne l'avais pas mentionné? »

« Non, tu ne l'avais pas fait. »

« Kakashi, tu vas mourir », dit Obito en souriant.

« Je suis persuadée qu'il avait une bonne raison », dit Rin. « Ou, d'un moins, qu'il avait une raison. Même si c'est entièrement possible qu'il ait simplement oublié… »

« Votre soutien est très touchant », dit Kakashi sur un ton sarcastique.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux », dit Rin avec une expression angélique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kakashi? » demanda Minato.

« La mission a débuté normalement », commença Kakashi. « Toutefois, après quelques jours, nous avons été attaqués par les Frères Démons de Kiri qui sont, je dirais, d'un niveau Chuunin intermédiaire. Naruto les a immobilisés pendant que Sakura et Sasuke les combattaient. Apparemment, le pont de Tazuna menaçait l'emprise qu'un homme d'affaires important nommé Gatou avait sur l'économie du Pays de l'Eau et, donc, Gatou essayait de le tuer. Nous avons battu Zabuza – »

« Le Démon du Brouillard? » interrompit Minato en lançant des regards inquiets à Naruto comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit secrètement estropié, ou quelque chose du même genre.

« Oui », dit Kakashi en hochant la tête. « Nous avons réussi à le coincer après une longue et pénible bataille et, juste au moment où j'allais l'achever, un senbon est sorti de nulle part et l'a empêché de continuer à combattre. Un nin-chasseur de Kiri, qui s'est avéré être l'étudiant de Zabuza, l'a sauvé et à soigné ses blessures. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a attaqué à nouveau? » demanda Rin, inquiète.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

« Non. Il l'aurait probablement fait mais, entre temps, Gatou est mort de causes naturelles –»

« De causes naturelles? » ricana Naruto. « Son cou a été brisé. Ou, est-ce qu'il s'est fait égorger? Non, ça, c'était ses gardes du corps… »

« Je pense que mourir d'un cou brisé est une cause très naturelle de décès. Particulièrement si l'on considère le nombre de personnes que l'on connait qui ne mourraient PAS dans de telles circonstances », se défendit Kakashi. « De toute façon, pour une quelconque raison, Gatou a laissé sa fortune à Zabuza afin qu'il puisse reconstruire le Pays de l'Eau. Zabuza semblait vouloir s'essayer, alors… nous voilà. »

« Wow », dit Obito en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as jamais de mission normale, pas vrai? »

« Je sais », acquiesça Kakashi. « C'est étrange. Au moins, il n'y a pas eu d'attaques d'écureuils cette fois-ci. »

« Oh, il ne va pas recommencer avec cette histoire…» , commença Sakura, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le visage d'Obito.

Il avait l'air traumatisé.

« Trop… d'écureuils. Attaque… »

« C'est bon, ils sont partis », le réconforta Rin.

« Vous voulez dire que ça s'est vraiment passé? » demanda Sakura, totalement prise au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr que ça s'est vraiment passé, dit Kakashi d'air presque insulté. « Penses-tu honnêtement que j'aurais pu inventer une chose pareille? »

« Je ne vais même pas daigner répondre à ça », l'informa Naruto sur un ton plat.

« Alors, c'est tout ce qui est arrivé? » demanda Minato. « Vous ne savez rien sur le changement soudain de régime au Pays de l'Eau? »

« Non, pas vraiment », mentit Sasuke. « Mais quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé à mon Sharingan. »

« Oh? » demanda Itachi sur un ton inquiet.

« Ouais », dit Sasuke en hochant la tête. « C'est comme s'il était différent. Tu vois? »

Sasuke activa son Mangekyou Sharingan.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est mort durant votre mission, à part Gatou et ses gardes du corps? » demanda brutalement Itachi.

Sasuke feignit la confusion.

« Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, quand nous avons combattu Zabuza, il y a un senbon qui filait droit sur moi, mais Naruto l'a prit à ma place. Nous pensions que c'était le complice de Zabuza, prétendant être un nin-chasseur, qui essayait d'attraper Zabuza, mais qui avait manqué parce que nous nous déplacions trop. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé lorsque le senbon a atteint Naruto? » insista Itachi.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

« Je… j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Il avait arrêté de bouger et il ne respirait plus… il était mort et c'était ma faute parce que je n'avais pas remarqué le senbon. Et même si Naruto est un idiot optimiste extrêmement agaçant, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami. »

« Ça s'appelle le Mangekyou Sharingan », expliqua Itachi d'une voix éteinte. « Il ne peut être activé que par les sentiments de culpabilité et de chagrin qui apparaissent lorsqu'on voit un être cher mourir et que l'on se sent responsable de sa mort. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, mais corrosif. Nous sommes chanceux que Tsunade-sama ait trouvé une façon de contrer ses effets négatifs. »

C'était moins traumatisant que l'explication initiale d'Itachi. Toutefois, comme il n'était qu'à quelques pieds des corps encore chauds de leurs parents lors de la première fois, Sasuke supposa que c'était difficile de faire pire.

« Est-ce que tu l'as, toi aussi? » demanda innocemment Sasuke.

« Oui », répondit Itachi d'un ton sec. « Je te montrerai comment l'utiliser plus tard. »

« C'est à cause du Massacre, n'est-ce pas? » continua Sasuke.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler – jamais –, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentionner le _suicide_ tragique de Shisui, et puisque tout le monde savait déjà qu'Itachi était là en même temps qu'Orochimaru durant le Massacre, c'était l'excuse la plus logique pour expliquer l'activation de son Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi n'eut pas à répondre puisqu'Obito prit la parole.

« Tu es chanceux, Sasuke. Il y a longtemps que je veux activer le mien, mais Kakashi simule sa propre mort si souvent que j'y suis immunisé à présent. »

« Tant qu'à être sur le sujet », dit Kakashi en sortant un kunai. « Je pense que je pourrais réessayer, maintenant, si tu veux. »

« Ça ne marchera pas si tu l'annonces à l'avance », grogna Obito.

« N'ose même pas », dit Minato en lui lançant un regard démoniaque. « Nous devons discuter. Toi. Et. Moi. »

« Discuter? À quel sujet? » dit nerveusement Kakashi. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit à discuter. En fait, je suis certain qu'on n'a rien à se dire. Sauf qu'Anko revient ce soir et je devrais vraiment partir… »

« Quand, _**exactement**_, planifiais-tu mentionner que tu as _**laissé mon fils mourir**_? » demanda Minato.

« OK, les enfants, c'est le temps de partir », dit Obito en se levant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le reste des invités eurent suffisamment de bon sens pour le suivre.

SSSSS

Depuis leur retour, l'équipe 7 avait travaillé presque sans relâche sur leur taijutsu et – dans le cas de Sasuke et Sakura – à augmenter leurs réserves de chakra. Cela devint un peu lassant après trois semaines, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autre chose puisqu'ils étaient bannis des missions de Rang D et que Minato hésitait à leur donner une autre Rang C si tôt après leur mission de Rang C devenue Rang A, au Pays de l'Eau.

« Hé, regardez, c'est cet oiseau… je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est le temps de l'Examen chuunin », annonça joyeusement Kakashi.

« Les délégations étrangères devraient arriver vraiment bientôt, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Sakura. « Et par _bientôt_, je veux dire : beaucoup plus tôt qu'elles ne devraient être en mesure d'arriver. Comment se fait-il que toutes les autres nations aient entendu parler de l'Examen avant nous? Nous vivions ici! »

« Je savais quand serait l'examen », offrit Naruto.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

« Et alors? Tu es le fils de l'Hokage et tu ne sais pas comment te mêler de tes affaires. Ça aurait été bizarre si tu n'avais _pas_ su quand serait l'examen. »

« Je vais vous inscrire », leur dit Kakashi. « À moins, bien sûr, que vous préfériez attendre un autre six mois avant le prochain examen et continuer à travailler sur votre taijutsu? »

« Non, ça va », dit rapidement Sakura. « Nous nous sentons capables. »

« De toute façon, Neji et Gaara ne se ramèneront pas à la raison tous seuls », ajouta Naruto. « Il va falloir utiliser la manière forte! »

« Tu ne seras pas capable de les convaincre que tu "comprends leur douleur" aussi facilement, maintenant qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de tragique », souligna Sakura.

« Pas de problème : on n'a qu'à obliger Sasuke à le faire », dit Naruto.

« Dans tes rêves », répondit Sasuke sans ambages. « Merci beaucoup, mais je préfère déprimer en silence. »

« Si Orochimaru compte toujours envahir Konoha – ce qu'il pourrait bien ne pas faire, puisque Jiraiya dit qu'il fait encore partie de l'Akatsuki – alors vous aurez probablement votre chance avec Gaara », informa Kakashi.

« Attendez, Orochimaru fait encore partie de l'Akatsuki? » demanda Sasuke, surpris.

« Il les a quittés seulement parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à voler le corps d'Itachi, tu ne t'en souviens pas? » demanda Naruto. « Et puisqu'Itachi est encore à Konoha et qu'il n'est pas en mesure de fortement suggérer à Orochimaru d'abandonner l'Akatsuki, pourquoi ne serait-il pas membre? »

« Tu as raison », acquiesça Sasuke.

« Et bien, je vais aller donner votre candidature pour l'Examen. Mais rappelez-vous, les jeunes, que si vous ne passez pas du premier coup, alors – quoi que vous fassiez – je vais quand même vous inscrire à l'entraînement matinal de Lee et Gai pour le reste de l'année. »

Plutôt pâles, les trois chuunins-en-devenir hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur compréhension de la situation.

SSSSS

« Alors, comment pensez-vous que l'examen va se dérouler? » demanda Sakura, une fois que Kakashi fut parti.

« La première partie devrait être facile, pourvu que tu n'essaies pas inexplicablement d'abandonner et, d'ainsi, m'obliger à donner un discours hyper motivant pour t'empêcher de le faire », décida Naruto.

« Hé », rougit Sakura. « J'essayais juste de t'aider à protéger ton rêve! »

« Ce qui était, toutefois, vraiment stupide considérant que les autres nations n'auraient jamais accepté que leurs genins les plus talentueux ne puissent jamais devenir chuunins simplement parce que Konoha voulait rendre leur examen plus intéressant », souligna Sasuke.

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le savoir? Je n'avais que douze ans! » protesta Sakura.

« Et, à part Shikamaru, tu étais la plus intelligente du groupe », fit remarquer Sasuke. « La seconde portion de l'examen devrait être facile si on se tient loin de Gaara et si, pour une quelconque raison, Orochimaru décide de m'attaquer, je n'aurais qu'à le piéger dans mon Tsukuyomi. »

« Pourquoi pas le truc avec le feu? Amatseru? » demanda Naruto.

« Amaterasu », corrigea automatiquement Sasuke. « Et nous allons être dans une forêt, alors ça serait vraiment une mauvaise idée… Quoique ça l'aurait probablement tué. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. La seule difficulté devrait être les finales, vu qu'on peut gagner un match sans devenir chuunin pour autant », dit Naruto.

« En fait, j'ai réussi la première fois que je me suis rendue aux finales », souligna Sakura. « Quand j'ai fait le test avec Choji et Ino pendant que vous étiez partis. »

« Et je suis monté au grade de chuunin quand mon premier match a duré plus que cinq minutes », ajouta Sasuke. « Alors, il n'y a que toi qui as, je ne sais pas trop comment, réussi à perdre. »

Naruto tiqua.

« Je suis devenu chuunin en même temps que toi! »

« Oh, c'était drôle », ricana Sakura. « À dix-sept ans, vous étiez deux des ninjas les plus puissants des alentours et vous vous battiez contre un groupe de gamins de treize ans terrorisés… »

« Ce n'était pas drôle », marmonna Naruto. « Nous avons failli ne pas passer parce que tous nos opposants abandonnaient. »

« Une chance que notre combat a été suffisant pour convaincre les juges », dit Sasuke.

« Bien entendu, rendu là, tout le monde savait que vous méritiez le rang; ce n'était vraiment qu'une formalité », leur dit Sakura.

Naruto se retourna soudainement.

« Pour la dernière fois, Konohamaru! Les roches ne sont pas carrées et elles n'ont pas d'yeux! »

« C'est pas vrai », répliqua une voix étouffée venant d'en dessous de l'imitation plutôt manquée d'une roche.

« Les roches ne parlent pas, non plus », continua Naruto. « Et elles n'ont pas tendance à me suivre! »

« Aww, tu nous as reconnus », dit Konohamaru en sortant de "son déguisement", suivi de ses deux amis, Udon et Moegi. « Veux-tu jouer aux ninjas avec nous? »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Ah, pourquoi pas? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions autre chose à faire… »

« Youpi! » s'exclama la troupe de Konohamaru.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à jouer "aux ninjas" quand tu en es déjà un? » demanda Sasuke.

« Parce que c'est soit ça, soit plus de pratique des techniques de contrôle de chakra », dit Naruto sur un ton neutre. « Par ailleurs, Konohamaru est super. »

« Avez-vous entendu ça? » murmura Konohamaru, tout excité. « Le Patron a dit que je suis super! »

« Il est plutôt adorable », décida Sakura.

Konohamaru la regarda.

« Hé, je me demandais… Es-tu la petite amie du Patron? »

« Non, c'est ma coéquipière », expliqua Naruto.

« Es-tu la petite amie de ce type? » demanda Konohamaru en secouant sa tête en direction de Sasuke.

« Euh, on a tous décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de petits amis avant que nous ayons tous passé au grade de chuunin », dit rapidement Sakura avant que Sasuke ait la chance de répondre.

Konohamaru hocha la tête sagement.

« Ah, c'est donc un triangle amoureux! »

« Pas du tout », lui dit Sasuke.

Mais Konohamaru n'écoutait pas.

« Sakura et ses coéquipiers assis dans un arbre, à s'e.m.b.r.a.s.s.e.r. D'abord vient l'amour, puis… », chanta-t-il avant de prendre la fuite avec ses deux amis.

« Je vais le tuer », dit Sakura d'un ton plat.

« Ne fait pas ça », implora Naruto. « Il n'a que huit ans! »

« C'est bon », accorda Sakura. « Je vais simplement le mutiler. »

Avec ça, elle partit à ses trousses, ne laissant à Sasuke et Naruto aucun autre choix que de la suivre.

SSSSS

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Konohamaru, celui-ci était retenu dans les airs par un Kankuro très irrité.

« Regarde où tu vas », grogna-t-il.

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense? » demanda Naruto, horrifié.

« Ça dépend probablement de ce que tu penses que c'est », répondit Sakura, incertaine de ce à quoi voulait en venir Naruto.

« Un monstre! » cria Naruto, en pointant une main tremblante en direction de l'équipe du Pays du Vent. « Le mal incarné! »

Kankuro et Temari lancèrent un regard inquiet à Gaara, qui regardait la scène impassiblement.

« Patron? » demanda Konohamaru.

« Éloigne-toi de lui, Konohamaru! Il pourrait te manger! » prévint Naruto.

Le pauvre Kankuro fut tellement surpris qu'il échappa le garçon.

« Tu vois! Il t'a échappé! C'est un monstre, je te dis! » insista Naruto.

« Attendez… vous parlez de moi? » demanda Kankuro, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Naruto hocha la tête avec véhémence.

« Pourquoi avez-vous peur de Kankuro? demanda Temari. _Quand Gaara est seulement à deux mètres de lui_ était clairement sous-entendu.

« Quatre mots », dit Naruto en prenant une respiration profonde. « Marionnettes démoniaques sans âmes! »

Sakura hocha la tête. Naruto avait été traumatisé quand Kankuro avait décidé d'utiliser Sasori comme nouvelle marionnette. Kakuro soutenait qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle marionnette, puisque Sasori avait brisé toutes ses vieilles et que, de toute façon, c'était un pantin super puissant, mais Naruto avait continué à croire que Kakuro utilisait essentiellement le corps de leur opposant.

« Naruto à une phobie de marionnettes », expliqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas si sévère que ça, mais si Naruto voulait être dramatique, qui était-elle pour l'arrêter?

« Moi aussi, d'ailleurs », dit Sasuke en croisant les bras. « Je ne vais pas me sauver en courant comme Naruto semble sur le point de faire, mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elles me troublent beaucoup. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Sakura. Je ne le savais pas.

« Oh, oui », confirma Sasuke. « Mon frère et mon cousin Shisui m'ont amené au Théâtre Bunraku, une fois… et bien, suffit de dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi traumatisé depuis le Massacre et que ça m'a presque qu'autant traumatisé que l'attaque de ce serpent dans la forêt. Mais, même aujourd'hui, c'est très haut dans le classement. »

Naruto eut l'air confus.

« Sauf que Shisui est mort avant le Massacre. Tu es certain que tu ne voulais pas parler d'Obito? »

Sasuke roula les yeux.

« Oui, Naruto, j'ai mélangé les deux cousins avec lesquels j'ai passé le plus de temps dans ma vie. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Toi? »

« Hé! » protesta Naruto.

« Je ne me suis peut-être pas bien exprimé. Je voulais dire, qu'avant le Massacre, c'était mon souvenir le plus traumatisant, qu'après le Massacre, c'était mon deuxième souvenir le plus traumatisant, qu'après l'attaque du serpent, c'était mon troisième souvenir le plus traumatisant, et ainsi de suite. »

« Tu as peur de moi », répéta Kankuro, toujours sous le choc.

« Oui. Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plait », supplia Naruto.

« Mais… et lui, alors? » demanda Temari en hochant la tête en direction de son jeune frère beaucoup plus intimidant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions avoir peur de lui? » demanda innocemment Sakura.

« Parce qu'il est… », commença automatiquement Temari.

« Un Jinchuriki? » fourni Naruto.

« Comment l'as-tu deviné? » demanda Kankuro.

« Mon radar de Jinchuriki m'a prévenu », dit Naruto sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas de radar de Jinchuriki. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour savoir que c'était un Jinchuriki? » contesta Naruto.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de ton "radar de Jinchuriki"? » argumenta Sasuke.

« Parce que je suis le seul Jinchuriki de Konoha et que je n'ai jamais rencontré un autre Jinchuriki auparavant », mentit Naruto.

En tout cas, pas dans cette ligne du temps.

« T-Tu es aussi un Jinchuriki? »

Temari avait l'air franchement terrifiée.

« Ouaip », répondit Naruto avec un sourire béat.

« Et vous étiez tous les deux au courant? » demanda Temari aux deux membres non possédés de l'équipe 7.

« Tout le monde est au courant », répliqua Konohamaru, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle parlait.

« Tout le monde? » demanda Kankuro. « Et… ça ne vous dérange pas? »

Konohamaru eut l'air perplexe.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous dérangerait? Mon grand-père, l'ancien Hokage, a scellé le Kyuubi dans le ventre de Naruto pour qu'il ne tue pas tout le monde. Naruto nous a sauvés. »

« Je jure que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça », dit doucement Naruto, qui avait l'air content. « Quand votre père est Hokage, déterminé, et considéré comme un héros, il peut faire des miracles. »

« Et personne n'a essayé de t'assassiner? » demanda Gaara en daignant finalement parler.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Quelques personnes ici et là. Mais c'était parce que mon père a beaucoup d'ennemis et pas parce que je suis un Jinchuriki. L'ANBU les a toujours arrêtés, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. »

« Récapitulons », dit finalement Kankuro. « Tu es possédé par un démon, mais tu as peur de mes _marionnettes_? »

« Tes marionnettes démoniaques sans âmes », corrigea Naruto.

« Et ça ne dérange personne d'avoir un démon dans leur entourage », continua Kankuro en l'ignorant.

« Nous avons connus pire », répliqua Sasuke sur un ton désinvolte.

« Ouais, être possédé par un démon n'est rien comparé à la _**flamme de la jeunesse**_ », convenu Sakura.

« Mon Dieu, cet endroit est malsain… »

SSSSS

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous les nouveaux genins? » demanda Minato. « Kakashi, penses-tu que ton équipe est prête pour l'examen? »

« Plus que prête », répliqua Kakashi.

« Ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'ils sont sortis de l'Académie », protesta Iruka.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Ils apprennent vite. De toute manière, les Rangs C sont tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour le moment et elles sont principalement destinées aux chuunins. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si tu ne les avais pas laissés échouer toutes les missions de Rang D », souligna Kurenai.

Kakashi croisa les bras.

« Tu es simplement jalouse du fait que je n'ai plus besoin de superviser les corvées du village. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse! » insista-t-elle. « Toutefois, je souhaite aussi inscrire mes étudiants à l'examen. »

« Moi, en tout cas, je suis jaloux », confessa Asuma. « S'arranger pour que Shikamaru fasse autre chose que se pointer pour la mission demande un effort si considérable que ça n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine. Et, c'est peut-être facile de faire travailler Choji, mais c'est dispendieux! Et là, je ne parle même pas d'Ino et qui se plaint continuellement… Je vais les inscrire aussi, mais j'espère que je vais avoir assez de temps pour convaincre Shikamaru de participer… »

« Sérieusement, Iruka », dit Kakashi à l'enseignant de l'Académie. « Je pense qu'ils vont se révolter si je leur fais faire une séance d'entrainement de plus. D'ailleurs, cette année, l'examen est à Konoha et nous serons tous là pour nous assurer que les choses se dérouleront comme prévu. Aussi, je suis persuadé que Minato aimerait mieux tuer un compétiteur genin que de laisser l'un d'entre eux blesser Naruto de façon permanente. C'est quoi le pire qui pourrait arriver? »

« On verra bien… », murmura Iruka qui commençait vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.


	9. Vous sentez le serpent…

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 9 – **Vous sentez le serpent…

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer? demanda Minato à son fils, le matin de l'Examen Chuunin.

-Que je le veuille ou non n'a aucune importance, dit Naruto sur un ton résigné. Kakashi a menacé de nous laisser à la merci de Gai pour toute l'année si on ne le fait pas.

Minato grimaça emphatiquement.

-Je veux m'assurer que tu ne t'embarques pas dans quelque chose de trop gros pour toi.

-Tu penses que je ne serai pas capable de réussir? demanda Naruto, un peu blessé.

Minato secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… c'est dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Tu pourrais mourir. Je sais que tu as affronté la mort pendant ta mission de Rang A, mais Kakashi était sur place pour te protéger. Là, tu vas être obligé de t'arranger seul.

-Je ne suis pas seul, corrigea Naruto. J'ai Sakura et Sasuke avec moi et on va botter des culs!

-Oh, vraiment? demanda Minato sur un ton amusé.

-C'est certain! déclara Naruto. Et, d'ailleurs, comme j'ai récemment accompli mon rêve d'avoir un pont nommé en mon honneur, il faut que je devienne Chuunin pour faire progresser mon _autre_ rêve, celui de devenir Hokage.

Minato haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as un pont nommé en ton honneur? Il est au Pays de l'Eau? Allez, raconte-moi ça.

SSSSS

-Maman, Papa, je participe à l'Examen Chuunin aujourd'hui alors je ne ferai pas de missions pour les deux prochains mois environ, annonça Sakura.

Momoko eut l'air surprise.

-Tu as d'autres tests à passer? Je croyais que c'était fini après l'Académie.

-Moi aussi, rit Sakura. Mais celui-là sert à déterminer si je suis prête pour une promotion.

-Je suis certain que tu n'auras pas de problèmes, lui dit Keisuke sur un ton confiant. Tu as toujours été bonne dans les tests.

-Merci, sourit Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se peut que je ne sois pas à la maison cette nuit et que je m'absente pour le reste de la semaine. Si c'est le cas, c'est parce qu'on fait un test de survie en forêt, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bonne chance! lui souhaita Momoko.

SSSSS

-Es-tu nerveux? demanda Itachi.

Sasuke leva les yeux de son déjeuner. Puisque c'était le jour J, aujourd'hui il avait le droit de manger des tomates, malgré leur statut d'aliments-habituellement-non-destinés-au-petit-déjeuner. Si Naruto pouvait avoir du ramen tous les jours pour déjeuner, alors Sasuke pouvait bien se permettre des tomates de temps en temps.

-Non.

Itachi lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Vraiment?

-Quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver? pensa Sasuke à haute voix.

-Les gens doivent **vraiment** arrêter de se demander ça, dit Itachi en secouant la tête de façon découragée. De un, tu pourrais mourir. Ou tomber dans le coma. Ou être sérieusement blessé. Ou-

-Merci pour le vote de confiance, interrompit Sasuke un peu irrité.

-Relaxe, Sasuke, lui dit Itachi avec un petit sourire. Je ne dis pas que ça va forcément t'arriver, juste que ça pourrait arriver pendant l'examen. En fait, je pense que tu vas bien t'en sortir.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être nerveux? demanda Sasuke.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

-Tout le monde est nerveux avant leur premier Examen Chunnin, non?

-Même toi? demanda Sasuke, surprit.

-Tu réalises que j'avais deux ans de moins que toi quand je l'ai passé, n'est-ce pas? rappela Itachi à son petit frère.

-Tu as quand même gagné, souligna Sasuke.

-Vrai, mais tu pourrais quand même devenir Chuunin si tu perds. L'important est de donner un bon spectacle, avisa Itachi.

-Je dois y aller, dit Sasuke en se levant et en avalant un dernier morceau de tomate.

Itachi se leva aussi et lui fit une pichenette dans le front.

-Sois bon et n'échoue pas.

SSSSS

-Hé, Kakashi, je me demandais quelque chose, dit lentement Obito.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? répliqua Kakashi.

-Tu sais qu'une équipe Genin doit compléter un minimum de huit missions pour être éligible à l'Examen Chuunin? commença Obito.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-C'est difficile à croire que magasiner ou garder des enfants à quelques reprises puisse permettre de qualifier une équipe. Mais bon, je suppose que ça explique pourquoi c'est la première fois en cinq ans que nous avons des recrues qui participent à l'examen…

-J'admets que ton équipe a fait plusieurs missions, continua Obito. Mais, en fin de compte, ils n'ont passé que la mission du Pays de l'Eau. Même si c'était techniquement une mission de Rang A, elle ne comptait que comme _une_ mission. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez autorisés à participer?

Kakashi se figea sur place.

-C'est une _maudite_ bonne question. Je suppose que mon équipe **à** trouver tous les animaux domestiques, même si Sasuke les à traumatisés à vie, et puisqu'ils n'ont pas perdu, blessé ou tué les enfants qu'ils devaient surveiller, alors j'assume que ça compte, même si, maintenant, ils n'ont plus le droit de s'approcher à plus de dix mètres de ce genre de mission.

-Ou ça pourrait être du favoritisme, vu que Naruto est le fils de Minato-Sensei, que tu es son étudiant et que Sasuke est mon cousin, taquina Obito.

-On va y aller avec la première hypothèse, dit fermement Kakashi.

-Alors, prêt pour le grand jour? demanda Anko en surgissant derrière eux.

-Je crois que mes étudiants sont… suffisamment motivés, répliqua Kakashi. Plus, ils vont me ficher la paix avec leur obsession pour la ponctualité.

-Tu n'auras jamais la paix en ce qui concerne ton absence de ponctualité, l'informa sérieusement Anko.

-Ouais, tu penses que c'est l'enfer quand tu sors ou que tu es engagé à quelqu'un? demanda Obito. Attends d'être _marié_. C'est comme si Rin avait décidé que c'était sa mission personnelle de s'assurer que je sois au bon endroit au bon moment…

-Elle m'a donné plein de trucs comme cadeau de fiançailles, dit Anko gaiment.

Kakashi gémit.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû rester célibataire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Anko en sortant un kunai.

-Je t'aime? offrit faiblement Kakashi.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit Anko, angéliquement. Alors qui va superviser la troisième partie de l'examen? J'ai entendu qu'Hayate allait le faire, mais qu'il a réalisé que sa toux chronique lui rendrait la tâche difficile.

-Je me suis porté volontaire pour ça, répondit Obito. En fait, c'est moi qui ai convaincu Hayate que sa toux pouvait être un problème. Les superviseurs n'ont pas nécessairement beaucoup de choses à dire, en particulier dans la troisième partie de la compétition, mais dans une situation de vie ou de mort le match doit être arrêté rapidement. Si Hayate se met à tousser, quelqu'un pourrait mourir.

-Et on aurait l'air vraiment stupide, décida Kakashi. Donc, vous êtes tous les deux superviseurs, hein? Je me sens rejeté…

-Tu as perdu l'occasion de superviser l'examen quand tu as inscrit tes étudiants, lui dit Anko. De toute façon, les seules parties de l'examen encore disponibles auraient été la section des combats préliminaires, si tu voulais la faire à la place d'Obito, ou la partie théorique. Sauf qu'Ibiki est vraiment le meilleur choix pour ça.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Obito sur un ton pensif. Bien que je sois d'accord sur le fait qu'Ibiki est beaucoup plus intimidant que Kakashi, Kakashi réussirait probablement à les agacer et à leur faire perdre leur sang-froid plus facilement, réduisant ainsi le nombre de candidats. Après tout, ça ne prend qu'un idiot avec un discours du genre : « je m'abandonnerai jamais! », pour passer le test final d'Ibiki. Ce genre de discours ne fonctionnerait pas aussi bien dans un test où l'objectif final serait d'endurer les excentricités de Kakashi.

-Vrai, accorda Anko. Sauf que c'est un peu trop tard maintenant. On devrait le suggérer pour la prochaine fois que l'examen se tiendra à Konoha.

-Vous êtes les pires amis du monde, dit Kakashi sur un ton plat.

-Mais tu serais perdu sans nous, sourit Obito.

-Je pourrais facilement te remplacer par une pierre, insista Kakashi.

Une pierre commémorative, mais quand même…

SSSSS

L'équipe 7 grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage et tomba sur une grande foule qui entourait un Izumo et Kotetsu légèrement déguisés, en train de battre l'équipe Gai.

Naruto, bien entendu, se dirigea directement vers les Chuunins déguisés.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous vous enlever du chemin?

-Désolé, le jeune, nous éliminons les faibles, lui dit Izumo.

-Si tu veux te rendre à la salle de l'examen, tu devras passer par nous, ajouta Kotetsu.

-Ouais, c'est merveilleux, mais vous bloquez la cage d'escalier, leur répondit Naruto.

-La cage d'escalier? répéta un ninja du Pays de l'Herbe, qui était peut-être, ou peut-être pas, associé à Orochimaru.

-Écoute, Konoha semble peut-être légèrement excentrique, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne savons pas compter, lui dit Sakura, farouchement.

-J'applaudis vos efforts pour éliminer ceux qui ne méritent pas de devenir Chuunin, particulièrement si vous pensez que certains participants ne sont pas réellement capables de faire la différence entre le deuxième et troisième étage, ajouta Sasuke.

Les Genins autour d'eux trouvèrent soudainement le plancher et/ou le plafond extrêmement intéressants.

-Et bien, je suppose que votre équipe passe, au moins, décida Izumo.

-Pas qu'on s'attendait à autre chose de la part de l'équipe chouchou, marmonna Kotetsu.

-Oh, vous êtes jaloux parce que votre équipe n'est pas aussi fantastique que la nôtre, messieurs les superviseurs secrets de l'examen! déclara Naruto.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit que c'était des superviseurs secrets de l'examen? demanda un genin du Pays de l'Herbe.

-… Faut y aller, dit Kotetsu en prenant la fuite avec Izumo.

-Excuse-moi, mais quel est ton nom? demanda Lee en marchant à côté de Sakura pour se rendre à la bonne salle.

-Haruno Sakura, répliqua Sakura. Et tu es...?

-Rock Lee, lui dit Lee avec un sourire. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi? Je te protègerai jusqu'à la mort!

-C'est très gentil, lui dit Sakura. Tragiquement, avoir besoin d'être protégée est l'une des choses qui me fâche le plus au monde et mes coéquipiers et moi avons décidé que notre puberté serait plus facile à endurer si nous ne sortions pas avec des gens avant d'être promus Chuunins. Donc, je vais être obligée de refuser.

-Alors… si je réussis à devenir Chuunin et que tu réussis à devenir Chuunin, on pourra sortir ensemble? demanda Lee, plein d'espoir.

-Seulement si nous devenons Chuunin tous les deux et que tu me le demandes à nouveau quand j'aurais appris à mieux te connaître, lui dit Sakura. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui sortirait avec un garçon, sans apprendre à le connaître avant, juste parce qu'il est mignon, cool ou fort.

-Depuis quand? demanda Ino en s'agrippant à Sasuke. Tu as presque renié notre amitié parce que tu croyais que des amies ne pouvaient pas être rivales, tu t'en souviens?

-Heureusement que Naruto et Sasuke m'ont convaincu du contraire, dit doucement Sakura. Alors, tu participes aussi l'examen, Ino?

-Ouaip, répondit Ino. Et l'autre équipe qui a terminé l'Académie en même temps que nous, aussi.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile que ça de se rappeler nos noms? demanda Kiba en arrivant avec son équipe. Nous avons seulement eu des cours ensemble pendant quatre ans!

-Si mon précieux Sasuke-kun était dans ton équipe, alors je suis certaine que je me serais souvenue de toi, renifla Ino.

-Je ferais attention de ne pas sous-estimer l'équipe 8 si j'étais toi, Ino, l'avertit Naruto. Ils ont _Shino_.

-Et alors? dit Ino qui ne voyait aucune raison d'être inquiète.

-Il utilise les insectes, expliqua Sakura. C'est… disons que tu ne veux pas être de son mauvais côté.

-Dégeulasse, dit Ino en faisant une grimace. Les insectes sont tellement _répugnants_.

-S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas Shino t'entendre dire ça, l'avisa Shikamaru. Ça pourrait mal finir pour toi.

-Sakura a déjà aimé ce garçon?

Lee pointa Sasuke du doigt.

-Alors, je te mets au défi de me combattre afin de prouver que je suis un prétendant digne de son cœur!

-Et tu vas le faire en battant mon coéquipier avant que l'Examen Chuunin ait commencé? demanda Sakura, sceptique.

-Ta confiance en moi est vraiment touchante, dit sarcastiquement Sasuke. Et pour la bataille… je te combattrais volontiers, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde ici ait besoin d'un aperçu de mes capacités et, à moins que tu te rendes à la portion inévitable des combats un à un, la vérité est que tu n'es simplement pas à la hauteur.

-Oh, je serai là, dit Lee sur un ton déterminé.

-Est-ce que tu planifies me lâcher bientôt? demanda Sasuke, agacé.

-Non, dit joyeusement Ino.

-Sakura, est-ce que ça te fâcherait si j'utilisais-, commença Sasuke.

-N'y pense même pas, lui dit sévèrement Sakura. Ino est ma meilleure amie, même si c'est une fangirl.

-D'accord, grommela Sasuke avant d'utiliser un jutsu de substitution à la place.

-Une bûche? se plaignit Ino. C'est injuste, Sasuke-kun!

-Mais, entre nous, lui dit Sasuke à voix basse. Son obsession pour moi n'a jamais été aussi énervante que de voir la Kunoichi compétente, qui a aidé Naruto à me convaincre de revenir à Konoha, redevenir la petite fille stupide qui aurait été prête à sacrifier ses meilleurs amis pour un joli garçon.

-Ouais, et bien… merci de m'en avoir empêché, dit Sakura, un peu embarrassée.

-Alors, tu n'es plus une fangirl? demanda Tenten.

-Quoi? Non! J'ai arrêté ça il y a longtemps, expliqua Sakura.

-EXCELLENT, dit Tenten avec conviction. Parce que, pour tout ninja qui se respecte, une fangirl est la pire chose qui soit et je ne veux pas avoir à sauver la réputation de Kunoichis de Konoha toute seule.

-Mais Hinata, alors? demanda Sakura. Elle n'aime pas Sasuke.

Tenten haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as vu comment elle regarde Naruto?

-Tu as un point, concéda Sakura.

-Kiba, je pense que Choji veut manger ton chien. Tu devrais faire attention, dit timidement Hinata.

-Quoi? glapit Kiba. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

-…Peut-être, admit Choji. J'ai faim!

-Tu n'as qu'à manger une de tes boîtes à dîner, avisa Shikamaru. Tu en as apporté une douzaine.

-Mais...mais je pourrais en avoir besoin pour me redonner des forces entre les examens, protesta Choji.

-Si tu essaies de manger Akamaru, je ne garantis pas qu'il n'essaiera pas de te manger aussi, l'avertit Kiba.

-Pourriez-vous _essayer_ de ne pas vous comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans? demanda Neji en se tenant aussi loin du groupe que possible.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Kabuto en les approchant. Vous devriez vous calmer. Vous venez juste de sortir de l'Académie, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Shino.

-Je suis Kabuto, répondit Kabuto. Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que vous dîtes : regardez autour de vous.

Les onze futurs ninjas de Konoha, plus Sasuke, jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Plusieurs personnes les fusillaient du regard.

-Les gars derrière vous viennent d'Amegakure. Ils ont la mèche courte. Tout le monde est nerveux à cause de l'examen. Baissez le ton avant de causer une scène, suggéra Kabuto.

-S'ils ne sont pas capables d'endurer un peu de bruit, alors ils ne sont pas qualifiés pour devenir Chuunin, dit calmement Sasuke. Et s'ils commencent une bagarre, alors ils seront simplement disqualifiés. Je ne vois aucune raison de garder le silence.

-Hé, Kiba, est-ce que c'est juste moi ou ce gars sent les serpents? demanda Naruto.

Kiba renifla.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison; il sent vraiment les serpents.

-Je sens les serpents? demanda Kabuto, apparemment surpris. Comme c'est étrange.

-Je n'aime pas les serpents, lui dit Naruto. Les serpents me font penser aux vampires et les vampires sont méchants.

-Alors, c'est votre premier examen, à vous aussi? demanda Ino. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous semblez un peu plus vieux que nous…

-Oh, non. En fait, c'est ma septième fois, leur dit Kabuto, l'air un peu gêné.

-Wow, t'es vraiment NUL, dit carrément Kiba. Si je ne passe pas avant ma cinquième fois, je vais simplement me résigner à être un échec total qui est incapable de battre des enfants de treize ans et démissionner.

-Ce n'est pas si pire que ça, insista Kabuto. J'en sais beaucoup sur l'examen et j'ai des cartes d'information de ninja sur tout le monde ici.

-Comment est-ce que répéter votre examen va vous aidez à récolter de l'information sur les personnes qui font l'examen pour la première fois? demanda paresseusement Shikamaru.

-Et bien, c'est… est-ce que quelqu'un veut voir mes cartes? demanda Kabuto en les agitant devant tout le monde.

-Moi, je veux bien, dit Kankuro en marchant vers eux, Temari et Gaara à ses talons.

Il pointa Naruto.

-Parles-moi de lui et de ses coéquipiers.

Kabuto retira trois cartes de son paquet.

-Le premier est Namikaze Naruto. C'est le fils de l'Hokage et un Jinchuriki. Son ninjutsu est très élevé, il est au-dessus de la moyenne en taijutsu, mais son genjutsu est quasi inexistant, dit Kabuto. Puis, il y a Uchiha Sasuke. Il fait partie des trois Uchiha encore en vie après le massacre, qui a eu lieux quatre ans auparavant. Il est fort en ninjutsu et en taijutsu. Son genjutsu est exceptionnel et il a déjà atteint le deuxième niveau de son œil Sharingan. Finalement, il y a Haruno Sakura qui travaille à temps partiel à l'hôpital et qui est un ninja-médical avec un très bon ninjutsu et taijutsu. Son genjutsu aussi est très fort. Leur sensei est Kakashi "le Terasseur" et, ensemble, ils ont…

Kabuto s'interrompit et regarda ses cartes avec incrédulité.

-Quoi? grogna Kankuro.

-Ensemble, ils ont échoué toutes les missions de Rang D qu'on leur a assigné et en ont été bannis de façon permanente. Ils ont réussi avec succès une mission de Rang C, devenue Rang A, termina Kabuto d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ne faut-il pas avoir réussi huit missions pour pouvoir s'inscrire à l'examen? demanda Temari.

-C'est le fils de l'Hokage, il a probablement droit à un traitement spécial, décida Kankuro.

-Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour rater autant de missions de Rang D? C'est les missions les plus faciles du monde! fit remarquer Kiba.

Naruto sourit fièrement.

-Ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps et d'efforts, mais on a fini par réussir. Et maintenant, on est bannis pour la vie!

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une bonne chose, dit Ino en le regardant étrangement.

-C'est un GRAND accomplissement, l'informa Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. Nous sommes la première équipe à avoir été bannis des missions de Rang D.

-Et nous n'aurons plus jamais, jamais, à en faire, conclu Sakura avec un immense sourire.

-… Je vous déteste, annonça Kiba.

-Plus de Rangs D, hein? demanda Shikamaru. Si je planifie comment les échouer, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour suivre mes plans? Comme ça, on n'aurait plus à en faire.

-Je suis partante, répliqua immédiatement Ino.

-Est-ce que Asuma-sensei nous invitera quand même au restaurant? demanda Choji.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il sera tellement content de ne plus avoir à superviser ses corvées, qu'il nous invitera quand même, le rassura Shikamaru.

-Ai-je déjà mentionné que les gens ici sont tous fous à lier? demanda Kankuro.

-Je crois que oui, répondit Temari.

-Et bien, je voulais juste le répéter, dit Kankuro.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Hinata en pointant Kankuro. Il ne semble pas très ouvert d'esprit…

-Voyons voir, dit Kabuto en pigeant une autre carte. C'est Kankuro. Il est le fils du Kazekage et il a complété huit missions de Rang C et une Rang B. Je dirais que c'est très impressionnant, mais l'équipe de Sasuke en a complété une mission de Rang A. Il utilise principalement ses marionnettes pour combattre.

-Des marionnettes diaboliques sans âme? demanda Choji, les yeux dilatés par la peur.

Sakura regarda Naruto, perplexe, mais il essayait de se cacher derrière Shikamaru.

-Cache-moi, supplia-t-il.

-C'est trop pénible, soupira Shikamaru. Bon, pourvu que je ne sois pas vraiment obligé de faire quoi que ce soit…

-Naruto était revenu depuis quelque temps et, à un moment donné, il a donné un immense discours sur les marionnettes, expliqua Sasuke en murmurant. Je pense que c'est quand les filles étaient parties cueillir des fleurs ou quelque chose du genre.

-C'était plus que juste cueillir des fleurs! siffla Sakura, outrée.

-Comment peux-tu endurer d'avoir un frère aussi diabolique? demanda Naruto à Temari.

Elle lança un regard rapide à Gaara.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Hé, de quel côté es-tu? se plaignit Kankuro.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, dit franchement Naruto à Gaara.

Gaara lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ton frère ainé déteste tous les plus jeunes que lui, bien sûr, répliqua Naruto.

-Je suis plus que capable d'endurer sa haine, répliqua Gaara sur un ton impassible.

-Ça ne justifie pas sa conduite, insista Naruto. Honnêtement, comment ne pas aimer les enfants? Ils sont si adorables.

-Hé, Naruto, ton ami sent les ratons laveurs, annonça Kiba.

-C'est mieux que de sentir mauvais comme Kankuro, marmonna Gaara.

Naruto resta surpris un moment, puis se mit à sourire.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais!

* * *

Wow, je suis en feu! Deux chapitres dans la même semaine, yay! C'est vos reviews qui me motivent super gros, alors n'hésitez pas à en écrire.

Sinon, quelqu'un a mentionné dans son review qu'il serait prêt à m'aider avec la traduction de cette fanfic. C'était Hitsugayakun, je crois. Si c'est toujours le cas, tu peut m'envoyer un courriel en utilisant le lien sur mon profil et on s'arrangera.


	10. Posez des questions plus difficiles

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 10 – **Si vous voulez qu'on triche, posez des questions plus difficiles

-Et souvenez-vous, en dehors de la deuxième partie de l'examen, tuer vous disqualifiera. Alors, s'il vous plaît, attendez que le test soit _terminé_ avant de satisfaire votre soif de sang, conclut Ibiki en terminant d'expliquer les règles de conduite de l'examen.

-Mais Gaara n'a pas été disqualifié la dernière fois parce qu'il s'est battu contre moi, chuchota Sasuke à Sakura. Alors, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait tué personne pendant les combats éliminatoires?

Sakura fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

-Il s'est battu contre Lee, tu te souviens? Il l'a tellement blessé que Lee a dû subir une chirurgie hyper risquée et a dû reconstruire ses forces à partir de rien.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Non je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'avais mes propres problèmes médicaux dans ce temps là…

-Au lieu de votre place actuelle, on va vous attribuer un numéro, expliqua Ibiki. Mettez-vous en file indienne, s'il vous plait.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde fut séparé et, une fois de plus, Naruto se retrouva assis à côté d'un élève de son année. Toutefois, contrairement à la première fois, ce n'était pas Hinata.

-OUI! s'exclama Naruto. J'AI LA MEILLEURE PLACE AU MONDE!

-Pourquoi? Où es-tu assis? demanda Sakura.

-Je suis juste à côté de Shino! expliqua joyeusement Naruto.

-Et c'est 'la meilleure place au monde'? Pourquoi? demanda encore une fois Sakura, parce qu'elle savait que, curieux ou pas, Sasuke ne le ferait jamais.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, Shino utilise les insectes, après tout.

-Nous le savons, ça, lui rappela Sasuke.

-Alors, tu devrais savoir pourquoi j'aime ma nouvelle place, renchérit Naruto.

-Contente-toi de nous le dire, soupira Sakura.

-Les termites sont une variété d'insectes, informa Naruto.

-Tu veux dire…

-Ouaip.

Naruto hocha joyeusement la tête.

-Shino est mon ultime défense contre Kankuro!

-Pour l'amour de ciel, tu n'as pas besoin de protection contre moi! explosa Kankuro a quelques pas d'eux.

Naruto était plutôt bruyant, après tout, alors Kankuro avait facilement entendu la moitié de la conversation.

-Sauf que si tu continues comme ça…

-Tu me _menaces_ en essayant de me convaincre que tu n'es pas démoniaque? demanda Naruto, incrédule. Temari, Gaara, je vous félicite d'être resté sains d'esprit aussi longtemps.

Les sourcils de Temari disparurent dans sa chevelure.

-Et, maintenant, ma santé mentale est comparée à celle de Gaara et pas dans le sens de : _peut-être que tu as passé un peu trop de temps au soleil…_

Bon, allez vous assoir, ordonna Ibiki.

Pendant que les autres trouvaient leur siège, Sakura entraina Ino à l'écart.

-Ino, si tu utilises ton jutsu sur moi, je vais te donner une coupe de cheveux impromptue, comme la mienne. Et si tu l'utilises sur Sasuke, il sortira probablement avec une autre fille, juste pour se venger.

-Tu ne déconseilles pas de copier sur Naruto? demanda Ino en frissonnant légèrement à l'idée que les menaces de Sakura se concrétisent.

-Je le ferais, admit Sakura. Mais, puisque le Kyuubi pourrait très bien te manger si tu tentes le coup, je vais te laisser juger par toi même.

L'air distinctement pâle, Ino décida de choisir une autre équipe sur laquelle tricher.

L'équipe 7 porta peu d'attention quand Ibiki tenta de leur faire peur en insinuant qu'ils devaient tricher, tout en leur conseillant de ne pas le faire sans précautions.

Sakura se demanda brièvement pourquoi, vu qu'ils criaient pratiquement sur tous les toits que les participants avaient le droit de tricher au moins quatre fois en relative impunité, quelqu'un aurait besoin de tricher plus que ça. Bien entendu, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'obtiendraient que quatre réponses, mais l'important était de ne pas avoir zéro, non? Ou, du moins, l'important était SUPPOSÉ être de ne pas avoir zéro.

-Commencez, dit Ibiki.

Et le départ venait d'être lancé.

SSSSS

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que les participants compétents commençaient à comprendre qu'ils étaient supposés tricher, Sakura déposa son crayon sur le bureau.

-Terminée! lança-t-elle en retournant sagement ses feuilles et fixant ostensiblement Ino du regard pour minimiser les chances que quelqu'un copie ses réponses.

Sasuke et Naruto ne dirent rien, mais commencèrent à écrire plus rapidement.

Un autre dix minutes plus tard, Sasuke déposa, lui aussi, son crayon après avoir pris soin d'écrire quelques conseils aux organisateurs de l'examen. « Si vous voulez que l'on triche, vous devriez essayer de nous donner des questions plus difficiles. » D'accord, seulement Sakura — et Shikamaru, s'il s'était donné la peine – aurait pu répondre à ces questions au moment où ils étaient Genins. Cependant, pour ceux qui avaient déjà fait l'examen, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

-Merde, grogna Naruto, lorsqu'il eut terminé cinq minutes plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le dernier?

-Parce que tu es pathétique, dit Sasuke sur un ton franc.

-Fermez là où je vais commencer à enlever des points, avertis Ibiki.

Il aurait probablement dû enlever des points, puisque la conversation aurait très bien pu être codée, mais la fille n'avait dit qu'un seul mot et les deux garçons n'avaient commencé à parler qu'une fois leur examen terminé.

Dès que Naruto eut fini, Kankuro décida soudainement qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et, ce que les sens de Naruto déclaraient clairement être une marionnette l'escorta, jusqu'à la porte.

C'était original, supposa-t-il, et audacieux. Toutefois, Naruto se demanda comment Kankuro avait-il honnêtement pu croire qu'il était passé inaperçu, considérant qu'il avait des ficelles de marionnette sur le visage. Ou est-ce qu'Orochimaru avait réussi à convaincre Suna que le système de sécurité de Konoha était à ce point pathétique?

Finalement, Ibiki sembla être satisfait du nombre d'équipes éliminées.

-Maintenant, pour la dixième question… Laissez-moi vous préciser que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre. Toutefois, une fois que vous avez accepté de l'entendre, vous êtes obligé de donner une réponse.

-Qu'arrive-t-il si nous choisissons de ne pas y répondre? demanda Temari par curiosité.

-Alors, tu échoues, lui dit Naruto en appréciant pleinement le fait que, cette fois-ci, il n'était aucunement désespéré. Sinon, quel serait le but de faire une dixième question facultative? Il faut bien qu'il y ait des pénalités.

-En effet, le garçon qui a terminé l'examen après ses coéquipiers à raison, dit Ibiki.

-Hé, je l'ai fait sans tricher, qui d'autre peut dire la même chose? demanda Naruto.

Kabuto leva la main.

-Tu es pratiquement ancien, dit dédaigneusement Naruto. Et c'est ta septième fois, alors tu ne comptes pas.

-Vos coéquipiers vont, non seulement, échouer si vous échouez, mais si vous répondez à la dixième question et que vous choisissez incorrectement, vous ne pourrez jamais devenir Chuunin. Jamais. Toutefois, vos coéquipiers auront le droit de refaire le test dans six mois, leur dit Ibiki.

-Sauf que Naruto a dit que ce gars, Kabuto, avait fait l'examen sept fois. Comment est-ce que c'est possible? interrogea Kiba.

-Je n'étais pas superviseur pendant les examens de Kabuto. Je le suis cette année, alors je peux pratiquement faire tout ce que je veux! déclara Ibiki, qui semblait sur le point d'éclater diaboliquement de rire d'un moment à l'autre.

Personne ne voulait être le premier à abandonner, alors le silence régna pendant une minute.

-J'abandonne, annonça finalement un genin du Pays de l'Herbe.

L'air outragé, ses coéquipiers le suivirent.

-Moi aussi! dit un autre du Pays de l'Herbe.

-Et moi!

C'était fatiguant de voir ceux qui avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Konoha abandonner l'examen, équipe après équipe, au premier signe de difficulté.

Finalement, il ne resta que dix-sept équipes, incluant, bien entendu : les quatre de Konoha, l'équipe de Kabuto, l'équipe de Gaara, l'équipe potentiellement secrète d'Orochimaru, et l'autre équipe d'Oto.

-Alors, vous êtres –les cinquante et un d'entre vous encore ici – _absolument_ certain de vouloir continuer? leur demanda sérieusement Ibiki. Pour la treizième fois.

-Écoutez, j'admets que votre plan de nous agacé jusqu'à ce que nous abandonnions est pas mal ingénieux, dit Naruto. Mais notre sensei est déjà passé maître dans l'art d'agacer les gens et, si nous ne passons pas, il a menacé de nous obliger à nous entrainer avec Gai tous les matins jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se présenter à notre lieu de rencontre.

Ibiki cligna des yeux.

-Gai? Celui qui commence à s'entrainer à 4h30 du matin?

-Il n'y a rien de mieux pour profiter pleinement de la flamme de la jeunesse que de s'entraîner durant les heures qui précèdent le levé du soleil! confirma Lee avec enthousiasme.

-On ne peut pas endurer ça pendant un an, confia Sasuke. Alors, nous n'abandonnerons pas, et cela, peu importe le nombre de fois que vous nous le demanderez.

Le superviseur de l'examen frissonna avec empathie.

-Voilà l'attitude à prendre! dit Anko en arrivant par la fenêtre et en lançant des kunai aux Genins. Comment obtiendras-tu ta revanche, sinon?

-J'apprécierais beaucoup si tu évitais de l'encourager, Anko, dit Naruto en secouant la tête.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à encourager les gens à atteindre leurs objectifs, répliqua innocemment Anko.

-Sauf quand il s'agit de Sasuke… marmonna Sakura.

-Anko, je n'en avais pas encore fini avec mon test, lui dit laconiquement Ibiki. Toutefois, comme la première portion de l'examen est clairement terminée, vous passez tous.

-Huh? s'exclama Ino. Pourquoi?

Ibiki ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais Anko lui coupa la parole.

-Ça va te prendre trop de temps, lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers les Genins. Alors, à moins d'être un genre de génie ou d'avoir été Genin pendant trop longtemps, vous étiez supposé tricher pour réussir votre examen. Si vous étiez trop nul et qu'on vous voyait tricher cinq fois de façon trop évidente, vous étiez éliminé. Si vous avez accepté de participer à l'examen, alors vous possédez les caractéristiques générales d'un Chuunin. Si vous vous êtes découragés à la première partie de l'examen, alors vous ne méritez pas d'être promus à ce grade.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Kankuro. Et pourquoi avez-vous lancé des armes dangereusement coupantes sur nous?

-Je suis Anko et je vais superviser la deuxième partie de l'examen, annonça Anko. Et pour répondre à ta question… et bien, si vous vous êtes laissé atteindre par un kunai, alors vous n'êtes pas prêts à devenir Chuunins.

-Donc, vous avez essayé de nous tuer? répéta Kabuto.

-Oh, bon point, vous n'avez pas signé les contrats encore…, songea Anko. Et bien, suivez-moi et on va remédiez à ça tout de suite.

-Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour abandonner? demanda Kabuto.

-Oui, répondit Anko sur un ton mordant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une autre chance de le faire après la deuxième partie de l'examen.

-Ça ne sera pas très utile si je meurs, souligna Kabuto.

-Alors, ne meurs pas. Franchement, si tu es aussi anxieux, tu aurais peut-être dû quitter quand on t'as donné l'opportunité de le faire… marmonna Anko en se dirigeant vers la Forêt de la Mort et en s'attendant à ce que le Chuunins-en-devenir la suive.

SSSSS

-Alors, comment penses-tu qu'ils se débrouillent? demanda Minato.

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre. Apparemment, les divers changements qu'ils avaient entrainés (le fait que Minato soit toujours en vie, que Naruto fasse partie de sa vie et que ça l'oblige à passer plus de temps à Konoha) avaient eu assez d'impact sur Jiraiya pour que ses livres soient différents. Kakashi ne pouvait pas dire que les livres étaient meilleurs ou pires – et décisivement pas plus appropriés à un public de tous âges –, mais c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à attendre à ce qu'ils aient atteint le point ou l'auteur était mort, à l'origine, pour pouvoir lire du nouveau matériel.

-Mes sbires?

-Ce ne sont pas tes _sbires_, Kakashi, ce sont tes étudiants, dit Minato en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, mais en échouant lamentablement.

-Vraiment? Parce que, quand Obito et Rin se sont joints à notre équipe, vous disiez différemment, argumenta Kakashi.

-C'est Jiraiya qui disait que vous étiez mes sbires, et puis il s'est mis à dire quelque chose à propos d'un roman d'espionnage porno, lui rappela Minato.

-Vous ne l'avez pas corrigé, insista Kakashi.

-C'était Jiraiya-sensei, souligna Minato. Essayer de le corriger n'aurait rien donné.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, concéda Kakashi. Et il a écrit un très bon roman sur le sujet. Sauf que je suis un peu déçu que mon personnage n'ait pas terminé avec la fille.

-Et bien, pour être juste, tu **n'as pas** fini avec la fille. Donc, s'il voulait être précis, la fille devait tombée amoureuse du personnage d'Obito, dit Minato d'un ton neutre.

-C'est inspiré de faits vécus? ricana Kakashi. Avez-vous déjà lu ces livres, Minato-sensei?

-En tant qu'Hokage, je dois donner l'exemple. Donc, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit vertueusement Minato.

-Ouais, donner l'exemple, mon œil…

Kakashi secoua la tête.

-Vous savez, il y a une raison qui explique pourquoi Naruto traite tous les shinobis qu'il rencontre de pervers.

-Je commence à croire qu'il y a un lien entre le pouvoir d'un ninja et son degré de perversion, confessa Minato. La seule autre façon d'expliquer que tous les ninjas puissants soient des pervers est une sorte de problème de société. Mais, si c'est le cas, je vais être forcé d'imposer des mesures règlementaires pour arranger ça.

-Je vois définitivement le lien, dit rapidement Kakashi.

-Tu veux juste pouvoir lire ton livre en paix, accusa Minato.

Kakashi ne fit que hausser les épaules.

-Oh, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai toujours pas répondu pour mes sbires. Je pense qu'ils vont bien s'en tirer.

-En es-tu sûr? Ibiki supervise la première partie, tu sais? dit anxieusement Minato.

Kakashi roula les yeux.

-Il ne va pas les torturer avant qu'ils aient signé le contrat et Anko a dit qu'elle les distribuerait pendant la deuxième partie, alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Il y a toujours la torture psychologique, souligna Minato.

-Votre fils ne sait honnêtement pas _comment_ abandonner et si on le fait douter de lui-même, il revient toujours à la charge, rassura Kakashi.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'il était prêt. Je veux dire, une bonne partie de l'examen porte sur le travail d'équipe, puisque les missions solos sont principalement pour les Jounins, et Naruto connaît Sasuke depuis des lustres, mais qu'en est-il de leur autre coéquipière? Haruno Sakura? demanda Minato. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé avant que tu ne la prennes dans ton équipe.

-Vous l'avez rencontré au souper de l'autre fois, vous vous en souvenez? demanda Kakashi. Ça a pris quelque temps, mais Sakura et les garçons ont développé une solide camaraderie.

-Ça a pris du temps? répéta Minato. Ils ne sont en équipe que depuis quatre mois.

-Et quels quatre mois! dit Kakashi.

-Ce n'est pas une fangirl, alors? La plupart des Kunoichi que je connais l'étaient à son âge. Toutefois, elles arrêtent généralement de se comporter de la sorte après leur premier Examen Chuunin, reconnu Minato.

-Sakura a, elle aussi, terminer cette phase là, répliqua Kakashi. Et Rin n'a jamais été une fangirl, même quand elle était amoureuse de moi.

Minato haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que c'était à cause de la guerre.

-Espérons, alors, que nous pourrons garder la paix aussi longtemps que possible, dit Kakashi en redevenant sérieux. Particulièrement avec tous les sacrifices que nous avons dû faire.

Minato hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

-Tu as raison. L'Examen Chuunin est un excellent moment pour attaquer Konoha, avec tous ces dignitaires étrangers présents… Espérons que notre hausse de sécurité sera suffisante.

SSSSS

-Un dernier conseil : Ne mourrez pas, dit Anko après avoir terminé d'expliquer les règlements et avoir moyennement traumatisé Kiba en léchant la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée sur sa joue avec un kunai parce qu'il ne se taisait pas.

-C'est un bon conseil, décida Naruto.

-Puisqu'on n'a pas encore signé le contrat, est-ce que je peux la poursuivre en justice? se demanda Kiba.

-Ça dépend si le contrat couvre les évènements qui sont arrivés avant que tu ne le signes, lui dit Shikamaru. Lis les petits caractères en bas de page.

Kiba eut l'air légèrement paniqué.

-D'un autre côté, je suis sûr que je pourrai simplement défier Naruto en combat quand tout sera fini et que son Jutsu Thérapeutique m'aidera à m'en remettre. Son sensei est fiancé à cette folle, alors il s'est surement déjà fait molester auparavant…

Naruto frissonna.

-Je ne veux pas en parler… Alors, Gaara, qu'as-tu pensé de la première partie de l'examen?

-C'était facile.

-Oui, ce l'était, convenu Naruto. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de tricher.

-Heureusement, parce que tu n'y aurais pas pensé de toute façon, souligna Sasuke.

-C'était seulement cette fois-là! protesta Naruto.

-Et, même si tu avais pensé à tricher, ton sens moral t'en aurait empêché, ajouta Sakura.

-Vous savez, je suis à _ça _de vous abandonner pour l'équipe de Gaara et de vous laisser vous arranger avec Kankuro pour les cinq prochains jours, menaça Naruto.

-Oh, n'importe quand! supplia Kankuro.

-Traitre, l'accusa Temari.

-Tu ne peux pas déserter pour Suna, Naruto, dit Sakura en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Naruto.

-Ton père serait probablement hyper fâché, puisqu'il est le dirigeant de Konoha et tout ça, souligna-t-elle.

-Et alors? Tout le monde a le droit de se rebeller un peu durant leur adolescence, non? demanda Naruto.

-Si tu n'es pas là et que nous tombions, par hasard, sur CET homme, alors je ne peux pas garantir que Sakura sera capable de m'empêcher de le tuer, contribua Sasuke.

Naruto tressaillit.

-Désolé, Gaara. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Gaara, qui n'avait exprimé aucune opinion, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quant au changement d'équipe de Naruto et qui n'était même pas sûr s'il avait le droit de le faire, cligna des yeux.

-La prochaine fois? Je pensais que tu avais l'intention de passer.

-… Aux examens Jounins?

-Est-ce qu'il y a des Examens Jounins? demanda Sasuke.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, confia Naruto.

-Vivez-vous à Konoha, oui ou non? demanda Sakura, incrédule.

La voix d'Anko résonna parmi la foule :

-Tout le monde doit se diriger vers son entrée.

-Il faut y aller, les gars, dit Naruto en souhaitant au revoir à l'équipe du Pays du Vent. Bonne chance, Temari.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle. Penses-tu que je suis faible?

-Oh, Seigneur, non!

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Mais tu vas être coincée dans cette forêt pendant cinq jours avec un frère psychopathe. Au moins, tu vas avoir Gaara avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

-D'accord, d'abord je suis démoniaque, et maintenant, vous pensez que je suis un psychopathe… Je ne remettrai plus JAMAIS les pieds dans cette ville, jura Kankuro.

Gaara, quant à lui, songeait sérieusement à bâtir une maison de vacance à Konoha. Les gens de ce village étaient clairement plus sains d'esprit que ceux qu'il avait laissés à Suna.

* * *

Merci encore pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. Ils ont rendu les dernières semaines beaucoup plus agréables. Aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updaté aussi souvent qu'avant. L'école, le travail et les derniers morceaux de ma vie sociale se sont tous imposés en même temps et j'ai été obligée de délaisser cette fic. Cela risque également de se produire pour le prochain chapitre, mais ne désespérez pas! Je n'abandonnerai pas!


	11. Ne m'obligez pas à en parler à Kiba

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 11 – **Ne m'obligez pas à en parler à Kiba!

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, annonça Naruto.

Ils étaient dans la forêt depuis environ une heure.

-À tantôt!

-Attends, je suggère que l'on trouve un mot de passe avant que tu partes, dit Sasuke. Au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de se faire passer pour toi.

Naruto grimaça.

-Tu veux juste pouvoir rire de ma gueule avec ton stupide poème épique, n'est-ce pas?

-Son stupide poème épique? répéta Sakura, incrédule. Il n'avait que cinq ou six vers!

-Et bien, il paraissait plus long, dit défensivement Naruto. De toute façon, quelqu'un pourrait être en train de nous espionner, alors un poème ne servirait à rien.

-Tu suggères qu'on fasse quoi, alors? demanda sarcastiquement Sasuke. Qu'on te pose une question dont tu es le seul à connaître la réponse?

-Toutes choses considérées, c'est probablement notre meilleure option, dit pensivement Sakura. La question n'aurait même pas besoin de porter sur un évènement récent : on a un certain avantage sur ce point-là.

-Je suis content qu'on soit tous d'accord, dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers les buissons. Bon, à tantôt.

-Penses-tu qu'on va tomber sur le Pédophile? demanda Sakura pour meubler le silence pendant qu'ils attendaient.

Sasuke soupira.

-J'apprécierais si tu arrêtais de l'appeler comme ça.

-Et j'aurais vraiment apprécié que tu ne partes pas avec lui, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : « on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. »

-Quand allez-vous arrêter de penser que j'ai eu une aventure avec Orochimaru? demanda Sasuke.

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que c'était une admission?

-Quoi? Non! protesta Sasuke.

-Alors tu le dénies encore, conclut Sakura.

-Je ne le nie pas! insista Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta.

-Bien que je réalise que nier que l'on dénie quelque chose est, en soi, une forme de dénégation.

Sakura rit.

-Humm, tu es entre le marteau et l'enclume. Bon, je vais arrêter de dire que tu as eu une liaison avec Orochimaru si tu arrêtes de dire que je suis « inutile ».

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'arrêter de dire que tu es inutile, vraiment, dit innocemment Sasuke. Et je vais arrêter de le faire. Dès que tu feras quelque chose, pour une fois.

Sakura avait un kunai dans les mains en un clin d'œil.

-Si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose d'utile ici même, menaça-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi violente, Sakura-chan, n'est-ce pas? demanda Naruto en sortant des buissons. Particulièrement envers ton propre coéquipier et, surtout, _pendant l'examen_.

-Il va s'en remettre, dit Sakura sur un ton désinvolte. Combien de temps est-ce que…

-Attends. J'ai la question parfaite, interrompis Sasuke. Quand eut lieu notre premier baiser? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

Naruto devint tout rouge.

-Sasuke! Tu te moques de moi! _« Quand eut lieu notre premier baiser? »_… Non, mais franchement! Tu sais bien que nous n'avons jamais…

-Mauvaise réponse, dit calmement Sasuke en lançant une rafale de shuriken en direction du garçon. Nous nous sommes embrassés le jour de la formation des équipes. Enfin… techniquement.

-Oh oui, se souvint Sakura. J'ai donné une commotion cérébrale à Naruto, pour ça.

-Vous êtes très futés, dit le supposé-Naruto en reprenant sa forme normale.

-Pas vraiment, dit calmement Sasuke en regardant Sakura se faufiler derrière leur agresseur potentiel. Vous n'avez simplement aucun talent pour imiter les gens. Puisque c'était un événement super embarrassant pour Naruto et moi, Naruto aurait nié l'existence de ce moment sur toute la ligne.

-Je.., commença le garçon avant de sentir une main lui taper l'épaule.

Il se retourna automatiquement, juste à temps pour voir le poing de Sakura voler dans sa direction.

Sakura se pencha sur son adversaire, désormais inanimé, et le fouilla dans l'espoir de trouver un rouleau.

-Il n'en a pas, signala-t-elle après avoir complété son inspection. Il l'a probablement laissé avec ses coéquipiers pendant qu'il jouait à l'espion.

-C'était bien pensé de sa part, remarqua Sasuke.

-Ouais, convenu Sakura. Et devine qui vient de faire quelque chose d'utile?

Sasuke renifla.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Hé, tout le monde, je suis de retour, annonça Naruto.

-Salut Naruto, combien de fois t'ai-je botté le cul? demanda Sasuke.

-Oh, cette fois-là ne compte que trop pas! répliqua Naruto, outragé. Tu as utilisé ta forme de drag-queen pour gagner!

-Ma forme de… drag-queen? demanda Sasuke sur un ton incertain.

-Ouais.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Tu sais. Celle qui t'a été transmise par le baiser du Pédophile.

-Ma transformation était due au sceau maudit! Tu peux même appeler ça la _transformation du démon_, si tu veux, mais PAS ma forme de drag-queen, dit Sasuke avec fermeté.

-Tu es certain? demanda Naruto sur un ton innocent. Parce que je pourrai jurer t'avoir vu porter du rouge à lèvres.

-C'est bien lui, ricana Sakura. Alors, Naruto, qu'aurais-tu répondu si nous t'avions posé une question sur ton premier baiser avec Sasuke?

Naruto rougit.

-Ça ne s'est jamais produit!

-Vraiment, parce que je me souviens que…, commença Sakura.

-ÇA NE S'EST JAMAIS PRODUIT! cria Naruto d'un air désespéré.

Amusée, Sakura secoua la tête.

-D'accord, d'accord…

Soudainement, ils furent attaqués par des projectiles en forme de feuilles.

-Oh, pour l'amour de… nous venons tout juste de nous battre, se plaignit Naruto en se mettant à l'abri.

-Oh, ne commence pas, tu n'étais même pas là! se fâcha Sakura, en se dirigeant dans une autre direction pour faire de même.

-Vous n'avez qu'à rester là, je vais m'occuper d'eux, dit leur adversaire à ses coéquipiers.

Une fois la vague de projectile terminée, Sasuke chercha son coéquipier le plus proche. Il tomba sur Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit juste avant de te quitter?

-_Merci_, répondit-elle doucement.

-Ok, maintenant pour…, commença à dire Sasuke.

-Pas si vite, coupa Sakura. C'était une question beaucoup trop vague. Qui as-tu attaqué au _Sommet_?

-Danzo, grogna Sasuke.

-Hé, les gars, dit joyeusement Naruto en les rejoignant.

-Qu'as-tu dit à Tsunade-sama quand ton parrain est mort? lui demanda Sakura.

Naruto eut l'air perplexe.

-Jiraiya n'est pas mort.

-Mauvaise réponse, lui dit Sakura sur un ton plat.

Le supposé-Naruto no 2 haussa les épaules et retrouva sa forme originale.

-Alors, vous m'avez démasqué. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour vous sauver.

-MANGE ÇA, SERPENT STUPIDE! cria Naruto à quelques mètres d'eux. RASENGAN!

-Et voilà, un serpent en moins, nota Sakura.

-Vous êtes tous les deux à la recherche d'un rouleau, non? Vous avez celui de terre et j'ai celui des cieux…, dit l'imposteur en approchant le rouleau de ses lèvres.

-Attendez, dit soudainement Sasuke. Je vous connais! Vous êtes Orochimaru, le Sannin!

Orochimaru sourit triomphalement.

-Très impressionnant, Sasuke-kun.

-Ne parlez pas à Sasuke comme ça, espèce de pédophile! dit Sakura, fâchée.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, lui dit Sasuke.

-Je ne suis PAS un pédophile, insista Orochimaru.

Il avait l'air offensé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que vous avez tendance à embusquer des jeunes garçons pour ensuite embrasser leur cou et les inciter à venir habiter avec vous? suggéra sarcastiquement Sakura.

-Je ne les embrasse pas; je pose un sceau sur leur cou. Et c'est leurs pouvoirs qui m'intéressent, pas leur corps! siffla Orochimaru. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… mais bon, je ne les agresse pas!

-Vous leur donnez un « sceau » en _mordant_ leur cou, souligna Sakura.

Devant l'air étonné d'Orochimaru, elle expliqua :

-Nous connaissons Anko.

-Orochimaru, grogna Sasuke en attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui. Vous avez tué-

-Hé, je suis de retour… encore une fois, informa Naruto en bondissant vers eux.

-Mon dieu, Naruto, on en a parlé : ton timing est affreux, se plaignit Sasuke. Quand quelqu'un est au milieu d'un moment dramatique, tu ne dois pas l'interrompre à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à ajouter ou qu'il ne te tombe royalement sur les nerfs!

-Désolé, s'excusa Naruto. Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu veux.

Sasuke soupira.

-Maintenant que tu es ici, ce n'est pas la peine. Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, ok?

-D'accord, dit Naruto. Mais essaie de garder la tension sexuelle au minimum, s'il te plait.

Sasuke tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle entre Orochimaru et lui, mais il s'arrêta brusquement et sourit :

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il à la place. Tu es jaloux?

-Imbécile, accusa Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, souligna Sasuke.

-Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas un peu, je vais parler de cette conversation à Kiba, menaça Sakura. Quoique je pense que je vais lui en parler de toute façon…

Blêmissant à l'idée que Sakura ait reporté leur conversation à _la personne _persuadée qu'ils étaient secrètement amoureux, les deux garçons cessèrent abruptement de parler.

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna vers Orochimaru, qui les observait avec incrédulité. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ignorer par des adolescents qui, en plus, connaissaient son identité.

-Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke, dit-il dramatiquement. Vous avez tué ma famille. Préparez-vous à mourir.

-Ce n'était pas moi! explosa soudainement Orochimaru.

-…Je vous demande pardon? demanda Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas tué les Uchiha. Je n'ai pas tué d'Uchiha depuis des années! plaida Orochimaru.

-Ma famille est morte depuis des années, lui rappela Sasuke.

-Mais ce n'était pas moi! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit? demanda Orochimaru.

-Possiblement parce que vous avez dit : « Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Un AUTRE Uchiha? J'avais si peur d'avoir réussi à tous les tuer et que ce garçon soit ma seule option, mais je vois que j'ai maintenant un corps de rechange pour mon jutsu d'immortalité! Comme c'est merveilleux. Bon, ça commence à être un peu achalandé par ici, alors je vais vous quitter. Mais n'oubliez jamais…Orochimaru le Sanin reviendra voler vos corps », lui dit amicalement Naruto.

-Ce n'était pas moi! J'étais à des lieux de Konoha, cette nuit-là, insista Orochimaru.

-Il y avait une grande foule de personnes qui pourraient témoigner du contraire, dit Sasuke sur un ton neutre.

-Et qu'ont-elles vu? Ton frère et « moi » parmi les corps? Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est moi qui les ai tués? demanda Orochimaru.

Sasuke rit amèrement.

-Quoi? Vous pensez que mon frère aurait tué sa propre famille? Et, laissez-moi devinez… il l'a fait parce que les Uchiha planifiaient un coup d'État, c'est ça?

-Je l'ignore, puisque je n'y étais pas, dit Orochimaru qui commençait clairement à se frustrer. Je suis victime d'un coup monté!

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un vous ferait une chose pareille? demanda Sasuke, sceptique.

-Je ne le sais pas, mais je n'apprécie pas être accusé d'avoir éliminé une lignée aussi puissante, annonça Orochimaru.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par mon corps? Ou celui de mon frère? demanda Sasuke.

Orochimaru pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

-Non, cette partie-là est vraie.

-Je vois, dit Sasuke en regardant Orochimaru droit dans les yeux. Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire ce que j'en pense, ajouta-t-il lentement et en activant son Mangekyou Sharingan. _Tsukuyomi_.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Orochimaru s'effondra.

-Viens-tu juste de le battre? demanda Sakura d'un ton dubitatif.

-En effet.

Sasuke avait l'air satisfait et entama le jutsu pour préserver ses yeux des effets néfastes du Mangekyou Sharingan.

-C'était trop lamentable comme combat, se plaignit Naruto.

-Pour être juste, admit Sasuke, si Madara fait toujours semblant de ne pas exister, Orochimaru n'a probablement jamais combattu de Sharingan auparavant et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je possède le Mangekyou Sharingan. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est comme ça qu'Itachi l'a battu quand ils se sont affrontés la première fois. Si nous le rencontrons à nouveau, ça ne sera pas aussi facile.

-Fantastique, il avait un rouleau des cieux! s'exclama Naruto en ramassant le rouleau.

-Te connaissant, tu vas le perdre. Donne-le-moi, insista Sasuke en arrachant le rouleau des mains de Naruto.

Naruto lui lança un regard assassin.

-T'es nul!

Sasuke était sur le point de répondre, mais Sakura désamorça la situation en chantonnant : « Ki-ba! »

-Pensez-vous que nous devrions contacter quelqu'un pour Orochimaru? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi? Ils se sont rendu compte de sa présence la dernière fois, alors ils sont capables de le faire à nouveau. De toute manière, il devrait rester sonné pendant encore plusieurs heures. Je ne veux vraiment pas prendre la chance d'être disqualifié pour ça.

L'air réticent, Sakura convenue néanmoins qu'ils devaient continuer à avancer.

-Alors…, dit Naruto, une fois que tout fut réglé. Comment est-ce qu'Orochimaru va passer ses trois jours?

-Il est en train de subir 72 heures intensives de magasinage avec Ino et Sakura, dit Sasuke d'un ton grave.

-Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça! protesta Sakura.

Naruto frissonna.

-Tu es impitoyable.

-Je sais.

SSSSS

-Alors, quel genin as-tu molesté cette fois? demanda Kakashi à sa petite amie pendant leur heure de dîner. Ce n'était pas encore Naruto, j'espère? Parce que Minato-sensei commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

-Je ne les moleste _pas_! insista Anko.

Kakashi resta silencieux.

-D'accord, j'ai peut-être traumatisé le garçon-chien, admit-elle à contrecœur. Mais j'avais une bonne raison! Il faisait l'idiot.

-J'espère au moins que c'est couvert par le contrat, dit Kakashi.

Anko haussa les épaules.

-Si ces jeunes sont prêts à mourir pour un examen, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient se plaindre de mon attitude de dévergondée.

-Où du fait que tu les as pratiquement agressés, traduisit Kakashi.

Anko l'ignora.

-De toute façon, le gars de Shikaku Nara lui a dit qu'il serait obligé de lire tout le contrat pour savoir s'il avait le droit de me poursuivre et le garçon-chien a décidé qu'il aimait mieux demander à Naruto de 'l'aider à se remettre de ce traumatisme' à la place.

Elle ricana.

-Traumatisme, mon œil. Dans quelques années, c'est lui qui va supplier pour que quelqu'un le liche.

-Quelqu'un qui ne sera pas toi, puisque tu as deux fois son âge et que tu est ma fiancée, souligna Kakashi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Anko. Les chiens ne m'intéressent pas.

Kakashi lui lança un regard blessé.

-Oh, arrête. Les invocations des chiens, c'est différent, lui dit Anko.

Puis elle lança son bâton de dango sur le même arbre que celui des autres bâtons précédent.

-Motif parfait du logo de Konoha! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris pour apprendre à faire ça? se demanda Kakashi.

Anko haussa les épaules.

-Quelques semaines. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai eu une période ou je refusais de manger autre chose que du dango et, puisque je m'entrainais toutes les fois où j'en mangeais, je suis devenue bonne très rapidement.

-C'est un peu comme Naruto et son obsession pour le ramen, nota Kakashi.

-Ouais, mais on dirait qu'il s'est calmé un peu à huit ans, songea Anko. Ça m'a toujours paru un peu étrange.

-Et bien… un traumatisme comme celui qu'il a vécu cette année-là a tendance à couper l'appétit, dit maladroitement Kakashi.

-On a un problème, Anko-sama, annonça un des examinateurs Chuunin en apparaissant près d'eux avec un nuage de fumée.

-Mozuku? demanda Anko. Que s'est-il passé?

-Des cadavres, il y en a trois. Et ils sont… étranges, lui dit Mozuku.

-Étrange? Comment? interrogea Anko.

-Peut-être… peut-être que ça aiderait si tu voyais par toi-même, lui dit Mozuku d'une voix hésitante.

-Je vais vous accompagner, dit immédiatement Kakashi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène du crime, ils remarquèrent que plusieurs autres superviseurs de l'Examen étaient rassemblés autour des cadavres.

-Après avoir examiné leurs effets personnels, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'ils étaient des shinobis du village caché dans l'Herbe. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le constater, ils n'ont plus de visage. Leurs traits ont été effacés… comme si quelque chose les avait fait fondre, expliqua Kotetsu.

Anko était horrifiée.

-Je veux les photos de ces trois personnes!

Les chunnins s'empressèrent d'obéir à ses ordres.

-Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Kakashi à voix basse.

-Il est de retour, répliqua Anko en murmurant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il venait de rayer les Uchiha de la surface de la Terre et de promettre qu'il reviendrait pour voler le corps de deux enfants prépubères. Et tu me demandes si ça va?

-Mon masque avait le sentiment que ça se produirait, dit Kakashi sur un ton extrêmement sérieux. Bien sûr, ça semblait improbable, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment en parler…

-Ton masque, répéta Anko.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, confirma Kakashi.

-Quoi, il a des pouvoirs psychiques maintenant? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas, veux-tu que je lui demande? répondit sarcastiquement Kakashi. Soit il ne répondra pas – ce qui ne changera pas grand-chose, soit je vais être obligé d'accepter l'offre de thérapie de Minato-sensei…

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait?

-Et bien, je ne pense pas que ça aiderait, répliqua-t-il. Nous ne pouvons rien divulguer de confidentiel et, honnêtement, la moitié de nos nombreux problèmes sont classés comme tels. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est des psychologues ninjas.

-Comme Obito, proposa Anko. Ou Naruto, quand il sera plus vieux.

Une fois qu'elle eut les photos en main, l'humeur d'Anko ne s'améliora pas.

-Merde. Alors il était là… même avant l'examen. Je l'ai vu. Il parlait de sa soif de sang et n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser la langue. J'aurais dû le savoir! Je veux dire, sérieusement, qui autre utilise sa langue comme ça?

-Tu le ferais surement si tu pouvais, marmonna Kakashi.

-Vrai, admit Anko. Mais je ne suis pas à moitié serpent comme il semble l'être de nos jours. La situation est très sombre, les gars. Avertissez Hokage-sama qu'Orochimaru a infiltré l'examen. Envoyer des ANBU dans la forêt. Je vais essayer de le trouver, en attendant!

-**On** va essayer de le retrouver, corrigea Kakashi.

Anko ne prit pas la peine de protester; elle prit immédiatement les devants.

SSSSS

-Hé regardez, c'est Gaara! dit Naruto, tout excité. Hé! Gaara!

Gaara le salua avec un hochement de tête.

-Naruto.

-Oh, vous avez trouvé un deuxième rouleau, vous aussi? demanda Sakura. Est-ce que c'est le bon?

Temari qui était allée récupérer le rouleau l'inspecta rapidement.

-Ouais, c'est le bon.

-Voulez-vous marcher jusqu'à la tour avec nous? offrit Naruto. Ça serait plaisant.

-N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué le sang et les corps mutilés étalés un peu partout? demanda Kankuro.

-Bien sûr que nous les avons remarqués, lui dit Sasuke. Pourquoi?

-Et ça ne vous _dérange pas_?

Sasuke hocha les épaules.

-Nous sommes des ninjas. Et, de toute manière, nous avons signé le contrat.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va prendre pour vous convaincre que mon frère est démoniaque? demanda Kankuro.

Gaara pinça les lèvres, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'utiliser Gaara comme bouc émissaire et d'essayer de nous faire oublier à quel point tu es diabolique, monsieur-je-joue-avec-des-marionnettes-sans-âmes!

Kankuro grogna théâtralement, mais laissa tomber.

Néanmoins, pendant qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la tour, Temari prit Naruto à l'écart.

-Alors, entre nous, crois-tu _réellement_ que Kankuro est diabolique et/ou mentalement dérangé?

-Il se maquille et porte un costume de chat, dit Naruto sur un ton neutre.

-Tu as un point, reconnu Temari. Et à propos de la partie « diabolique »?

Naruto lui fit un sourire étincelant.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? Tu sais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne vais pas laisser tomber.

Temari soupira.

-Je suppose que non.

Il fallait s'y attendre, pensa-t-elle. Gaara ne pouvait faire autrement que de se lier d'amitié avec les gens les plus cinglés de Konoha. Ou, du mois, elle _espérait_ qu'ils soient les plus cinglés.

SSSSS

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir bravé lions et serpents, Anko et Kakashi tombèrent finalement sur un Orochimaru toujours encore très comateux.

-…Quelqu'un l'a eu avant nous, dit finalement Anko.

-On dirait que le responsable a laissé une note, remarqua Kakashi en ramassant le papier plié en deux qui était déposé sur la poitrine d'Orochimaru. Il le déplia et lu :

« Cher ninja de Konoha,

Je vous félicite d'être arrivé ici avant que cet homme ne se remette de mon Tsukuyomi. J'aimerais prendre le temps de remercier Itachi et Naruto, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu gagner. Itachi, bien sûr, m'a appris à utiliser le Mangekyou Sharingan et Naruto est mort pour moi pendant notre mission au Pays de l'Eau. Sakura, comme d'habitude, n'a rien fait. Cependant, elle a bel et bien assommé quelqu'un, un peu plus tôt.

-Sasuke »

* * *

Wow, 100 reviews! Je vous adore. Désolé d'avoir pris full de temps pour updater.


	12. Kankuro comprend enfin

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 12** - Kankuro comprend enfin

« Hé! Puisqu'on peut apparemment invoquer des personnes, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire en dehors de l'Examen? » se demanda Naruto une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés à la tour sains et saufs. « Je suppose que les kunai de téléportation de mon père fonctionnent d'une façon similaire, mais franchement, j'aurais pensé qu'on se servirait de ce genre de chose plus souvent. »

« Dans le fond, tu veux savoir _pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir de contrat d'invocation avec une personne_, c'est ça? » demanda Sakura.

Voyant Naruto hocher positivement de la tête, elle continua :

« C'est probablement parce que, contrairement aux invocations, les gens ne veulent pas nécessairement abandonner ce qu'ils sont en train de faire pour venir à ton secours. Maintenant, j'ai une meilleure question : pourquoi est-ce qu'Oto existe toujours, vu qu'Orochimaru n'a pas été chassé de son petit club de criminels? »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Il aimait clairement l'idée d'être à la tête d'un village. Konan et Nagato en dirigent un, et même si ce n'est pas _exactement_ un village, l'Akatsuki peut quand même en tirer profit. De toute façon, ils ne m'ont jamais paru comme étant un groupe très uni et j'imagine qu'il doit exister une certaine rivalité entre les membres. »

« Allez, finissons-en », dit Sasuke en ouvrant les deux rouleaux et en les lançant à quelques mètres de lui.

« Bonjour à vous! Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vus, » salua Iruka en apparaissant devant eux dans un nuage de fumée. « Voyons voir, vous avez terminé l'Examen en… »

Il s'interrompit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« … En six heures? Personne ne termine l'Examen en six heures, c'est impossible! »

« Ils ont réussi, eux aussi », dit Sasuke en pointant en direction de l'équipe du Pays du Vent, qui discutait avec leur propre invocation de Chuunin : un Mizuki apparemment non diabolique.

« Je vois, » dit lentement Iruka. « Quand même, félicitations! Non seulement vous avez réussi la deuxième partie de l'Examen à votre premier essai, mais vous l'avez fait en un temps record. Le test ne se termine pas avant quatre jours, alors vous allez devoir revenir ici pour recevoir les instructions de la prochaine partie de l'Examen et participer aux combats préliminaires s'il y a trop d'équipes qui passent. Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir terminé aussi rapidement parce que ça va vous permettre d'être au meilleur de votre forme, contrairement aux autres équipes qui seront épuisées après avoir passé tout ce temps dans la forêt. »

« S'ils voulaient du temps pour récupérer, ils n'avaient qu'à se dépêcher », dit Naruto sur un ton décisif.

« Je ne suis pas certain que c'est pour cette raison-là qu'ils prennent tant de temps… », lui dit Iruka.

« Est-ce qu'on peut partir? » demanda Sakura.

« Pas encore », dit Iruka. « Je suis ici pour vous expliquer la devise des Chuunins, écrite par le Sandaime Hokage lui-même! »

« La devise des Chuunins? » demanda poliment Sakura.

« S'il te manque le Ciel, cherche le Savoir, soit préparé. Acquiers l'Intelligence, et prépare-toi aux missions. Si tu manques de Terre, cours dans les plaines, recherches des capacités. Ces règles guideront des personnages extrêmes, » récita Iruka. « Savez-vous ce que ça veut dire? »

« Si on dit non, est-ce qu'on coule l'examen? » demanda Naruto.

Iruka secoua la tête.

« Non, mais répondez tout de même. »

« Il faut bien connaître les limites de notre corps et de notre esprit pour être en mesure de corriger nos lacunes et nous améliorer », expliqua Sakura.

« Très bien, Sakura, » félicita Iruka. « Alors, souvenez-vous : vous devez revenir ici dans quatre jours. Et faites attention à vous. Vous savez que je m'inquiète pour vous. »

« Vous pouvez vous inquiéter autant que vous le voulez, lui dit Sasuke, mais vous verrez de quoi nous sommes capables lorsque nous battrons nos adversaires à plate couture et que nous deviendrons Chuunins. »

Iruka sourit :

« C'est une promesse? »

SSSSS

« LA VICTOIRE EST NôTRE! » cria Kiba en entrant dans la tour, ses deux coéquipiers derrière lui.

« Kiba? » demanda Sakura, surprise. « Comment avez-vous fait pour terminer l'examen aussi rapidement? »

« Et vous? » demanda Shino.

« Nous avons été chanceux de tomber rapidement sur une équipe avec le rouleau dont nous avions besoin », répliqua Sakura.

« Nous aussi, » informa Hinata. « En tout cas… nous avons trouvé notre rouleau dans une clairière où il y avait beaucoup de sang et plein de corps désarticulés. »

« Tu n'as pas vérifié s'il y avait d'autres rouleaux qui auraient pu nous permettre d'éliminer la compétition? » demanda Kankuro à sa sœur sur un ton incrédule.

« J'allais le faire!, insista-t-elle, mais les Genins cinglés de Konoha sont arrivés et j'ai complètement oublié. »

« Alors… je pense bien qu'on va passer la soirée ensemble », dit Kiba à Sasuke.

Sasuke cligna des yeux.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion? »

« Mes parents ont dit à ma sœur que rien, mis à part une invasion ou la mort de l'Hokage, ne devait venir déranger leur anniversaire de mariage et donc, ma sœur va souper avec ton frère ce soir. Je croyais que j'allais être occupé avec l'Examen, mais puisque ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, je vais m'inviter à leur petite soirée. Je suppose que si tu viens, ça fera de toi la "quatrième roue" », dit Kiba avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui me déteste vraiment, » se plaignit Sasuke.

« Pas autant qu'ils le devraient, en tout cas, » souligna Sakura.

« Quoi? Sasuke sort avec Kiba ce soir? C'est injuste! » rouspéta Naruto. « Je veux faire quelque chose, moi aussi… hé, je sais! Gaara, tu veux venir souper chez moi? »

Gaara cligna des yeux, surprit par l'invitation soudaine.

« Es-tu certain que c'est une bonne idée? » lui demanda Temari.

« Oh, tu es invité aussi, » rassura Naruto. « Et je suppose que tu peux emmener le gars avec les marionnettes diaboliques. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli. »

« Ben non, voyons, jamais de la vie », marmonna Kankuro.

« Mais PAS DE MARIONNETTES », avertit Naruto. « Si tu les apportes, je ne peux simplement pas garantir qu'elles soient encore en un morceau lorsque vous partirez. »

« Tu sais, je pense que Gaara, _lui_, n'a jamais menacé de tuer mes marionnettes », murmura Kankuro à Temari.

« Non, mais les menaces à notre égard étaient amplement suffisantes », chuchota Temari.

« Nous allons devoir en parler avec notre sensei… », commença Temari.

« Nous serons là », coupa Gaara.

« Merveilleux! » dit Naruto avec enthousiasme. « Comme vous le savez, mon père est Hokage, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés à trouver l'endroit. Ça va être génial! Et diplomatique, en plus. »

« Mes parents ne m'attendent pas avant quelques jours, alors je vais venir avec vous, » informa Sakura. « Je serais allée avec Sasuke, mais je n'ai aucune intention d'être la "cinquième roue" ni être témoin du moment où Sasuke va exploser et tuer Kiba. »

« Mon père ne sait pas trop quoi penser de toi, alors ça serait parfait, » répliqua aisément Naruto.

Sakura haussa un sourcil.

« Il ne sait pas quoi penser de moi? Comment ça? »

« Ce n'est rien de personnel, » lui assura Naruto. « C'est juste que, dans notre équipe, il y a **moi **: qu'il connait depuis douze ans; **Kakashi **: avec qui il s'entraine depuis avant même ma naissance; et **Sasuke **: qu'il connait depuis quatre ans parce qu'il le voit nettement plus souvent depuis qu'Obito a eu sa garde. Et, finalement, il y a **toi**. Il est juste un peu surprotecteur, c'est tout. »

« Je vois, » dit Sakura. « Ça risque d'être un souper assez intéressant. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'essayer de trouver une façon intelligente de dire que j'ai combattu un pédophile qui essayait de posséder mon coéquipier. »

SSSSS

« Est-ce vrai? » demanda Itachi aussitôt qu'il fut seul avec Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? » demanda automatiquement Kakashi.

« Orochimaru s'est vraiment fait capturer? Et il a affronté Sasuke? » clarifia Itachi.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« La note qu'il a laissée sur le corps comateux d'Orochimaru semble indiquer que oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler. »

« Sasuke. Sasuke a affronté Orochimaru et il est encore en vie. » Itachi secoua la tête, incapable d'y croire. « Et, techniquement, il a gagné. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci Seigneur pour le Mangekyou Sharingan. »

« Comment en as-tu entendu parler aussi rapidement? »

Itachi lui lança un regard qui voulait visiblement dire que c'était une question vraiment stupide.

« La confirmation de la capture d'Orochimaru n'est surement pas la seule chose dont tu voulais me parler… », pensa Kakashi à haute voix. « Sinon, je suis certain que tu serais allé le demander à Sasuke; tu as l'air de l'aimer plus que moi. »

« Vrai, » répliqua Itachi. « Mais il a parlé à Orochimaru. Ils ont dû discuter. Je n'ai rencontré le Sannin qu'une seule fois, mais il m'a semblé assez… bavard. »

« Et ça te cause un problème parce que…? » demanda Kakashi, avant de saisir ce qu'Itachi voulait dire. « Tu as peur qu'il ait parlé du Massacre à Sasuke. »

« C'est compréhensible, non? » demanda Itachi. « Théoriquement, je ne devrais même pas être ici. On ne doit jamais révéler l'existence de ce genre de mission et, pour ce faire, il faut avoir un bouc émissaire. Ça, je le savais quand j'ai accepté la mission. »

« Si Orochimaru a accepté de prendre le blâme pour le Massacre, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il avouerait le contraire, maintenant? » demanda Kakashi. « J'admets que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Orochimaru était dans le village pour commencé, ni comment il a fait pour savoir ce qui se tramait, ni s'il savait vraiment les détails de ta mission ou s'il ne faisait que passer et qu'il y a vu une opportunité. Bref, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devait avoir ses raisons. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Je sais et je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il devrait crier son innocence au monde entier, mais s'il a infiltré l'Examen, c'est qu'il a manifestement décidé de s'en prendre à Sasuke. »

« C'est logique, puisqu'il n'est qu'un Genin et que tu es un Jounin qui a déjà été dans les ANBU, » souligna Kakashi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Hokage-sama m'a retiré des ANBU après… ça? » demanda Itachi.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que Minato-sensei a décidé que tu t'étais suffisamment sacrifié pour la cause. »

Itachi se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Si Orochimaru réussit à convaincre Sasuke qu'il dit la vérité ou, même, s'il est capable de planter le doute dans son esprit, il pourrait le monter contre Konoha. Et s'il lui donne le sceau maudit, ça pourrait l'influencer suffisamment pour qu'il quitte le village. »

« Nous ne savons pas si Orochimaru savait que c'était une mission commandée par l'État, » raisonna Kakashi.

« Non, mais s'il apprend la vérité à mon sujet… » hésita Itachi. « Ça pourrait être suffisant. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il te haïsse. »

Itachi ne répondit pas.

« Même si Sasuke se retrouvait avec le sceau sacré, il n'abandonnerait pas Konoha aussi facilement. »

Et c'était vrai : Sasuke n'avait pas fait défection avant de rencontrer son grand frère (qui tentait, ironiquement, de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité à Konoha), s'être fait battre et avoir passé des semaines à l'hôpital suite à un Tsukuyomi particulièrement vicieux.

« Et bien, peut-être qu'apprendre que l'annihilation de son clan n'était pas exactement l'acte impulsif d'un fou furieux pourrait l'influencer un peu, » argumenta Itachi.

« Même si Sasuke réalisait la vérité, il a passé trop d'années à haïr Orochimaru pour le suivre maintenant. Et Sasuke hait **vraiment** Orochimaru. Tellement que ça commence un peu à m'inquiéter. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke prendrait le temps d'écouter quelqu'un qu'il déteste? Orochimaru n'a aucune preuve et, à moins que Sasuke pense que tu tues des personnes pour le plaisir dans tes temps libres, il n'a aucune raison de croire le Sanin. Et crois-moi, étant donné l'obsession que Sasuke à pour la vengeance, tu le saurais s'il te haïssait. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Itachi, qui avait l'air légèrement soulagé - quoique venant de lui, le fait que Kakashi était capable de le percevoir voulait dire qu'il était immensément soulagé. « Merci. »

Kakashi se demanda brièvement pourquoi Itachi avait choisi de lui parler de ses craintes. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça, considérant que les autres options du jeune homme étaient l'Hokage, qui lui avait ordonné de tuer sa famille, ou _Jiraiya_.

SSSSS

Comme décrété par Gaara, l'équipe du Pays du Vent arriva à la maison de Naruto à 6 h 30. Sakura était déjà là, puisqu'elle avait tout simplement suivi son ami afin de commencer l'opération : _Convaincre-l'Hokage-que je-suis-au-moins-aussi-saine-d'esprit-que-le-reste-de-l'équipe-et-que-je-ne-suis-pas-inutile-malgré-ce-qu'en-dit-Sasuke_. À leur grande surprise, Baki était avec eux. Il voulait manifestement s'assurer que les enfants du Kazekaze éviteraient de parler de choses confidentielles – et encore moins de leur participation à une invasion éventuelle – avec l'Hokage.

« Ah, vous devez être le sensei des amis de Naruto », salua Minato. « J'ai regardé votre dossier un peu plus tôt… c'est Baki, n'est-ce pas? »

Baki hocha la tête.

« En effet, Hokage-sama. »

« Nous allions manger du calmar, mais Naruto a insisté pour qu'on mange du ramen, » expliqua Minato en conduisant ses invités vers la salle à manger. « Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il a affronté l'un de nos nukenins les plus dangereux, j'ai décidé qu'il le méritait. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Ça tombe bien, informa Temari, le ramen n'est pas un plat très populaire à Suna, alors nous n'avons pas l'occasion d'en manger souvent »

Naruto, qui était sur le point d'entamer sa première bouchée, échappa ses baguettes et lui lança un regard horrifié.

« Respire, Naruto, » conseilla Sakura.

« Pas… de… ramen? » demanda faiblement Naruto.

« Il est vraiment si obsédé que ça? » demanda Kankuro perplexe.

« Oui, » répondirent simultanément Sakura et Minato.

« Il vendrait son âme pour un bol de ramen, » déclara Sakura.

« Ou il la louera, » ajouta Minato.

« Hé, de quel côté êtes-vous? » demanda Naruto.

« J'ignorais qu'il fallait choisir un côté, » dit Minato à son fils.

« Bien sûr qu'il le faut! Kankuro utilise_ des marionnettes,_ » chuchota Naruto avec la subtilité d'un éléphant.

« Ah, je vois. »

Minato hocha la tête comme si ça expliquait bien des choses.

« Est-ce que c'est mal vu d'utiliser des marionnettes à Konoha? » demanda Baki.

« Pas vraiment », répondit Minato. « C'est juste qu'il a… de sévères problèmes avec les marionnettes. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient, mais ça ne date pas d'hier. »

Les deux adultes commencèrent rapidement leur propre conversation sur l'Examen, laissant les plus jeunes discuter entre eux.

« Alors, Gaara, penses-tu qu'il va y avoir des combats préliminaires? » demanda Sakura en essayant d'inclure le garçon silencieux dans la conversation.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque je vais tuer tous ceux qui se tiennent à travers mon chemin, » répondit sérieusement Gaara.

« J'apprécierais beaucoup si tu ne tuais pas mes autres amis, » dit Naruto. « Je les aime bien. »

« Tu es ami avec la moitié des participants! » s'exclama Temari.

« Non, » répliqua aisément Naruto. « Il n'y a que toi, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee et Tenten. Les autres m'importent peu. »

« Une liste serait utile, » informa Gaara.

« Je m'y mets immédiatement, » proclama Naruto.

« Alors, je ne fais pas partie de la liste? » demanda Kankuro. « Pourtant, tu me vois autant que le reste de ma famille! »

« Ouais, mais… _les marionnettes,_ » dit simplement Naruto.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kankuro, tu peux être mon ami, » le rassura Sakura. « Et possiblement celui de Sasuke; même s'il aime prétendre qu'il déteste tous ceux qui ne sont pas soit dans son équipe, soit dans sa famille. »

SSSSS

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'Orochimaru était présent à l'Examen, » dit Rin qui avait décidé d'aborder le sujet auquel ils pensaient tous. « C'est une chance qu'il ne se soit pas échappé. J'espère qu'il va reprendre connaissance bientôt. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il manigançait. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a le culot de revenir ici, » grogna presque Obito. « Il a trahi Konoha, a tué une bonne partie de ma famille et, maintenant, il s'en prend à Sasuke! »

« Et je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce qu'il m'a fait, » ajouta Anko. « J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi il m'a abandonnée… »

« Peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas abandonnée, » suggéra Kakashi. « Peut-être que c'est toi qui l'as quitté. »

« Peut-être, » dit Anko, sans trop y croire. « J'étais très jeune à l'époque, alors je doute que j'aurais été assez forte pour le quitter. »

« Tu as toujours été assez forte, » dit loyalement Kakashi.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Itachi ou à Sasuke? » demanda Rin à son mari.

Obito secoua la tête.

« Non. Sasuke est suffisamment traumatisé par le fait qu'Orochimaru veut son corps et Itachi, en plus de s'inquiéter pour Sasuke, était là durant le Massacre, alors je ne sais pas trop _quoi_ leur dire. »

« Des fois, c'est mieux de ne rien dire, » répliqua Rin.

Il y eut un silence contemplatif avant qu'Anko prenne la parole.

« Alors, avez-vous entendu parler de la note que Sasuke a laissée sur Orochimaru après avoir réussi à le rendre KO? On aurait dit un discours de gala. »

Obito renifla.

« Étant donné qu'il a accompli tout un exploit en combattant Orochimaru, que tout le monde hait le Sanin et que nous avons eu droit à du favoritisme flagrant depuis le Massacre, je ne serais même pas surpris si Sasuke recevait un prix pour ça. »

« Sauf qu'il va avoir de sérieux problèmes si Sakura apprend qu'il a encore dit qu'elle était inutile… »

Kakashi secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle l'est vraiment? » demanda Rin, curieuse. « Parce que je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital et elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. »

« J'aurais eu nettement moins de plaintes à propos de mon "impartialité dans le choix de mes élèves" si elle avait été inutile, » répondit Kakashi. « Quoique j'en aurais eu quand même à cause de ses résultats à l'Académie. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est inutile? » demanda Anko.

« Probablement pour la même raison qu'il n'arrête pas de traiter Naruto d'idiot. C'est une merveilleuse façon de faire fâcher ses coéquipiers, » supposa Obito.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Kakashi. « Mais surtout, je pense que c'est parce que, avec Sasuke, qui est l'une des qua – trois dernières personnes avec le Sharinigan depuis le massacre, et Naruto, qui est le fils de l'Hokage, l'origine non-ninja de Sakura la fait ressortir comme étant la plus "normale" de l'équipe. »

« Tu allais dire "quatre personnes avec le Sharigan", n'est-ce pas? » demanda Obito.

« Non, » répondit Kakashi en maudissant intérieurement son lapsus; il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de connaitre l'existence de Madara.

« Sauf que Danzo est mort, alors on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de son Sharingan, » lui dit Obito. Il fit une grimace. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il a volé un des yeux de Shisui! Comme si sa noyade n'était pas déjà suffisamment triste, il fallait qu'il en rajoute! »

SSSSS

Kunai esquivé.

« Tu n'as pas d'amis que tu pourrais aller embêter? » demanda Inuzuka Hana.

« À la dernière minute, comme ça, cela serait impoli, » dit vertueusement Kiba. « Et j'ai été élevé mieux que ça. »

« Tu sais ce qui est impoli? » demanda Hana. « Gâcher la soirée romantique de ta sœur! Et ça s'applique à toi aussi Sasuke! »

« J'habite ici, » souligna Sasuke. « Et je serais allé chez Naruto, comme tous les autres, s'il ne m'avait pas spécifiquement dit que je n'étais pas invité et que je devrais passer du temps avec ma famille. Il a laissé Sakura le suivre, par contre. »

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose, » dit calmement Itachi. « Ça va nous permettre de savoir comment vous vous êtes débrouillés dans les deux premières parties de l'Examen. »

« Et comment est-ce que ça se fait que vous soyez sortis de la forêt si tôt? J'ai entendu dire que vous ne pouviez pas sortir avant cinq jours, » remarqua Hana.

« On peut sortir une fois qu'on a terminé, » dit simplement Kiba. « Et nous avons réussi. »

« Déjà? » dit Hana sous le choc.

« Tu es impressionnée? » demanda Kiba, fier de lui.

« Pour être franche, je suis abasourdie que tu aies été capable de te rendre jusque-là… », admit Hana.

« On est deux, alors, » marmonna Sasuke. « Ils sont littéralement tombés sur le rouleau dont ils avaient besoin. »

« Et bien, si quelqu'un est assez négligent pour laisser un rouleau sans surveillance au milieu d'un tas de corps démembrés, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas profiter de la situation, » dit farouchement Kiba. « Et que veux-tu dire par _je suis abasourdie que tu aies été capable de te rendre jusque-là_? N'as-tu pas foi en ton propre frère? »

« Elle trouve ça étonnant parce que ça fait vraiment peu de temps que vous êtes sortis de l'Académie, » intervint Itachi avant qu'une dispute éclate. « D'habitude, les Jounins attendent au moins un an avant d'inscrire leurs étudiants : comme l'a fait Gai. C'est la première fois en cinq ans que des Genins fraîchement diplômés participent à l'Examen et ceux des années précédentes ne se sont _jamais_ rendus aussi loin. »

« Peut-être que je suis juste incroyable, » suggéra Kiba.

Hana pouffa de rire.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Kiba choisit d'ignorer le ton sarcastique de sa sœur et se tourna vers Sasuke. « C'est une bonne chose que ton équipe a terminée aussi rapidement. »

« Comment ça? » demanda Sasuke sur un ton prudent.

« Parce que, sinon, la pauvre Sakura aurait été coincée entre toi, Naruto et toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous deux, » sourit-il.

Sasuke se demanda brièvement à quel point Itachi et sa copine se plaindraient s'il poignardait Kiba.

« Kiba, » gronda Hana. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'être grossier. »

« Grossier? Dis plutôt honnête. Tu ne les as pas vus ensemble. Et d'après les conversations que m'a rapportées Sakura… » Kiba secoua la tête.

Sasuke réalisa que Sakura était peut-être plus sérieuse qu'il ne le pensait quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la traite d'inutile.

« Cependant, je suppose que de vivre avec deux personnes qui sont si visiblement en amour est moins terrible que de devoir affronter le type avec les serpents, » nota Kiba.

Contrairement aux deux Inuzuka, Sasuke remarqua qu'Itachi était soudainement tendu.

« Oui, affronter un criminel de rang-S est un petit peu plus exigent que ce qui devrait généralement être attendu de nous lors de l'Examen Chuunin. »

« Je suis un peu surpris que tu ne l'aies pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion, » confessa Kiba.

« Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit, » mentit Sasuke. « Après tout, je n'ai que douze ans et j'aimerais attendre d'être Chuunin avant de commettre mon premier meurtre. Oui, je déteste Orochimaru de tout mon cœur et je veux le voir mort, mais au moins, comme ça, Konoha va savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici et s'il était seulement après moi. »

Et il avait réussi à dire tout ça avec un visage impassible, en plus.

« L'as-tu confronté à propos du Massacre? » demanda Hana, curieuse.

Sasuke roula les yeux. « J'ai essayé de le faire, mais Naruto a débarqué en plein milieu de notre conversation et a ruiné l'atmosphère. »

« Alors, il ne t'a rien dit? » insista Itachi.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait mon corps, mais que ça ne faisait pas de lui un pédophile comme semblent le penser Naruto et Sakura, » expliqua Sasuke. « Il a aussi commencé à raconter qu'il n'était pas responsable du Massacre, mais je n'ai pas écouté ses excuses. »

Itachi relaxa de façon visible.

La crise avait été évitée. Ou, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru se réveille.

SSSSS

« Nous devrions refaire ça un de ces jours, » dit Naruto en escortant Sakura et la délégation de Suna vers la sortie. « J'ai même oublié d'être terrifié de Kankuro après la première demi-heure. »

« C'était probablement dû à l'absence de marionnettes, » suggéra Gaara.

« Trop vrai, » accorda Naruto. « Bien entendu, il sera armé la prochaine fois que je vais le voir, mais au moins c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à m'en faire à leur sujet pour une soirée. »

« Merci de votre hospitalité et pour la conversation stimulante, » dit poliment Baki.

« Mais de rien, » répondit Minato. « C'est toujours plaisant d'entendre parler de ce qui se passe ailleurs dans le monde. »

Kankuro entraina Sakura à l'écart.

« Tu es sa coéquipière, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois savoir. »

« Savoir quoi? » demanda Sakura, confuse.

« Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de faire ça? » demanda Kankuro. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, ce ne sont que des marionnettes! Elles ne peuvent pas sérieusement le déranger tant que ça. Il n'a pas peur de _Gaara_, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout un plat à propos de mes marionnettes? »

Sakura pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée? »

« Si je savais pourquoi il fait ça, je ne te le demanderais pas, » répliqua Kankuro.

Sakura soupira.

« Il va probablement m'engueuler pour ça, mais… Naruto est un Jinchuriki. »

« Je sais, » répondit Kankuro, perplexe. « Mais je pensais que tout le monde ici s'en foutait. »

« On s'en fou, » confirma Sakura. « Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas pour les habitants de Suna. »

« À part son insistance sur le fait que je suis diabolique, je n'ai aucun problème avec Naruto ou avec les autres participants à l'Examen, » lui dit Kankuro.

« Non, mais tu as un problème avec ton frère, » souligna Sakura.

Kankuro la fixa sans comprendre.

« Ouais, mais il tue des gens. Fréquemment. Et pas seulement ceux qu'il est supposé tuer. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je crois que le fait que ton frère réagisse aussi fortement à Naruto et à la façon dont il vous traite veut tout dire. C'est pathétique. »

« Alors, Gaara se sent maltraité? » Kankuro avait encore l'air perdu. « Comment est-ce que c'est supposé expliquer le comportement de Naruto? »

« Naruto n'a peut-être pas eu à constamment faire face aux préjugés sur les Jinchuriki, mais il a su, à la minute où l'on vous a rencontré, que Gaara n'avait pas eu autant de chance, » expliqua Sakura. « Je sais que Gaara tue des gens, et je ne vous juge pas, mais Naruto déteste voir quelqu'un souffrir pour rien. Le fait qu'il soit un Jinchuriki, comme lui, ne fait qu'augmenter sa volonté d'aider Gaara. »

« Ce qui veux dire que… »

Kankuro s'interrompit, incertain.

« Naruto te traite comme il te voit traiter ton frère, » confirma Sakura. « Quoiqu'il en rajoute quand même un peu : c'est tout de même de _Naruto_ dont on parle. »

« Je vois, » dit finalement Kankuro. « Merci de m'avoir… expliqué la situation.

* * *

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI pour vos reviews. J'ai eu une période de démotivation totale dernièrement et je peux vous dire que ce sont vos merveilleux commentaires qui m'ont poussé à terminer ce chapitre. Ouais, je me suis rendu compte que cette fic faisait pratiquement 50 000 mots et que, si j'avais travaillé pour de vrai au lieu de la traduire, j'aurais pu me faire quelque chose comme 5000 à 10 000 dollars. Bref, ça, et le fait que ce chapitre est probablement mon plus long à vie! Aussi, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai un peu changé le format des dialogues dans ce chapitre. Si vous aimez ça, je vais surement uniformiser les autres chapitres aussi, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Anyway, je vous adore tous et je vous souhaite un super beau Noël et une année 2011 pleine d'updates de vos fics préférées!

Salut, Steph


	13. Enfin quelqu'un de normal!

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 13 –** Enfin, quelqu'un de normal!

-Bon. J'ai une demi-heure à vous consacrer avant d'avoir à faire mon discours à la deuxième partie de l'Examen Chuunin, annonça Minato en entrant dans la salle.

Orochimaru s'était réveillé au cours de la nuit et Minato voulait s'assurer d'être là pour l'interrogatoire pré-torture. Obito et Itachi avaient également exprimé le désir d'y être présent, mais Minato avait refusé; il avait bien trop peur qu'Orochimaru avoue ne pas avoir participé au Massacre pour les laisser venir avec lui. Après tout, la dernière chose dont avaient besoin les Uchiha était que la vérité devienne un secret familial.

Puisque Minato avait prétendu qu'Obito avait trop d'intérêt personnel dans l'affaire pour participer à l'interrogatoire, Itachi était lui aussi exclu par défaut. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas Kakashi d'y aller. Officiellement, il était là parce qu'il le pouvait, mais en réalité il voulait s'assurer que la confrontation dans la forêt n'ait pas éveillé les soupçons du Sannin des serpents et vérifier s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé la nuit du Massacre.

Ibiki hocha la tête.

-C'est compris.

Même si Ibiki ne connaissait pas la vérité à propos du Massacre, il avait travaillé assez longtemps dans le domaine pour ne pas poser de questions embarrassantes.

Il entra dans la salle d'interrogation d'Orochimaru.

-Bonjour, dit-il aimablement. Mon nom est Ibiki et je serai votre interrogateur pour la journée. Je vous suggère de coopérer puisque, à ce stade de votre captivité, la torture n'est pas encore obligatoire.

Orochimaru le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Minato.

-Minato, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi, répliqua calmement Minato.

-Nous allons commencer avec une question simple et nous continuerons à partir de là, informa Ibiki. Quel est votre nom?

-Quel est mon nom? répéta Orochimaru. Si vous ne le saviez pas, pourquoi diable m'avez-vous arrêté? Me prenez-vous pour un imposteur? Si tel est le cas, pourquoi croyez-vous que je me serais déguisé en quelqu'un qui risque de se faire arrêter, ou carrément tuer, à Konoha?

-Quel est votre nom? répéta Ibiki.

Orochimaru soupira. C'était vraiment inutile de les contrarier avec des questions de base.

-Orochimaru.

-Quel âge avez-vous? demanda Ibiki.

Orochimaru renifla.

-Allez poser cette question à Tsunade.

-Je suis persuadé que vous connaissez la réponse mieux qu'elle, argumenta calmement Ibiki. Quel âge avez-vous?

-Cinquante et un, répliqua Orochimaru.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous un ninja déserteur? demanda Ibiki.

-Parce que Sarutobi-sensei était un vieux fou, Minato est un jeune fou, et parce que je n'ai pas voulu toucher à ce maudit collier.

-En gros, tu peux traduire ça par : _Parce que je ne suis pas devenu Hokage, parce que le Yondaime avait un problème avec mes expériences scientifiques sur les habitants de Konoha et parce que je n'ai pas voulu toucher à ce maudit collier_, dit Kakashi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à Konoha? continua Ibiki.

-Je me sentais nostalgique, prétendit Orochimaru.

-Nostalgique? répéta Ibiki. De quoi? Du paysage? Des jeunes garçons pré-pubères?

-La Forêt de la mort a toujours été un de mes terrains d'entrainement préférés, insista Orochimaru. Et lorsque j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait y avoir un examen, j'ai décidé d'y participer. Est-ce si terrible?

-Vous avez tué trois Genins et avez failli causer un conflit international, souligna Minato. Et c'est sans parler de _la paperasse_. Une chance que nous leur faisons signer des contrats parce que, sinon, j'y serais encore.

-Je les ai tués avant qu'ils ne signent le contrat, répondit Orochimaru.

-Ceci ne doit jamais quitter cette salle, dit Minato sur un ton menaçant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Uchiha Sasuke? demanda Ibiki.

-Et bien, tant qu'à participer à l'Examen, j'ai décidé de me donner _corps et âme_. J'ai simplement été chanceux de tomber sur l'équipe de Sasuke-kun, dit Orochimaru.

-Sakura a raison; on dirait vraiment un pédophile, marmonna Kakashi.

-Nous avons un enregistrement de vous où vous dites que vous comptez revenir à Konoha pour voler le corps d'un des Uchiha. Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, la première chose que vous faites est d'attaquer l'un d'entre eux : c'est très suspect, remarqua Ibiki.

-Et bien, les deux autres Uchiha sont Jounin, non? demanda Orochimaru sans s'attendre à une réponse. Alors, je suppose que LA chose à faire aurait été de s'en prendre au plus jeune et au plus influençable des trois.

-Sasuke n'est influençable que si vous lui offrez une nouvelle source de vengeance, dit Kakashi qui se sentait obligé de donner son opinion.

-Et de quel enregistrement parlez-vous? demanda Orochimaru. Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir fait une telle déclaration. Excluant, bien sûr, ma discussion récente avec Sasuke. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel avant cette date.

-Vous l'avez fait, répondit Ibiki, la nuit du Massacre.

L'œil d'Orochimaru tiqua.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter que je suis innocent?

-Ça serait peut-être un peu plus convaincant si vous n'étiez pas aussi malveillant, confia Kakashi.

-Nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour parler du Massacre, déclara Minato. Ibiki, je veux que tout ce qu'il dit sur le sujet disparaisse du compte-rendu final.

-Bien sûr, Hokage-sama, convenu Ibiki.

-Et pourquoi donc? demanda Orochimaru en ricanant. Vous voulez protéger votre précieux élève et le coéquipier de votre fils de la vérité, c'est ça? Du fait que c'est Itachi qui les ait tués?

-Vous souhaitez nier votre participation au Massacre, alors que vous la proclamiez fièrement il y a quatre ans, pour jeter le blâme sur un des seuls survivants? demanda Minato sur un ton impassible. Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent une telle chose. Ibiki, faites-moi savoir s'il dit quelque chose d'intéressant.

SSSSS

-Où est Kakashi? demanda Sakura.

-En retard, répliqua instantanément Sasuke. Est-ce vraiment surprenant?

-Ça ne devrait pas l'être, avoua Sakura. Quoique, ces derniers temps, il était à l'heure pour ce genre de choses et je crois que je m'y suis habituée.

-Il n'était pas à l'heure par choix, dit Naruto avec un sourire. Mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on a des gens dans notre vie. À part nous et Gai-sensei, bien entendu. Nous avions nos propres problèmes et Gai était trop facilement distrait par une compétition de roche-papier-ciseaux pour être en mesure de forcer Kakashi à être ponctuel.

-Vous savez…, dit lentement Sakura, je viens de réaliser à quel point nous sommes chanceux que Kakashi n'ai pas eu Shikamaru comme Genin.

Ils prirent tous un instant pour contempler silencieusement les horreurs qui auraient pu se produire si la personne la plus paresseuse au monde – particulièrement avant la mort d'Asuma – et KAKASHI avaient été dans la même équipe.

-Alors vous vouliez savoir pour Kakashi? demanda finalement Naruto. Il est parti voir le début de l'interrogatoire d'Ibiki avec mon père. Ils posent toujours quelques questions avant de commencer quoi que ce soit pour vérifier à quel point la victime est prête à coopérer. Mon père est présent parce qu'il s'agit d'« une menace à la sécurité de Konoha » et Kakashi est là pour s'assurer que le pédophile ne se doute de rien.

-À part avoir affirmé que Jiraiya – ou pour être plus précis, le parrain de Naruto – était mort, je ne pense pas que nous aillons révélé grand-chose, dit lentement Sakura. Le fait que Sasuke ait le Mangekyou Sharingan n'est pas un très connu, mais ce n'est pas exactement un secret, non plus.

-Vous savez que nous n'aurions pas cette discussion à l'heure où l'on se parle si vous m'aviez laissé le tuer, souligna Sasuke.

-Sasuke, si l'on te laissait tuer des gens à ta guise, tu serais une catastrophe naturelle, dit catégoriquement Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas si pire que ça! argumenta Sasuke.

-Sakura? demanda Naruto.

-La majorité l'emporte, dit Sakura à Sasuke.

-Je vous déteste, informa Sasuke, tout à fait sérieux.

-C'est ça, dit Naruto avec désinvolture.

-D'ailleurs, tu as vu à quel point tout le monde est surpris que tu aies réussi à mettre Orochimaru hors d'état de nuire, lui rappela Sakura. Imagine ce que ça serait si tu avais réussi à le tuer. Nous n'avons simplement pas besoin de ce genre d'attention.

-Personne n'aurait su que c'était moi, dit Sasuke.

-Je suis presque certaine que les Yamanaka ont une sorte de jutsu qui fonctionne post-mortem, contra Sakura.

-J'aurais pu détruire son cerveau. Il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes, insista Sasuke.

-Ouais, mais tout le monde aurait paniqué à l'idée qu'un vigile puissant et possiblement dangereux puisse rôder dans les parages, répliqua Naruto. Et, par conséquent, ils auraient très bien pu annuler l'Examen. Et tu te souviens de ce que Kakashi a dit qu'il ferait si nous ne réussissions pas _**cet**_ examen?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Oui. J'ai accepté de le laisser vivre pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire un jour que quelque chose avait plus d'importance aux yeux de Sasuke que son obsession pour la vengeance, dit Sakura en secouant la tête, ébahie. Même si ce « quelque chose » est d'éviter à tout prix l'entrainement de Gai-sensei. Je pense qu'il fait du progrès.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Naruto. Il a déjà tué l'Alliance machiavélique dans cette « dimension » et tous ceux qu'il voulait tuer dans notre ancienne « ligne du temps ». Le fait qu'il a déjà eu sa revanche pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est plus patient cette fois-ci.

Sasuke décida de les ignorer.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ino choisit de sauter sur son dos.

-Sasuke-kun! Je suis si heureuse que tu as réussi à l'Examen!

Ino lui lança un sourire radieux.

-Je me doutais bien que tu réussirais, évidemment, mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être enfin sortie de cette forêt après cinq longues journées! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai survécu à _cinq jours_ dans une forêt avec Shikamaru et Choji! Honnêtement, ils seraient perdus sans moi.

-Ino, si ça fait cinq jours que tu n'as pas pris de douche, j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu me lâchais immédiatement, lui dit Sasuke en enlevant ses bras de leur emprise sur son cou.

-Quoi? Tu as eu le temps de prendre une douche? demanda Ino en clignant des yeux, surprise. Mais comment est-ce possible?

-C'est parce qu'on est incroyablement bons et qu'on a fini l'Examen en six heures, voilà comment, déclara Kiba en s'approchant lentement d'eux. Ou, si tu aimes mieux : c'est simplement parce qu'il est Sasuke. Hé, ton frère ne parle pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne penses pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? répliqua Sasuke.

-Sakura, je suis si heureux de voir que tu as réussi la seconde partie de l'Examen, dit Lee en agrippant la main de Sakura avec son enthousiasme habituel. Nous venons de franchir un pas de plus sur la voie des Chuunins et de l'amour éternel.

-J'ai dit que j'y penserais, corrigea Sakura. …Et seulement après que l'on soit amis.

-Quelle magnifique attitude! s'exclama Lee. Et, Sasuke… je veux t'affronter pendant la finale.

En jetant un regard vers Neji, Sasuke lança d'une voix monotone :

-Si tel est le destin.

Lee et Tenten jetèrent un regard inquiet à leur coéquipier, mais il ne leur prêta pas attention.

-Hé, Gaara! Temari! Par ici, appela Naruto.

L'Équipe du Pays du Vent s'approcha des neuf recrues et de l'équipe de Gai.

-Ils sont super, confia Naruto aux autres Genins.

-Même le gars avec les marionnettes diaboliques sans âmes? demanda Choji.

-Et bien… il est décent, admit Naruto.

-Bonjour Naruto, dit aimablement Kankuro. Je vois que tu as oublié de me saluer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est facile d'oublier parfois.

-Sakura? demanda Naruto sur un ton menaçant.

-… Oui? dit-elle innocemment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kankuro me regarde avec un sourire sournois? demanda Naruto.

-Ah bon? Je n'avais pas remarqué, mentit Sakura.

-Je SAIS qu'il n'aurait pas pu deviner ce que j'essayais de faire aussi rapidement sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Puisque Sasuke s'en fou pas mal et que je ne pense même pas qu'il ait rencontré Kakashi, il ne reste que toi. Est-ce que tu lui as tout raconté? demanda Naruto.

Sakura grimaça.

-Peut-être?

-Sakura! hurla Naruto.

-Quoi? J'essayais juste d'être utile! insista Sakura. Tu sais; pour accélérer leur guérison. Je déteste les voir comme ça.

Naruto bouda.

-Oh, c'est _n'importe quoi_. J'espère que tu ne vas pas aller t'excuser auprès de Kabuto pour l'incident avec le feu ensuite.

-Oh, mon dieu, non! dit Sakura, choquée. J'ai mes limites, quand même.

-Alors, vous êtes les nouveaux, hein? demanda Tenten.

-Les nouveaux? répéta Temari. Nous ne sommes pas nouveaux, nous venons de Suna.

-Naruto s'est mis en tête de collectionner des amis, expliqua Tenten. Certains résistent – Neji, notamment – mais c'est une cause perdue. Soit vous devenez son ami, soit mourrez en essayant de ne pas l'être.

-C'est plutôt morbide, remarqua Temari.

-Seulement si vous êtes têtue, répliqua Tenten en tendant la main. En passant, je m'appelle Tenten.

-Moi c'est Temari, dit Temari en acceptant la main tendue de l'autre kunoichi. Ne le prends pas personnel, mais je crois que tu es la personne la plus normale que j'ai rencontrée à Konoha jusqu'à maintenant.

-On me le dit souvent, confessa Tenten.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Mon nom est Uchiha Obito et je serai le surveillant de la troisième partie de l'Examen. Puisque la limite de temps vient officiellement de se terminer, vous avez tous techniquement réussi la deuxième partie de l'Examen, annonça Obito.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « techniquement »? demanda Shino.

-Puisque cela serait trop long de faire 10 matches et demi, nous allons devoir faire des combats préliminaires, expliqua Obito.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas juste! protesta Kiba.

-Ouais, on s'est rendu jusqu'ici, alors on devrait avoir le droit de participer à la troisième partie, convenu Ino.

-C'est moi qui décide si vous passez à la prochaine étape ou non, dit Obito sur un ton sévère. Et si vous avez sérieusement l'intention de chialer comme ça toutes les fois que vous entendez quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas, alors vous n'êtes pas prêts de devenir Chuunin.

Les autres décidèrent sagement de garder leurs objections pour eux-mêmes.

-Merveilleux. Maintenant, puisque nous avons un nombre impair de concurrents, il va falloir que l'un d'entre vous se batte contre lui-même, informa Obito. Et bien que ce ne soit pas chose facile pour le participant ou pour le jury qui doit déterminer s'il a gagné ou pas, j'ai déjà vu ça se produire.

-Le concurrent seul ne pourrait-il pas passer directement à la troisième partie de l'Examen? demanda raisonnablement Kabuto.

-Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie! déclara Obito. Si vous voulez une promotion, vous devez la mériter! Ceci étant dit, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait choisir ce moment pour abandonner? Préférablement un, trois, voire cinq d'entre vous? Il y a toujours la possibilité que la personne qui se bat contre elle-même remporte le combat et que nous soyons aux prises avec un nombre impair de concurrents pour la troisième partie de l'Examen. Bien que cela puisse aussi être fait, ça a tendance à faire baisser votre note d'évaluation en ce qui a trait à la santé mentale, ce qui est un peu ennuyeux puisque vous savez que nous avons certains standards qu'il faut respecter pour avoir une promotion.

-Je vois à quel point ça peut être compliqué, dit sagement Kabuto. Et bien, j'abandonne.

-Hé, Kabuto, tu sais que c'est la septième fois que tu ne passes pas l'Examen? demanda Naruto.

-Mieux que toi, oui, répliqua Kabuto.

-J'ai une théorie à ce sujet; tu abandonnes toujours à la première occasion! se lamenta Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! se défendit Kabuto. La première occasion était avant la dixième question de la première partie de l'Examen.

-Tu as essayé d'abandonner quand Anko est arrivée, nota Sasuke.

-Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer? demanda Kabuto.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a agressé! cria Kiba.

-Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis? demanda Sakura.

-C'était traumatisant! prétendit Kiba.

-Et chiant, contribua Shikamaru.

-Je commence à croire qu'on pourrait te remplacer par un bouton qui dit « chiant » quand on le presse, lui dit Temari.

-Si ça n'avait pas été aussi chiant d'en trouver un, je l'aurais probablement déjà fait, répliqua Shikamaru.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'abandonner à la première occasion, maintenu Kabuto.

-Continue à dire ça si ça t'aide à t'entraîner pour le prochain examen, dit simplement Naruto.

-Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons pouvoir avoir dix matchs normaux? demanda Choji.

Obito hocha la tête.

-Mais d'abord : quelques mots de la part de notre Hokage.

-Où est-il? demanda Kankuro.

-Juste là, dit Minato en entrant dans la salle, Kakashi derrière lui.

-Vous êtes en retard, sensei! dit automatiquement Sakura.

-Désolé. Je m'en venais, lorsque j'ai décidé de suivre Ibiki. C'était… toute une expérience, dit Kakashi avec un air distant.

-J'aimerais pouvoir savoir s'il ment, dit Sakura.

-Tu es peut-être mieux de ne pas le savoir, lui assura Sasuke.

-Je vois que plusieurs d'entre vous ont survécu à la Forêt de la mort et j'aimerais tous vous féliciter pour ce grand exploit. Malheureusement, dû à des contraintes de temps…, commença Minato.

Naruto renifla silencieusement.

-Des contraintes de temps? Non, mais voyons! Ils ont attendu trois heures pour Sasuke l'autre fois.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire les combats préliminaires immédiatement. Normalement vous seriez tous sur le même pied d'égalité, ayant tous passé cinq jours à faire de la survie en forêt, mais cette année la moitié des participants ont terminé l'exercice en un temps record et sont bien reposés. Ils peuvent considérer cet avantage comme une récompense pour avoir complété cette partie de l'Examen avec autant de facilité. Les Genins de cette année sont parmi les plus talentueux que j'ai vus depuis longtemps et je suis certain que la compétition sera serrée. Vous avez tous un avenir brillant devant vous et cela, même si vous ne réussissez pas l'Examen du premier coup. Maintenant, Obito voudrais-tu annoncer les équipes?

-Certainement, Hokage-sama, dit respectueusement Obito avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur. Cet ordinateur va vous jumeler au hasard avec un autre participant. Ne paniquez pas si vous êtes les premiers à combattre parce que vous aurez tout de même quelques minutes pour vous préparer; le temps que l'ordinateur détermine les autres équipes.

_Temari vs. Ino_

_Sakura vs. Hinata_

_Choji vs. Shino_

_Kankuro vs. Neji_

_Gaara vs. Zaku_

_Naruto vs. Yoroi_

_Shikamaru vs. Misumi_

_Tenten vs. Sasuke_

_Kin vs. Kiba_

_Lee vs. Dosu_

-NOOOONNNNN! pleura Lee en tombant à genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda Neji.

-Je suis… je suis dernier! dit Lee, qui en avait le cœur brisé.

-Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à être patient un jour ou l'autre, dit Neji qui avait l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui-même.

-Euh… Gaara? demanda Kankuro, incertain. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oh oui, répliqua simplement Gaara, Zaku n'est pas sur la liste.

-La liste? demanda Sasuke sans comprendre.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui dit Sakura.

-Êtes-vous certain que ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda Kankuro en haussant les sourcils.

-On y va une étape à la fois, dit fermement Naruto.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review. Honnêtement, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic pendant le temps des Fêtes et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu tous les messages de dans ma boite de courriel que je me suis dit qu'il était temps de sortir un nouveau chapitre. Alors, si le chapitre 13 est en ligne, c'est grâce à tous ceux qui m'ont botté le derrière en posant des questions chiantes -mais extrêmement appréciées- comme "à quand le prochain chapitre?" ou encore "c'est pour quand la suite?". Voilà!


	14. Le match le plus nul de l'histoire

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 14 –** Le match le plus nul de l'histoire

- Je demanderai à Temari et à Ino de rester. Pour ce qui est des autres, vous pouvez observer le match à partir des gradins, dit Obito.

- Ino va tellement perdre que ça ne sera même pas drôle, dit Naruto au reste de l'équipe 7 alors qu'ils montaient se trouver une place semi-isolée pour pouvoir parler librement pendant les matches.

- Ce n'est pas coulé dans le béton, dit Sakura. Après tout, je suis la seule personne qui ait officiellement vaincu son jutsu et je doute fort que Temari ait un quasi-dédoublement de personnalité comme moi à l'époque.

- Oui, mais la dernière fois Ino est arrivée ex aequo contre **toi**, qui connaissais seulement ce qui avait été montré à l'Académie. Temari, de son côté, a battu Tenten – une fille avec un an d'expérience de plus que toi et qui, je te le rappelle, a survécu sous la tutelle de **Gai**, souligna Sasuke.

- Hé! Protesta Sakura. Je n'étais pas si pire que ça!

- Tu étais pas mal nulle, lui dit Naruto. Mais ne t'en fais pas; j'étais pareil et regarde ce que nous sommes devenus! On est super forts!

- Temari est probablement la pire opposante pour Tenten, mis à part Gaara, puisqu'elle utilise des projectiles et que Temari a son éventail, informa Sakura. Quoique, si Ino est incapable d'immobiliser Temari, ça reviendra au même.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Gaara est probablement le pire opposant pour _tout le monde_. Pauvre Zaku. En passant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé la première fois? Il n'a pas pu affronter Gaara, parce Gaara se battait contre Lee. Je m'en serais souvenu si quelqu'un était mort durant les prééliminatoires.

- Je pense qu'Orochimaru l'a utilisé comme sacrifice quand il a ressuscité le premier et le deuxième Hokage pour embêter le Troisième durant leur combat.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- C'est très probable. Plusieurs jutsus d'Orochimaru demandent des sacrifices humains.

SSSSS

Pendant ce temps-là, Ino et Temari s'évaluaient du regard.

- Je dois gagner si je veux impressionner Sasuke, déclara hardiment Ino.

Temari roula les yeux.

- Je vois, une fangirl… qui se bat pour son idole. Avec cette attitude, il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse gagner, et ce, même si tu as le talent nécessaire pour me battre.

- Et pourquoi pas? demanda Ino.

- Parce que ta façon de penser est embarrassante, répliqua franchement Temari. Et c'est davantage que ça, en fait : c'est honteux. Je te rendrais un grand service si je réussissais à te remettre les idées en place pendant notre combat.

N'appréciant guère de se faire parler de la sorte, Ino fonça vers Temari. La kunoichi de Suna leva son éventail et envoya une bonne rafale pour repousser Ino. Surprise, Ino réessaya avec des résultats similaires. Le kunai qu'elle lança en direction de Temari revint sur lui-même et Ino dû esquiver pour ne pas se faire couper.

- Je ne peux pas m'approcher d'elle à cause de son maudit éventail et je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser, marmonna Ino en essayant de trouver un plan.

Puis, soudainement, une idée lui vint.

- Tu sais, tu as surement raison, admit lentement Ino. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne kunoichi.

Temari ricana.

- Tu crois? Si tu te comportes comme ça maintenant, imagine ce que ça va être quand tes hormones vont vraiment commencer à agir.

- Oui. Tu es un peu plus vieille que moi, n'est-ce pas? demanda songeusement Ino. Je suppose que ça explique ta façon plus mature de voir les choses. Dans mon cas, je n'ai eu mon diplôme qu'il y a quatre mois, je n'ai tué personne jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai encore tendance à me concentrer sur les garçons mignons.

Les yeux d'Ino se durcirent.

- Mais ça va changer. Sakura était exactement comme moi et, même si elle s'est retrouvée dans l'équipe des deux garçons les plus craquants de notre classe, elle a vraiment changé et ne semble plus préoccupée par l'idée de se trouver un petit ami. Je ne peux pas perdre contre elle et je vais prouver que tu as _tort_ à mon sujet.

Cela dit, elle prit un kunai et coupa sa queue de cheval.

- Je suis davantage qu'une petite fille narcissique obsédée par ce que les autres pensent d'elle.

Elle lança dans les airs ses cheveux et les regarda retomber autour d'elle.

Temari lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu viens de te faire une _coupe de cheveux dramatique_? Je… j'approuve le fait que tu sembles vouloir commencer à agir comme une vraie kunoichi, mais ce n'est pas exactement le meilleur moment pour changer ta philosophie de vie! On est censées être en plein milieu d'un combat! Tu t'occuperas de tes problèmes personnels plus tard!

Sur ce, elle agita son éventail et balaya les cheveux de l'aréna.

Le visage d'Ino tomba.

- NON!

Son plan d'immobilier Temari en imprégnant ses cheveux de chakra venait littéralement de disparaître en un coup de vent.

Sans plus tarder, Temari agita à nouveau son éventail et emprisonna Ino dans un cyclone. Elle la fit tourner pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite la laisser tomber durement au sol. Un craquement sec résonna dans le stade et Ino fit la grimace.

- Ah, ma jambe…

Obito inspecta la jambe de la jeune fille.

- Ça a l'air brisé, lui dit-il. Veux-tu continuer à te battre ou souhaites-tu abandonner?

- J'abandonne, dit doucement Ino.

- Désolé, petite fille, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, dit froidement Temari avant de rejoindre ses frères dans les gradins.

- Ohhhh, c'était plutôt sévère, commenta Sakura qui semblait inquiète pour Ino. Et assez humiliant, aussi.

- À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? demanda Naruto. Même Tenten avait l'air incompétente lorsqu'elle se battait contre Temari. En plus, Ino est exactement le genre de kunoichi que Temari abhorre. Penses-tu vraiment qu'Ino était sincère lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle allait commencer à prendre les choses plus au sérieux?

- Comme elle s'est vraiment fait humilier, je dirais que c'est très probable, décida Sakura. Notre rivalité devrait aussi l'aider à se motiver, puisqu'elle m'a mentionné durant le combat comme étant un exemple de quelqu'un qui a « rapidement progressé », alors qu'elle est encore largement la même petite fille qu'à l'Académie.

- Est-ce vraiment juste d'avoir une rivalité avec une fillette de douze ans? demanda innocemment Sasuke.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si _ma_ rivale n'a pas traversé le temps avec moi, s'insurgea Sakura. Et si on parlait de Kakashi, hein? Il maintient encore sa rivalité avec Gai!

- Ouais, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix et, de toute façon, on parle de _Gai_, ici. L'âge n'a pas d'importance lorsqu'on est possédé par la flamme de la jeunesse! déclara Naruto comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et en effet, ça expliquait tout.

- Sérieusement, ne prononce plus jamais ces mots en ma présence, ordonna Sasuke.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Temari lui a demandé de « s'occuper de ses problèmes personnels plus tard »? Le meilleur moment pour régler ses problèmes _est_ durant un combat! déclara Naruto.

- Ça n'arrive qu'à toi et à tous ceux qui passent beaucoup trop de temps avec toi, expliqua Sakura.

SSSSS

- Les prochaines combattantes sont Sakura et Hinata, annonça Obito dès que les ninjas médecins eurent terminé d'examiner la jambe d'Ino et, étant donné que Tsunade s'occupait personnellement de l'hôpital de Konoha depuis les quatre dernières années, ça ne prit vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

- Euh, Sakura? demanda Naruto alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à descendre au milieu de l'aréna. Tu sais que tu es une de mes meilleures amies, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais…, répondit Sakura qui était pas trop sûre d'où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien, Hinata est également très importante à mes yeux. Je sais que tu vas probablement la battre, mais si tu t'arranges pour que ce soit un tant soit peu aussi humiliant que lors de son combat avec Neji, je jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, dit sévèrement Naruto.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça, promis Sakura. J'aime bien Hinata.

- Tant mieux, sourit Naruto. Oh et, en passant, je compte encourager Hinata.

- Quoi? Comment ça? demanda Sakura.

- Parce qu'un peu de confiance en elle ne lui ferait pas de tort, répliqua aisément Naruto. De toute façon, Sasuke va t'encourager, lui.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Sasuke, qui les regarda avec un air impassible.

- Il va t'encourager intérieurement, prétendit Naruto.

Sakura soupira et descendit dans l'arène.

- Yo, dit Kakashi en apparaissant derrière eux.

- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé? demanda immédiatement Sasuke.

- Quoi, pas de « Bonjour Kakashi », « Je suis heureux de te voir, Kakashi », « Je serais encore en train de bouder dans mon coin parce que tous mes amis seraient encore frustrés que j'aie emménagé avec un pédophile avant de le tuer et d'aller habiter avec un autre débile si ce n'était pas de ta présence radieuse, Kakashi »? demanda Kakashi en faisant semblant d'être insulté.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

- Je veux juste savoir si Orochimaru sait quelque chose.

- Il était assez désinvolte avec ses réponses, confia Kakashi. C'est clair qu'il ne prenait pas son statut de prisonnier très au sérieux et qu'il était davantage irrité d'avoir été capturé que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il a pris soin de dire qu'il croyait que ton frère était responsable du Massacre, mais c'est probablement parce qu'Itachi était là et que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pourrait croire, Orochimaru n'y était pas.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'Itachi et Obito n'ont pas obtenu l'autorisation d'être là alors, dit Naruto. Comment est-ce qu'Ibiki a réagi face à cette théorie?

- Ibiki considère que si Minato lui dit que rien sur le Massacre ne doit apparaitre dans son rapport, cela veut dire qu'_Orochimaru n'a rien dit au sujet du Massacre _pendant son interrogatoire. C'est un professionnel, vous savez, expliqua Kakashi.

SSSSS

- Botte-lui le cul, Hinata! cria Naruto.

Hinata rougit un peu avant de lui renvoyer son sourire.

- D'accord, je ne dois pas gagner trop vite, mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'elle réussisse à m'atteindre, marmonna Sakura. Merci de me compliquer la tâche, Naruto.

- Commencez, dit Obito.

Puisque l'un des domaines d'expertise de Sakura – mis à part son jutsu médical et son talent inné pour les genjutsus qu'elle n'utilisait presque jamais de toute façon – était le taijutsu, et que le Poing Souple était le style de combat caractéristique du clan Hyuuga, l'affrontement commença naturellement par un combat de taijutsu.

- Si l'une d'entre elles réussit à atteindre l'autre, le combat est terminé, nota Kakashi. Mais Sakura aurait dû être capable de gagner en un instant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le fait pas?

- Naruto ne voulait pas qu'Hinata se fasse détruire, expliqua Sasuke.

- C'est une fille vraiment bien et ce n'est pas de sa faute si Sakura à des années d'expérience de plus qu'elle! se défendit Naruto.

- Tout ce que je sais est que Sakura va te tuer si elle perd à cause de ça. Si elle ne te tue pas et que je suis obligé de passer tous mes matins avec Gai, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger personnellement, l'avertit Sasuke.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir, insista Naruto.

Éventuellement, après presque que dix minutes d'attaques en continu, les deux filles commençaient à se fatiguer.

Sakura donna un coup pied en direction de la tête d'Hinata. Lorsqu'elle leva les bras pour bloquer, Sakura concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa Hinata à la poitrine. La Hyuuga fut propulsée jusqu'au mur avant de s'effondrer.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour voir si elle se relèverait, Obito jeta un coup d'œil de plus près.

- Elle est inconsciente, confirma-t-il.

- Félicitations Sakura! cria Lee.

- Merci, répliqua-t-elle en lui envoyant la main.

Puis, une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le reste de l'équipe 7, elle ajouta :

- À titre indicatif, je te hais Naruto.

- Pourquoi? Ça s'est bien passé, lui assura Naruto.

- Je sais, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ça l'aurait dû l'être. Hinata a peut-être des problèmes d'estime de soi, mais elle est quand même très forte et je ne sais pas si tu as vu comment elle se battait après tes encouragements, mais ce n'était pas _amusant_ de se battre contre elle.

- Et bien, au moins tu n'étais pas contre Neji, répondit Naruto en essayant d'être optimiste.

- C'est vrai, convenu Sakura. Mais je te préviens, si tu me portes poisse et que je suis obligée de l'affronter pendant les finales, je vais te tuer.

-Quoi? Comment est-ce que je pourrais _possiblement_ être responsable de ça? demanda Naruto.

- Parce que tu m'aurais porté poisse! N'as-tu pas écouté? demanda Sakura.

- Nos prochains combattants sont Shino et Choji, annonça Obito.

- Est-ce que je suis obligé d'y aller? gémit Choji.

- Tu ne veux pas te battre? demanda Shino, possiblement surpris. Ses lunettes et son manteau obstruaient son expression faciale et sa voix semblait impassible, mais le fait qu'il pose la question indiquait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Non, répliqua Choji. Je suis ici pour la même raison que Shikamaru.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Shino.

- Parce qu'Ino est vraiment chiante lorsqu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut, répondit aimablement Shikamaru.

- Je vois, dit Shino.

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, Choji : tu avais la chance de le faire tout à l'heure et tu as décidé de continuer. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas que ce pauvre Shino ait à se battre contre lui-même, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, mais..., commença Choji.

- Si tu te bats contre lui, je t'emmène au restaurant et, si tu gagnes, je paie, promit Asuma.

- Nous avons un accord, dit rapidement Choji. Allons-y. Baika no Jutsu!

Il enfla immédiatement.

- Nikudan Sensha!

Cela dit, il se roula en boule et fonça sur Shino.

- C'est chiant, nota Shino en évitant Choji.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde vole mon mot fétiche? se demanda Shikamaru.

- Parce qu'il est génial, répliqua franchement Kiba.

- L'éviter constamment est un peu pathétique, mais je ne peux pas bloquer son chakra avant qu'il ne quitte cette forme, nota Shino.

Il invoqua deux clones de lui-même faits d'insectes et regarda Choji leur rouler dessus. Choji les écrasa à quelques reprises avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se reformeraient toujours. À contrecœur, il annula son jutsu le temps de déterminer lequel des trois Shino était le vrai et Shino en profita pour envoyer un essaim d'insectes dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? cria Choji. Que font les insectes?

Shino ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment. Une seconde passa et Choji commença visible à être étourdi. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était sans connaissance.

- Vous savez, dit paresseusement Naruto. Même si je crois que je serais en mesure de le battre, Shino me donne la chair de poule.

- Shino donne la chair de poule _à tout le monde_, souligna Sasuke. Sauf, possiblement, à Gaara.

-Au moins, personne n'a sérieusement été blessé pendant le match. Qui sont les prochains combattants? demanda Sakura.

- Le prochain match opposera Neji et Kankuro, déclara Obito en lui répondant sans vraiment le savoir.

Pendant que les deux combattants se dirigeaient vers l'arène, Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Oh, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié de vous le demander : que s'est-il passé avec Orochimaru?

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Sakura, répondit Kakashi. Sérieusement, tu devrais être plus attentive.

- J'étais attentive, mais vous ne l'avez pas du tout mentionné! protesta Sakura. Et si vous parliez de lui pendant que je me battais en bas, la seule façon que j'aurais pu vous entendre aurait été si vous en aviez parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde vous entendent et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ça aurait été fondamentalement stupide de votre part.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, surtout que je ne suis pas censé en parler à qui que ce soit, incluant vous, ajouta Kakashi. Je n'ai pas envie de tout répéter alors je vais y aller avec l'essentiel : il prétend toujours qu'Itachi est le meurtrier parce qu'il ignore qui d'autre était présent cette nuit-là, bref, il ne sait rien.

Sakura hocha la tête.

- D'accord, merci.

- Kankuro va TELLEMENT perdre, dit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis du même avis, dit Sasuke. Et ça sera probablement très amusant comme défaite.

- Vous êtes horrible, les gars, réprimanda Sakura.

- Allons, Sakura-chan : il utilise des marionnettes diaboliques sans âme, lui rappela Naruto.

- Reviens-en, dit Sakura.

Naruto frissonna.

- Après ce qui est arrivé avec Sasori… je ne m'en remettrai JAMAIS.

- Tu es tellement mélodramatique, déclara Sasuke.

Naruto renifla dramatiquement.

- Tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, argumenta Sasuke. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu en étais conscient. Après tout, quelqu'un doit être là pour dégonfler ton égo de temps en temps.

- Je garderai cela en tête, répondit Naruto du tic au tac.

SSSSS

- Tu ne peux pas espérer me vaincre, dit Neji sans mâcher ses mots. Tu devrais abandonner maintenant avant de te faire humilier.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que tu vas gagner? répliqua Kankuro. Tu ne m'as jamais vu me battre.

- Je sais que tu utilises des marionnettes, répliqua Neji. Et aucune marionnette ne saurait gagner contre un Hyuuga.

- Est-ce un fait? demanda Kakuro.

- C'est plus que ça : c'est le destin, répondit Neji.

- Je croyais que Neji s'était remis de son obsession pour le « destin » depuis que Kakashi avait sauvé son père, dit Sakura.

- Il est quand même toujours un membre de la branche parallèle du clan Hyuuga et a été élevé par un père qui déteste les membres de la branche principale parce qu'un quelconque hasard a fait de lui le deuxième jumeau et, par le fait même, un membre de la branche parallèle, expliqua Kakashi. Quoique, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il est… un peu moins obsédé qu'avant.

- C'est bon, dit Sakura. Il était presque psychotique avant.

- Alors si tu finis par l'affronter, tu risquerais de moins me tuer? demanda Naruto avec espoir.

Sakura fit semblant de considérer la question.

- Non.

- Sakura-chan!

Neji activa rapidement son Byakugan lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, malgré le fait que Kankuro avait avec lui une marionnette, il ne montrait aucun signe qu'il comptait l'utiliser.

- Je vois, murmura Neji en faisant lentement le tour de Kankuro.

Soudainement, alors que son adversaire lui faisait dos, Neji frappa durement l'emballage de sa marionnette.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prend au pantin? demanda Sasuke. Est-ce pour s'assurer que Kankuro ne puisse pas l'utiliser?

- Non, _c'est_ Kankuro. Tu ne t'en souviens pas? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- C'est vrai, tu étais sans connaissance pendant une bonne partie des prééliminatoires de l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup du combat de Kankuro, mais je me rappelle que son adversaire croyait qu'il lui avait brisé le cou jusqu'à ce que Kankuro se mette à parler malgré sa blessure… c'était la partie la plus troublante de tout l'examen, mis à part les insectes de Shino. Mais Shino est un type bien, alors que Kankuro utile des marionnettes diaboliques sans âme.

L'attaque de Neji brisa les bandages et il frappa immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Kankuro – ou plutôt, sa marionnette Karasu – s'effondra puisque son marionnettiste était désormais K.O.

- C'était probablement le match le plus nul que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, mais… le vainqueur est Neji, dit Obito en secouant la tête.

- Neji! Qu'as-tu fait de la beauté de ta jeunesse? le sermona Gai.

- Ne t'en fais pas Neji, rassura rapidement Lee. Tu peux encore être mon rival éternel.

* * *

Ouf, j'update enfin après quelque chose comme 5 mois. Désolé, ça dû être très difficile pour vous, chers reviewers. En tout cas, je compathie: la plupart de mes fics préférées ont arrêté d'updater et, en plus, c'est l'été, ce qui veux dire que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre faire. Bref, attendez-vous à avoir un autre chapitre avant la fin de l'été :P

Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont reviewer. Ça m'encourage full!


	15. Désolé Naruto, ce n'était pas assez nul

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 15 –** Désolé Naruto, ce n'était pas assez nul

- Kankuro, es-tu vraiment parent avec nous? demanda Temari à Kankuro dès qu'il eut repris connaissance. Ton match était encore plus embarrassant que ce que j'ai fait à la fangirl!

- Tu lui as brisé la jambe et tu l'as traitée de honte pour les kunoichi de la planète! s'objecta Kankuro.

- Mais, au moins, le combat a duré plus qu'une minute, souligna Temari.

- Elle a un point, dit Gaara.

Kankuro se tourna vers lui.

- M-mais tes combats ne durent rarement plus que trente secondes! argumenta-t-il, un peu incertain.

- Et, si l'un de mes adversaires survivait, je suis certain que je serais très embarrassé, déclara Gaara avant de se diriger vers l'arène pour son combat.

- J'ai contredit Gaara et, non seulement suis-je encore en vie, mais je n'ai même pas reçu de menaces de mort, dit Kankuro d'une voix émerveillée.

- Et tu n'es même pas sur la liste, s'étonna Temari.

SSSSS

- Alors, c'est quoi le super pouvoir de Zaku? demanda Naruto.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Sakura. Je ne crois pas qu'il a survécu aux matches préliminaires. Sasuke?

Leur expert en toutes choses reliées à Otogakure haussa les épaules.

- Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Je pense qu'Orochimaru a réussi à sacrifier tous les participants de son village avant de quitter Konoha.

- C'est dans ses habitudes, n'est-ce pas? dit sarcastiquement Kakashi. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait encore des sbires?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, le recrutement n'a jamais vraiment été un problème pour lui, dit Sasuke. Il est comme le joueur de pipeau de Hamelin.

Sakura pencha la tête pensivement.

- Le vrai joueur de pipeau n'est-il pas une sorte de pédophile? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une théorie, acquiesça Kakashi sérieusement.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'Orochimaru serait VRAIMENT un pédophile, décida Naruto.

Sasuke lui envoya un de ses regards noirs.

- Oh, ferme-la.

- Sérieusement, Sasuke, le fait que tu arrêtes de le démentir commence à me faire peur, dit Sakura avec une voix faussement inquiète.

Les exclamations de surprise des gens qui s'intéressaient au match de Gaara interrompirent la réplique de Sasuke. Reportant leur attention au combat, l'équipe 7 constata le regard assassin de Gaara, le sourire en coin de Zaku et les tas de sable qui jonchaient le sol de l'arène.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient de manquer quelque chose d'important, nota Naruto. Hé, Kiba, que s'est-il passé?

- Tu ne regardais pas? répliqua Kiba.

- Absolument pas, répliqua franchement Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que Zaku est non seulement encore en vie, mais qu'en plus, il ne semble même pas avoir peur?

- Gaara a envoyé son sable sur Zaku, qui a apparemment utilisé la pression de l'air pour le repousser, répliqua Kiba.

- Et bien… c'est un peu inattendu, dit Sakura. Pensez-vous que Zaku a une chance de gagner?

Sasuke ricana.

- Non. Au pire, Gaara va être obligé de fournir un effort pour gagner. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu.

- Est-ce que Gaara était capable de faire autre chose qu'attaquer avec son sable et se transformer avant que Naruto n'utilise son jutsu thérapeutique sur lui? demanda Kakashi. Parce qu'il va être obligé de prendre Zaku par surprise s'il veut que ses attaques de sable fonctionnent et, s'il se transforme en Shukaku pendant le match, les spectateurs vont demander sa disqualification immédiate. Aussi, si l'invasion a encore lieu, l'arme secrète de Suna risque de devenir nettement moins secrète.

- Ce n'était pas une très bonne arme secrète de toute façon. Il a tout de suite perdu le contrôle et s'est enfui dans la forêt, souligna Sakura.

- Si Naruto n'avait pas été là et qu'il n'avait pas été trop têtu pour mourir, Gaara nous aurait tous tués avant de retourner à Konoha pour le reste de l'invasion, dit Sasuke. Et, de toute façon, Suna ne semblait pas trop préoccupé par l'incapacité de Gaara à faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis, alors c'était probablement un risque qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre.

- Je pense que Gaara se fou d'être disqualifié, dit Naruto. Mais même si nous savons pour son statut de Jinchuriki, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est au courant, alors j'imagine qu'il va essayer d'être discret sur le sujet pendant les matchs. Bien entendu, s'il advenait que Zaku réussisse à le blesser, nous aurions de gros problèmes.

SSSSS

Dans l'arène, Gaara avait utilisé tout son sable pour faire trois clones, de façon à encercler Zaku complètement.

- Tu n'as plus de sable, exulta bêtement Zaku. Et même si tu as des clones, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose sans utiliser ton sable. De toute manière, je peux t'arrêter si tu essaies, déclara-t-il en agitant ses bras pour prouver son point.

- Nous verrons, dit sèchement Gaara.

Il cligna des yeux et ses trois clones se dispersèrent dans le vent avant de se diriger directement vers Zaku.

Zaku leva les bras à sa gauche et à sa droite et projeta suffisamment de pression pour repousser une bonne partie du sable. Malheureusement, il n'avait que deux mains et ne fut pas en mesure de bouger assez rapidement pour empêcher la troisième vague de sable de l'envelopper.

- Meurt, ordonna Gaara avant de le faire exploser avec son sable.

- Et bien, c'était certainement le combat le plus salissant que nous avons vu jusqu'à maintenant, nota Obito. Pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore battus, s'il vous plait, essayé d'éviter le sang sur le sol : ce n'est pas très hygiénique et, en plus, c'est très glissant. Le prochain combat opposera Naruto et Yoroi.

- Hé Gaara, bien joué! dit Naruto en le croisant dans le corridor en direction de l'arène. La pression d'air de Zaku était un peu inattendue, mais tu ne l'as pas laissé te ralentir!

- Évidemment, dit Gaara. Bonne chance pour ton match.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chance! J'ai la menace d'une année entière avec la flamme de la jeunesse qui me plane au-dessus de la tête, murmura frénétiquement Naruto.

- Et c'est… mauvais? questionna Gaara.

Naruto frissonna.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

SSSSS

Une fois Naruto dans l'arène, Yoroi déclara :

- Tu es tellement une perte de temps…

- Tu sais, répondit pensivement Naruto. Ça fait très longtemps que quelqu'un m'a traité de la sorte. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était Sasuke. Sauf qu'avant, je me faisais constamment insulter, alors ton commentaire… me rappelle de souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu es peut-être le fils de l'Hokage, mais ça ne t'aidera pas face à mon talent, déclara Yoroi.

- Tu es convaincu que je vais perdre, mais je n'ai aucune idée de tes habiletés, confessa Naruto.

- Tu ne le sais pas? demanda Yoroi sur un ton légèrement agacé. J'absorbe le chakra. Juste en te touchant, je peux te vider de ta force physique et de ton énergie spirituelle. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir te battre sans me laisser te toucher?

À sa surprise, Naruto éclata de rire.

- C'est… c'est _ça_ ton habileté spéciale? Vraiment?

Yoroi était visiblement agacé maintenant.

- Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi?

- Oh, rien. C'est juste… wow. J'ai tellement de chance. Je serais plus inquiet si c'était un match des finales, mais puisqu'on n'est pas obligé de faire un spectacle et que je n'ai qu'à te battre… je pense que je vais essayer d'enlever le titre du « match le plus nul de l'histoire » à Kankuro.

- Hé! protesta Kankuro avant de marmonner :

- La minute où il laisse tomber l'histoire des marionnettes diaboliques sans âmes, il trouve quelque chose de pire…

- C'est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû prendre ton match plus au sérieux, lui dit Temari.

- C'était juste les matchs préliminaires, lui dit Kankuro.

- Ouais, mais maintenant tu ne participes pas aux matchs finaux, répondit Temari.

- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Naruto, mais si tu veux rester planté là et me laisser absorber ton chakra, je ne vais pas me plaindre, déclara Yoroi en roulant ses manches.

- Tu peux essayer, dit Naruto en lui tendant ses bras.

Yoroi les agrippa et commença à siphonner son chakra.

Après cinq minutes, Sasuke s'écria :

- Tu ne songes pas _sérieusement_ à le laisser absorber ton chakra jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, j'espère!

- C'est **lui **qui va perdre connaissance, pas moi, corrigea Yoroi.

Mais tout le monde l'ignora.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Naruto. C'est la seule façon de rendre mon match plus nul que celui de Kankuro.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de faire ça, déjà? demanda Sakura.

- Parce que c'est un idiot, répondit automatiquement Sasuke.

- Parce que j'en suis capable, dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- On va y aller pour la réponse de Sasuke alors, conclut Kakashi.

- Vous être la pire équipe du monde! se plaignit Naruto.

- Ça fait moment qu'on est d'accord sur ce fait, souligna Kakashi. Mais on s'est surement un peu amélioré depuis, non?

- Ouais, un peu, admit Naruto à contrecœur. Mais, toute chose considérée, ce n'est pas très encourageant.

Puis, soudainement, Yoroi s'effondra.

- Alors… Yoroi s'est évanoui à la suite de ce qui est apparemment une overdose de chakra, annonça Obito. Donc, le gagnant est… Hokage-sama, est-ce que suis vraiment obligé de le laisser passer? Il est littéralement resté planté là à ne rien faire pendant dix minutes.

- Il est encore debout, alors que son opposant est sans connaissance, souligna Minato. Les matchs préliminaires ne sont pas obligés d'être intéressants. En fait, la raison pour laquelle nous avons des matchs préliminaires est pour nous débarrasser de ce genre de combats.

- D'accord, soupira Obito. Le gagnant est Naruto.

- Est-ce que j'ai au moins battu Kankuro pour le titre du « match le plus nul de l'histoire »? demanda Naruto plein d'espoir.

Obito secoua la tête.

- Malheureusement, non.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda Naruto sur un ton déçu.

- Parce que ton match a duré des millions de fois plus longtemps que celui de Kankuro, répliqua Obito. Le prochain match opposera Shikamaru et Misumi.

- C'est tellement chiant, se plaignit Shikamaru. Est-ce que je peux abandonner?

- Choji a déjà posé la question, souligna Asuma. Et si je ne l'ai pas laissé abandonner, je ne peux pas t'autoriser à le faire. Ça serait du favoritisme flagrant, n'est-ce pas?

- Je pense qu'il est encore inconscient, répliqua Shikamaru. Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.

- Tu sais, tu peux abandonner tout de même, souligna Kankuro.

Shikamaru bâilla.

- Ouais, mais c'est trop chiant.

- Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi apathique que toi a fait pour se rendre jusqu'aux matchs préliminaires? s'insurgea Temari. Je parie que descendre les marches jusqu'à l'arène aussi c'est trop « chiant »?

- Maintenant que tu le mentionnes –, commença Shikamaru.

- Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien, interrompit Temari avant de le pousser en bas du balcon.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles infligé de la douleur aux membres de mon équipe à chaque fois que tu dis que tu fais quelque chose pour leur bien? demanda Asuma.

Temari haussa les épaules.

- Je viens de Suna : c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne là-bas.

- Alors, comme nous savons tous que Shikamaru va procrastiner jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à piéger Misumi avec son ombre, est-ce que vous avez envie d'aller dîner? demanda Naruto.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de sortir? interrogea Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Si Naruto laisse trois clones, dont deux ayant votre apparence, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème.

- Être « autorisé à sortir » et « faire croire à tout le monde que nous sommes encore là » sont deux choses complètement différentes! protesta Sakura.

- Mais non, mais non, c'est la même chose, dit paresseusement Kakashi.

- Vous pouvez bien parler, mais mon match est le prochain, informa Sasuke.

- Tu pourrais toujours rester ici et parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, suggéra Naruto.

Sasuke y pensa pendant une demi-seconde avant de dire :

- Bon, mais… dépêchons-nous, d'accord?

SSSSS

- Nous devrions probablement retourner au stade bientôt, dit Naruto après avoir englouti son seizième bol de ramen.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Kakashi.

- Mon clone de Sasuke vient juste de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes avant son match, expliqua Naruto. Shikamaru a gagné, en passant.

- Alors, si Sasuke n'y retourne pas bientôt, les gens vont en venir à la mauvaise conclusion, conclut Kakashi.

Soudainement, la porte claqua et Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où son coéquipier était assis dix secondes auparavant.

- Hé, où est passé Sasuke?

- Il est parti en courant à la seconde où tu as mentionné son match, répliqua Sakura. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps d'entendre le commentaire de Kakashi.

- Je suppose que nous devrions y retourner nous aussi, dit Naruto clairement réticent.

En mettant son argent sur le comptoir, il lança :

- Hé, Ayame! Si quelqu'un te pose la question, tu ne nous as pas vus, d'accord?

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit distraitement Ayame.

SSSSS

Lorsque les membres les plus sains d'esprit de l'équipe 7 – pas que c'était vraiment un grand exploit – arrivèrent au stade, Tenten était occupée à lancer des armes sur Sasuke qui trichait ouvertement en utilisant son Sharingan pour les éviter.

Bien entendu, quand Naruto le mentionna à haute voix, Kakashi répondit en disant :

- Avoir un Kekkei genkai n'est pas de la « triche », Naruto, et même si ce l'était : nous sommes des ninjas. Le but, _c'est _de tricher.

- Je dis simplement que de voir les attaques de ses opposants avant qu'elles ne se produisent et, par conséquent, être capable de les esquiver est TROP injuste. Sans mentionner les trois jours que trucs malades et tordus qu'ils peuvent faire subir au monde, ou le feu impossible à éteindre, ou l'espèce de possession par le dieu…, insista Naruto.

- Et utiliser le Kyuubi ce n'est pas injuste? demanda Sakura.

-… Je ne l'utilise pas toutes les cinq secondes, répliqua Naruto. En fait, j'essaie de ne pas l'utiliser quand je peux l'éviter.

- Donc, si Sasuke s'abstenait un peu d'utiliser le Sharingan, ça te dérangerait moins? demanda Kakashi.

Naruto hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Exactement.

- Quoique l'on pourrait débattre du fait que ton endurance, ta récupération rapide et ton immense quantité de chakra sont dues au Kyuubi, dit Sakura.

Naruto l'ignora ostensiblement.

- Katon : Gōkakyu no Jutsu! cria Sasuke en envoyant une immense boule de feu vers Tenten aussitôt que celle-ci arrêta de lancer des armes en sa direction. Elle l'esquiva, mais Sasuke apparut derrière elle et l'envoya dans le mur avec un coup de pied puissant.

- Wow, cette attaque a finalement servi à quelque chose, s'étonna Obito. Je veux dire, ça n'a atteint personne, mais… de toute façon, le gagnant est Sasuke. Le prochain match se disputera entre Kiba et Kin.

- Es-tu prêt, Akamaru? demanda Kiba.

Akamaru aboya avec enthousiasme.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Akamaru, réprimanda Kiba.

Akamaru aboya à nouveau.

- Oui, je SAIS que ce n'est pas un vrai village, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de la _dire à haute voix_, dit Kiba.

- Euh… tu viens de le faire, lui dit Kin.

- Quoi?

Kiba releva la tête.

- Oh, désolé. Akamaru peut être impoli parfois.

- Peu importe, soupira Kin. Prépare-toi, annonça-t-elle en lançant un senbon dans sa direction.

Dès que le senbon toucha le mur, un son de clochette retentit dans l'arène.

Kiba se figea sur place.

- Oh non…

Kin s'arrêta elle aussi. Avait-il déjà deviné son plan? Impossible, elle venait à peine de commencer!

- Je **hais** les clochettes, grommela Kiba. Est-ce que tu comptes en faire tinter pendant tout le match?

Kin hocha la tête.

- Ouaip.

- Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ça? demanda Kiba.

Obito haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Ça fait surement partie de son plan d'attaque. Sinon, c'est qu'elle aime vraiment les clochettes. Un des deux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit d'apporter sa propre musique.

- Il devrait y en avoir une, marmonna Kiba. Je dois terminer ce match avant d'avoir la migraine…

Akamaru se transforma en clone de Kiba et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à attaquer Kin. Elle se débrouilla pas mal pour bloquer leurs attaques, mais ils étaient deux, contrairement à elle, et elle n'était pas une spécialiste du taijutsu.

- Peux-tu bouger? demanda Obito lorsqu'elle resta étendue sur le sol pour plus d'une minute.

- Non, admit Kin.

- Veux-tu abandonner? continua Obito.

- NON! dit Kin qui semblait horrifiée par l'idée.

- Et bien, c'est dommage pour toi. Tu ne peux plus bouger alors le match va à Kiba, annonça Obito.

- _Merveilleux_, dit Kiba. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut arrêter les clochettes maintenant? Elles commençaient à être si agaçantes à la fin que j'avais de la difficulté à me déplacer.

- C'est un effet secondaire de son attaque, fourni aimablement Shikamaru. C'était supposé t'immobiliser si le match durait suffisamment longtemps.

-… Je le savais, insista Kiba.

- Indépendamment de tout cela, pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît arrêter les clochettes? demanda Obito. Kiba a raison, elles commencent sérieusement à m'agacer et, en plus, il nous reste encore un match.

- Désolé, dit Kin.

Le son des clochettes s'arrêta.

- Merci. Maintenant, Lee et Dosu : c'est votre tour, dit Obito.

Lee était trop excité pour prendre les escaliers et, à la place, décida de sauter en bas du balcon. Une fois Dosu arrivé, Lee sourit et prit sa pose de « bon gars ».

- Puisse ta flamme de la jeunesse brillée de tout son feu pendant notre combat, dit-il poliment.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire et, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, dit Dosu.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique comme attitude, dit Lee en secouant tristement la tête.

Puis il bougea.

- Il a disparu, dit Dosu qui semblait troublé.

Lee réapparu juste en face de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui l'envoya dans les airs. Au lieu de laisser à son opposant une chance de redescendre, Lee apparu une deuxième fois derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura-t-il en agrippant Dosu par la taille et en lançant vers le sol.

- Lotus Initial! cria Lee avant qu'ils heurtent le sol. Lee le lâcha à la dernière seconde avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Dosu ne fut pas aussi chanceux.

Habituellement, Lee était seulement censé utiliser cette technique pour protéger ses êtres chers, mais il avait vu Dosu se battre dans la forêt et ne voulait pas lui donner la chance d'utiliser ses attaques de son. Après tout, Lee n'avait pas encore appris à combattre en étant désorienté.

Obito patienta un moment, mais lorsque Dosu ne montra aucun signe de se relever, il décida d'aller voir de plus prêt.

- Il est K.O., informa-t-il. Il est encore en vie, mais il a plusieurs os de brisés. Le vainqueur est Lee.

Lee se mit à pleurer de joie.

- Lee! cria Gai en sautant du balcon pour aller le rejoindre dans l'arène. Mon adorable étudiant! Je savais que tu pouvais réussir!

- Gai-sensei! cria Lee, touché par les paroles de son professeur.

Gai prit son étudiant préféré dans ses bras.

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Tu sais, il m'a fait un sermon pour avoir gagné, remarqua Neji un peu agacé.

Tenten – qui avait repris connaissance assez rapidement – haussa les épaules.

- Faut croire que Lee a plus de « flammes de la jeunesse » que toi.

- Ce n'est pas humainement possible d'avoir plus de « flammes de la jeunesse » que ces deux-là, souligna Neji.

- Tu as raison, répliqua Tenten.

- Je suis contente pour Lee, dit Sakura en souriant. Il méritait de gagner.

- Je m'excuse, mais ON n'a RIEN fait pour mériter _ça_, dit Sasuke en pointant vers les deux mâles encore enlacés.

- Vous savez, Gai est la personne la plus encline au favoritisme que je connais, nota Kakashi. Comment se fait-il que Gai puisse faire tout ce qu'il veut alors que tout le monde me tombe dessus quand j'entraine Sasuke?

- Peut-être parce que, contrairement à Lee, je m'en foutais? avança Sasuke.

- Parce que Gai et Lee ont toujours été tellement heureux et pleins d'enthousiasme que, si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de suivre leur cadence, ça les tuerait? suggéra Sakura.

- Parce que ses autres étudiants n'étaient pas nuls? devina Naruto.

- Il a attendu une année entière avant de les inscrire pour l'Examen! protesta Kakashi. Avec une année de plus, Sakura et toi auriez été au moins un peu moins bons qu'eux! Et bien, probablement?… Peut-être…

* * *

Wow, c'est fou comme les journées pluvieuses sont productives! En plus, j'ai déjà une partie du prochaine chapitre de fait, alors l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue. Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ils sont très appréciés. Si vous avez des suggestions par rapport à la "forme" de cette fic ou, simplement, si vous voyez des erreurs (ce qui est très probable compte tenu de la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai traduit ce chapitre), faites-moi signe!


	16. Exigence minimale de santé mentale

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 16 –** Exigence minimale de santé mentale

- Bon, maintenant que les matchs préliminaires sont terminés, Hokage-sama va vous expliquer le déroulement de la troisième et dernière phase de l'Examen. Celle-ci aura lieu dans un mois, annonça Obito.

- Pourquoi dans un mois? demanda Kiba.

- Parce que certains d'entre vous ont été blessés et auront besoin de temps pour récupérer. D'autres ont révélé toutes leurs techniques de combat durant leur match et devront en apprendre des nouvelles, répondit Obito. À cet égard, je suppose que la stratégie de Naruto était bien pensée.

- Bien entendu, dit Naruto en hochant sagement la tête.

- Vous voulez parier qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé? demanda Sasuke.

Sakura ricana.

- Je suis peut-être l'apprentie de Tsunade-sensei, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je partage sa dépendance au jeu ou son manque de jugement lorsque vient le temps de choisir mes paris.

- J'apprécierais un peu de confiance de la part de ma propre équipe, grommela Naruto.

- Quoi? demanda innocemment Sakura. On est d'accord sur le fait que c'était un geste intelligent; c'est juste qu'on doute qu'il ait été intentionnel.

- Cela dit, si quelqu'un essayait de faire quelque chose d'aussi…, dit Obito en luttant pour trouver une façon polie de dire les choses, … léthargique pendant les matchs finaux, je vous averti tout de suite : vous ne passerez pas.

- Bien dit, déclara Minato. Maintenant, la troisième partie de l'Examen est un tournoi. Ce tournoi sera présenté devant le public et plusieurs dirigeants étrangers seront présents, ce qui est une autre raison derrière le délai d'un mois. Vous pourrez devenir chuunin si les juges, c'est-à-dire le Kazekage et moi-même, croient que vous êtes suffisamment compétents, et cela, même si vous ne remportez pas votre match. En d'autres mots, vous pourriez tous potentiellement devenir chuunin pendant le tournoi. Bien entendu, gagner le match est généralement mieux vu que de le perdre et ça vous donne beaucoup plus de chances d'impressionner les juges, puisque le vainqueur finit presque toujours par être celui qui se démarque pendant le combat. Cependant, gardez cela en tête : il vous faudra plus que juste de la force brute pour devenir chuunin. Vous devrez élaborer des stratégies, vous adapter aux imprévus, savoir quand il est préférable de se retirer et, par-dessus tout, vous devrez démontrer que vous respectez l'exigence minimale de santé mentale. Je sais que beaucoup de shinobis sont mentalement instables, alors la barre n'est pas très haute. Cette mesure fut mise en place lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que des genins mentalement instables qui deviennent des chuunins mentalement instables avec encore plus de pouvoirs et de responsabilités est rarement, sinon jamais, une bonne chose. Avez-vous des questions?

Gaara prit la parole.

- Quelles sont exactement les exigences minimales de santé mentale?

- Tuer spontanément ses alliés est plutôt mal vu. Rire comme un maniaque aussi. De plus, avoir un problème personnel qui interfère avec le match et être plus énergique que Maito Gai sont des causes de disqualification, répliqua Minato. Y a-t-il d'autres questions?

Après un moment de silence, il continua :

- Anko va circuler parmi vous avec une boîte remplie de morceaux de papier. Vous n'avez qu'à piger un morceau et le numéro inscrit dessus nous aidera à déterminer qui vous affronterez pendant le tournoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gaara, dit Naruto. Si Anko a réussi à passer l'EMSM, tu es capable de le faire toi aussi. Elle l'a passé de justesse, mais elle l'a passé quand même.

- Le EMSM? demanda Temari.

- Exigence minimale de santé mentale, répondit Naruto.

Anko se mit à circuler parmi les dix genins encore dans la compétition et les laissa piger un numéro. Kiba se raidit visiblement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, mais Anko ne fit que lui sourire sournoisement – probablement parce que le Yondaime ET son fiancé la surveillaient.

- D'accord. Un par un, je veux que vous lisiez votre numéro à haute voix pour qu'Ibiki puisse déterminer vos places dans le tournoi, ordonna Minato une fois qu'ils eurent pigé.

- Un, commença Shino.

- Neuf, dit Kiba.

- Trois, dit Naruto.

- Sept, dit Sakura.

- Dix, dit Sasuke.

- QUATRE! cria Lee.

Neji roula les yeux.

- Huit.

- Six, dit Temari.

- Deux, dit Gaara.

Shikamaru bâilla.

- Cinq.

- Parfait, dit Ibiki en remplissant les noms aux bonnes places. Cela veut dire que le premier tour opposera Shino et Gaara, Naruto et Lee, Shikamaru et Temari, Sakura et Neji, ainsi que Kiba et Sasuke.

Naruto dégluti difficilement avant de se réfugier précipitamment derrière Sasuke, mais Sakura était trop occupée – pour le moment, du moins – à contempler avec horreur son futur opposant pour se préoccuper du fait que Naruto lui avait vraiment porté poisse.

- Le vainqueur du premier match pourra passer directement à l'étape suiv – commença Ibiki.

- Attendez, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de laissez-passer? interrompit Kankuro. C'est ce que le superviseur des matchs préliminaires a dit quand le type-dont-je-ne-me-souviens-plus-du-nom a abandonné. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas à se battre contre eux-mêmes?

- Ça s'applique seulement lorsque nous avons un nombre impair de combattants, expliqua Obito. Comme le chiffre dix est merveilleusement pair, un laissez-passer est acceptable dans ce cas.

- Vous êtes tous cinglés, dit Kankuro.

Temari lui donna un coup de coude.

- Sois plus poli avec les gens qui s'occupent des promotions chuunin.

- Pourquoi? demanda Kankuro. Je suis déjà éliminé de la compétition.

- Oui, mais pas **moi**, lui rappela Temari. ET je dois me battre contre la personne la plus paresseuse que j'ai vue de ma vie! Comment est-ce que je suis censée rendre le match intéressant?

- Désolé, s'excusa Kankuro.

- Comme je disais, continua Ibiki en lançant un regard meurtrier à Kankuro pour l'avoir interrompu. Le gagnant du second match affrontera le gagnant du troisième match et le gagnant du quatrième match affrontera le gagnant du cinquième. Après ça, les vainqueurs du premier et du dernier match du deuxième tour s'affronteront pendant que le gagnant du deuxième match profite de son laissez-passer. Puis, les deux combattants encore en compétition s'affronteront.

- Merde, jura Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Naruto, qui était toujours caché derrière lui.

- Si je gagne tous mes combats, je vais avoir un match de plus que mon opposant, expliqua Sasuke.

- C'est dommage pour toi, dit sarcastiquement Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna et lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis à _mon bouclier humain_.

Naruto risqua un regard en direction de Sakura qui s'était remise de son choc et qui s'avançait vers lui avec un air menaçant.

- Je suis désolé! S'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas me tuer!

SSSSS

- Alors tous tes étudiants se sont rendus en finale, nota Obito.

Une fois l'Examen officiellement suspendu pour le mois, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon de Kakashi.

Kakashi soupira tristement.

- Ouais, ils ont… passé.

- C'est une _bonne_ chose, lui rappela Obito. Tu voulais qu'ils passent… n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que je voulais qu'ils passent, explosa Kakashi.

- C'est bon, parce que pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu comptais vraiment les laisser se faire infecter par la Flamme de la jeunesse, et si c'était le cas…, s'interrompit dramatiquement Obito, j'aurais fait semblant de ne plus te connaître.

Kakashi roula les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que ça, tu sais.

- Mais tu le feras quand même s'ils ne deviennent pas chuunin, dit sarcastiquement Obito.

Choisissant d'ignorer le sarcasme de son ami, Kakashi hocha la tête.

- Exactement!

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi déprimé si tout s'est déroulé comme tu voulais? demanda Obito. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas réussir l'Examen s'ils ne sont pas dans les matchs finaux.

- C'est clair que Sasuke peut battre Kiba, expliqua Kakashi. Je crois que Naruto peut battre Lee, mais le match devrait être intéressant même s'il perd. Sakura cependant… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, parce que J'AI confiance en elle, c'est juste que… son opposant est _Neji_. C'est presque aussi désastreux que si son opposant avait été Gaara.

- Et bien, au moins elle ne se bat pas contre lui, non? dit Obito en essayant de rester optimiste.

- Je suppose, concéda Kakashi. Mais elle va perdre. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, j'espère? demanda anxieusement Obito. Parce que même si tu crois qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner, l'encourager est beaucoup plus productif que le contraire.

- Sauf si la personne encouragée est Sasuke et que le sujet est la vengeance, marmonna Kakashi. Dans ce cas-là, c'est une très mauvaise idée et cela, peu importe ce qu'en pense Anko…

- Alors, tu ne lui as pas dit? répéta Obito.

Kakashi secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a attaqué Naruto après l'annonce des matchs?

Obito haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'elle ne passe pas l'exigence minimum de santé mentale?

- Non, elle est assez saine d'esprit, lui assura Kakashi. Particulièrement depuis qu'elle a intégré sa double personnalité.

- Attends, elle a une double personnalité? demanda Obito, inquiet.

- C'est complètement parti; aucune raison de s'inquiéter, insista Kakashi.

- Si tu le dis, répondit soupçonneusement Obito

- Elle **est** suffisamment saine d'esprit, dit Kakashi avant de changer de sujet. Mais quand même… _Neji_.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir durant son match, il m'a semblé talentueux, convenu Obito. Mais bon, il a gagné avec deux coups de poing, donc il est aussi entièrement possible que le gars de Suna soit juste incroyablement pathétique.

- Il n'est pas pathétique, déclara Kakashi. C'est juste Neji qui est extraordinairement bon.

- Et alors? demanda Obito.

- C'est l'étudiant de _Gai_, répondit Kakashi.

- Ah, dit Obito. Tu ne veux pas perdre contre ton Rival éternel.

Kakashi gémit.

- Pas que je veuille imiter Neji, mais je commence à croire que je suis _destiné_ à être le rival de Gai.

- Tu es celui qui a ignoré son discours sur la Flamme de la passion quand tu l'as rencontré la première fois. Ça l'a convaincu que tu étais « supérieur », souligna Obito.

- Que veux-tu? Je me sentais nostalgique, répondit Kakashi.

- Nostalgique? demanda Obito, déstabilisé.

- Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Naruto va se battre contre Lee, qui est **aussi** l'étudiant de Gai, en plus d'être son protégé! Si l'un de mes deux étudiants perd, ou pire encore, si les deux perdent, je vais MOURIR de honte, ressuscité, et mourir à nouveau.

Obito resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

- Donc, est-ce que je devrais commencer à surveiller les missions à long terme maintenant, ou est-ce que je devrais attendre à la fin du mois?

Kakashi lui lança un coussin.

SSSSS

-Tsunade-sama? demanda Sakura en entrant dans le bureau de celle qu'elle espérait voir devenir sa future mentore.

- Oui? répondit Tsunade en levant les yeux de sa montagne de documents avec un air reconnaissant.

- Mon nom est Haruno Sakura et je suis une des finalistes de l'Examen Chuunin, commença Sakura. Mon adversaire est Hyuuga Neji et je vais vraiment avoir besoin de tout l'aide que je peux trouver.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir alors? demanda Tsunade sur un ton neutre. Je suis médecin. Mes techniques ne t'aideront pas à vaincre un Hyuuga.

- Pas si vous avez un sens de l'éthique, non, vous avez raison, acquiesça Sakura en pensant à Kabuto. Mais je ne viens pas vous voir uniquement pour passer à l'Examen.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment? Je crois que je reconnais ton nom. Tu es dans l'équipe de Kakashi, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura hocha la tête.

- Je le suis.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu es intelligente et que tu as du caractère, remarqua Tsunade. J'ai aussi entendu dire que Kakashi vous obligera, toi et ton équipe, à vous entraîner avec Gai pendant toute une année si vous ne réussissez pas à devenir chuunin. Ça me semble être un incitatif plutôt efficace.

- Très efficace, admit Sakura. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui me pousse à venir vous voir. Je suis persuadée qu'il y aura d'autres occasions de passer à l'Examen si j'échoue cette fois-ci. Ne me méprenez pas, j'aimerai beaucoup réussir - si ce n'est que pour conserver ma santé mentale –, mais je peux aussi accepter la défaite. Toutefois, j'ai l'intention de devenir médecin plus tard et je sais que vous êtes la meilleure. Même si vous ne pouvez pas m'aider à battre Neji – ce que, à titre indicatif, je refuse de croire – vous serez en mesure de m'aider à aider mon équipe quand tout cela sera terminé.

Tsunade l'étudia un moment.

- Ce n'est pas facile de former un ninja-médecin, tu sais. Les ninjas-médecins doivent avoir des compétences différentes des ninjas qui se concentrent uniquement sur le combat. Ils doivent étudier une grande quantité de livres spécialisés, savoir mettre en pratique leurs connaissances, perfectionner tous les aspects du contrôle de chakra et ne jamais abandonner…

- Je sais, dit sérieusement Sakura. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais rien du sujet. J'ai beaucoup étudié et je fais régulièrement du bénévolat à l'hôpital depuis que j'ai terminé l'Académie. Je suis plutôt douée, toutes choses considérées, mais je sais qu'il y a place à l'amélioration et que je _dois_ m'amélioré parce que Dieu sait que Naruto et Sasuke ne comprennent aucunement la signification des phrases : « tu ne peux pas le faire », « tu vas te faire tuer » ou « tu es dans la merde par-dessus la tête ».

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunade.

- Est-ce vrai?

Sakura hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée. Et maintenant, avec Orochimaru qui veut s'en prendre à Sasuke… Je sais qu'il a été capturé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ils sont si écervelés… on dirait qu'ils ESSAIENT de se faire tuer et que c'est ma responsabilité de les en empêcher.

- D'accord, dit Tsunade. Je vais t'entraîner, mais ça ne sera pas facile : je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Sakura lui lança un sourire brillant.

- Excellent! Les finales ne sont que dans un mois, après tout.

SSSSS

- Mon équipe a passé les matchs préliminaires, annonça Sasuke.

Itachi releva la tête du parchemin qu'il étudiait.

- Félicitations.

- Tu ne sembles pas très surpris, nota Sasuke.

- Je ne le suis pas; tu es très doué. Et tu ne sembles pas particulièrement excité par la nouvelle non plus, souligna Itachi.

- Ce n'était que les matchs préliminaires, expliqua Sasuke. Je vais être obligé de gagner contre Kiba – ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile – puis contre, soit Neji, soit Sakura. Ensuite, je vais affronter Gaara et, à la fin, soit Naruto ou Lee. Le tout en moins de quelques heures.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de gagner le tournoi pour devenir chuunin, tu sais, lui rappela Itachi.

- Tu l'as fait! explosa Sasuke. Tu as réussi du premier coup quand tu avais _dix ans_.

- Oui, mais, contrairement à toi, j'étais genin depuis trois ans, dit Itachi. Mais ne parlons pas de mes accomplissements personnels; c'est de toi dont il est question, ici.

Sasuke soupira.

- Je sais. C'est juste qu'il faut vraiment, vraiment que je devienne chuunin. C'est crucial.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Itachi.

- Je te comprends. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous aviez un mois pour vous préparer. Veux-tu que je t'aide?

- Oui, dit Sasuke en laissant à peine à son frère le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

SSSSS

- Entraîne-moi, ordonna Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit Jiraiya en prenant des notes dans son calepin.

- Tu es mon parrain; tu es _obligé_ d'être intéressé par ce que je fais, dit Naruto en roulant les yeux.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé quoi que cela soit, insista Jiraiya.

- Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que **tu n'as rien signé**, prétendit Naruto. Mon père aurait pu te passer le formulaire pendant que tu étais occupé à espionner des filles.

- C'est davantage le genre de chose que ta mère aurait fait, dit pensivement Jiraiya.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Comme le parrain et la marraine sont généralement choisis avant la naissance du bébé, elle a sûrement eu son mot à dire et, donc, c'est probable qu'elle t'a passé un formulaire, souligna-t-il.

- J'ai de la recherche à faire; demande à ton père de t'entraîner, dit Jiraiya.

- Mon père est un peu occupé à être _Hokage_ et à organiser l'Examen, répondit Naruto.

- Alors demande à Kakashi, réessaya Jiraiya.

- Il a menacé de m'envoyer voir l'autre pervers, se plaignit Naruto.

Jiraiya se sentit obligé de défendre son compatriote, même si celui-ci n'était pas ouvertement pervers.

- Ebisu n'est pas si pire que ça.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bon pour enseigner la base, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai maîtrisé ces exercices, informa Naruto.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'enseigne? demanda Jiraira.

- Des trucs cool, répliqua aussitôt Naruto.

Jiraiya haussa un sourcil.

- Des trucs cool, hein?

Naruto hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Je veux signer un contrat d'invocation.

- T'as de l'ambition, le jeune, dit affectueusement Jiraiya

- Alors, tu vas le faire? demanda Naruto d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'incitation, laissa entendre Jiraiya.

- Je te montrerai mon Haremu no Jutsu, offrir Naruto.

- Absolument pas, coupa Minato qui venait d'arriver. Je ne vais pas laisser mon fils s'entraîner avec quelqu'un qui demande d'être séduit en échange. Particulièrement pas mon fils de_ treize ans_.

- T'es plate, maugréa Naruto.

Minato roula les yeux.

- Excuse-moi d'être un adulte responsable.

- Ouais, c'est très agaçant, répliqua Naruto.

- Entraînez-le, d'accord? demanda Minato. Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin d'aide, mais pour le moment je suis plutôt occupé.

Jiraiya soupira.

- D'accord… mais s'il veut signer le contrat avec les crapauds, je vais devoir le saouler. Tu sais comment ça marche.

- Je vais devoir être là pour tout superviser, l'avertit Minato.

- Quoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? demanda Jiraiya, l'air blessé.

- Vous savez que je vous fais confiance, Sensei. Cependant, je sais que vous n'êtes pas… super doué avec les enfants.

- Minato-sensei, apella Kakashi en courant vers eux, Ibiki derrière lui.

- Kakashi? demanda Minato, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Orochimaru, répondit précipitamment Kakashi.

Minato et Jiraiya devinrent immédiatement concentrés sur ses propos. Naruto se tut en espérant qu'ils oublieraient qu'ils n'étaient pas censés parler de ce genre de chose devant lui.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant durant l'interrogatoire? demanda Minato. Qu'avez-vous appris?

- C'est ça le problème : nous n'avons pas pu terminer l'interrogatoire, dit Ibiki.

- Pourquoi? demanda Minato.

- J'ai quitté la salle pour une raison dont je ne me souviens même plus, et quand je suis revenu, tous les gardes ANBU étaient morts et Orochimaru avait disparu, raconta Ibiki.

- Orochimaru a réussi à s'échapper? demanda Jiraiya, alarmé.

Ibiki secoua la tête.

- Il n'était pas seul, dit-il sombrement.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Minato.

- J'ai trouvé cette note sur la table, dit Ibiki en tendant le morceau de papier à Minato.

- Cher Shinobi-san, lut Minato à haute voix. Tobi a besoin d'Ero-Hebi-Sempai, alors Tobi est venu le chercher. Désolé si vous en aviez aussi besoin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Tobi est un mauvais garçon! – Tobi.

- Qu'est-ce que…? dit éloquemment Jiraiya.

- Si Orochimaru a un complice assez puissant pour le sortir du département de T & I, alors il fait probablement partie de l'Akatsuki, théorisa Kakashi. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que sa bande de garçons perdus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance? se demanda Jiraiya qui sembla soudainement se rappeler de la présence de Naruto. Hé, le jeune, je vais t'entraîner, mais pas maintenant. Reviens me voir demain, d'accord?

- Ok, dit Naruto avant de partir à contrecoeur.

Mandara était de retour. Merde. Naruto ne savait pas trop pourquoi, exactement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, comment faire pour l'annoncer à Sasuke sans déclencher sa soif de vengeance?

* * *

WOUOU! J'ai presque la moitié de la fic de traduit. Avec chance je devrais l'avoir complètement terminer d'ici 2 ans :P

En passant, désolée pour l'attente plus longue que prévue.


	17. Annoncer la nouvelle à Sasuke

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

_..._

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 17 – **Annoncer la nouvelle à Sasuke

...

« Alors, est-ce que tu sais si tu as été promue? » demanda Keisuke à sa fille.

Sakura secoua la tête.

« L'examen n'est pas encore terminé. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de passer des tests? » demanda Momoko.

« Nous avons une pause d'un mois avant la phase finale, qui est une sorte de tournoi présenté devant le public », expliqua Sakura. « Alors si vous voulez venir, n'hésitez pas. »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne sais pas, Sakura », dit lentement Momoko. « Tu pourrais être blessée. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

« Ça fait un peu partie des risques de l'emploi, maman. »

« Je le sais! » s'exclama Momoko. « Mais il y a une grosse différence entre le savoir et le voir. Ça me rendrait encore plus folle d'inquiétude. »

« D'un autre côté, ça semble être un examen très important et j'ai entendu dire que des dignitaires étrangers seraient présents », nota Keisuke. « Comment est-ce que ça se passe jusqu'à maintenant? »

« Ça se passe bien », dit modestement Sakura. « Mais nous serons évalués individuellement pour la prochaine phase et je dois me battre contre _Neji_. »

« Et c'est une… mauvaise chose? » demanda Momoko.

« C'est fou comme il est doué », répliqua Sakura. « Mais je vais donner mon 100 % tout de même et espérer que, même si je perds, mon match aura été assez spectaculaire pour mériter une promotion. »

« Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi », lui dit Keisuke. « Je suis persuadé que tu vas bien te débrouiller. »

« Oui, tu as travaillé très fort ces derniers mois et tu devrais être fière de toi », ajouta Momoko.

« Il va falloir que je fasse davantage que juste me "débrouiller" », dit Sakura. « Sinon… la Flamme de la jeunesse va me hanter pour toujours… »

« La "Flamme de la jeunesse"? » demanda Keisuke sans comprendre.

Sakura frissonna.

« Faites-moi confiance; vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais les ninjas », déclara Momoko en secouant la tête.

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi », lui dit Sakura. « Bon, il faut que je parte. Naruto a organisé une réunion d'équipe et j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tsunade-sama par la suite. »

Elle aurait probablement déjà dû partir, mais Naruto lui avait donné un avant-goût de ce dont il voulait parler et elle était aussi incertaine que lui sur la manière dont ils pourraient annoncer la nouvelle à Sasuke.

« La médecin? » demanda Keisuke. « Elle va t'entraîner? »

Sakura lui lança un sourire triomphant.

« Oui. Elle a accepté. »

SSSSS

« Alors qu'est-ce qui est **si** important, qu'on ne puisse pas attendre _après_ mon entraînement pour en parler? » demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi n'était pas encore arrivé et, comme Sasuke n'avait pas toute la journée, il supposa qu'ils pouvaient commencer la réunion sans lui, puisque c'était NARUTO qui les avait convoqués.

« Um, et bien… » commença Naruto.

« Oui, c'est plutôt gros comme nouvelle », lui dit Sakura. « Et nous ne savons pas trop comment te l'annoncer… »

« Vous n'avez qu'à dire ce qui ne va pas », suggéra Sasuke.

« Nous pourrions », acquiesça Naruto. « Mais c'est un sujet vraiment délicat, alors il nous faut une approche plus subtile. »

Sasuke ricana.

« Que connais-tu de la subtilité? »

« Pas grand-chose », admit Naruto. « Ce qui veut dire que si, même moi, je crois que ça prend une approche subtile, c'est que ça prend _vraiment_ une approche subtile. »

« Sans mentionner que nous ignorons comment tu vas réagir », ajouta Sakura avant de changer soudainement d'idée. « Non, oublie ça. Nous savons probablement **exactement** comment tu vas réagir et c'est pour ça que nous hésitons à t'en parler. »

« Alors, ne m'en parlez pas », dit Sasuke. « Ou, au moins, déterminer quelle approche vous voulez utiliser pour aborder le sujet. En attendant, j'ai vraiment besoin de commencer mon entraînement – »

« Non! » crièrent en même temps Naruto et Sakura.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire? Je suis presque porté à croire que vous ne voulez pas que je m'entraîne. Avez-vous peur que j'essaie de déserter Konoha pour aller me venger sur quelqu'un? »

« Perpétuellement », répliqua franchement Sakura. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça que l'on voulait te parler. C'est juste que… quelque chose d'important s'est produit et tu vas l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, alors on préférait te l'annoncer en personne. »

« Alors, _dites-le-moi »_, ordonna Sasuke qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Et bien… », commença Naruto d'un air nerveux. « Hé, regardez, c'est Gaara! Bonjour Gaara! »

Gaara qui passait par là, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Oui? »

« Quoi de neuf? » demanda Naruto.

Gaara cligna des yeux.

« Depuis hier? »

Naruto eut l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Euh… oui? »

« Je sais que je peux gagner mes matchs », dit simplement Gaara. « Mais si je ne passe pas l'exigence minimale de santé mentale, mon voyage aura été une perte de temps. »

« Pas entièrement, puisque tu auras eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer et que nous sommes super cool », argumenta Naruto.

« Ça ne change pas le fait que je veux devenir chuunin », lui dit Gaara.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Tu as un bon point. Bon, quels étaient les critères que mon père a mentionnés, déjà? Voyons voir… il ne faut pas être plus énergique que Maito Gai; tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec ce critère-là. »

« Il y avait aussi les rires diaboliques », rappela Sakura. « Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé? »

« Très rarement », répliqua Gaara. « Et pas depuis que je suis ici. »

« Et "tuer ses alliés"… combien de personnes as-tu tuées depuis que tu es ici? » demanda Naruto.

Gaara prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Il y a eu l'homme contre qui j'ai dû me battre lors des matchs préliminaires et trois autres personnes dans la Forêt de la Mort », dit-il finalement.

« Et bien, Zaku n'était pas de Suna et, si les organisateurs de l'Examen ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les gens meurent dans la Forêt de la Mort, ils ne nous auraient pas fait signer les contrats », décida Naruto.

« Attendez… Kiba a dit que son équipe avait trouvé leur rouleau parmi ces trois corps-là. Si Gaara n'a tué qu'une seule équipe, alors comment se fait-il qu'ils aient trouvé un rouleau? », demanda Sakura.

« Peut-être que l'équipe avait deux rouleaux et que Temari n'a pris que celui dont elle avait besoin, » suggéra Sasuke.

« C'est logique », décida Sakura. « Et le dernier critère est de "ne pas avoir un problème personnel qui interfère avec le match". »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? » demanda Gaara.

« Bien… » Naruto hésita. « Si tu as eu une enfance merdique, je suppose que tu devrais éviter de le mentionner à tes opposants et, si tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, ne t'arrête pas en plein milieu du combat pour sermonner les gens sur le fait qu'ils devraient abandonner tout de suite, puisqu'ils sont destinés à être des perdants de toute façon. Dans ton cas, je te conseillerais de passer sous silence tout le ressentiment que tu pourrais éprouver vis-à-vis de ton statut de Jinchuriki. »

Gaara hocha la tête.

« Je suis capable de faire ça. C'est seulement pour un mois, après tout. »

« Bien dit! » encouragea Naruto.

« Au revoir », dit Gaara avant de s'en aller.

« Vous pensez qu'il peut le faire? » demanda Sakura en le regardant s'éloigner.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, mais c'est un bon exercice pour l'aider à devenir plus équilibré et, avec chance, Kazekage dans le futur. »

« Si vous avez _fini_ de changer de sujet, j'aimerais vous rappeler que ça en prend plus que cela pour me déconcentrer et que je _veux_ savoir ce qui était **si** important », dit Sasuke.

« Nous savons », marmonna Sakura.

« Yo », salua Kakashi en apparaissant dans un nuage de feuilles. « Alors, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle? Faut-il mettre quelqu'un en détention préventive? »

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pris quoi? » demanda Sasuke.

« Nous… nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet », admit Naruto.

« Je vois », dit Kakashi avec un air horrifié. « Dans ce cas : bonne chance. Je serais de retour dans vingt minutes. »

« Oh que non! » dit Sakura en attrapant son bras. « Vous en connaissez plus sur le sujet que nous deux, de toute façon. »

« Vous savez, je suis certain que – peu importe ce que c'est – ça ne peut pas être pire que les scénarios que je suis en train d'imaginer », leur dit Sasuke.

« C'est probablement pire, en fait », marmonna Naruto. Il prit une grande respiration. « Madara a aidé Orochimaru à s'évader. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« … Sasuke? » demanda Naruto en agitant sa main devant le visage de Sasuke.

« Il est peut-être en état de choc », suggéra Kakahsi.

« Pouvez-vous répéter? » dit Sasuke d'une voix menaçante.

« Je préférais ne pas le faire », confessa Naruto.

Sakura soupira. « Madara a libéré Orochimaru. »

« Alors Orochimaru n'est plus à Konoha », déclara Sasuke.

« Non, il est probablement encore ici », corrigea Kakashi. « C'est juste que nous ignorons où il est exactement. Il est venu à Konoha pour une raison et, à moins que cette raison ne soit d'énerver Ibiki, il rôde toujours dans les environs parce qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à faire ce qu'il était venu faire. »

« Rien de cela ne se serait produit si vous m'aviez laissé le tuer », dit Sasuke en se sentant obligé de le leur rappeler.

« Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu savoir qu'il allait s'échapper? » demanda Sakura.

« Nous n'avions aucune façon de le savoir! » éclata Naruto. « _Personne_ ne s'échappe, parce que tous ceux qui ont le pouvoir de le faire sont, en général, capables **d'éviter** de se faire capturer. »

« Et Madara l'a aidé à s'échapper? » continua Sasuke, comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus.

« Oui », confirma Kakashi.

« Comment le savez-vous? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu? » demanda Sasuke.

« Et bien… non », admit Kakashi. « Mais il a laissé une note qui disait : "Tobi a besoin d'Ero-Hebi-Sempai, alors Tobi est venu le chercher. Désolé si vous en aviez aussi besoin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Tobi est un mauvais garçon! – Tobi", alors nous pouvons raisonnablement présumer que c'est lui. À moins qu'il y ait, en réalité, un vrai Tobi faisant partit de l'Akatsuki et qui agisse exactement comme Madara lorsque celui-ci prétend être Tobi. »

« C'est très improbable », remarqua Sakura.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Attends, où est-ce que tu vas? » demanda Naruto d'un air paniqué.

« Je vais trouver Orochimaru et Madara et, ensuite, je vais les tuer », répondit Sasuke en continuant son chemin.

Naturellement, Naruto décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans ce genre de situation : plaquer Sasuke au sol.

« Merde, Naruto! » grogna Sasuke. « Ce sont des ennemis de Konoha et, puisqu'ils sont apparemment encore _dans le village_, je n'aurai même pas besoin de déserter. »

« Tu serais _peut-être_ capable de te venger d'Orochimaru dans ton état actuel », dit Naruto sans toutefois libérer son ami. « Cependant, je crois que tu aurais de meilleures chances si nous étions tous les trois avec toi et si tu avais passé au moins un mois à t'entraîner avec Itachi. Là, tu pourrais – potentiellement – avoir une chance de gagner. Quoique, c'est du pareil au même, puisque tu ne durais pas **une seconde** contre Madara. Tu te souviens à quel point ça avait été difficile de le battre la première fois? C'était tellement serré que le match aurait facilement pu se terminer autrement. Tu imagines : nous avions seize ans et nous étions beaucoup plus forts que nous le sommes actuellement. De toute façon, en ce moment, Madara a l'appui de l'Akatsuki. Tiens-tu VRAIMENT à affronter Orochimaru, Madara, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan, ET Nagato – tous en même temps? »

« C'est faisable », insista Sasuke.

Naruto grogna. « Oh non! Il recommence à délirer. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé à lui parler de vengeance; à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? » demanda Kakashi.

Naruto lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute si Madara a décidé de s'en mêler! »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une petite rancune stupide », grogna Sasuke. « Madara n'a pas seulement signé l'arrêt de mort de ma famille en créant des relations antagonistes avec le reste du village et en invoquant le Kyuubi juste avant la naissance de Naruto – obligeant ainsi mon frère à tuer tout le monde et à passer les huit années suivantes à jouer les méchants avec l'Akatsuki –, mais il a aussi détruit plus de la moitié du village avec le Kyuubi, a fait de Naruto un paria, a créé l'Akatsuki, a détruit Konoha une deuxième fois et a aussi "déclaré la guerre" à pratiquement tout le monde. S'il n'est pas arrêté, il ne fera que recommencer. Cet homme n'arrêtera pas – ne peut _pas_ s'arrêter – avant d'avoir complément anéanti Konoha. »

« Ça me semble très logique comme raisonnement », applaudit Sakura. « Mais, quand même, tu ne dis ça que parce que tu veux te venger. »

« … non », nia Sasuke.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un compromis », suggéra Kakashi.

Sasuke lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Un compromis? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un compromis? Je veux tuer Madara ET Orochimaru. Vous ne voulez pas que je quitte Konoha et que je les tue. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse? Que je n'en tue qu'un sur deux? Lâche-moi, Naruto! »

« Pas avant que tu aies promis de ne pas t'enfuir », dit Naruto.

« Je promets d'attendre que cette conversation soit terminée avant de partir en quête de vengeance », dit Sasuke.

Naruto ne bougea pas. « La conversation n'est pas terminée tant et aussi longtemps que l'on ne dit pas qu'elle est terminée. »

Sasuke roula les yeux.

« D'accord. Pfff, n'importe quoi. »

Naruto se releva, l'air hautement insulté. Sasuke fit de même.

« C'est trop dommage que Kiba ne soit pas là », songea Sakura à haute voix. « Les rumeurs qu'il aurait pu partir… »

Sentant le regard assassin des deux garçons, elle se rattrapa rapidement :

« Je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose que Kiba n'est pas là : il n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. »

« On pourrait te laisser en tuer seulement un des deux », acquiesça Kakashi en revenant au sujet initial. « Mais je suis persuadé que l'on peut trouver un meilleur terrain d'entente. Ce n'est pas que l'on est contre le fait que tu veuilles les tuer – »

Sasuke renifla.

« C'est juste que nous ne voulons pas que tu les tues _maintenant_ », continua Kakashi en ignorant l'attitude de Sasuke. « Peu importe ce qu'ils sont en train de manigancer, ça ne va pas avoir lieu aujourd'hui. S'ils ont l'intention d'attaquer pendant l'Examen – avec une hausse aussi importante de mesures de sécurité –, ils vont le faire pendant le tournoi, comme Orochimaru l'a fait la dernière fois avec sa petite invasion. Alors, profite de ton mois pour t'entraîner comme obsédé et, après, s'ils tentent quelque chose, tu pourras aller à leur recherche et avoir ta vengeance. »

Sasuke ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Mettons les choses au clair… vous êtes en train de m'autoriser à me venger? Qu'est-il arrivé à tous vos discours sur la vengeance et sur le fait que ça ne réglerait pas le problème; que je finirai par créer une chaîne vicieuse de haine, ou quelque chose dans le genre? »

« C'est un "cercle vicieux" », corrigea Naruto.

« Je m'en fous », dit franchement Sasuke.

« J'y crois toujours », informa Kakashi. « Mais puisqu'il n'y a apparemment rien au _monde_ qui est capable de te convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée de se venger – malgré le fait que tu devrais en être parfaitement convaincu après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées dans ta quête épique pour l'obtenir –, j'essaie simplement de retarder ta vengeance jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes plus fort et que les tuer serve à autre chose qu'à assouvir tes besoins. »

« Ils pourraient bien attaquer Konoha et essayer de la détruire à nouveau et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire est qu'il vaut mieux attendre que ça arrive que de les attaquer immédiatement? » dit Sasuke, qui avait toujours de la difficulté à le croire.

« Oui », dit simplement Kakashi.

« Expliquez-vous », ordonna Sasuke.

« S'il y a une invasion, toute la crème de Konoha sera là pour minimiser les dommages et tuer les envahisseurs. Ça ne sera pas uniquement un enfant de treize ans contre les deux hommes les plus dangereux que Konoha n'ait jamais produit », souligna Kakashi.

« Et Dieu sait que Naruto ne nous le pardonnerait jamais si Kakashi et moi ne t'empêchions pas de mourir au nom de la vengeance », ajouta Sakura. « D'autant plus que nous venions _juste_ de réussi à te ramener au village en un morceau lorsque nous sommes retournés dans le temps. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai; je ne vous le pardonnerais probablement pas. »

Sasuke pencha la tête en essayant de prendre une décision. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment, VRAIMENT sa vengeance. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas mourir avant de l'avoir obtenu. Ni après, à bien y penser, parce que sa vie était plutôt plaisante ces temps-ci. Sans mentionner qu'il avait un peu peur que son équipe retourne ENCORE dans le passé pour imputer le Massacre à un personnage fictif que Kakashi "tuerait" par la suite, ne laissant personne sur qui projeter sa haine…

« D'accord, je suis disposé à attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'Examen. Après ça, s'ils n'ont toujours pas essayé quoi que ce soit, je vais partir à leur recherche. »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Ça nous convient. Mais s'ils ne sont plus à Konoha, tu ne peux pas partir avant que nous ayons obtenu une mission à l'extérieur du village, parce que tu n'as pas le droit de redevenir un ninja-déserteur. »

« D'accord », dit Sasuke à contrecoeur.

Sakura avait de la difficulté à le croire.

« Est-ce que… nous venons de convaincre Sasuke de retarder sa vengeance? »

« Je l'ai retardé pendant trois ans après avoir quitté Konoha pour m'entraîner avec Orochimaru », souligna Sasuke. « Est-ce qu'un mois de plus ferait une différence? »

« Nous sommes officiellement des faiseurs de miracles », décida Naruto.

« Pour célébrer ça, nous pourrions aller manger du ramen ce soir après votre entraînement », suggéra Kakashi.

« Hé… je viens de me rendre compte que, malgré le fait que vous êtes notre entraîneur et que tous les autres jounin-sensei s'occupent personnellement de l'entraînement de leurs étudiants, vous n'avez même pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider et nous avons tous les trois dû trouver nos propres instructeurs! » réalisa Naruto.

« Je vous ai offert de contacter Ebisu », se défendit Kakashi.

« Il se spécialise dans l'enseignement de notions de base », lui rappela Sakura. « Et vous avez fait en sorte que nous maîtrisions **parfaitement** les exercices pour marcher sur l'eau et grimper dans les arbres. »

« Bien, c'était évident qu'Itachi s'occuperait du cas de Sasuke et Jiraiya EST le parrain de Naruto… », répliqua Kakashi.

« Et moi? Tsunade n'avait aucune raison d'accepter de m'entraîner et vous ne m'avez aucunement aidée à la convaincre! » argumenta Sakura.

« Hé, je vous couvre pour toutes les choses que vous n'êtes pas censées savoir. N'est-ce pas suffisant? » demanda Kakashi.

Ses trois étudiants échangèrent un regard.

« Non. »

« Sasuke », appela Itachi. « As-tu presque fini? On doit commencer ton entraînement. »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Nous avons terminé. Ils voulaient juste me dire que… » Il hésita en se demandant s'il devrait dire quoi que ce soit. « Ils voulaient me dire qu'Orochimaru s'est échappé. »

Itachi cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment? J'espère que tu ne planifies pas aller à sa poursuite. »

« Bien sûr que non », dit Sasuke d'un air offusqué. « L'Examen chuunin est beaucoup plus important. Je pourrai me préoccuper d'Orochimaru lorsque je serai plus fort. »

« J'en suis très heureux », dit Itachi sur un ton approbateur. « C'est très mature comme façon de penser. »

« Mature? » répéta Naruto d'un air incrédule en regardant les deux Uchiha s'éloigner. « Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? »

« Et bien, nous sommes probablement les seuls à voir à quel point il est obsédé par l'idée de se venger, parce qu'il ne peut pas exactement dire à quel point il veut vraiment tuer la personne prétendument responsable du Massacre à la personne qui en est véritablement l'auteur », souligna Sakura. « En fait, puisqu'il se défoule seulement sur nous, il paraît probablement très mature et équilibré aux yeux de tous les autres. »

Kakashi dit à haute voix ce à quoi ils pensaient tous :

« ÇA, c'est une perspective effrayante… »

* * *

Bonjour à tous et un gros merci pour vos super reviews. Vous êtes merveilleux!

Sinon, j'imagine que certains auront remarqué que je suis en train de réviser tous les chapitres précédents – histoire de rendre le tout un peu plus compréhensible. Je suis rendue à peu près au chapitre 6 et je vais me concentrer là-dessus avant d'entreprendre le chapitre 18. Mais, n'ayez crainte! Même si ça me prend une éternité à publier le prochain chapitre, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic! Surtout pas depuis que j'ai finalement obtenu l'autorisation de la véritable auteure de traduire cette histoire.


	18. Entraînement obligatoire

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 18 – **Entraînement obligatoire

…

« Je devrais y aller moi aussi », dit Sakura. « Si Tsunade-sensei est à moitié aussi effrayante que dans mes souvenirs, je ne veux _pas_ être en retard. »

« Je crois que tu exagères », lui dit Kakashi. « Malgré tout le trouble qu'elle se donne pour ne pas paraître son âge, elle a réagi plutôt bien quand Naruto l'a rebaptisé _"_baa-chan". En fait, je crois que tu avais tendance à réagir plus brutalement qu'elle quand Naruto faisait l'idiot ou qu'il insultait Sasuke, et ça, c'est avant qu'elle ne te prenne sous sa tutelle.

« Ouais », répliqua Sakura. « Mais l'EMSM n'est entré en vigueur qu'après que Tsunade est devenue jounin. »

Les sous-entendus possibles de ce commentaire firent frissonner Kakashi.

« Au revoir, Sakura-chan », dit Naruto en partant lui aussi à la recherche de son entraîneur.

Contrairement à Sakura, il savait que Jiraiya se préoccuperait peu de son retard ou qu'il ne s'en apercevrait peut-être pas selon son niveau « d'inspiration » du moment. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas encore censés s'entraîner près de l'onsen parce que, si c'était le cas, il y avait de fortes chances que Jiraiya laisse libre cours à son… enfin, pas à son pervers intérieur, mais plutôt, à son pervers à peine caché. D'une façon ou d'une autre, sa première journée d'entraînement n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous? » demanda Naruto sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

« Parce que vous ne prenez pas la peine d'enseigner à vos propres étudiants », accusa Naruto.

« Est-ce vraiment de ma faute si tous mes étudiants connaissent déjà les techniques de base pour devenir chuunin et qu'ils ont voyagé dans le temps? » rétorqua Kakashi.

Cette fois, Naruto s'arrêta et se retourna pour lancer un regard incrédule à son enseignant.

« D'accord, peut-être que c'est de ma faute », admit Kakashi. « Mais puisque – comme tu l'as déjà si gentiment mentionné – je ne fais pas grand-chose en matière d'enseignement ce mois-ci, je devrais probablement aller voir ton père pour lui demander s'il veut que je fasse quelque chose à propos de l'évasion d'Orochimararu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut que je m'assure que tout le monde soit au courant que l'Akatsuki est impliqué dans l'affaire, puisque je suis vraiment le seul adulte, à part Jiraiya, qui aurait une raison de soupçonner qu'il existe une relation entre "Tobi" et ce groupe. »

« C'est étonnamment responsable de votre part », nota Naruto. « Mais bon, j'imagine que la menace d'une invasion massive de l'Akatsuki est suffisamment sérieuse pour justifier cette conduite inhabituelle. »

« En effet, ça l'est », répondit Kakashi.

« Sauf que ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous me suivez », souligna Naruto.

« S'il y a la moindre chance que tu signes un contrat d'invocation aujourd'hui – et que, par le fait même, tu sois obligé de te saouler – tu peux être sûr que ton père va être là », affirma Kakashi. « Alors, en te suivant, je risque de le rencontrer. »

« Vous savez, en parlant de mon père… », dit lentement Naruto. « Il est censé être un ninja super puissant, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu en action, mais sa réputation le précède. »

« Je comprends que tu ne l'as jamais vu en action! » s'exclama Kakashi. « En tant qu'un des seuls adultes responsables dans le monde ninja, il aurait tué quiconque t'aurait laissé t'approcher à des lieux d'une situation nécessitant l'utilisation de ses techniques. »

« C'est nul », grommela Naruto. « J'apprécie le geste, mais quand même… »

« Où voulais-tu en venir au juste? » demanda Kakashi.

Naruto eut l'air perplexe.

« Quoi? Oh, oui. Si mon père est un ninja tellement puissant que sa page dans le livre Bingo dit de prendre ses jambes à son cou, pourquoi diable est-ce que Suna – ou qui que ce soit d'autre – accepterait d'attaquer un village où il est le "Kage"?

« Le Hiraishin no Jutsu de ton père est beaucoup plus efficace avec un allié. S'ils peuvent l'isoler comme Orochimaru l'a fait avec le Sandaime et la barrière, ils auraient de meilleures chances de gagner. De plus, si l'Akatsuki réussit à contrôler et à remplacer le Kazekage, les shinobis de Suna vont attaquer même s'ils trouvent ça stupide et suicidaire. Tu te souviens de cette tendance malheureuse qu'ont la plupart des ninjas à se voir comme des outils destinés à être utilisés par leur village? »

« C'est vrai », dit Naruto en hochant la tête. « Quand avez-vous décidé de penser différemment? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, ça a commencé avant ta naissance, lorsque j'ai décidé que mon équipe était plus importante que ma mission. Puis, ça s'est amplifié lorsque je suis retourné dans le temps et que j'ai passé entre douze et treize ans en tant qu'ami intime de l'Hokage. »

« C'est logique, je suppose. Hé, regardez, c'est l'équipe huit. Bonjour Hinata, Shino, Kurenai », appela Naruto en leur envoyant la main.

« N'oublies-tu pas quelqu'un? demanda timidement Hinata.

« Oh, c'est vrai », réalisa Naruto. « Salut, Akamaru! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« Elle parlait de moi, idiot », grommela Kiba.

« Oh, c'est l'admirateur des Yaoi », dit Naruto en faisant une grimace.

« Je ne suis pas un admirateur de Yaoi! » insista Kiba. « C'est juste que vous n'êtes VRAIMENT pas subtils, tous les deux. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon? » demanda Naruto en ignorant Kiba.

« Hinata et moi allons aider Shino et Kiba à se préparer pour le tournoi », répondit Kurenai.

« Vraiment? Mais ne risquent-ils pas de se battre l'un contre l'autre? », demanda Kakashi. « C'est pour ça que les jounins qui ont plus de deux étudiants en compétition trouvent généralement des entraîneurs pour leurs autres genins qui bénéficieraient moins de leur enseignement personnel.

« Ou qui s'arrangent pour qu'ils trouvent leurs entraîneurs eux-mêmes », marmonna Naruto.

« Sasuke et toi veniez avec des entraîneurs intégrés et j'ai offert les services d'Ebisu à Sakura, mais elle avait pris d'autres arrangements. »

« Dû à la nature de ce tournoi, Kiba étant le numéro neuf et moi le numéro un, nous n'allons pas nous affronter avant la finale et les chances que nous nous y rendions tous les deux sont minimes. De plus, j'ai deux matches à faire avant ça et Kiba en a trois, alors ce n'est pas comme si une nouvelle technique resterait secrète tout ce temps. Sinon, en tant que coéquipiers, nous connaissons déjà le style de combat de l'autre », expliqua Shino.

Naruto resta planté là, bouche bée.

« Est-ce que ça va, Naruto-kun? » demanda Hinata, inquiète.

« Ouais. Je… je n'avais jamais entendu Shino parler autant auparavant », confessa Naruto. « Jamais. »

« Hé, Naruto, puisque je vais me battre contre ton amoureux secret, as-tu des conseils à me donner? » demanda Kiba.

« Ce n'est pas mon amoureux secret! » cria Naruto.

« Et bien, j'attends toujours que tu me prouves le contraire », répliqua Kiba. « Alors… as-tu un conseil pour moi?

« Malgré le fait que je veux que Sasuke gagne, je suppose que je devrais t'avertir de ne rien faire pour éveiller son instinct de vengeance, puisque ça me rendrait service à moi aussi », lui dit Naruto.

Kiba gémit.

« C'est déjà trop tard pour ça. Quoique, à ma défense, ma sœur et son frère sortent ensemble! C'est tellement une merveilleuse raison de l'énerver! »

Naruto pensait que Kiba aurait dû avoir l'air plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était actuellement, mais, ne voulant pas exposer l'obsession de vengeance de Sasuke de peur de le disqualifier du tournoi et de se faire tuer par ledit individu, Naruto laissa tomber le sujet.

« Alors tu ne vas pas avoir un match très plaisant. »

Naruto se tourna vers l'autre membre de l'équipe qui allait participer à la compétition.

« Et Shino, je sais que tu ne m'as rien demandé, mais comme je veux être juste avec tout le monde : Gaara m'a dit qu'il allait faire son possible pour ne pas tuer personne, afin d'avoir de meilleures chances de devenir chuunin, mais fait attention quand même. »

Shino hocha la tête en signe de gratitude.

« Ça me semble être un conseil bien avisé. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Naruto-kun », lui dit Hinata en souriant.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, et bien… Nous devrions vous laisser retourner à votre entraînement. »

SSSSS

Tsunade était au beau milieu d'une chirurgie lorsque Sakura arriva à son rendez-vous et donc, Shizune en profita pour faire un examen approfondi des connaissances de base de la jeune fille. Sakura pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Par la suite, elle fut rapidement escortée auprès de la Sannin des sangsues.

« Avant de commencer, » dit Tsunade, « as-tu une idée de ce en quoi tu veux te spécialiser? Garde en tête que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire de toi une experte, mais c'est toujours bon d'avoir au moins une idée de ce que tu comptes faire de ton savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment », confessa Sakura. « Avez-vous des suggestions? »

« Pas avant de t'avoir vu en action, non », dit Tsunade en secouant la tête. « Certains ninjas-médecins se concentrent sur les animaux, d'autres utilisent les ninjutsus médicaux pour créer divers poisons ou pour placer des coups puissants à des endroits sensibles du corps humain. Moi-même, j'ai la réputation être capable de soigner toutes les maladies que je croise sur mon chemin.

« Sasuke m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à trouver une façon de rendre l'utilisation du Mangekyou Sharingan sécuritaire», dit Sakura, émerveillée malgré elle.

Tsunade hocha la tête et Sakura put apercevoir une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

« Ça m'a prise presque deux ans, mais je l'ai fait. »

« Alors, nous commençons par quoi? » demanda Sakura, qui brûlait d'impatience.

« Tu maîtrises bien la base, ce qui veut dire que nous ne perdrons pas notre temps là-dessus. À la place, nous allons nous assurer que tu sois en mesure de rester consciente et suffisamment en forme pour utiliser tes techniques», informa Tsunade sur un ton dégoulinant d'innocence

Sakura n'était pas dupe et ses yeux s'agrandirent sur l'effet de l'horreur.

« Vous voulez dire? »

Tsunade hocha la tête.

« Exactement », dit-elle joyeusement. Nous allons travailler ton taijutsu, ce qui veut dire que, pour les prochains jours, tu seras mon punching-bag personnel. »

Sakura gémit. Malgré tout, ça ne serait probablement pas ENCORE suffisant pour battre Neji.

SSSSS

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as travaillé intensivement ton taijutsu avec Kakashi ces derniers mois », commença Itachi. « Bien entendu, j'aimerais voir ça de mes propres yeux, afin d'évaluer ton progrès. Ta rapidité, en particulier, est très importante. Mais, avant tout, as-tu des questions au sujet du Mangekyou Sharingan, ou est-ce que ça va?

« J'ai une question au sujet du Tsukuyomi », dit Sasuke. « Je sais que c'est l'une – si ce n'est pas LA TECHNIQUE de genjutsu la plus puissante au monde, mais que fait-elle au juste? Quand je l'ai utilisé sur Orochimaru, je l'ai piégé dans le souvenir ou Ino et Sakura m'avaient trainé de force pour faire du magasinage. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

« Tu l'as obligé à _magasiner_ avec Ino et Sakura? Il a été dans le coma pendant presque une semaine! »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Ça avait certainement réussi à ME traumatiser. »

« Ça ne va que s'empirer au fur et à mesure que tu vas vieillir », lui promit Itachi. « Heureusement qu'Hana n'est pas très intéressée par le magasinage. »

« Chanceux », marmonna Sasuke.

« Pour répondre à ta question, le Tsukuyomi peut être utilisé pour pratiquement n'importe quoi, puisqu'il piège ton adversaire dans un monde complètement contrôler par l'utilisateur. Et bien que ça ne prenne que quelques secondes pour compléter la technique, la victime à l'impression que ça dure des jours. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un outil très efficace pour torturer mes adversaires et pour leur faire revivre, en boucle, des moments traumatisants », lui dit Itachi.

« Alors on peut l'utiliser pour autre chose que la torture », réfléchit Sasuke.

« Je suppose », répondit Itachi. « Mais c'est une technique très puissante qui draine énormément de chakra alors, à moins de l'utiliser pour affaiblir ton adversaire ou pour le traumatiser, ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine de l'employer. Pour tout le reste, il existe probablement des genjutsus moins puissants qui sont aussi efficaces. »

« L'évènement traumatisant peut-être n'importe quoi? » demanda Sasuke. « Parce que si je ressentais, disons, le besoin de l'utiliser sur mes coéquipiers, je pourrais leur montrer un univers ou tout le monde peut manger du ramen sauf eux, ou leur faire revivre leurs jours en tant que fangirl? Ou, s'il s'agissait de Kakashi et d'Obito, je pourrais simplement leur laisser croire qu'ils sont attaqués par des écureuils, puisqu'ils ont apparemment eu une mission traumatisante du même genre dans le passé. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Si tu en connais suffisamment sur eux, tu pourrais certainement le faire. Toutefois, s'il s'agit d'un adversaire, tu n'auras probablement pas la chance d'en apprendre beaucoup à leur sujet. »

Il resta silencieux pendant une seconde avant de dire :

« Un de ces jours, il va _vraiment_ falloir leur extorquer les détails de cette mission. »

SSSSS

« D'accord, je veux que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable et, si tu t'es suffisamment amélioré, je te montrerai comment faire le _Rasengan_ à la fin du mois », promit Jiraiya. « Ton père va probablement me tuer pour ça, mais bon… j'ai tout le mois pour le convaincre. »

« En fait, Ero-Sennin, je sais déjà comment faire le Rasengan », lui dit Naruto.

Les yeux de Jiraiya s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Quoi? Comment? Ton père est beaucoup TROP surprotecteur pour te l'enseigner lui-même OU pour te laisser t'approcher de moi lorsque je suis suffisamment saoul pour utiliser la technique et ne pas m'en souvenir le lendemain matin. »

« Kakashi m'a montré comment », mentit Naruto.

Les yeux de Jiraiya s'agrandirent davantage.

« Mais… Kakashi est incapable d'exécuter cette technique.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Il a tout de même su comment me l'enseigner. »

« Prouve-le », ordonna Jiraiya.

« D'accord », dit Naruto en formant son Fûton – Rasen shuriken. Il le lança sur un arbre à proximité.

« Hé, regarde où tu vises », dit Kakashi qui parlait avec Minato à cinq pieds de l'arbre en question.

« Désolé. Je ne peux pas le tenir très longtemps parce que, sinon, ça coupe ma main », dit Naruto.

« Quoi? » demanda Minato. « Comment est-ce que mon fils a fait pour apprendre et modifier le Rasengan? Je veux dire, j'ai fait quelques ajustements au fil des ans, mais jamais devant lui et aucune d'entre elles ne provoquait des blessures à son utilisateur. »

« Je guéris vite, regarde »

Naruto montra sa main pour qu'ils puissent voir les coupures déjà à moitié guéries.

« C'est mon erreur », dit Kakashi en reculant par précaution. « Mais, je lui ai seulement décrit le Rasengan de base que vous m'avez montré il y a quelques années. La grosseur et l'inclusion de son habileté avec le vent étaient son idée. »

Minato secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, les autres instructeurs jounin enseignent à leurs étudiants les rudiments des techniques de combat de leur clan et les aident à maîtriser leur chakra… »

« Oh, je leur ai enseigné plein d'exercices de contrôle de chakra, n'est-ce pas, Naruto? » dit Kakashi en souriant diaboliquement derrière son masque.

Naruto hocha rapidement la tête.

« PLUS que nécessaire. »

« Quand même, tu es un sensei plutôt bizarre », dit Minato.

« Il faut que j'aie appris ça quelque part », dit Kakashi en le fixant ostensiblement.

« Je blâme Jiraiya-sensei », répondit rapidement Minato. « Il a une mauvaise influence sur les gens. »

« Et maintenant, pour cimenter votre mauvaise opinion de moi; je crois que si le jeune a maîtrisé le Rasengan et a même réussi à l'AMÉLIORER, alors il est prêt à signer le contrat d'invocation avec les crapauds », déclara Jiraiya.

« J'ai apporté le saké », annonça joyeusement Kakashi en sortant un rouleau et en l'activant.

Minato secoua piteusement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vous autorise à faire ça. Je dois être le pire parent au monde… »

Naruto renifla.

« Tu es loin de l'être, Papa. »

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review, vous êtes merveilleux. Hehe, j'ai officiellement la moitié de la fic de faite! Yééééé!


	19. La modération a bien meilleur goût

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 19 – **La modération a bien meilleur goût

…

Kakashi était moyennement ivre. Au début, son intention était de rester complètement sobre, mais comme Naruto, Jiraiya, Gamabunta et même Minato s'étaient tous mis à boire, il s'était senti obligé de les accompagner. Par la suite, il s'était félicité d'avoir pris une telle décision parce que — avoir été sobre — il aurait probablement fait une crise d'anxiété le temps que Naruto atteigne l'état ébriété; ce qui avait pris pas mal de temps à cause du Kyuubi. Jiraiya et Gamabunta, qui buvaient apparemment ensemble sur une base régulière, avaient visiblement trop bu, alors que Minato et lui n'étaient que légèrement intoxiqués. Minato avait restreint sa consommation parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner le mauvais exemple en se saoulant en plein milieu de l'après-midi et Kakashi était tout simplement inquiet que Naruto vende la mèche à propos de leur petit voyage temporel. Bien entendu, le garçon était si ivre que personne ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, l'équipe 7 agissait occasionnellement de façon assez bizarrement et, si quelqu'un essayait de trouver la pièce manquante du puzzle, Kakashi ne voulait pas que Naruto les pousse par inadvertance dans la bonne direction.

« Ero-Shennin, j'étais tellement triste quand vous êtes mort, dit solennellement Naruto.

- Mort? demanda Jiraiya en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Qui est mort, le jeune? Je ne suis pas mort.

Naruto éclata soudainement de rire.

- Je sais. N'est-ce pas meeerrrrveilleux? Je t'aime Ero-Shenin…

Cela dit, Naruto se leva difficilement et trébucha jusqu'à son parrain, avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux du vieil homme.

- Si seulement tu étais une fille, dit Jiraiya en secouant tristement la tête. Et que tu n'avais pas douze ans. Et que tu n'étais pas le fils de Minato.

Gamabunta se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- S'il était le contraire de lui-même, dans le fond. Tu serais mieux de sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas autant de choses à changer pour te plaire.

Jiraiya réfléchit pendant une minute.

- Mais… _j'aime_ les blondes…

- Je ne viens pas d'attendre ça, gémit Minato. Jiraiya-sensei aime les blondes…

- Ne vous en faites pas Minato-sensei, essaya de consoler Kakashi en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le bourdonnement dans sa tête. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il aime tout ce qui est femelle et majeure : Naruto n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Non, tu as raison, concéda Minato. Sauf qu'il peut faire le Rasengan. Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris pour lui enseigner ça?

- Oh, ça lui a pris un bon mois, je dirais. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je connaissais sur cette technique pendant qu'on était au Pays de l'Eau, mentit Kakashi.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Ça fait au moins deux mois!

- Je… vous êtes très protecteur et je n'étais pas certain que vous soyez d'accord que je lui montre une technique aussi risquée, inventa Kakashi.

- Une fois qu'il aurait appris à la faire, ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu me plaindre, argumenta Minato. En tout cas… pas beaucoup.

- Et puis, il y avait votre réaction lorsque vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé au Pays de l'Eau, continua Kakashi.

Minato eut l'air troublé.

- Tu as laissé mon fils mourir! C'était complètement différent!

- Peut-être que je ne voulais pas tenter ma chance, renifla Kakashi. Et vous devriez demander à Naruto pourquoi _il_ ne vous en a pas parlé, puisqu'il n'aurait pas eu à subir les conséquences de votre mécontentement en ce qui a trait à mes méthodes d'enseignement.

Voilà, c'était maintenant le problème de Naruto. Kakashi était raisonnablement certain qu'il le méritait plus qu'amplement, puisque le garçon lui causait actuellement toutes sortes d'ennuis.

- Et, ensuite, il m'a dit que je ne comprendrais jamais, parce que notre shituashion n'était pas egzactment la même. Comme si tout le monde allait avoir la egzact même histoire patetétique! N'est-ce pas déjà assez que nous soyons tous les deux orphelins?

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas orphelin, souligna Jiraiya.

- Rappelle-toi, Naruto, le mot "orphelin" désigne quelqu'un dont les _deux_ parents sont morts; pas juste un, corrigea rapidement Kakashi.

- Je le sais! Je ne suis pas shtupide, bouda Naruto.

- Non, mais tu es extrêmement ivre, répliqua Kakashi.

- Je ne le suis pas! déclara Naruto, en se relevant avec peine. Vous voyez?

Toutefois, l'effet provoqué par sa déclaration fut un peu estompé lorsqu'il retomba immédiatement tête première au sol.

- Tu n'as pas enseigné le Rasengan à Sakura et Sasuke, j'espère? demanda Minato, inquiet que Kakashi ait soudainement décidé d'enseigner des jutsus de rang-A à tous les enfants qu'il connaissait. L'équipe 7 était, après tout, sa première tentative d'enseigner à un groupe autre que les ANBU.

- Bien sûr que non! nia Kakashi. J'ai seulement montré le Rasengan à Naruto parce que c'est vous qui l'avez inventé et parce qu'il allait l'apprendre un jour à l'autre de toute façon.

Minato eut l'air soulagé.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'es pas aussi irresponsable.

- … Quoique, j'ai enseigné le Chidori à Sasuke, admit Kakashi.

- Et Sakura? demanda Minato en redoutant la réponse.

- Seulement du taijutsu. Oh, je lui ai aussi montré comment augmenter ses réserves de chakra. Son contrôle est presque parfait, mais elle n'a pas encore assez de chakra pour les techniques les plus puissantes.

- Hé, Kakashi.

Naruto avait réussit à se relever et se dirigeait péniblement vers l'autre voyageur temporel.

- Vous savez que le Chidori est shupposée être un truc-machin pour assassiner les gens?

- Puisque c'est moi qui l'a inventé, les chances que je sois au courant d'un tel détail sont plutôt bonnes.

- … Est-ce que c'était un non? » demanda Naruto après avoir essayé (et échoué) de comprendre se que son sensei voulait dire.

Kakashi soupira.

- Non, c'est un "oui".

- Non, c'est un oui?

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Oui, je sais que Chidori est supposée être un jutsu pour assassiner les gens, clarifia Kakashi.

- Alors… les assassinats sont shupposés être silencieux. Pourquoi est-ce que le Chidori fait un bruit d'enfer? demanda Naruto, étonnamment lucide pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable de marcher en ligne droite.

- Comment sait-il pour le bruit du Chidori? demanda Minato sur un ton méfiant.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Kakashi répliqua :

- Il m'a vu le montrer à Sasuke. Ne vous en faites pas; Sakura et lui étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas être exposé au danger.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas tort quand il dit que ton jutsu est beaucoup trop bruyant pour une technique d'assassinat, décida Minato.

- Quand la cible à assassiner n'est qu'une seule personne, elle est généralement déjà morte lorsqu'elle entend le Chidori, dit Kakashi en défendant son jutsu préféré. Et, si l'on peut avoir des ninjas entièrement habillés en orange, alors qu'y a-t-il de mal à avoir un technique qui fait un peu de bruit?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les ninjas habillés en orange? demanda Naruto.

- De un, ce n'est pas très subtil, répondit Kakashi.

- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de l'être? questionna Naruto, honnêtement curieux.

- Les ninjas l'étaient avant de devenir sédentaires et de former des villages, répliqua Minato.

- Oh. Et bien, c'est shtupide. J'aime beaucoup mieux être orange que subtil, annonça Naruto.

- Non, vraiment? marmonna Kakashi.

- Hé!

Jiraiya se releva soudainement et trébucha jusqu'à eux.

- J'allais oublier, il faut que Naruto monte sur Gamabunta pour voir s'il passe le test!

Kakashi évalua Naruto du regard.

- Êtes-vous certain que c'est une bonne idée? Il peut à peine tenir debout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il peut s'asseoir sur ma tête, déclara Gamabunta. C'est juste qu'il ne doit pas lâcher prise.

- Je peux le faire! insista Naruto. Je l'ai déjà fait, alors je peux facilement le refaire!

- On ne s'est jamais rencontré auparavant, le jeune, lui rappela Gamabunta.

- On s'est déjà rencontré! C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je retourne dans le-, commença à dire Naruto avant que Kakashi ne mette rapidement une main devant sa bouche.

- Tu en as dit assez, ne crois-tu pas? dit-il sévèrement.

Il espérait vraiment que Naruto allait être capable de garder la bouche fermée quand il serait sur Gamabunta.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Kakashi, dit Naruto en faisant semblant de murmurer. Je ne vais pas révéler notre secret.

Kakashi se tapa le front. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il était loin d'être convaincu.

- Quel secret? demanda Minato sur un ton menaçant. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me cachez des choses? »

Kakashi grinça des dents. C'était la goutte qui venait de faire déborder le vase; si Kakashi avait son mot à dire, Naruto n'aurait plus jamais le droit de toucher à une goutte d'alcool.

SSSSS

Sakura pouvait à peine bouger après sa première journée d'entraînement. Elle était quasi certaine que Tsunade n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste la dernière fois. Mais bon, comme Sakura avait déjà de l'expérience avec la méthode de travail de la Sanin des sangsues, elle serait assurément capable de survivre – d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait qu'un mois à endurer avant le début des Finales.

Avec cette pensée encourageante en tête, Sakura décida d'utiliser la route scénique pour se rendre jusqu'à chez elle. Elle voulait surtout se trouver un endroit calme pour s'arranger un peu et pour soigner ses blessures avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait – après tout, elle n'avait aucun désir d'affoler ses parents pour rien.

C'est ainsi que, sur le chemin du retour, elle passa devant le restaurant de barbecue et aperçu l'équipe 10, qui dînait sans leur sensei. Elle décida de retarder encore un peu son retour à la maison pour leur dire bonjour.

« Salut, tout le monde, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Grand-Fro… Est-ce que ça _**va**_? demanda Ino, inquiète. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se faire casser la gueule.

- C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé, admit Sakura.

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire qui t'a fait ça et je vais aller leur régler leur compte, grogna Ino.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! affirma Sakura à son amie. Ça fait partie de mon entraînement pour l'Examen.

- Vraiment? demanda Ino, sceptique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien de tout ça, Shikamaru?

- C'est chiant, marmonna Shikamaru, la tête sur la table.

- Quoi? demanda Ino.

- Il a dit "c'est chiant", répéta aimablement Choji.

- Je le savais, ça! insista Ino.

- Alors, pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire? demanda raisonnablement Choji.

- Pour rendre la chose plus dramatique! dit Ino en secouant la tête tristement. Mes coéquipiers n'ont aucun sens du mélodrame.

- C'est le contraire pour mon équipe, répliqua Sakura. Ce qui, je crois, est nettement pire.

- Si tu le dis, dit Ino qui semblait peu convaincue.

Elle donna une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête de Sikamaru.

- Si tu ne prends pas ton entraînement au sérieux, tu ne seras jamais capable de me venger!

Sakura se figea sur place.

- Te venger?

Ino hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Contre cette fille, Temari, avec qui je me suis battue pendant les matches éliminatoires. Shikamaru doit l'affronter lors de la première ronde.

- La vengeance n'est pas une solution miracle Sas-er, Ino, dit Sakura en se corrigeant à la dernière minute.

Son lapsus lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part d'Ino, mais celle-ci ne posa pas de questions.

- Je comprends que j'avais besoin de me faire secouer un peu. Cet examen m'a fait réaliser que la vie de ninja n'est pas un jeu… Cependant, Temari avait-elle réellement besoin d'être aussi brutale.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Suna… Suna est un monde différent, Ino.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin de m'humilier comme ça, souligna Ino. Le fait de montrer que j'étais hors de sa ligue était suffisant.

- Je sais, mais… hésita Sakura. Fallait-il vraiment que tu utilises le mot 'vengeance'? J'ai une mini crise de coeur chaque fois que j'entends ce mot ou une de ses variations.

- Pourquoi? demanda Choji en attrapant un autre plat de barbecue.

- Et bien… Sakura hésita.

D'un côté, parler de vengeance à Sasuke compterait probablement comme une forme d'encouragement et, si Ino était toujours amoureuse de lui elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cette faiblesse pour l'aborder. D'un autre côté, Ino montrait des signes de vouloir faire un effort pour devenir une vraie kunoichi…

- Tu es normalement obligée de dire ça à Sasuke, n'est-ce pas? demanda Shikamaru. Et, apparemment, tu dois le faire assez souvent…

- Comment l'as-tu deviné? demanda Sakura, surprise.

- Dans ton équipe, c'est lui qui est le plus susceptible à vouloir se venger à cause d'Orochimaru, répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

- C'est si _tragique_! déclara Ino avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Et il n'aime pas en parler, alors à moins que tu aies envie de le faire fâcher, ne le mentionne pas, avisa Sakura.

- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas lui en parler! s'exclama Ino. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Une imbécile? »

SSSSS

Sasuke était assit dans une clairière entrain d'essayer d'améliorer son contrôle sur l'Amaterasu. Comme il n'avait pas plu depuis longtemps et que, s'il faisait une erreur, il aurait un feu de forêt sur les mains, il était très motivé.

Derrière lui, la voix de Neji se fit entendre :

« Je te le dit, Lee, c'est probablement juste quelqu'un qui pratique un jutsu.

- Mais Neji, les feux de forêt ne sont tellement pas cool! protesta Lee. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Tenten?

- Ce que je pense importe peu, puisqu'on va allez voir ce que c'est d'une façon ou d'une autre, répondit Tenten, alors que l'équipe Gai apparaissait finalement entre les arbres.

- Ah! C'est mon rival éternel! dit Lee en pointant dramatiquement Sasuke du doigt.

Neji haussa un sourcil.

- Je pensais que j'étais ton soi-disant "rival éternel".

- Attention, Neji, tu as l'air jaloux, taquina Tenten.

- Je ne le suis pas, insista Neji en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Et on dirait que j'avais raison à propos de la pratique de jutsu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Neji. Le fait que Gai-sensei n'ai qu'un seul rival éternel ne veux pas dire que ce n'est pas possible d'en avoir plus, assura Lee.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ton rival éternel? voulu savoir Sasuke.

- Depuis que Sakura a avoué qu'elle était follement amoureuse de toi, bien entendu! déclara Lee.

- Elle a dit qu'elle "m'avait déjà aimé", lui rappela Sasuke. Et que nous n'allions pas nous préoccuper de nos hormones avant d'être au moins chuunin.

- Et j'ai dit que je te combattrais, puisque nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus jusqu'au tournoi, dit Lee.

- Lee, à cause de la façon dont est construit le tournoi, tu pourras seulement te battre contre Sasuke si vous vous rendez tous les deux en finales.

- Alors, me rendre en finales : je le ferrai! décida Lee. Et toi? Me rejoindras-tu rendu là?

- Je vais définitivement me rendre en finales, répondit Sasuke. Mais de là à savoir si tu vas y être ou non est une autre histoire. Après tout, ton premier adversaire est Naruto et c'est _mon_ rival éternel.

- Quelle belle façon de penser! s'exclama Lee.

- Vous oubliez que vous devrez me battre pour vous rendre jusque là, et je ne vois simplement pas comment ça pourrait être possible, interrompit Neji.

- Tu n'affronteras pas Lee avant la dernière ronde, si tu te rends jusque là, dit Sasuke. De toute façon, je vais définitivement te battre. Et ça c'est si Sakura ne le fait pas à ma place, ajouta-t-il.

Neji renifla.

- La fille au cheveux roses? Elle a peut-être battu Hinata-sama, mais j'aurais aussi pu le faire en une fraction de seconde. Elle va perdre; c'est son destin.

- Vingt-sept minutes, annonça Tenten.

- Quoi? demanda Sasuke, perplex.

- Tenten compte le nombre de minutes que Neji peut passer sans parler du destin, expliqua Lee.

- Je ne crois pas au destin, déclara Sasuke.

- Que tu y crois ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance, dit Neji. Ce qui est supposé arrivé, arrivera.

- C'est tellement facile de dire ça, dit soudainement Tenten. C'est un jeu d'enfant de prétendre, après que quelque chose soit arrivé, que ça n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement et, cela, même si un choix différent aurait entrainé un résultat différent.

- Vrai, concéda Neji. Mais il n'y a pas eu de choix différent parce que le Destin est intervenu.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tenten sur ce point, dit Sasuke. Je peux facilement imaginer un monde où Kakashi n'aurait pas mené une foule de femmes enragées chez moi la nuit du Massacre et où tout le monde aurait cru que mon frère était le véritable responsable parce que personne n'aurait pu constater la présence d'Orochimaru. Un monde ou j'aurais passé ma vie à essayer de tuer mon frère pour venger mon clan. Pensez-y… si Kakashi avait prit un autre chemin cette nuit-là… ou s'il n'avait pas mis tant de gens en colère…

- Mais ce n'est-ce pas ça qui est arrivé, affirma Neji. Parce ce que ça aurait été absurde.

- Si tu le dis », murmura Sasuke.

SSSSS

Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà assis chez Ichiraku Ramen quand Naruto arriva, débordant d'énergie comme d'habitude. Kakashi traînait derrière lui, une main devant les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda Sakura, inquiète.

- Mais oui, je me sens fantastiquement bien. En fait, je me sens tellement bien que je pourrais tuer un membre de l'Akatsuki à moi seul, répliqua Kakashi sur un ton mordant.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit joyeusement Naruto. Il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il a encore la gueule de bois de ce matin, quand j'ai été initié au contrat d'invocation des crapauds.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Parce que j'ai été initié au contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Je viens _juste_ de le dire. Je suis **ravi**; je m'ennuyais de pouvoir les invoquer.

- Non, je voulais dire : "pourquoi n'as-tu pas une gueule de bois"? clarifia Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai un métabolisme rapide?

- C'est probablement le Kyuubi, supposa Kakashi. Raison de plus pour le haïr.

- Être un jinchuriki n'est pas qu'une partie de plaisir, vous savez, sermona Naruto. Et, ce, même si ça me donne un chakra pratiquement inépuisable, une endurance incroyable, et un rythme de guérison ridiculement rapidement. Et, qu'apparement, je suis incapable d'avoir de gueule de bois.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, l'informa Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Naruto, qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de mentionner quelque chose sur le futur à chaque fois que j'avais le dos tourné! s'exclama Kakashi.

- Ah oui?

Naruto avait l'air penaud.

- Désolé.

- Naruto, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille? demanda Sakura.

- J'étais ivre! lui rappela Naruto.

- Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais, jura Kakashi.

- Zut…, dit Naruto en boudant.

- Alors, qu'est-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit? demanda anxieusement Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- J'ai réussi à les convaincre que Naruto était juste vraiment, vraiment ivre. Toutefois, il se peut qu'ils se souviennent de ce qu'il a dit plus tard et, si nous ne sommes pas prudents, ils pourraient se douter que nous cachons quelque chose. En toute honnêteté, Naruto, ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de dépenser des fortunes en saké pour te saouler, si c'est pour déclarer tous tes secrets les plus intimes au reste de la planète.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a gardé ça secret, de toute façon? demanda Sasuke.

Il y eût un silence gênant.

- Et bien, c'est un peu dur à croire, dit finalement Naruto.

- Ouais, mais nous savons suffisamment de choses que nous ne devrions pas savoir pour convaincre les gens facilement, souligna Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Kakashi n'avait encore rien dit quand je suis arrivé dans le passé.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kakashi, puisqu'il était revenu une décennie avant Naruto.

- Ça ne me tentait pas, dit simplement Kakashi.

- C'est… c'est ridicule, dit Sakura.

- Peut-être, répliqua Kakashi. Mais ça marche, alors Naruto n'a plus le droit de boire. Vous ne devriez pas non plus, juste au cas où.

Sakura ricana.

- Mes parents me tueraient.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Et pendant qu'on parle des choses que nous ne sommes pas autorisées à faire; au moment où l'on se parle Ino est apparemment en quête de vengeance, alors il faut la garder loin de Sasuke.

- Ça me va, déclara Sasuke.

- Et, maintenant, on a réussis à faire avouer à Sasuke qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que la vengeance! souria Naruto. J'ai l'impression qu'on fait du progrès! »


	20. Ennui et défenses impénétrables

_Notice :_

_Ceci est une traduction de la fic « It's For a Good Cause, I Swear! ». Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic est l'œuvre de Sarah1281. Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Toutefois, j'estime que cette fic est trop géniale pour ne pas être traduite._

…

**C'est pour une bonne cause, je le jure!**

**Chapitre 20 – **Ennui et défenses impénétrables

…

Le jour de la finale des examens Chuunin était enfin arrivé. Inquiet de la sécurité de Minato (et à juste titre, puisqu'Orochimaru ET Madara avaient l'œil sur Konoha), Kakashi avait persuadé l'Hokage de le laisser monter la garde sur le balcon des Kages. Puisqu'ils faisaient partie de son équipe, Kakashi aurait normalement demandé à ce qu'Obito ou Rin soient avec lui, mais Obito arbitrait les matches et Rin était chargée de soigner les aspirants chuunins. À la place, il avait finalement convaincu Minato de nommer Itachi comme deuxième garde. Il espérait, qu'ensemble, ils seraient capables de parer toutes les éventualités.

SSSSS

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee et Shino étaient tous réunis dans l'arène, afin de recevoir les instructions de dernière minute du surveillant de l'examen — qui, ils en étaient certains, arriverait d'un moment à l'autre…

« Où est-il? demanda Sakura, irritée, en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? grinça Sasuke.

- Tu vis chez lui! lui rappela Sakura.

- Il est parti avant moi. Alors, honnêtement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il pourrait bien être.

- À quoi tu penses, Naruto? demanda Sakura en remarquant l'air absent de son coéquipier.

- Je pense à… je ne peux pas croire que Sasuke est là à l'heure, dit Naruto en secouant la tête. Vous vous souvenez, la _dernière_ fois…

- La ferme! Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Tu ne nous as jamais raconté ce qui vous avait retardé, remarqua Sakura.

Sasuke frissonna.

- Croyez-moi, c'est dans votre propre intérêt de ne pas le savoir.

- Raconte-le-nous! supplia Naruto.

- Vous savez que Kakashi a toujours eu des excuses ridicules pour expliquer ses retards, n'est-ce pas? chuchota Sasuke. En fait, bien qu'il passe **vraiment** les trois quarts de son temps à fixer la pierre commémorative, il y a des fois où il se retrouve dans des situations totalement inexplicables… ce pauvre arbre…

- Que s'est-il passé? insista Sakura.

- J'en ai déjà trop dit, déclara Sasuke en refusant de parler davantage.

Frustré, Naruto se tourna vers Gaara.

- Alors, comment s'est déroulé ton mois?

- Ça fait trente jours que je n'ai tué personne, informa Gaara. Pour être franc, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai passé _une semaine_ sans tuer.

Naruto grimaça.

- C'est super, quoique ça serait mieux d'éviter de mentionner ça aux gens qui s'occupent de l'examen. Mon père pourrait finir par l'apprendre et, comme la plupart des genins n'ont encore assassiné personne, le fait de tuer aussi fréquemment pourrait jouer contre toi au niveau de l'exigence minimale de santé mentale.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- C'est noté.

- C'en est presque drôle, confia Temari. Le pauvre Kankuro est convaincu que vous avez remplacé le vrai Gaara par un imposteur ou que vous réussissez à lui administrer des tranquillisants à la dérobée sur une base quotidienne.

Naruto feignit l'innocence.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. La première fois que l'on s'est croisé, je vous ai remarqué uniquement à cause des horribles marionnettes sans âme de Kankuro. Mon empathie naturelle envers votre situation insoutenable m'a poussée à venir vous parler, mais – honnêtement – j'adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je n'ai fait que vous traiter comme tous mes autres amis.

- _Exactement_, insista Temari. C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive tout simplement _jamais_.

Naruto eut l'air confus.

- Oh, parce que vous êtes les enfants du Kazekage? Je suis le fils du Hokage, alors ce n'est pas un titre qui va m'impressionner.

- Oublie ça, dit Temari en secouant la tête, découragée. Euh… est-ce que mon adversaire vient réellement de s'endormir devant mes yeux?

Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shikamaru, qui s'était assis contre un mur et qui semblait ronfler.

- On dirait bien.

- C'est **tellement** injuste, protesta Temari. Comment ai-je fait pour me ramasser avec un adversaire aussi pathétique?

- S'il est pathétique, ça sera une victoire facile pour toi, non?

- « Facile » et « impressionnante » ne sont pas nécessairement des adjectifs qui vont de pair. Je ne réussirai jamais à éblouir les juges si mon adversaire n'est même pas capable de rester conscient MAINTENANT.

- Il y aura d'autres matches? consola Naruto.

- Les retards étouffent la flamme de la jeunesse, marmonna tristement Lee. Je suis vraiment impatient de commencer mon héroïque combat avec Naruto.

Obito entra dans l'arène dans un coup de vent, complètement essoufflé.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard, souffla Obito. Il y avait cet arbre et… euh, c'est dans votre intérêt de ne pas connaître la suite.

- _**Définitivement**_, ajouta Sasuke à voix basse.

- Ça fait deux histoires que tu refuses de partager avec nous, rouspéta Sakura. On n'a toujours pas su ce qui s'était passé avec les écureuils.

- J'ignore aussi ce qui s'est produit cette fois-là, lui dit Sasuke. Mais crois-moi… un jour, je vais le savoir…

- D'accord, avant de commencer, j'aimerais m'assurer que tout le monde sait qui il doit affronter, annonça Obito.

- Comment pourrait-on _oublier_ qui l'on est censé affronter? demanda Kiba. Nous n'aurions pas pu spécialiser notre entraînement en fonction de notre premier adversaire si l'on ignorait son identité!

- J'ignore qui je dois affronter, avoua Naruto. Je sais que Sakura se bat contre Neji, Shino est contre Gaara, Sasuke et Kiba ont une vendetta et Shikamaru est avec Temari, bien sûr… non, attendez, je sais qui je suis censé affronter!

- En procédant par élimination, fit remarquer Shino.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Ça marche, non?

- Tu réalises que Lee vient _tout juste_ de mentionner qu'il avait hâte à son combat héroïque avec toi, n'est-ce pas? demanda Neji.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non, je devais avoir la tête ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, marmonna Shikamaru.

- Comme Naruto s'est chargé de rafraîchir les souvenirs de tous ceux qui avaient peut-être oublié l'identité de leur premier opposant, je suggère que l'on passe aux règlements qui, en fait, se résument à garder votre combat dans l'arène et à éviter de viser les spectateurs. Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas idée de l'impact que ça pourrait avoir sur notre industrie touristique… dit Obito en secouant la tête.

- Alors, à part respecter les limites géographiques de l'arène et éviter de tuer des clients potentiels, nous avons le droit de faire ce que l'on veut? demanda Temari.

Obito hocha la tête.

- Absolument. Les matches continuent jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux adversaires abandonne ou meure. S'il devient évident que l'un des concurrents ne peut plus combattre, j'arrêterai le match. Si vous continuez de combattre après mon signal, vous serez disqualifié. De plus, si la mort d'un des concurrents semble totalement inutile, elle comptera quand même, mais cela baissera vos chances de passer l'exigence minimale de santé mentale et donc, je vous conseille d'éviter ce genre de situation. Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, l'affrontement entre Gaara et Shino pourra commencer aussitôt que vous aurez quitté le plancher. »

« Alors, croyez-vous que Gaara va gagner? demanda Minato au Kazekage.

- J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, répondit le Kazekage. Je ne connais pas vraiment son adversaire, mais je suis certain que Gaara va l'emporter.

- Shino utilise des insectes, annonça Kakashi. Ça serait amusant s'il gagnait, mais j'ai quand même parié sur Gaara.

Minato lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Quoi? Comment ça? Shino est de Konoha!

- Oui. À ce sujet… ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange que, des dix finalistes, il en ait deux qui soient natifs du Suna et que les _huit_ _autres_ viennent de Konoha? demanda le Kazekage.

- C'est normal. Il y a toujours plus de représentants du pays hôte aux examens, répondit Minato.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, six de vos genins sortent tout juste de l'Académie, souligna le Kazekage. C'est tout simplement du jamais vu.

- Nous avons une cohorte d'étudiants très talentueux cette année, expliqua Minato.

- Clairement.

- Et pour répondre à votre question, Hokage-sama, je parie en effet sur Gaara, répliqua Kakashi.

- Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de patriotisme, le réprimanda Minato.

- Oh, je fais preuve de patriotisme, insista Kakashi. C'est juste que je ne vois vraiment pas comment des insectes pourraient venir à bout de son armure de sable.

- Vous avez également parié sur la fille du Kazekage, lui rappela Itachi.

Minato lança un autre regard désapprobateur à son ancien étudiant.

- C'est vrai…, dit Kakashi, un peu gêné. Mais puisque Shikamaru ne semble pas avoir envie d'être là, j'imagine qu'il ne voudra pas étirer son supplice pendant trois matches.

- Votre équipe est encore dans la compétition, n'est-ce pas? demanda le Kazekage.

- Oui, c'est le cas, répondit Kakashi, surpris que le Kazekage lui adresse la parole.

- Est-il réellement équitable de parier sur les gagnants quand vous avez de l'information privilégiée sur au moins un des participants?

- Sur trois d'entre eux en fait, corrigea Kakashi avec un accent de fierté dans la voix. Et à mon avis, si c'est légal, alors c'est équitable. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas vraiment parier sur eux…

Minato haussa les sourcils.

- Naruto connaît le Rasengan et il a signé un contrat avec les crapauds. Sasuke peut faire le Chidori et possède le Mangekyou Sharingan. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux _parier contre eux_?

- Euh, non. J'avais l'intention de parier sur ces deux-là. Sakura, par contre… Mais Itachi m'a interdit de parier contre elle.

- Vous devriez avoir davantage confiance en Sakura, insista Itachi. Si elle apprend que son propre Jounin-sensei a parié contre elle, ça pourrait énormément nuire à sa performance. Et si elle ne gagne pas, Sasuke va trouver l'année longue avec Gai-sensei.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, se défendit Kakashi. _J'ai_ confiance en elle. C'est juste… Neji.

Cette remarque sembla intéresser le Kazekage.

- Hyuuga Neji? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un prodige. N'est-ce pas lui qui à battu mon fils, Kankuro, avec tant de facilité?

- Neji est très bon, reconnu Minato.

- Cela me rassure. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, la défaite de Kankuro a été humiliante, alors je suis heureux, qu'au moins, il ait perdu contre quelqu'un de doué.

- Sakura a battu Hinata, la cousine de Neji, fit remarquer Itachi. Comme ils sont encore inexpérimentés, il y a de grandes chances que les deux Hyuuga se fient encore fortement à leur style de combat familial.

- Neji est nettement meilleur qu'Hinata, argumenta Kakashi. Et même si c'est vrai que Sakura _sait_ comment déjouer leur style de combat, ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle sera capable de le faire… Mais bon, elle s'est entraînée avec Tsunade. Espérons que ça ait porté ses fruits.

- Vous savez, je crois que parier contre les membres de son équipe est beaucoup plus risqué que de parier sur eux, déclara Minato en pensant à haute voix.

- Pourquoi? demanda Kakashi.

- Parce que, si elle perd, les gens vont croire que vous avez truqué le combat pour faire de l'argent.

- Sakura? Perdre délibérément un match? C'est impossible. Et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne pouvais pas parier contre elle. Donc, j'ai un peu haussé ma mise : les chances qu'elle gagne sont tellement minces que je vais me faire une petite fortune si elle remporte son match… »

« Que notre combat soit aussi juste qu'impressionnant, souhaita poliment Shino, une fois l'arène libérée.

Gaara opina du chef.

- Prêts… commencez!

Gaara et Shino se regardèrent pendant un moment sans bouger, préférant laisser la chance de commencer à leur adversaire. Puis, Gaara envoya une vague expérimentale de sable vers Shino, qui resta figé sur place. Le sable enveloppa l'Aburame jusqu'au cou et Gaara commença lentement à serrer le poing.

- C'est trop facile, se plaignit Naruto. Allez, Shino, fait quelque chose!

- Les combats de Shino sont toujours un peu monotones, confia Kiba. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va perdre facilement.

Comme de fait, le corps de Shino explosa en millier d'insectes. Le vrai Shino, qui se tenait à l'écart de son clone, les envoya en direction de Gaara, qui les arrêta automatiquement grâce à son bouclier de sable.

- Alors… Gaara sera incapable d'atteindre Shino, parce qu'il va continuellement faire des clones d'insectes, et Shino sera incapable d'atteindre Gaara parce que son bouclier de sable est trop rapide? résuma Sakura.

- En effet, ça ne sera pas un match très passionnant à regarder, ajouta Sasuke.

- Au moins, j'aurai le temps de faire une sieste, dit Shikamaru. Cet examen est tellement chiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors? lui demanda Temari.

- Je suis ici parce qu'affronter Asuma, Ino et – pire encore – ma mère, serait incroyablement plus chiant, expliqua Shikamaru en bâillant.

- Je vais te montrer moi, ce qui est chiant! grogna Temari.

- Oh, trouvez-vous une chambre avant le match, conseilla Naruto d'un air absent.

La Kunoichi de Suna lui jeta un regard incrédule et tellement empreint de rage, qu'il se cacha à toute vitesse derrière Sasuke.

- Cache-moi, oh bouclier humain, implora Naruto.

Sasuke resta un instant bouche bée, incapable de croire qu'il se trouvait réellement dans une situation semblable.

- Hn.

- Allez, recule, ordonna Naruto en poussant Sasuke devant lui. Il est trop mignon pour mourir!

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Kiba.

- Est-ce une décla…

- Tu. La. Fermes, grinça Sasuke.

- C'est un match intense, non? continua Kiba, comme si de rien n'était. S'ils ne peuvent pas s'atteindre mutuellement, ils ne pourront pas exhiber leurs habiletés et le match sera nul.

Après quelques tentatives de la part des deux adversaires, Gaara sembla prendre une décision. Il attaqua avec son sable, assez lentement pour que Shino ait le temps de se remplacer par un clone, mais cette fois, au lieu d'essayer simplement de l'immobiliser, Gaara utilisa son sable pour envelopper le clone de Shino au complet.

Avant que Shino ait pu proprement réagir, Gaara avait serré le poing et dit:

- Sabaku Sōsō.

À la place du bain de sang et de viscères habituellement associé à cette technique, ce fut les restes des centaines d'insectes composant le clone de Shino qui juchèrent le sol de l'arène lorsque le sable explosa.

- Mes insectes…, se lamenta doucement Shino.

- Je n'ai peut-être aucunement l'intention de te tuer, mais je n'aurais aucun remords à éliminer ta colonie d'insectes au grand complet, dit lentement Gaara. Si tu persistes à les utiliser comme bouclier, alors je les écraserai tous. Une fois qu'ils seront tous morts, je t'attaquerai de front.

Shino resta silencieux pendant un moment à contempler sn adversaire. Finalement, il déclara :

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, alors. Pourquoi? Parce je ne suis pas prêt à gagner si cela représente la perte de ma colonie d'insectes. J'abandonne.

- Le gagnant est Gaara, annonça Obito. Le prochain match sera disputé entre Naruto et Lee… aussitôt que nous aurons terminé de ramasser les insectes.

Naruto rencontra Gaara dans les escaliers menant à la salle où étaient réunis tous les aspirants Chunnins.

- Wow, ce match avait l'air si incroyablement frustrant que même _moi_ je commençais à m'énerver.

- Oui, je pense que je commence à comprendre pourquoi une défense impénétrable comme la mienne peut agacer mes adversaires. Heureusement qu'il se souciait assez de ses insectes pour m'empêcher de les massacrer inutilement, ou le match aurait pu être nettement plus long.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'as essayé de le tuer qu'à la fin du match, quand tu savais qu'il s'agissait d'un clone d'insectes, commenta Naruto.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- J'ai réussi à survivre un mois sans faire de bain de sang : je peux attendre encore trois matches.

Naruto lui lança un sourire étincelant.

- J'apprécie vraiment.

Gaara hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air songeur.

- C'est étrange… plus je passe du temps sans tuer, et plus ça devient difficile… mais en même temps, c'est aussi plus facile.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi?

Gaara secoua simplement la tête.

- Oublie ça.

- Pas de chance, Shino, lança Kiba une fois que son coéquipier les eut rejoints sur le balcon.

- En effet, dit Shino.

Kiba se pencha pour gratter l'oreille d'Akamaru.

- Je te comprends. Si je devais choisir entre gagner le match ou sauver la vie d'Akamaru… et bien, je n'hésiterais même pas.

Akamaru lança un jappement joyeux.

- Oh, Sasuke? ajouta Kiba.

- Oui? répondit Sasuke en se demandant pourquoi cette-personne-possiblement-plus-irritante-que-Naruto persistait à lui parler.

- Akamaru dit que si tu t'essayais, il allait t'arracher la gorge, l'avertit Kiba.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

- Oh, relaxe. Je ne vais pas prendre ton chien en otage.

- Ouais, parce que les spectateurs tolèrent la mort d'un tas d'insectes, mais les chiens sont adorables et mon petit doigt me dit qu'un titre du genre « le tueur de chiots » pourrait éloigner même la plus fanatique des fangirls, ajouta Sakura.

- Quoique, si tu as l'intention d'utiliser Akamaru pendant le combat..., se ravisa Sasuke.

Instantanément, la moitié du groupe lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je blaguais, pour l'amour de Dieu…

- Tu ne devrais pas faire de blagues, Sasuke. Ça me glace le sang, dit Naruto en secouant la tête.

- Voyons, ça ne peut pas être pire que toi en train de te travestir, rétorqua Sasuke. _Particulièrement_ en Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ouais, mais ça ne s'est jamais produit, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke? lui rappela Naruto. Tout comme _**ta transformation**_ en drag-queen.

Le silence était tel sur le balcon, qu'une mouche aurait pu se faire entendre.

- Sakura… chuchota finalement Lee. _**Mais qu'est-ce que**_ tes coéquipiers font de leur temps libre?

- Le pire est que rien de tout cela ne s'est passé pendant leur temps libre, répliqua Sakura.

- Tu veux dire que c'était pendant une mission? demanda Neji, alarmé.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être dans l'équipe de Gai auparavant.

- Et bien… oui, admit Sakura à contrecoeur. Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que vous vous imaginez! »

* * *

Vous ne l'attendiez plus, n'est-ce pas? Je suis contente d'enfin publier un nouveau chapitre. Ça faisait si longtemps.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Je vous adore. Vous êtes honnêtement la seule raison pour laquelle je continue de traduire cette histoire (certes, à ma vitesse de tortue habituelle).


End file.
